Fatherhood, Formula, and Other F Words
by FungysCullen13
Summary: Cuando la vida del gigolo mal hablado, Edward Cullen, toma un giro inesperado, se encuentra solo con un bebé al que criar. Con la ayuda de una amigable vecina aprende que a veces, lo inesperado puede ser lo mejor que te pueda pasar en la vida. Todos humanos. TRADUCCIÓN.
1. Famous Last Words

Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **anhanninen**, yo sólo traduzco.

This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **anhanninen**, I just translate.

Thanks **anhanninen** for this opportunity!

* * *

**Fatherhood, Formula, and Other F Words**

**Por: anhanninen**

**Capítulo 1: Famosas Últimas Palabras **

Si tú me preguntas cuál es mi cosa favorita de todo el mundo, te diría que está debajo de mí. Ella era sexy, buena en la cama y no parecía ser del tipo que se comprometen. Bien para mí y bien para ella. No me iba a atar con nadie. Tenía toda mi maldita vida frente a mí. Había terminado la residencia —jodidamente gracias a Dios— y estaba a punto de comenzar mi carrera como cirujano. Como dije, tenía toda mi vida delante de mí. Y desde este ángulo, se veía malditamente brillante.

Las chicas tenían algo con los doctores; no era un secreto. Aprendí eso en mi tercer año en la escuela de medicina. El uniforme, la bata de laboratorio, joder, el estetoscopio… Todo eso las atraía. Ellas llegaban a mí y, Dios mío, me encantaba. Como ella, la chica debajo de mí. Me quería por mi profesión. Sus primeras palabras fueron, y estoy citando: —Vamos a jugar al doctor.— Demonios sí, nena. Jugaremos al doctor. Jugaremos al doctor toda la jodida noche.

La chica era buena. Su boca era jodidamente genial. Créanme. Descubrí eso bastante rápido. Aun así, nunca la volvería a ver, y eso estaba bien conmigo. Era buena, pero no _tan_ buena.

—¡Oh, doctor! —gritó mientras yo embestía dentro de ella.

—Sí, nena. ¿Te gusta? —susurré con voz ronca en su oído.

—¡Mmm, sí!

No me tomó mucho tiempo soltar mi carga. Se sintió jodidamente increíble. Me quedé dormido junto a la chica, rezando porque ya se hubiera ido para cuando me despertara. Gracias a Dios, así fue. No la volví a ver de nuevo…

* * *

Los meses pasaron y la vida era buena. Después de terminar mi residencia en Nueva York, mi padre me ofreció un trabajo en su hospital, en Port Angeles, Washington, mi ciudad natal. Honestamente, fue fácil para mí. Quiero decir, me esforcé en la escuela, pero no muchos cirujanos tienen un trabajo cómodo esperando para ellos como yo. Sin embargo, yo era el hijo de mi padre. Él tenía manos talentosas, y por algún milagro, me las había heredado a mí. Demostré mis habilidades una y otra vez. Si no fuera un buen cirujano, no tenía duda alguna de que mi padre sería el primero en decírmelo. Antes de contratarme oficialmente, fue a Nueva York a observar mi trabajo. Aparentemente estaba impresionado, incluso me lo dijo.

—Entonces, ¿unos tragos esta noche? —Jasper, mi mejor amigo, me preguntó mientras yo llenaba un expediente.

Conocía a Jasper desde que teníamos seis años. Crecimos juntos junto con Emmett. De verdad eran los mejores amigos que un chico podría tener. Aunque actualmente éramos casi siempre solo Jasper y yo. Emmett estaba casado —con mi hermana, de todas las personas— y acababa de tener un hijo. Estaba feliz por él. Él sabía lo que quería de la vida: una esposa hermosa, una linda casa, buen trabajo y niños. Estaba cumpliendo sus sueños. Jasper quería cosas parecidas a las de Emmett, aunque nunca lo decía abiertamente. Después de que nos graduamos de la preparatoria —Emmett dos años antes que nosotros— Jasper se fue a Seattle y obtuvo su Licenciatura en Enfermería mientras yo me iba a Nueva York para ser médico y asistir a escuelas de medicina. Cuando regresé aquí hace diez meses, Jasper y Emmett ya estaban trabajando en el Olympic Medical Center. Emmett era cirujano general como yo y Jasper era un enfermero de la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos. Supongo que al crecer todos alrededor de mi padre hizo que se nos pegara algo de él.

A los doce años supe que quería ser doctor, igual que mi padre. Él era brillante. Todos lo respetaban y salvaba vidas. No había una elección de carrera más honorable. Salvar vidas… Eso era lo que quería hacer. El cuerpo humano me fascinaba infinitamente. Mi materia favorita era biología. Probablemente fui el niño más feliz de esa clase el día en que sostuve un bisturí por primera vez para diseccionar una rana. Se sentía…, bien en mi mano. Eso era todo lo que quería. Niños…, no era bueno con ellos, lo cual era la razón por la que casi me mato durante mis rondas en el área de pediatría. Y sobre una esposa, disfrutaba los beneficios de no estar atado. No confiaba en mí mismo para estar con solo una mujer por el resto de mi vida, y ciertamente no quería ser un bastardo infiel. No casarme era perfecto para mí.

—Sí, pero tengo que trabajar a primera hora mañana, así que no puedo quedarme hasta tarde —le dije.

—Entonces, ¿te quedarás el tiempo suficiente para conseguir una chica y partir? —se rió sacudiendo la cabeza—. Como sea, ¿puedes dejar tu polla de lado y solo ir a tomar algo conmigo?

—Claro, Jazz. Creo que mi polla puede pasar una noche sin un coño envuelto a su alrededor.

—Vulgar.

Me reí y cerré el historial, metiéndome la pluma en la bolsa de mi bata. —Checo y luego nos vamos.

Corrí al vestuario para cambiarme en cuanto llegaron las siete. Con mi trasero solo cubierto por unos bóxers, mi padre decidió que era el momento para _hablar_. Malditamente genial.

—Necesito que te quedes y cubras en emergencias —dijo, acomodándose su corbata.

—Es una jodida broma, ¿verdad?

Sacudió la cabeza con una mueca. —Emmett pidió permiso. Ben está enfermo y necesita quedarse con él. Por favor, Edward, solo quédate esta noche. Emmett cubrirá tu turno mañana.

—Lo más probable es que el niño esté resfriado. No necesita que un cirujano se quede con él. Tiene a su madre.

Suspiró. —Rosalie lo va a llevar al pediatra mañana. Últimamente se enferma mucho y Emmett está preocupado. Estamos hablando de tu sobrino.

—¿Por qué no vas tú a quedarte con él entonces, huh? Es tu nieto.

—Tu madre y yo tenemos planes.

—Yo tengo planes.

—Emborracharse y terminar en la cama con alguna desconocida no es un plan, hijo.

Rodé los ojos recogiendo mi uniforme del suelo. —De acuerdo, pero esto va a contar como horas extras y no voy a trabajar mañana. Más le vale al trasero de Emmett estar aquí anunciando con campanas su llegada cuando se den las siete.

—Lenguaje, Edward. Y gracias.

—Sí, claro.

Después de cancelar con Jasper y prometerle mañana en la noche, me preparé para otras doce horas con un montón de café. Afortunadamente la noche no fue un completo fracaso. Un accidente de carro entró por mis puertas de emergencias y me dejó muy feliz, con los codos hundidos en sangre y tripas. El paciente sobrevivió, lo cual puso una vieja sonrisa en mi rostro. Salvar una vida era agradable, más considerando que era un adolescente. Salvar la vida de alguien era gratificante, pero cuando el paciente es joven y tiene toda su vida por delante, asegurarme de que alcanzaría a llegar a la adultez se sentía jodidamente genial. Incluso puso un pequeño saltito en los pasos de mi cansado trasero.

Aparte de unas pocas consultas, ninguna de las cuales requerían cirugía, pasé el resto de la noche en la sala de descanso, dormitando de vez en cuando. Supongo que el turno de noche no era completamente horrible.

* * *

Mientras caminaba a mi apartamento la mañana siguiente vi a una mujer en el pasillo. Debía ser la vecina nueva de la que había escuchado. Era pequeña con largo cabello café. Cuando levantó el rostro para verme, me quedé viendo sus ojos. Eran enormes y cafés… Agradables, supongo. Se veía muy confundida, con una caja a los pies, al intentar abrir la puerta de su apartamento.

—Creo que la puerta se atora —le dije—. Los antiguos vecinos a veces tenían que golpearla. Pensé que el encargado del edificio ya lo habría arreglado.

—Oh, um, ¿gracias? —¿De verdad lo dijo en forma de pregunta? Rara—. Soy Bella.

—Edward. Te veo luego —dije, abriendo mi puerta y entrando.

Me di cuenta de que probablemente debí ofrecer mi ayuda o algo. Debí haber sido amable. Después de lanzar mi bolsa al mostrador, salí para preguntarle si necesitaba ayuda, queriendo actuar como buen vecino y esas mierdas, pero ella ya estaba dentro del apartamento. Me encogí de hombros y volví a entrar para recuperar algunas horas de sueño.

Vi a Chica Nueva otra vez cuando salí unas horas después a correr. Estaba sacando ropa del lado del pasajero de su camioneta vieja. En serio, esa basura era antigua. No me había dado cuenta de que en realidad la gente seguía manejando esas cosas. Parecía que pertenecía al depósito de chatarra o al patio frontal de un campesino. Cuando cerró la puerta con el pie, su cuerpo se movió hacia adelante y quedó desparramada en el suelo.

Bueno, mierda.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunté, agachándome para recoger la ropa que había tirado.

Se sentó y me miró. Sus mejillas estaban tan rojas como era posible.

—Sí… gracias —dijo, levantándose del suelo, usando la puerta de su camioneta. Puso su pie en el suelo y cojeó.

—No pareces estar bien —comenté.

—Se torció, está bien.

Asentí. —De acuerdo, bueno…, deberías ponerle hielo y descansar, por si las dudas, para evitar que se hinche.

Se veía como un ciervo frente a los faros de un auto. —De acuerdo.

—Bien —suspiré, dejándola con su torpeza—. Adiós.

—A-adiós.

Chica Nueva torpe y tímida era rara. La dejé en paz y comencé a correr, sacándola de mi mente. Tenía cosas más importantes por las que preocuparme… Como los tragos de esta noche con Jasper. Ya sabía que no iba a mantener esa promesa de poner de lado mi polla. Era un caliente hijo de puta y no temía admitirlo.

* * *

Bueno, bueno, aquí llego con este nuevo proyecto... lo sé, Edward no parece muy agradable, pero apenas estamos empezando. La historia consta de 37 capítulos y es contada en Edward POV.

Las fechas de actualización las pueden encontrar en mi perfil o en el grupo de Facebook, tanto de esta como de las otras traducciones.

Isa, lo digo mucho pero en serio, ¡muchísimas gracias por tu ayuda!

¿Qué les parece este primer capítulo? ;)

Fungys


	2. Familiar Acquaintance

Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **anhanninen**, yo sólo traduzco.

* * *

**Fatherhood, Formula, and Other F Words**

**Por: anhanninen**

**Capítulo 2: Me pareces familiar**

Probablemente estaba teniendo uno de los peores días de mi vida, y solo podía rezar porque mejorara. Mi mañana empezó siendo una mierda porque la chica no se había ido. Estaba en mi cocina…, jodiéndola al preparar huevos. Huevos de mierda, por cierto. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que ella supiera cocinar. Terminé mordiendo un pedazo de cáscara. Solo empeoró cuando llegué veinte minutos tarde a trabajar porque tuve que limpiar el desastre. Mi padre estuvo sobre mí en el segundo en que chequé la entrada.

—No has hablado con tu madre en una semana —dijo—, me dijo que intentó llamarte.

—He estado ocupado. La llamaré el fin de semana.

—Hijo, va a hacer una cena esta noche. Tú vas a ir.

Ladeé la cabeza. —¿Voy a ir?

—Vas a ir —sonrió—. La hará feliz.

Suspiré. Mi madre era demasiado dulce para negarle la felicidad. —¿A qué hora?

—Sales a las siete, ¿verdad?

Él sabía mi horario. —Sí.

—Entonces llega a las siete y media. Gracias, hijo. Ella de verdad te extraña.

—La vi hace unas semanas.

—Y estuviste lejos por doce años. Ahora te tiene en casa, así que solo quiere pasar tiempo contigo. Eres su bebito. —Se rió al alejarse.

Cenar con mis padres no era nada malo. Esta noche tenía planes con mi televisión y mi sofá, no era un gran plan, pero viviría. No, mi día se jodió horriblemente cuando perdí un paciente en la mesa de cirugías. No había nada que pudiera odiar más que perder un paciente, incluso aunque haya intentado todo lo posible. Carajo, lo odiaba. Pasé el resto de la mañana revolcándome en la culpa.

—Los resultados del análisis de sangre que querías —dijo Jasper, lanzándolos en el mostrador junto a mí—. Soy un enfermero, sabes, no tu chico de los recados.

Levanté la vista, su rostro mostraba que no estaba bromeando. Genial. Ahora mi mejor amigo estaba enojado conmigo.

—Lo siento. Solo quería saber si había algo que hubiera pasado por alto. Sé que no eres el chico de los recados. Hemos sido amigos desde los seis años. No intentaba usarte.

Su rostro se suavizó. —Bien. Y lamento lo de tu paciente. ¿Tragos esta noche?

Sacudí la cabeza. —Iré a cenar con mis padres. Sin embargo, mañana en la noche puede ser, ¿sí?

—Suena bien. ¿Al menos quieres ir por un café? Voy a tomar un descanso.

—Sí, suena bien. Solo déjame leer esto primero.

Asintió y me dejó solo con la carpeta. Como imaginaba, no había pasado nada por alto. Era un mal caso desde el principio. Aun así, había alcanzado mi límite de las cosas de mierda que podían pasarme en un día.

* * *

El día pareció mejorar después del café. Tuve una cirugía exitosa, lo cual me hizo sentir mejor. Después de eso, una enfermera me llevó un muffin. Lo dejó con una sonrisa y luego se fue, sacudiendo su trasero solo para mí. Estaba considerando seriamente romper mi regla de 'no follar con enfermeras'. Me quemé una vez, así que me lo había prohibido, pero ésta… Ésta me gustaba un poco.

—Solo quiere decir que te follaría —dijo Jasper, tomando mi maldito muffin—. Yo no la tocaría ni con un palo de diez metros.

—No iba a tocarla con un palo de diez metros. —Sonreí, quitándole mi muffin y lamiendo el betún.

—Estás enfermo y tienes un problema.

—Pero soy feliz. ¿Eres feliz, Jazz? Puedes desahogarte conmigo mañana en la noche.

—No, gracias —se rió—. En realidad acabo de conocer a alguien.

—Cuéntame.

—Su nombre es Alice y es maestra. Es diferente, pero en una buena forma.

—Ser diferente es…, bueno.

—Salimos en una cita el viernes pasado. Volveremos a salir este viernes.

—¿La conoceré?

—Demonios, no. Huirá asustada si descubre que mantengo amistad con alguien como tú.

—¿Qué hay de malo conmigo?

—Piensas con tu polla la mitad del tiempo. Además de que eres un cabrón.

—Eso es un poco…, grosero. No pienso con mi polla. Tengo cerebro, sabes. Fui a la escuela de medicina, a una buena.

Se rió. —Entonces, ¿niegas lo de la polla, pero no lo de ser cabrón?

Me encogí de hombros. —Puede que eso sea verdad a veces. Pero no sería un cabrón con ella. Si te importa, debería conocerla.

—Necesito gustarle lo suficiente para que te soporte. Tal vez en otra ocasión, ¿de acuerdo?

—Bien. Pero tengo que preguntar, ¿la escondes porque parece un animal o alguna mierda? Puedes decirme la verdad.

—Jódete. Es hermosa.

Me reí. —Tenía que preguntar.

—_Yo_ tengo que regresar a trabajar. Tal vez tú deberías intentarlo. ¿No tienes post-operatorios que revisar?

—Sí. Después de que terminé de comerme mi muffin —dije, mordiendo la delicia.

Muffins de enfermeras sexys era sin duda una increíble ventaja de trabajar aquí. Decidí que debería sacarle todos los productos horneados que pudiera antes de decidir si la cogería. Estaba pensando que no, pero dejaría que los muffins decidieran si valía la pena romper mi regla por ella.

* * *

Salí del hospital justo a tiempo. Era bueno ya que decepcionar a mi madre era algo que no quería hacer. Cuando bajé de mi carro, Tanya, palmeé su tablero como siempre. Mi bebé era un regalo de graduación. Era hermoso y negro, un Porsche Cayman S, y tenía un lugar muy especial en mi corazón. Digamos que era mi tipo de chica.

El viaje a la casa de mis padres no me llevó mucho tiempo. Mi madre tenía una obsesión con la madre naturaleza, así que la enorme casa estaba a las afueras de la ciudad en el bosque. Honestamente, parecía tener más ventanas que paredes para poder ver todo lo que la rodeaba.

Mi madre me tuvo en un agarre de acero en cuanto entré por la puerta. Obviamente una semana sin llamadas telefónicas era demasiado. Vi a mi padre caminar en el recibidor con una sonrisa presumida. Mamá todavía no me soltaba, así que básicamente tuve que separarla de mí.

Se puso de puntillas y besó mi mejilla como siempre.

—Una semana no es compatible conmigo, señor —dijo, picándome el pecho con su dedo.

—Lo siento, mamá.

Sonrió y agarró mi mano. —Te perdonó, pero me lo compensarás. Necesito ayuda con el jardín este fin de semana. Estarás aquí el domingo.

Suspiré. La jardinería apestaba, pero lo haría por ella. Mi debilidad secreta era mi madre. Cerca de ella regresaba a ser el dulce adolescente niño de mami. Cada. Jodida. Vez.

—De acuerdo, ¿a qué hora me quieres aquí?

—Nueve de la mañana.

Mamá me llevó al comedor, donde estaba Rose con Ben, mi sobrino de once meses. Rosalie lo tenía en su regazo mientras jugaba con una pelota roja. Él la estaba agarrando de su mano. Era un logro reciente. La verdad yo no veía cuál era el gran logro.

—¿Ya se siente mejor el niño? —pregunté, sentándome frente a ella en la mesa.

Rodó los ojos. —Sí, Edward, Ben se siente mejor. Lamento que su enfermedad te hiciera trabajar doble turno. Llorón.

—Dios, solo preguntaba. No hay necesidad de ser tan maldita.

—Edward —me advirtió papá—. Lenguaje.

—Lo siento —murmuré—, pero ella empezó.

—Eres un hombre de treinta años —dijo Rosalie—, y aun así actúas como un niño insolente.

—Tengo veintinueve, muchas gracias.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¿Dos meses más? Aww, ¿te estás preocupando por llegar a los treinta? —se rió.

—Solo si envejezco como tú. Tienes una arruga ahí, hermanita.

—No es cierto, cabrón.

—Es suficiente —dijo mamá, entrando con el asado—. No toleraré ese lenguaje de ninguno de los dos en mi casa. Actúen como los adultos que son y no como los niños que fueron.

—Lo siento, mamá —dije.

—Lo siento —dijo Rosalie.

—Bien, ahora a comer. Es tan agradable tener a mis dos hijos y a mi nieto aquí en la cena. —Mamá sonrió—. Solo desearía que también Emmett estuviera aquí.

—Yo también —dijo Rosalie—, pero papá sigue dándole turnos de noche.

—Tenemos un horario —dijo papá—. Cada uno toma turnos, y lo sabes Rose. Él está de guardia esta semana. Igual que Edward estará la siguiente.

—¿Cuándo estás tú en guardia, papá? —pregunté.

—¿Recuerdas todos esos juegos de liguillas que me perdí cuando eras pequeño? En ese entonces. Además, soy el jefe. —Sonrió—. Puedo hacer lo que quiera.

—Personalmente creo que Eddie-niño debería estar en guardia más seguido —dijo Rosalie—. A diferencia de Emmett, él no tiene familia que lo necesita.

—No me digas así —dije—. Y también tengo vida. En realidad la mía es bastante divertida.

—No seguirá siendo divertida cuando una de tus zorras te contagie de herpes.

—Rosalie —dijo mamá—, eso fue innecesario. Incluso aunque no estemos de acuerdo con lo que hace Edward, es su vida y sus decisiones para hacer lo que le plazca. Será él quien sufra las consecuencias.

—Vaya, gracias —dije—. Y no son zorras, Rosalie.

Se rió. —Llámalas como quieras, pero si se acuestan _contigo_, yo les diría zorras.

—Paren. Ahora —dijo papá—. Y para cambiar de tema, su madre y yo tenemos buenas noticias. —Sonrió, tomando la mano de mamá sobre la mesa—. ¿Gustas decirles, querida?

—Claro. —Sonrió—. ¡Nos vamos a volver a casar!

—¡Es genial! —dijo Rosalie—. ¿Cuándo?

—Este verano. A tu padre se le ocurrió la idea para nuestro aniversario. No puedo creer que han pasado cuarenta años —suspiró pacíficamente—, parece que fue ayer.

—Así es, mi amor —dijo papá, besándola suavemente.

—Felicidades —dije.

—Gracias cariño —dijo mamá—. Estamos muy emocionados. Ahora, Rosalie, necesitaré ayuda con la planeación. ¿Crees que puedas ayudarme?

* * *

No me quedé mucho después de la cena. Papá y yo tomamos un vaso de Brandy y hablamos un poco del trabajo antes de irme. Todavía tenía esa cita con mi televisión y sofá. Después de desearle buenas noches a Tanya, subí a mi apartamento. Mientras abría la puerta, la puerta de Chica Nueva se abrió, y ella salió de pronto.

—¡Oh, qué bien! Estás en casa. Tú uh…, tienes visita, y ya que no quería dejarla esperando en el pasillo, la invité a entrar —dijo—. Por favor, no te enojes.

Ladeé la cabeza. —¿Visita? ¿Por qué estaría enojado?

—No sabía qué quería, pero creo que estarás feliz —dijo—. Quizás.

Una mujer que reconocía vagamente salió del apartamento de Chica Nueva. No podía identificarla, pero la conocía de algún lugar. Sonrió, cambiando el porta bebé que llevaba a la otra mano.

—Mucho tiempo sin verte, Edward —dijo—. ¿Me recuerdas?

—Voy a… Sí, me iré —dijo Chica Nueva, apresurándose a entrar en su apartamento y cerrando la puerta.

—Um…, sí, tú eres… —dije, olvidando completamente su nombre.

—Kate. —Frunció el ceño—. Soy Kate. Tuvimos sexo la noche en que celebrabas haber terminado tu residencia. ¿Me recuerdas ahora?

La chica que quería jugar al doctor. —Sí, lo siento. ¿Qué…, qué necesitas? —dije, mirando el porta bebé que tenía una manta cubriéndolo.

Carajo, por favor no.

—Tengo buenas noticias. —De alguna forma dudaba que yo las encontrara tan buenas—. ¡Eres papá!

Y así fue como mi día de mierda se empeoró todavía más de lo que hubiera podido imaginar. Mi polla no era tan fabulosa en ese momento.

* * *

Oh oh... creo que ya todas deducimos de que se trata esto. Ya veremos que se trae entre manos esta chica. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Era lo que esperaban?

Como dije, el capítulo pasado fue sólo una pequeña introducción, a partir del siguiente es cuando empieza la historia de verdad.

Ya saben que esta y todas mis traducciones están siendo corregidas por Isa :)

Muchas gracias a todos los favoritos y alertas. En especial a mis niñas que comentan:

**FherniieGL****, ****Esmeralda C****, ****Caniqui****, ****Kjmima****, ****Sky TwiCullen**** , ****Alive to Live a Lie****, ****Elyy Pocoyoo****, ****LizieRossemary12****, ****karenov17****, ****mirylion****, ****Giorka Ramirez Montoya****, ****Robmy****, ****solecitopucheta****, ****Vero, ****anamart05****, ****fati21****, ****IsAbElA M CuLlEn****, ****Konnyxa****, ****Karina Masen****, ****Soemarie Grey****, ****mv1824, ****Nessa610****, ****Gabriela Cullen****, ****Cami-twilighter****, ****Paty06****, ****hilarycullen17****, ****Zanzamaru****, Clau**

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo,

Fungys


	3. First Comes Baby

Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **anhanninen**, yo sólo traduzco.

Este capítulo fue corregido por mi queridísima Isa.

* * *

**Fatherhood, Formula, and Other F Words**

**Capítulo 3: Primero el bebé **

Apuré a Kate y al bebé —que aparentemente era mío— para que entraran a mi apartamento después de que salí de mi sorpresa. No había forma posible en que estuviera diciendo la verdad. Yo me cuidaba, siempre me cuidaba. El bebé no podía ser mío.

—No fue fácil encontrarte —dijo Kate, sentándose en el sofá mientras dejaba el porta bebé en el piso—. No sabía que te ibas de Nueva York.

—Apenas hablamos. ¿Por qué te contaría de mi vida? —pregunté, sentándome y enterrando la cara en mis manos—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Ella se llama Sofía. Pensé que era lindo.

Levanté la cabeza. —¿Ella?

Asintió. —Sí, tienes una hija.

—¿Cuánto tiene?

—Nueve semanas.

Comencé a contar… Tuve sexo con ella hace aproximadamente diez meses y medio. Terminé mi residencia los primeros de junio y ahora ya estábamos en abril. Eso significaba que el bebé tendría que tener alrededor de cuatro o cinco semanas, no nueve. Juro por Dios que fue todo un momento de clarividencia.

—No es mía —dije, sonriendo triunfante.

—Nació con cuatro semanas de adelanto. Es tuya.

Carajo. —¿Qué quieres?

—Más bien es lo que no quiero. No la quiero. Lo intenté, pensando que podría hacerlo si la amaba, pero no lo hago. No es nada más que cualquier otro bebé para mí, lo que significa que ahora es tu problema —dijo, poniéndose de pie—. Su acta de nacimiento está en la pañalera, junto con todo lo demás que es probablemente importante.

Me paré y la agarré del brazo. —¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? ¿Vas a dejar a tu hija en el apartamento de un extraño? ¡Probablemente ni siquiera es mía!

—Haz una prueba de paternidad si quieres. Es tuya. Estoy segura de eso.

—Como si en realidad hubieras sido una virgen inocente cuando follamos.

Se rió. —Bueno, no, pero sé con quién he estado, a diferencia de ti. Mira su cabello, Edward. Claramente es tuya.

—¿Qué tipo de madre eres?

—Es eso. No soy una madre. Tengo veintidós años y no puedo hacer esto. Pensé en darte una oportunidad antes de darla en adopción. Si tampoco la quieres, entrégala. Firmaré lo que necesites —dijo a la vez que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas—. En realidad no soy una mala persona, ¿sabes? Quería amarla. Pasé todo mi embarazo intentando amar a la cosa que crecía dentro de mí, pero nunca lo hice. No parecía que yo la hubiera traído a este mundo la primera vez que la vi. No estoy lista para esto y no quiero ser madre de un bebé al que no amo. _Ésa_ sería una mala persona.

—Puedes estar sufriendo de depresión post-parto —dije—, solo necesitas un poco de ayuda. Kate. Yo…, te conseguiré ayuda. Todavía tengo conexiones en Nueva York.

Sí, no supe de dónde jodidos salió eso.

Sacudió la cabeza y se limpió los ojos. —No quiero ayuda, no es eso. Estoy bien. Solo que no puedo criarla. No puedo darle una buena vida. Soy una estudiante de universidad, Edward, y tuve que perder un semestre completo por ella. La resiento por eso, así que no soy buena para ella. Tal vez tú si puedas serlo.

—Yo…, yo no puedo ser padre. Ni siquiera me gustan los niños.

—Bueno, tal vez ella pueda gustarte. Lo siento, Edward —dijo, agarrando su bolsa y saliendo de mi apartamento antes de que pudiera detenerla.

Me quedé sorprendido de pie en medio de mi sala. No tenía ni una jodida idea de que estaba pasando. Había un bebé en mi apartamento. Estaba solo con una niña. Mi hija, al parecer. De repente, esa mierda se hizo real cuando ella empezó a lloriquear. Dios, ¿qué carajo se suponía que iba a hacer?

Me acerqué, arrodillándome frente al porta bebé. Levanté la manta y me encontré a un bebé con la cara roja y un gorro rosa. Mi mano se alzó sobre ella, sin tener ni idea de qué se suponía que tenía que hacer.

—Shh —dije, moviendo mi otra mano a la parte de arriba y meciéndola con gentileza—. Por favor, deja de llorar.

Ella siguió llorando. Agarré la hebilla y la desabroché, luego la cargué con gentileza, dándole soporte a su cabecita. Dios, era _pequeñita_. ¿Todos los bebés eran así de pequeños? No parecía correcto. Había estado cerca de bebés antes. Era doctor, después de todo. No me escapé de la escuela de medicina y residencia sin tener que asistir en el parto y cuidarlos. Además, sí pasaba _un poco_ de tiempo con mi sobrino. Solo que ella se veía…, chica. La acerqué a mi pecho y comencé a mecerme. De verdad, estaba jodidamente meciéndome.

—Shh, pequeña —murmuré—. Solo deja de llorar por mí.

¿Por qué no paraba? Los minutos pasaron y ella _seguía _llorando. El tiempo pasó y no se detenía. Me estaba preocupando, carajo. Probablemente extrañaba a su mamá o algo. Pero su madre hace _mucho_ que se había ido.

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunté—. ¿Tienes hambre? Mierda… ¿Necesitas que te cambie? —Olí el aire pero no detecté nada—. Tal vez tienes hambre, pero no sé cómo alimentarte.

Levanté la pañalera llena de cosas del piso y la dejé en el sofá. Acosté a la niña en un lado, poniendo un cojín a cada lado de ella para que estuviera segura. Todavía no podía darse la vuelta, ¿cierto? De cualquier forma, quería asegurarme.

Encontré biberones vacíos en la bolsa, junto con un bote de esa mierda de fórmula. No tenía ni una jodida idea de lo que se suponía debía hacer. Necesitaba…, necesitaba a mi mamá. Ella sabía de estas cosas. Ella sabría lo que se suponía que tendría que hacer.

—Aguanta, Sofía. Conozco a alguien que sabrá cómo ayudarte. Solo…, aguanta, pequeña —dije, sacando mi teléfono.

El teléfono sonó una y otra vez. No era _tan_ tarde, así que, ¿por qué no respondían? Joder. La llamada se fue a la contestadora, así que decidí marcar al celular de mi papá. Siempre respondía. Tenía que hacerlo. Sonó tres veces antes de que su voz respondiera.

—¿Hijo? ¿Está todo bien? —preguntó, estaba un poco sin aliento.

—No, nada está _bien_ —espeté—. Necesito a mamá, ahora.

—Calma tus caballos. —¿De verdad acababa de decir esa estupidez? Estaba entrando en pánico, por amor a Dios—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Lo que escucho es un_ bebé_ llorando?

—Sí, oyes un bebé llorando. Necesito que mamá venga ahora mismo. Yo…, la cagué.

Escuché como movían el teléfono. —Edward, ¿de qué se trata esto del bebé? —preguntó mamá.

—Hay algo malo con ella. Por favor, mamá, ¿me ayudas?

Demonios, estaba rogando.

—¿Ella? ¿Quién es _ella_, Edward?

—Al parecer, mi hija.

¿Qué tan difícil era entender que tenía un bebé que no dejaba de llorar?

Mamá jadeó ruidosamente antes de escuchar cómo el teléfono caía con un estruendo.

—Edward, ¿sigues ahí? —preguntó papá.

—Sí, ahora por favor, los necesito a ambos. ¿La escuchas? Creo que tiene hambre, pero no sé qué demonios estoy haciendo. Ayúdame, papá.

—Vamos en camino, hijo. Solo arrúllala hasta que lleguemos ahí. ¿Tienes fórmula?

—Sí, hay formula en la pañalera junto con biberones.

—Bien. Envuélvela con fuerza en una manta y mantenla cerca de ti. Sé…, suave.

—¿Yo? ¿Quieres que sea jodidamente suave? Una mujer acaba de dejar un bebé conmigo. ¡No estoy de humor para ser suave!

—Bueno, inténtalo —dijo—. Y cuida tu lenguaje cerca de la niña. No me importa qué edad tenga. Necesitas parar.

Me mordí la lengua. —Bien. Por favor apúrense.

—Vamos en camino. Te amamos, Edward. Arreglaremos esto.

* * *

Levanté la manta del piso y la extendí sobre el sofá. Cargué a la niña, que seguía llorando, y la acosté, recordando cómo jodidos se envolvía a un bebé. Yo era malísimo en eso. La envolví lo mejor que pude y la cargué de nuevo, acercándola a mí.

—No pasa nada, pequeña —dije con suavidad, meciéndola de nuevo—. Ya viene la ayuda, ¿de acuerdo?

Sus llantos parecieron disminuir. La miré y abrió los ojos. Tenía unos _enormes_ ojos de color azul grisáceo, como la mayoría de los bebés. Aunque había algo más en ellos.

—Hey, eso es niña buena. Gracias —le dije mientras me miraba en silencio. Seguí meciéndola con gentileza—. Puedes ser un bebé bueno, ¿verdad?

Se removió un poco en mis brazos, enterrando el rostro en mi pecho. Solo estaba agradecido de que los llantos hubieran parado. Seguía pensando en el hecho de que había una buena posibilidad de que ella fuera mi hija. ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer yo con un bebé? No era como si pudiera abandonarla. Su madre ya había hecho eso. ¿Y si no era mi hija? ¿Entonces qué? ¿Entregarla a servicios sociales y decir que su madre la dejó en mi apartamento? Esta mierda era muy confusa ahora. Respiré profundamente y seguí meciéndome, calmándome tanto a mí como a ella.

Afortunadamente mis padres llegaron bastante rápido. Caminé a la puerta, una vez más con un infante llorando en mis brazos, y la abrí. Sus ojos cayeron instantáneamente en el bulto de mis brazos.

—En serio la cagué —dije.

—Déjame cargarla, Edward —dijo mi mamá, extendiendo sus brazos hacia Sofía cuando entraron al apartamento.

Le pasé gentilmente a la niña. Al parecer sí le gustaba mi mamá. Su llanto se detuvo mucho más rápido cuando estuvo en los brazos de mamá. Papá me miró, con los ojos abiertos y de alguna forma, horrorizado.

—Dime qué pasó —dijo, sentándose en el sofá mientras mamá buscaba en la pañalera.

—Me acosté con su madre en Nueva York. Ella no la quería, así que supongo que decidió darme una oportunidad. No lo sé, papá. Todo pareció pasar demasiado rápido. Solo la dejó aquí.

—Su nombre es Sofía, Carlisle —dijo mi mamá, leyendo el acta de nacimiento—. Sofía Anne Cullen. ¡Aww, tiene nuestro apellido! Nació el tres de febrero, así que tiene dos meses.

—Hijo, ¿es eso posible? —preguntó papá.

—Solo si nació prematura, como dijo su madre. Si se embarazó de mí y tuvo un embarazo normal, el bebé debería tener de cuatro a cinco semanas —dije.

Asintió. —Entonces puede que no sea tuya. ¿Qué crees? ¿Piensas que es tuya?

Me encogí de hombros. —¿Cómo se supone que debo saberlo?

—¡Tiene tu nariz! —anunció mamá—. ¡Oh! Y tu cabello.

—¿Por qué piensas que tiene mi nariz? Es…, chiquita.

—Edward, recuerdo tu nariz de bebé. Ella tiene el mismo botoncito lindo —dijo, tocando la nariz de la niña y sonriendo—. Voy a prepararle un biberón. Carlisle, ¿la cargas?

—Claro, querida —dijo papá, extendiendo sus brazos para la niña.

Él lo hacía parecer tan simple. Ambos lo hacían. Yo sentía como si estuviera a punto de romperla al tocarla. Ella ni siquiera hizo sonido alguno mientras él la mecía. ¿Qué carajo? Aparentemente mis padres eran los tranquilizadores de bebés.

—¿Asumo que querrás un prueba de paternidad? —preguntó papá.

—Pues creo que debería, ¿verdad? —pregunté—. Eso es lo que la mayoría de la gente harían en esta situación, ¿no?

—¿Y luego qué, hijo? Te das cuenta de que es tuya, tendrás que responsabilizarte de ella, ¿verdad? Tú hiciste esto. Tú la creaste.

—¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer con un bebé? —susurré, enterrando la cabeza en las manos—. Dios, ¿qué hice?

—Sabes, tengo que coincidir con tu madre. Ella me recuerda a ti. —Levanté la vista y lo vi sonriéndole a la niña—. ¿No eres preciosa? Aunque no un poco pequeña.

—¿Verdad? Eso es lo que pensé. Es muy pequeña.

Sacudió la cabeza. —No dije que muy pequeña, solo que está del lado de los pequeños. Eso apoyaría el hecho de que nació con un mes de anticipo.

—De todas formas, ¿crees que está…, bien?

—Parece estar bien, hijo. —Sonrió—. Estás muy bien, ¿verdad preciosa?

Estaba muy seguro de que mi padre iba a babear sobre la pequeña. Lo había visto portarse de esa forma con Ben, pero era un poco extraño. Ni siquiera sabíamos si la niña era mía. Y aún así, ahí estaba, hablándole con suavidad y meciéndola.

Cuando mamá regresó con la fórmula se sentó junto a papá y dejó el biberón a un lado, poniéndose uno de mis limpiadores de cocina en el hombro. Papá le pasó a la niña. Observé atentamente, tal vez con demasiada atención, mientras Sofía se alimentaba del biberón.

—¿Cómo uh… Cómo hiciste eso?

Mamá levantó la vista y sonrió. —Puedo enseñarte. Es muy simple. Hierves el agua, luego la dejas enfriarse a temperatura ambiente, la vacías al biberón y luego agregas la fórmula. Sacúdelo para que se mezcle todo, y luego pruebas la temperatura en tu muñeca.

¿Por qué parecía que estuviera hablando en un idioma diferente? Quiero decir, en teoría parecía simple, pero, ¿hacerlo de verdad? Es solo que… Probablemente le agregaría mucha agua o lo arruinaría y lastimaría a la niña. Sí, eso sería genial. Diluiría mucho la fórmula y le quitaría los nutrientes que necesita.

—Oh, qué niña tan buena —arrulló mamá. Lo juro por Dios, _la arrulló_—. ¿Terminaste, cariño?

—¿Se lo tomó todo? —pregunté.

—Se tomó casi cuatro onzas, lo cual es perfectamente normal para un bebé de dos meses —dijo, comenzando a sacarle los gases a la pequeña.

—Hijo —dijo papá—, ¿has pensado en lo que vas a hacer?

Suspiré. —Supongo que hacer la prueba de paternidad y decidir a partir de ahí. ¿Qué más puedo hacer?

Asintió. —Tómate los siguientes días libres en el trabajo, pero ven mañana temprano y tomaremos las muestras. Después de eso, hablaremos con un abogado. Por ahora tu nombre no está en el acta de nacimiento y tendremos que arreglar eso.

—Va a necesitar algo donde dormir —dijo mamá—. Iré a Walmart por una cuna portátil y otras necesidades. Pronto compraremos cosas permanentes. Oh, y necesitarás usar mi camioneta. No puedes llevarla en tu Porsche.

—Puede que no sea mía —dije—. E incluso si lo es, no es como si pudiera cuidarla.

—Edward —me regañó—, es tuya. Créeme; lo sé. Y te harás cargo de ella, jovencito.

La fiera mirada en su rostro me espantó. Otra vez, ¿cómo jodidos se suponía que iba a cuidar a un bebé?

—Tu madre tiene razón, hijo —dijo papá—. Es hora de que madures… Aunque desearía que no fueras obligado de este modo, ya es tiempo.

—Cárgala, Edward —dijo mamá, poniéndose de pie y dejando a la niña en mis brazos—. Regresaremos lo más pronto posible.

—¿Los dos? Papá, ¿me vas a dejar solo con ella?

Rodó los ojos. —Tendrás que acostumbrarte. Puede que sea bueno empezar desde ahora.

Me estaban lazando a los tiburones, los tiburones que eran un maldito bebé. Al carajo con mi vida.

* * *

¡Wow! ¡77 reviews en dos capítulos! De verdad muchísimas gracias a todas :D

Ni modo Eddie, eso te pasa por usar tu... ehm... miembro, más que tu cerebro. En el siguiente capítulo veremos que tal le va a Edward en su primera noche solo con un bebé, y también tendremos la participación de cierta vecina ;)

Muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios, ¡son las mejores!

Fungys


	4. Friendly Neighbor

Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **anhanninen**, yo sólo traduzco.

Este capítulo fue corregido por mi queridísima Isa.

* * *

**Fatherhood, Formula, and Other F Words**

**Capítulo 4: Amigable Vecina**

Una vez más me quedé solo con la niña. Afortunadamente estaba callada, pero me estaba mirando. Sus enormes ojos parecían atravesarme. Era…, desconcertante. Intenté arrullarla para que se durmiera, pero solo parpadeaba y volvía a abrir los ojos. Intenté sonreír, por alguna jodida razón, pero su expresión no cambió, y sus ojos no se movieron.

—Ellos eran mis padres —le dije. Estaba hablándole a un bebé… ¿Qué carajo estaba mal conmigo?—. Creo que les agradas a los dos, lo que significa que es algo bueno si eres mía —dije—. Voy a ser honesto ahora. No tengo ni idea de qué hacer contigo. No soy una…, persona de niños. Quiero a mi sobrino y todo, y estoy muy feliz por mi hermana, pero yo no…, congenio con bebés. —Comenzó a parpadear más, dejando los ojos cerrados por periodos de tiempo más largos. En serio estaba rezando porque se durmiera—. En realidad nunca planeé en tener hijos, así que eres una jodida sorpresa —dije—. Lo siento. Supongo que no debería decirte eso… Me refiero a la palabra con J. Aunque no es como si la pudieras entender. Aun así debería intentar detenerme. Mi papá ya se enojó por eso. —Más lentos parpadeos. Quizás mi voz la estaba haciendo dormir. Genial, solo tenía que seguir hablando—. Sé que no entiendes lo que estoy diciendo, y no hay problema. Probablemente es mejor que no sepas lo que pasó hoy. Me siento mal por ti, ¿sabes? El haber sido abandonada de esa manera… Es de mierda.

Sus ojos se quedaron cerrados. Su boquita estaba ligeramente separada. ¡Estaba dormida! Joder, sí. Me levanté gentilmente y la acosté en el porta bebé que mamá había subido a la mesa. No hizo ningún sonido, y me sentí con ganas de hacer un baile de victoria. Siempre y cuando no llorara me sentía emocionado. Solo necesitaba quedarse dormida hasta que regresaran mis padres. No era tan difícil lidiar con un bebé dormido.

Saqué de la pañalera todos los documentos que Kate me había dejado. Había planeado esto por adelantado y dejó su información para contactarla, de esa forma podría declarar legalmente que Pequeña era mía, si es que era el caso. Incluso incluyó una copia del historial médico de la niña. Era algo que podría mantenerme ocupado. Leí todo cuidadosamente. Pequeña estaba saludable, incluso al haber nacido un poco antes. Todavía no le ponían sus vacunas correspondientes a los dos meses, así que eso tenía que hacerse. Si resultaba que era mía, necesitaría llevarla pronto con el pediatra. Al menos eso era algo con lo que sí sabía cómo lidiar. En todo lo demás estaba jodido.

Después de unos veinte minutos de pacífico silencio, la niña decidió comenzar a gritar de nuevo. Mecí el porta bebé, pero no servía de nada. Su cara estaba toda fruncida y se veía como si le dolería algo.

—Shh, Pequeña, no pasa nada —dije—. ¿Quieres que te cargue? —La saqué del porta bebé y la recosté sobre mi hombro. Me puse de pie y camine en círculos, pero seguía llorando. Tenía la sensación de saber qué la estaba haciendo llorar. Tenía sentido. Acababa de comer—. Estás mojada, ¿no? —pregunté.

Más gritos.

Alguien comenzó a tocar mi puerta. Me apuré en abrir rezando porque fueran mis padres. La abrí de golpe y encontré a Chica Nueva. Probablemente el bebé había despertado a todo el complejo de apartamentos.

—Lo siento, pero no es mi culpa —dije.

—No hay problema —dijo—. Um… Escuché que alguien se iba y creí que necesitarías un poco de ayuda. No pareces ser exactamente una persona que sepa de niños.

—No lo soy. ¿Tú sí?

—Solía trabajar en una guardería y cuidaba niños los fines de semana cuando era joven.

—¿Sabes cómo cambiar un pañal?

Asintió. —Sí.

—Entra. —Me moví para que pudiera entrar y luego cerré la puerta detrás de ella. Miró a su alrededor, pero no se movió mucho—. En la bolsa hay pañales, toallitas y una crema —dije, señalando con la cabeza la bolsa rosa que estaba en el sofá.

—De acuerdo. ¿Puedo cargarla? —preguntó, extendiendo las manos.

—Hay un baño por ahí. —Asentí hacia el pasillo—. ¿Puedes lavarte las manos primero?

—Sí…, lo siento.

Acosté a la niña en el sillón y desenvolví la manta antes de volver a cargarla y arrullarla un poco para intentar tranquilizarla. Arrullarla la tranquilizaba, ¿cierto?

Chica Nueva regresó, agarró la manta del sillón y la extendió en el piso. Me paré y acosté a Sofía frente a ella. Agarré la pañalera al sentarme y se la di a Chica Nueva.

»Oh, qué bien —dijo—, tiene otro mameluco aquí.

Sacó un pañal, toallitas, crema y una cosa rosa antes de empezar a desvestir a la niña. Pequeña no parecía estar muy feliz con el procedimiento. Gritó más fuerte y agitó los brazos.

—Está tobo bien, corazón —dijo Chica Nueva, sonriendo y acariciando la pancita de Sofía—. Vamos a limpiarte.

—Entonces, ¿sabes de bebés? —pregunté.

Asintió. —Un poco. No he estado cerca de uno en años, pero como dije, cuando era joven trabajaba en una guardería y a veces de niñera. No creo que uno se pueda olvidar de cómo cambiar un pañal.

—Yo nunca lo hice.

Ella desabrochó el pañal y comenzó a limpiar a Sofía. —No es de mi incumbencia pero, ¿es tu hija?

—Tienes razón. No es de tu incumbencia —dije.

—Lo siento —dijo, apartando la vista de mí.

—Pero ya que me estás salvando el trasero, te lo diré. No lo sé. Puede que sí.

—¿A dónde se fue su mamá?

Me encogí de hombros. —Probablemente de regreso al aeropuerto.

—¿La dejó aquí sin más? —preguntó, se veía horrorizada.

—Síp.

—Lo siento.

—Igual yo.

—Um… También lamento haberla invitado a pasar. Yo solo…, creí que sería amable. Dijo que era una amiga.

Asentí. ¿Qué jodidos debería decirle? "¿Desearía que no lo hubieras hecho porque ahora mi vida está jodida por completo?" Eso hubiera sido muy maldito.

»Si sirve de consuelo, no veo por qué alguien querría separarse de esta pequeña. Es tan linda —dijo, poniéndole el mameluco nuevo a la niña—. Probablemente debí mostrarte cómo hacer esto.

—Estuve viendo con mucha atención.

—¿Ha comido recientemente?

—Sí, mi mamá le dio un biberón. Ella y mi papá fueron a comprar una cuna portable y cosas que necesitan los bebés.

—Qué bien —dijo, cargando a la niña y poniéndosela contra el hombro al levantarse.

—Gracias —dije—, no tenías por qué ayudarme.

—Para eso estamos los vecinos. Si me necesitas de nuevo estoy al otro lado del pasillo.

—Es…, muy amable de tu parte.

Sonrió, meciendo a la niña ahora tranquila. Parecía que a Pequeña le agradaba también ella. Entonces, ¿por qué a mí me odiaba?

—Supongo que ahora quieres que te deje solo, ¿huh? —preguntó.

—¿Conoces alguna manera fácil de ponerla a dormir?

Se rió suavemente. —No puedes hacerlos dormir, Edward. Pero mecerla ayuda con eso. Ten, cárgala.

Me pasó a Sofía y la niña empezó a llorar al instante. ¿Ves? Me odia. —Creo que no le agrado mucho.

—Es que eres alguien extraño. No te conoce.

—Tampoco te conoce a ti o a mis padres.

Se encogió de hombros. —Está en un lugar desconocido. Se acostumbrará a ti.

—Sí, bueno, gracias otra vez. —Sonreí.

Se mordió el labio y asintió. —Adiós.

Básicamente salió corriendo de mi apartamento. ¿De qué jodidos se trataba eso? Cuando estaba cambiando el pañal de la niña estaba bien, pero luego se puso tímida. Aun así fue jodidamente amable de su parte ayudarme. Supongo que después de esto le debía una.

* * *

—Dejas de llorar con otras personas —le dije a Sofía moviéndome por el apartamento, intentando hacerla dormir de nuevo. Mis padres llevaban fuera casi dos horas—. Te juro que no soy una mala persona. Intento ser calmante y esas mierdas.

Su llanto me estaba volviendo loco. Qué. Demonios. Estaba a punto de comenzar a jalarme el cabello. Si yo fuera su padre, ¿no debería caerle bien? No a esta niña.

»Desearía que pudieras decirme lo que quieres —suspiré—. ¿Qué tipo de cosas quieren los bebés? Ya comiste y te cambiaron. Busquemos en esta pañalera para intentar encontrar algo. —La acosté de nuevo en el porta bebé y excavé por todos los bolsillos de la enorme y útil pañalera. Lo juro por Dios, toda la mierda que estaba metida ahí parecía no tener fin. Encontré unos juguetitos y los agité frente a ella. Nada. Luego encontré un chupón. Joder, sí. Lo llevé a la cocina para lavarlo antes de regresar y ponerlo frente a ella—. ¿Quieres esto? —pregunté, moviéndolo a su boca.

Sus gritos se detuvieron, pero las lágrimas no. Se lo puse en la boca y ella empezó a chuparlo. Las lágrimas se detuvieron mientras chupaba contenta. ¡Punto para mí! Supongo que no andaba completamente perdido. Ella solo quería chupar algo.

Me senté en el sofá pasándome las manos por el cabello. El reloj decía que eran casi la una de la madrugada, y ya comenzaba a sentirlo. Quería que mis padres se apresuraran de una jodida vez. No podía hacer esto. No podía tener una hija. Ella estaría jodida más allá de lo posible si intentaba criarla.

Los ojos se me salieron de las orbitas cuando, finalmente, llegaron mis padres. Al parecer, unas enormes cajas y un montón de bolsas de mierda eran "necesidades". Había un columpio, una sillita mecedora, una cuna portable, bolsas con ropa, pañales, biberones y más formula. Cuando terminaron, mi apartamento se veía como un maldito zoológico de mierdas.

—¿Esas son _necesidades_? —pregunté.

—Bueno, el columpio y la sillita mecedora, no, pero le gustarán —dijo mamá sonriendo—. ¿Está dormida?

Se movió al otro lado de la mesa para ver a la niña. Hizo "Ohh" y "Ahh" a la niña.

—¿Te causó problemas? —preguntó.

—Santa mierda, sí —suspiré.

—Tienes que empezar a cuidar tu lenguaje con un bebé cerca —dijo—. Ahora, ¿qué pasó?

—Estaba mojada.

—¿Le cambiaste el pañal? —sonrió—. ¿Tú solo?

Me burlé. —Sí, claro. Mi vecina nueva vino a ayudarme. Escuchó que los gritos no paraban.

—Qué amable de su parte. Bueno, ahora esta cosita se ve tranquila ahora —dijo, besando la frente de la niña.

—Ya era hora.

—Ve a ayudar a tu padre a instalar la cuna en tu cuarto, yo la cuidaré.

—¿Necesita estar en mi cuarto? Tengo una habitación de invitados.

Rodó los ojos. —Va a estar en tu cuarto. No encontré un monitor para bebé de mi agrado, así que necesitas estar cerca de ella hasta que vayamos de compras de verdad.

Cuando la cuna estuvo instalada, la niña decidió despertarse de nuevo y llorar. Mamá dijo que tenía hambre, así que me llevó a la cocina para enseñarme cómo hacer un biberón.

»La última vez tomó cuatro onzas, así que intentaremos con eso de nuevo —dijo mamá—. Necesitará comer cada pocas horas. Han pasado tres horas desde la vez pasada, eso es normal.

—¿Cada tres horas? —pregunté—. ¿Cuándo puedo dormir?

—Cuando ella lo haga. —Sonrió—. Te acostumbrarás.

—Genial —suspiré mientras ella me pasaba el biberón para que lo checara.

A mí me parecía estar bien, pero ella lo revisó de nuevo. Al parecer tenía razón. No era un total fracaso para saber la temperatura del biberón. Viva yo. Regresamos a la sala y me senté en el sofá. Mamá me pasó a la niña y me dijo que le diera de comer. Fue… Toda una experiencia.

Todo lo que sabía es que seguía sin tener ni una jodida idea, y esta niña y yo estaríamos fregados hasta que pudiera pensar en algo. Ya sentía como si tuviera que despedirme de mi vida. Las posibilidades de que fuera mi hija eran altas. De hecho, estaba bastante seguro de que sí lo era.

* * *

Les dejo rapidito el capítulo porque voy corriendo hacia la uni.

Un pequeño detalle, a lo largo de la historia Edward le llama muy seguido "Pequeña" a Sofía, es un apodo de cariño, lo voy a poner con mayúsculas para que se distinga.

¿Qué les pareció la primera noche a solas, de muchas, de Edward con Sofía?

¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a todas!

Que tengan un buen fin de semana

Fungys


	5. Fatherhood for Dummies

Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **anhanninen**, yo sólo traduzco.

Este capítulo fue corregido por mi queridísima Isa.

* * *

**Fatherhood, Formula, and Other F Words**

**Capítulo 5: Paternidad para principiantes **

—Sí es tuya, hijo —dijo papá dándome los resultados de la prueba de paternidad.

Estaba claro, escrito en blanco y negro, que la niña era mi hija. Era mía. Mi carne y sangre. No quería admitirlo, pero lo sabía. Tenía la sensación de que estaba conectado con ella. Sé que parecen patrañas, pero era verdad. Toda mi vida…, todo lo que había planeado para mí…, se había ido volando por la ventana. Tenía una hija. Tenía una jodida hija. Una hija que ahora solo me tenía a mí. Me sentía bastante mal por mí, pero me sentía aún peor por Pequeña. Me tenía a _mí_ de papá.

—¿Qué hago? —susurré, enterrando la cara en mis manos y dejando caer el papel al piso.

Después de tres exhaustivos días, tenía que pensar en el siguiente paso, y estaba completamente perdido.

—Vas a madurar y ser un padre —dijo—. Te ayudaremos lo más que podamos, pero es _tu_ hija. Tienes que cuidarla. Ahora ella es tu prioridad.

Sacudí la cabeza. —Carajo, no puedo hacerlo.

—No tienes elección. El hijo que _yo_ crié es una buena persona. Es responsable.

—¡Yo no soy responsable! Follo con todo lo que sea sexy y se atraviese por mi camino en un bar.

—Ya no lo harás.

—Es quien soy. Es lo que me gusta hacer. No puedo ir a jodidas citas de juegos ni leerle historias para dormir a una niña. Ése no soy yo.

—Mira a la hermosa niña que está a tus pies —dijo, recargándose en su silla—. Ahora depende de ti. Todo lo que hagas le afectará de alguna manera.

—Genial. ¿Entonces soy responsable de arruinar su vida?

—Eres responsable de darle una buena vida.

—¿Y si no puedo? ¿Entonces qué?

Se quitó los lentes para leer, dejándolos frente a él. —Creo que puedes hacerlo, hijo. Tu vida ha cambiado permanentemente ahora.

—¿Y si no quiero que cambie?

—Te lo repito, no tienes elección.

—Me haré la jodida vasectomía —suspiré.

Se rió. —Oh, Edward, si crees que tendrás tiempo para el sexo, tienes que reconsiderarlo.

Me enderecé pasándome la mano por el cabello. —No es divertido.

—Es un poco divertido.

—Para nada. Me gusta el sexo. No me gustan los niños.

—Van de la mano, hijo mío. Deberías saberlo. ¿Cuánto dinero gasté poniéndote en la escuela de medicina para que olvidaras que el sexo te lleva a los niños?

—Estoy consciente de que es así como funciona, pero no para mí. Soy cuidadoso. ¿Cómo jodidos me metí en esto?

Sonrió. —¿El condón falló?

—Me estás haciendo enojar ahora. Esta mierda es seria.

—Vigila tu lenguaje cerca de ella. Antes de que lo sepas estará repitiendo esas palabras.

Rodé los ojos. —Tiene dos meses. Creo que tengo tiempo.

—Comienza ahora, será más fácil.

—Genial, no puedo tener sexo o maldecir. Ya estoy amando la paternidad.

—Mejora con el tiempo. —Sonrió—. Tampoco puedes tomar.

—¿Qué?

—¿Y si ella te necesita? No podrías ayudarla si estás borracho.

Gemí. —Jodidamente fantástico. —Me entrecerró los ojos—. Lo siento.

* * *

Tenía una lista, tenía una lista de verdad donde decía qué era lo que necesitaba hacer. Papá me la escribió. Yo era tan incompetente que él tuvo que hacerme una jodida lista. Lo primero era contactar al abogado. Tenía que hacerlo oficial y agregar mi nombre al acta de la niña. Afortunadamente el viejo abogado de la familia se encargó de casi todo. No fue difícil hacerlo, teniendo ya los resultados del examen de paternidad, pero llevaría tiempo. El abogado contactó a Kate, y ella firmó todo lo que se le envió por fax. Al menos estaba cooperando. Lo segundo en la lista era conseguir un pediatra. Eso era simple. Hice una cita para el viernes. La tercera era ir de compras. Jodidas compras.

—¿De verdad necesitas mi opinión en esto? —le pregunté a mamá mientras caminábamos por la tienda.

—Sí. Además, ¡comprar cosas de bebé es divertido! —dijo sonriendo, ella iba empujando el carrito.

La niña estaba profundamente dormida en el porta bebé que yo cargaba. Dudaba que a ella le importara un carajo la apariencia de su cuarto, pero tenía que llevarla a todos lados conmigo. No era necesario decir que últimamente evitaba dejar la casa lo más posible. Ella complicaba las cosas. La mitad de las veces costaba más tiempo alistarla para salir que lo que me tomaba en hacer los mandados.

—No encuentro esto _divertido_, mamá.

—Pues comienza a hacerlo porque ya estamos aquí —dijo—. ¡Oh, mira qué lindo!

Y así se pasó la tarde. Ella decía que algo era lindo, yo asentía, y luego ella decidía que no era lo que quería. Una hora después, Sofía decidió molestarme haciéndose del baño. ¿Podría mamá llevarla al baño para cambiarla? No, ése era mi trabajo. Detestaba los pañales sucios. Los que solo estaban mojados no me molestaban tanto. Pero los que tenían mierda…, eran asquerosos. No tenía problema con meter las manos en sangre y tripas, pero cambiar un pañal sucio era desagradable. Estaba por todos lados. Nunca fallaba en llenarme las manos. Después de la primera vez se me ocurrió la brillante idea de usar guantes médicos. Agarré unos cuantos cuando papá me tomó las muestras para la prueba de sangre. Genio.

—¿No pudiste esperar hasta llegar a casa? —le pregunté a Pequeña acostándola en el cambiador.

Sonrió un poco, burlándose de mí. Bueno, probablemente no era así. Sonreía mucho.

—Sí, lo que pensé —dije, poniéndome los guantes y empezando con el trabajo.

Estaba bastante seguro que su mierda apestaba peor que la mía. Le gustaba retorcerse, creando un mayor desastre. Esa niña iba a ser mi muerte. Seguimos con las compras después de cambiarla y hacerla feliz de nuevo.

—Ha pasado casi una semana, Edward —dijo mamá—. Pronto tendrás que decirle a todos.

—Rosalie va a hacer un amable comentario sobre esto.

Asintió. —Es lo más probable, pero no dejes que eso te moleste. Sabes que ella podría ayudarte. Pasó por esto con Ben.

—¿Crees que quiera cuidar a Sofía cuando yo trabaje?

Se rió. —Lo dudo mucho. Yo te ayudaré lo más que pueda, pero tendrás que encontrarle una guardería.

—Sí, pero aún así queda el problema de los turnos de noche.

—Diría que pensaras en una niñera de tiempo completo, pero tu apartamento solo tiene dos habitaciones. Ayudaré cuando pueda con los turnos de noche, pero necesitarás encontrar otra alternativa.

Suspiré. —Papá quiere que regrese a trabajar la siguiente semana, así que solo tengo hasta entonces.

—Lo resolveremos. Mañana en la noche vamos a tener una cena —dijo—. Tú y Sofía van a ir. Es hora de decirle a la familia.

Le temía a Rosalie. Iba a usar esto en mi contra. —¿Qué te parece que mejor sea la siguiente semana? —pregunté.

—No puedes seguir posponiéndolo. ¿Sabes lo mucho que detesto mentirle a mi hija? Emmett le dijo que no has ido a trabajar. Está empezando a sospechar.

—Maravilloso —me burlé—. Pero supongo que ya es momento. No es como si pudiera esconder a mi hija.

—Exactamente, y puede que ella te sorprenda. —Sonrió.

—Sí, claro.

—Todo estará bien —dijo—. Creo que ya escogí un diseño para el cuarto.

Joder, ya era hora.

* * *

Pequeña estaba más berrinchuda que nunca. Hizo un gran alboroto al siguiente día mientras intentaba alistarla para ir con mis padres. Al parecer sentía lo mismo que yo. Teníamos algo en común. Qué bien. Yo también quería hacer un alboroto.

—Quizás debería olvidarme de llevar los pañales, así tendríamos una razón para venirnos temprano —dije mientras la acostaba en el porta bebé—, aunque mamá sabría que lo hice a propósito, y se enojaría.

Me había acostumbrado un poco a hablarle a Sofía. Podía decir cualquier cosa y ella no tendría ninguna opinión. Solo se acostaba y me miraba. No tenía nadie con quién hablar de esto, a excepción de mis padres. Todavía no le había dicho a Jasper. Mi excusa por no ir a trabajar era que estaba enfermo, estaba seguro que no se lo creía. Me mandaba mensajes a diario preguntándome cómo estaba y cuándo regresaría al trabajo. El plan era regresar el lunes. Hoy era jueves así que no tenía mucho tiempo para descubrir a dónde iría Pequeña cuando yo estuviera trabajando. Sabía que mamá haría lo que pudiera hasta que encontrara algo, pero no era su trabajo. Es solo que ahora tenía mucha mierda en mí, y no sabía cómo lidiar con todo.

Cuando llegamos a casa de mamá y papá saqué el porta bebé de Pequeña de la parte trasera e intenté prepararme. Demonios, tal vez Rosalie no sería una perra por esto. E incluso si actuaba así, ¿a quién carajo le importaba? Era mi vida, no de ella. Me estaba haciendo responsable.

Mamá abrió la puerta y al instante me quitó a Sofía con una sonrisa, luego nos llevó a la sala donde estaban todos. En el segundo en que mamá entró con el porta bebé en manos, los ojos de Rosalie y Emmett se quedaron pegados a él.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Rosalie mientras yo me sentaba y mamá dejaba el porta bebé enfrente de mí.

Saqué a Pequeña y la sostuve en mi pecho.

—Edward, ¿planeas decirnos por qué estás cargando un bebé? —preguntó Emmett.

—Esta es mi hija, Sofía —dije.

—¿Tienes una hija? —preguntó Rosalie—. ¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde hace una semana cuando su madre la dejó conmigo.

—Amigo —suspiró Emmett—, es…, santa mierda.

—Sí, lo sé.

—Déjame aclarar esto —dijo Rosalie— ¿Embarazaste a una chica, y ella dejó a la niña _contigo_? ¿No se dio cuenta de que no sabes nada de bebés?

—No creo que le importara mucho.

—¿Se dio cuenta de que serás el peor padre del mundo? ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Dejar a la bebita contigo? ¿Estaba loca?

—Gracias, hermanita. Ese aumento de confianza era justo lo que necesitaba.

—¿Qué tipo de madre dejaría a un bebé _contigo_? —preguntó sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Rosalie —dijo papá—, es suficiente. Tu hermano está haciendo lo mejor que puede con esta situación.

—¿Así que me mentiste sobre el pobrecito de Edward estando enfermo? —preguntó mirando a mamá.

—Edward quería tener los resultados del examen de paternidad antes de decirle a los demás —dijo mamá—, solo estábamos siguiendo sus deseos.

—¿Y de verdad es su hija?

Asentí. —Sin duda alguna.

Se echó atrás y empezó reír. —Sabía que tu polla te metería en problemas. Es solo que nunca esperé que metieras tanto la pata. ¿Alguna vez escuchaste de los condones, hermanito?

—Nena —dijo Emmett—, obviamente está consciente de que se equivocó. Tal vez no deberías recalcarlo tanto.

—¡Emmett, él ha estado hablando sin parar de que no le gustan los niños! Esto no tiene precio.

—¿Sabes algo? —pregunté—. Estoy muy consciente de que la cagué, no necesito que te comportes así.

—Dame una oportunidad más, ¿sí? Luego me detendré.

Moví la mano, indicándole que siguiera.

—¿Puedes solo decirme qué hiciste cuando cambiaste tu primer pañal lleno de popó?

—Casi vomito porque me llené las manos. ¿Feliz?

Se rió. —Sí, de acuerdo, ahora en serio lo siento.

—Bien.

—¿Cómo uh…, lo manejas?

—Estoy cansado, irritado y cansado.

—Te acostumbrarás a la falta de sueño —dijo—. ¿Qué harás con ella cuando estés trabajando?

—Supongo que buscar una guardería. No tengo muchas opciones.

—Yo he estado buscando algunas para Ben, te daré las mejores que he visto. ¿Ves? Puedo ser una hermana útil.

—Impresionante.

—¿Puedo cargarla?

Asentí y me acerqué a ella, acostando a Pequeña. Empezó a llorar y puede que en ese momento me haya sentido orgulloso de ella. Rosalie me regresó rápidamente a Sofía y señaló que era tan bocona como su padre.

La tarde pasó bastante tranquila después de eso. Le di de comer a Sofía antes de cenar, y mamá me tomó fotos. ¿Por qué lo hizo? No tenía ni puta idea. Dijo algo de que su bebito estaba creciendo. Le estaba dando de comer a un bebé hambriento. No parecía ser un evento tan importante.

En la cena mamá y Rosalie hablaron sobre la próxima renovación de votos, próxima hablando de dos meses. Ahogué la plática de flores e invitados comiendo la deliciosa comida casera y vigilando a Pequeña para asegurarme que estuviera bien. Solo chupaba su chupón mirando a su alrededor.

—Regresas el lunes, ¿cierto? —preguntó Emmett—. Carlisle me atiborró todos tus casos.

—Sí, estaré ahí siempre y cuando resuelva qué hacer con Pequeña —dije.

Los ojos de todos me miraron. —¿Cómo la llamaste? —preguntó mi mamá sonriendo.

—Uh… ¿Pequeña?

—Es tan dulce —dijo Rosalie—. No sabía que podías ser dulce.

—No es para tanto.

—Es algo precioso —dijo mamá—. Y si para el lunes todavía no tienes a nadie, puedes traerla en la mañana. Carmen se las ha arreglado bien con la tienda los días que me tomé libres de esta semana.

Mamá era propietaria de una tienda en la ciudad junto con su mejor amiga Carmen. Tenían unos cuantos empleados, así que podía tomarse tiempo libre cuando lo necesitaba. De todas formas ni siquiera iba a diario. Abrieron la tienda juntas cuando yo estaba en preparatoria, y en ese entonces mamá ya no sentía la necesidad de estar siempre en casa. Disfrutaba de las flores y de tener algo en qué ocupar su tiempo. Papá la apoyaba porque quería hacerla feliz, y esto la hacía feliz.

—Gracias mamá. Empezaré a buscar mañana. Sofía tiene su cita con el doctor en la mañana, pero luego comenzaré a ponerme serio con esto.

—Llámame y te diré dónde comenzar —dijo Rosalie.

* * *

Esa misma tarde, cuando Pequeña y yo llegamos a casa, Chica Nueva estaba abriendo su puerta. Me miró y sonrió antes de enfocarse en el porta bebé.

—¿Cómo va todo? —preguntó.

—Hasta ahora, bien. Todavía no me he matado —bromeé.

Alzó una ceja. —Qué…, bueno. Asumo que es…, ya sabes, ¿tuya?

—Sí, hace unos días hicimos la prueba de paternidad. Es mi hija.

Sonrió. —No sé si lo querías o no, pero felicidades. Estoy segura de que serás un buen padre.

Me reí. —Claro.

—En serio. Si fueras tan malo, no te la hubieras quedado, aun sabiendo que es tuya. Estás haciendo algo bueno al asumir la responsabilidad. Va a necesitarte.

—Me va a odiar.

—Estoy hablando por experiencia propia. Un día te agradecerá por estar ahí. Yo lo hice.

—¿Qué significa eso?

Se encogió de hombros. —Digamos que conozco su lado de las cosas.

Con eso me dejó ahí en el pasillo. Chica Nueva era un poco misteriosa. Aparece cuando la necesito, conoce todos mis asuntos, pero solo revela una pequeña cantidad de información acerca de sí misma. Aunque no era como si intentara conocerla o ser su amigo. Honestamente ni siquiera sabía cómo ser amigo de una chica. Lo cual me recordaba que había pasado ya ocho días desde la última vez que estuve con alguien, y no veía que esa necesidad pudiera ser satisfecha en un futuro cercano. Parecía que de ahora en adelante solo seríamos mi mano y yo.

La vida era jodidamente cruel.

* * *

Pequeña si es su hija, ahora sí comienza el verdadero viaje, Edward.

Espero que les haya gustado. No he podido contestar reviews pero les agradezco a todas por sus comentarios:

Tata XOXO, PRISGPE, anamart05, Esmeralda C, solecitopucheta, Idta, jacke94, Soemarie Grey, Aryam Shields Masen, twilight-love1694, Stephaniie15, VanerK, freckles03, carlita16, monica cullen whitlock, Manu Twifics, Kjmima, Chayley Costa, yyamile, Giorka Ramirez Montoya, JusticeCullen, Robmy, LuluuPattinson, Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen, hilarycullen17, IsAbElA M CuLlEn, Danii Belliner Cullen, Marie Sellory, Tellus, Dreams Hunter, maferpatts, Karina Masen, alejandra1987, Celina Pttzon, Gabriela Cullen, flexer, TinaCullenSwan, azabella45, Frida, elia, nessiesiempredeblack …


	6. Figuring it Out, Kind of

Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **anhanninen**, yo sólo traduzco.

Este capítulo fue corregido por mi queridísima Isa.

* * *

**Fatherhood, Formula, and Other F Words**

**Capítulo 6: Intentándolo, o algo así**

Después de su cita con el doctor, deseé de verdad que Pequeña fuera lo suficientemente grande para comprarle un helado o algo así. Creí saber lo más fuerte que podía llorar y gritar; estaba equivocado. Cinco vacunas después ella estaba furiosa, pero a la vez protegida, así que intenté no sentirme mal. De todas formas no podía evitarlo, por eso es que quería comprarle un helado.

Después de que me dijeran que estaba perfectamente sana y que la vigilara por algún efecto secundario, llevé a Pequeña a casa e hice la única cosa que sabía que le gustaba, aparte de comer: la bañé. Le gustaba eso; se quedaba toda floja y entraba en un raro estado de relajación con una pequeña sonrisa pegada a los labios. Sí, yo le agradaba mucho a la niña cuando estaba pasando agua caliente sobre ella. Se quedó dormida después de que la cambié, alimenté y acosté en el columpio.

Rosalie me mandó por correo la lista de las guarderías a las que tenía que llamar. Hice citas para ir a verlas en mi hora de comida el lunes, martes y miércoles de la siguiente semana. Solo rezaba porque una de ellas fuera lo suficientemente buena. Después de todo, mi hija merecía un buen lugar. Todavía no sabía si podría ser un buen padre, pero al menos podría darle las mejores cosas en la vida. No la recompensaría por su madre o un papá de mierda, y me sentía mal por eso.

Cerca de las cuatro de la tarde llegaron los muebles para el cuarto de Sofía y mamá vino a supervisarlo. Mi habitación de invitados, que una vez acogía un escritorio y unos cuantos libreros, ahora era un cuarto de niñas. Mamá pasó la tarde decorando, convirtiéndolo en un país de las maravillas color rosa. Nunca en mi vida había visto tanto rosa. Ya que no tuvimos tiempo de pintar como ella quería, mamá hizo que las paredes color gris pardo combinaran con la ropa de cama. Honestamente a mí no me importaba, y dudaba que Sofía si lo hiciera. Las cosas que necesitaban los bebés me sorprendían. Había mucha mierda en este cuarto. Aunque sí me gustaba la mesa cambiadora, así ya no llenaría de mierda las mantas recién lavadas.

La cantidad de ropa que esta niña me hacía lavar era algo ridículo. Todos los días tenía que lavar algo. Regurgitaba en sus cobijas y su ropa. Además de sus cosas tenía que lavar mis camisas porque también las llenaba de popo, baba o indeseada fórmula. Los bebés eran un jodido desastre. Parte de mí creía que Pequeña obtenía algún tipo de cruel satisfacción al crear más desastre del necesario.

—Puede que no le guste dormir aquí de inmediato —dijo mamá mirando al mundo color rosa—. Cuando tú eras bebé siempre te tuve en un moisés en nuestra habitación hasta los seis meses. Nos tomó un tiempo acostumbrarte a estar solo.

—Entonces… —¿Qué debería hacer?

—Cuando la acuestes hoy en la noche acerca la mecedora y quédate con ella por un rato. ¿Cuál es el período de tiempo más largo que ha dormido?

—Cerca de cuatro horas. Esas cuatro horas fueron el paraíso —suspiré, recordando la noche anterior cuando había dormido decentemente. Puede que le haya dado un beso en la mejilla a Pequeña cuando se despertó. Mi madre asintió.

—Dale de comer justo antes de dormir y quédate aquí con ella al menos una hora. Si se despierta, arrúllala en la mecedora y acuéstala luego de un rato de que se haya dormido. —Asentí.

—Entendido.

—¿Encontraste alguna guardería?

—Sí, e hice citas para ir a verlas en mis horas de comida. Aunque dudo que alguna me vaya a dejar empezar antes de la siguiente semana.

—Le diré a Carmen que no iré esta semana.

—¿Qué necesitas que lleve el lunes en la mañana?

—La cuna portable, la sillita mecedora, un cambio de ropa, pañales y formula.

—Bien, gracias, mamá. Sé que esto también te ha afectado a ti y lo lamento. —Ella sonrió.

—No pasa nada. La quiero, Edward. —Ladeé la cabeza.

—¿En serio?

—¡Claro que sí, tonto! ¿Cómo podrías no amarla?

Me pasé la mano por el cabello dejándome caer en la mecedora.

—¿Cómo puedo saber que la quiero?

—Oh, cariño —suspiró—. Es solo que te estás acostumbrando a esto. Puede que requiera algo de tiempo, pero no tengo duda alguna de que la amas. En algún lugar dentro de tu corazón, la amas. Se muestra en todo lo que haces por ella.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Siento que debería ser más…, obvio para mí, creo.

—Ya pasará —dijo—. Me voy a casa, ¿de acuerdo? Llámame si me necesitas.

—Sí. Gracias, mamá.

Se inclinó y dejó un beso en mi frente.

—De nada. Te quiero.

* * *

Me dirigí al hospital después de dejar a Pequeña con mamá. Le cambié la SUV por Tanya durante el día. Cuánto la había extrañado. Todavía ronroneaba de manera justa para mí. Eventualmente me vería obligado a aceptar el hecho de que tendría que deshacerme de ella. Ése sería un día triste. Pasé todo el viaje intentando descubrir cómo contarle a Jasper sobre la niña. No era como si pudiera ocultar a mi hija de él. Mi hija… Todavía seguía intentando acostumbrarme a eso.

Después de firmar y ponerme el uniforme, me propuse encontrar a Jasper. Probablemente estaría enojado porque le mentí y escondí a mi bebé, pero en serio, ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer?

Lo encontré de inmediato saliendo de la habitación de un paciente.

—Estás de regreso —dijo, dejando en el mostrador el historial que llevaba.

—Así es, y necesito hablar contigo —dije—. ¿Puedes tomarte unos minutos?

—Uh, claro. Solo necesito revisar a un paciente primero y luego soy todo tuyo.

—Genial. Encuéntrame en el armario de suministros. —Él sonrió.

—Calma, Edward, ya sabes que no soy ese tipo de chica. —Rodé los ojos.

—Solo encuéntrame ahí, cabrón.

—Tan serio —dijo—. ¿Debería preocuparme?

—Pues he mentido sobre estar enfermo, así que piensa lo que quieras.

Para cuando Jasper llegó al armario de suministros, toda su actitud bromista se había ido y quería saber qué estaba pasando. Creyó que estaba jugando cuando se lo dije, así que empezó a reírse. Cuando se dio cuenta de que era verdad quiso saber por qué demonios no se lo había dicho. En realidad no tenía muchas excusas, excepto por el hecho de que tenía suficientes mierdas en mi plato.

—¿No más tragos? —preguntó.

—No creo que dejen entrar bebés a los bares —dije.

—Estoy muy seguro que no —se rió—. Tal vez cuando estés más acostumbrado puedas conseguir una niñera. Hasta entonces, sí necesitas ayuda, y no estoy diciendo que sepa algo de bebés porque la verdad no es así, pero te ayudaré en lo que pueda. Te mantendré cuerdo.

—Gracias, hombre —dije—. Bueno…, dicen que se parece a mí.

—Debe de ser un bebé horrible entonces.

—Es…, bonita, supongo. La niña más bonita que he visto en mi vida.

—Aww, te estás poniendo todo paternal —se rió—. No me digas que tienes una foto de ella.

Me quedé callado. _Yo_ no la tomé, pero mamá me mandó por mensaje la foto del jueves cuando le daba de comer a Pequeña.

—¡La tienes! Debes dejarme verla.

—Creo que eso será usado contra mí, así que no.

—Amigo, dame tu teléfono o este encuentro en el armario de los suministros se va a poner muy incómodo cuando te lo saque de la cintura.

—Tócame y lo lamentarás —dije, sacando mi celular de la funda—. Usa esto contra mí y nunca te volveré a dirigir la palabra. —Le pasé el celular y se rió.

—Lo juro por Dios que nunca creí que llegaría a ver este día.

—Bueno, ¿crees que se parece a mí?

Seguía riéndose.

—No podría decirlo. Pero ella tiene un pezón en la boca, así que las similitudes son enormes.

—Eso no es gracioso, carajo —dije quitándole el celular—. Es mi niña. Nada de bromas sexuales sobre ella.

—Demonios, ya estás sensible por ella, ¿no?

Me encogí de hombros.

—¿Podemos mantener esto entre nosotros, por ahora? No quiero que todo el hospital conozca mis asuntos.

—Tu hija secreta está a salvo conmigo.

* * *

Para cuando recogí a Pequeña y me fui a casa, ya estaba exhausto. La falta de sueño no estaba nada bien. Si no se me ocurría algo terminaría cagándola en el trabajo y lastimando a alguien. Pequeña y yo tendríamos una conversación esta noche sobre tenerme despierto.

Cuando llegué a casa y ordené pizza, porque no tenía ganas de cocinar, Pequeña decidió iluminar mi día con un pañal con mierda. Probablemente me lo estaba guardando solo a mí.

—Eres muy graciosa —dije poniéndome los guantes—. Es una ventaja que me haya hecho inmune al olor de tu mierda.

Abrí el pañal justo cuando ella decidió hacer pipi. Estaba jodidamente agradecido de que no fuera niño, de otra forma habría quedado bañado en eso, no solo mis manos. Esperé hasta que terminó, luego la limpié y le puse un pañal nuevo. Últimamente había estado babeando cada vez más, así que dejé fuera el mameluco y le puse un babero. Idea de mamá. ¿He mencionado que es una genio? Bueno, lo es. Incluso me suministró con paquetes de baberos.

Llevé a Pequeña a la sala, puse su manta sobre el piso y la acosté sobre su estómago. Se supone que era bueno para la musculación o esas cosas. Eso decía el libro de bebé. Sí, estaba leyendo un libro de bebés que mamá me dio. Mi principal meta era no estropear a la niña, así que intentaba hacer lo posible.

—El libro dice que te gusta escucharme hablar —dije, sentándome junto a ella—. Eso es algo bueno porque me gusta hablar. Me han dicho que tengo una _buena_ voz.

Ella hizo algunos sonidos —gruñidos—, al levantar un poco la cabeza del piso. ¿Ven? Musculación.

—Pues hoy salvé el bazo* de un niño. —Sonreí—. Eso es lo que hago. No sé si ya te lo dije, pero soy un cirujano, y uno bastante bueno. Puede que algún día estés orgullosa por eso.

Pateó sobre la manta y se movió un poco.

—Qué bien. Solo no empieces a gatear aún —dije—. No he puesto seguros contra bebé en nada todavía. Aunque creo que darse la vuelta está antes de gatear. De acuerdo a esto debería esperar eso en algunas semanas.

Dejé el libro a un lado y la cargué, poniéndola de frente a mí. Ella hizo unos sonidos y sonrió. Puse la mano sobre su pancita y la sobé suavemente.

—Necesitamos hablar sobre dormir. Si te las arreglas para darme cinco horas por noche, sin interrupciones, te compraré un convertible cuando tengas 16. ¿Cerramos el trato? —pregunté—. Sí, eso no va a pasar, pero serían agradables cinco horas.

Alguien tocó la puerta así que la agarré para dejarla en su sillita mecedora antes de agarrar el dinero del buró. Aunque no era el chico de la pizza. Era Chica Nueva, y traía el correo.

—El cartero nos confundió —dijo dándome el correo.

—Gracias. De hecho también tengo el tuyo —dije—. Es de hace unos días. Solo que no he tenido la oportunidad de regresarlo. Entra.

Abrí la puerta para ella y sonrió al entrar. Miró el apartamento y luego se acercó a Sofía.

—Me gusta lo que le hiciste al lugar —se rió dándose cuenta de todas las cosas de bebé.

—Sí, creo que refleja mi personalidad —me reí entre dientes a la vez que alguien más tocaba la puerta—. De verdad espero que sea el chico de la pizza.

—Oh, pizza suena bien.

Le pagué al tipo y agarré mi pizza, oliéndola como hambriento. Carajo, tenía hambre. Chica Nueva estaba sentada en el piso frente a Pequeña, hablándole suavemente mientras yo dejaba la pizza en el mostrador de la cocina. Agarré su correo y regresé con ella.

—Se ha puesto más bonita —dijo y yo sonreí.

—Cada día veo más y más el parecido.

Aceptó el correo que le di y se puso de pie.

—Pues gracias —dijo mirando a la puerta.

—Claro, no fue nada. —Y entonces se me ocurrió una idea—. ¿Quieres quedarte a comer pizza? No me molestaría hablar con alguien que sí pueda responderme —me reí.

Se mordió el labio y asintió.

—Me encantaría un poco de pizza.

Agarré unas rebanadas y las puse en platos antes de regresar a la sala. Chica Nueva estaba jugando con Sofía, haciéndola sonreír y gorgorear. Mientras comíamos empezamos a platicar un poco. Ella empezó con el clima, diciendo que pensaba que yo necesitaba una plática de adultos.

—La lluvia ha sido maravillosa —dije sonriendo.

—¿Sigues quedándote en casa con ella? —preguntó limpiándose la cara con una servilleta.

Sacudí la cabeza, mastiqué y tragué.

—Hoy volví al trabajo. He estado buscando guarderías y la que vi hoy parecía ser buena.

—Soy maestra de preescolar, muchos de mis estudiantes van a la guardería después de la escuela. Conozco algunas que son buenas, por si necesitas ayuda.

—Tengo una lista, por si quieres decirme cuales serían las primeras opciones para ti. —Sonreí.

Se limpió las manos en la servilleta y me regresó la sonrisa.

—Veámosla.

Repasó la lista conmigo y me dijo que tachara algunas por ciertas razones. Le dije lo que estaba buscando y disminuyó la lista a dos opciones. Necesitaba que estuviera cerca del hospital, con buena reputación y un lugar donde Sofía no fuera solo una niña más. Pequeña merecía recibir atención, especialmente si yo no siempre podía dársela.

—Ésta es una de las mejores —dijo señalando la que había visto hoy—. Banbury Corner tiene una excelente reputación. Ninguno de mis padres se ha quejado nunca de ella.

—También está a solo tres calles del hospital, lo cual es perfecto —dije—. Solo que… Ya sabes, me sentiría mejor si ella estuviera cerca en caso de que algo pasara.

—Vaya, mírate. Ya eres un buen papá.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Estoy siendo lógico. Si se lastima, quisiera que recibiera ayuda lo más pronto posible. —Ella sonrió.

—Y yo que pensaba que solo eras un idiota con una puerta giratoria —se rió.

—¿Disculpa?

Se tapo la boca intentando dejar de reír.

—En las pocas semanas que viví aquí antes de la llegada de Sofía, veía a chicas irse cada pocas mañanas recorriendo la caminata de la vergüenza cuando yo me iba a trabajar.

—¿Me estabas espiando? —Sonreí.

Se sonrojó de un brillante rojo.

—¡No! Yo… Era difícil no verlas, es todo. _No_ te espiaba.

—Claro —dije.

—¡No lo hacía! —se defendió—. Solo noté el patrón.

—No era tan malo.

Ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Ahora quién es el que vive en negación?

—¿Eso significa que me espiabas?

Rodó los ojos.

—Yo no lo llamaría espiar.

—¿Entonces era observar atentamente?

—Quizás. Pero te repito, era difícil no ver el desfile.

—Pues se acabaron esos días —suspiré.

—Qué bien.

—¿Qué bien?

—Tienes que cuidar a una niña, así que el que se hayan acabado esos días es algo bueno.

Pequeña interrumpió la conversación de adultos con un berrinche. Era hora de su comida. Chica Nueva se despidió y nos dejó solos. No era tan rara como había pensado. La primera impresión pudo haber sido equivocada ya que era muy agradable platicar con ella.

También no lastimaba el hecho de que era muy atractiva. Después de todo yo era un hombre, así que era difícil no notar esas cosas.

Por esas cosas me refiero a sus pechos.

* * *

*Bazo: el bazo es un órgano situado en la zona superior izquierda de la cavidad abdominal. Su función principal es la destrucción de células sanguíneas rojas viejas, producir algunas nuevas y mantener una reserva de sangre. Forma parte del sistema linfático y es el centro de actividad del sistema inmune.

* * *

Yo sé que muchas desean ver más interacción E&B, pero tranquilas, eso llegará con el tiempo. Primero Edward necesita descubrir como cuidar a su hija antes de intentar algo con Chica Nueva. Les recuerdo que toda la historia está en Edward POV, sólo el último outtake es Bella POV.

De momento no estoy contestando reviews, pero si tienen alguna duda pueden mandarme un MP o localizarme por Facebook.

¡Gracias a todas por sus reviews! :D


	7. First Night Out

Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **anhanninen**, yo sólo traduzco.

Este capítulo fue corregido por mi queridísima Isa.

* * *

**Fatherhood, Formula, and Other F Words**

**Capítulo 7: Primera salida de noche **

Los días parecieron transcurrir en semanas y demasiado pronto Pequeña ya tenía las catorce semanas. Sí, sobrevivimos nuestro primer mes. Ya me había hecho a la idea y habíamos construido una cierta rutina. La niña incluso había decidido empezar a dormir por más tiempo en las noches. Usualmente conseguía cinco horas completas, a excepción de unas cuantas noches cuando se despertaba mojada o con hambre.

Chica Nueva tenía razón sobre la guardería. Parecía ser buena así que Pequeña empezó a ir el lunes siguiente. La dejaba a las 6:30 cada mañana y la recogía al salir de trabajar a las 7. Unas pocas veces mamá o papá la recogían si yo salía tarde, pero usualmente todo funcionaba de acuerdo al plan. Papá me había quitado las guardias por ahora —haciendo enojar a Rosalie y Emmett—, así que todavía no tenía que preocuparme por eso, pero había dicho que no era permanente, y tenía que resolverlo pronto.

—¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que consigas niñera para este viernes? —me preguntó Jasper mientras yo llenaba uno de los historiales.

Levanté la vista.

—No sé. ¿Por qué?

—Pues ya llevo un mes saliendo con Alice y quiere conocerte —dijo—, quiere conocer a mi mejor amigo. Le dije que tenías las manos llenas ahora, así que entenderá si no puedes venir.

—Puedo decirles a mis padres. —Sonreí—. Entonces, ¿quiere conocer a tu mejor amigo?

Rodó los ojos.

—Sí, aparentemente pareces ser divertidísimo. —Me reí.

—Soy bastante increíble.

—Ella piensa que es divertido que un mujeriego como tú se convirtiera en padre. Quiere saber cómo funciona eso.

—¿Seríamos solo nosotros?

—Va a llevar a una amiga para que no se pongan las cosas incómodas cuando nos deshagamos de ti. —Levanté las cejas.

—¿Una amiga?

—Sí, pero ahora eres papá. —Sonrió—. No puedes follarla. Además, Alice me mataría si su amiga se convierte en una de tus aventuras.

—Bien —suspiré—. ¿Te he dicho que la paternidad no le hace ningún bien a mi polla?

—Pues tu polla te llevó a la paternidad, así que yo tendría cuidado al usarla. Quién sabe cuántos hijos más tienes por ahí.

—Le ruego a Dios porque solo sea Pequeña. Con ella tengo más que suficiente —dije, bajando la pluma y pasándome una mano por el cabello—. ¿Ya te conté lo que hizo hoy en la mañana?

—¿Es gracioso?

—Probablemente para ti sí.

Se sentó en el mostrador.

—Cuenta.

—Se dio la vuelta sobre el cambiador. Me asusté porque pensé que iba a rodar y caerse, así que solté el pañal con caca y la agarré.

—Eh, eso no es muy divertido.

—Luego me olvidé del pañal y lo pisé. —Se rió un poco—. Estaba descalzo.

Casi se cayó del mostrador a causa de la risa.

—Apuesto a que la mirada en tu rostro fue graciosísima. Debería instalar una cámara en su habitación.

—Me mareé, hice un horrible trabajo limpiándolo de mi pie y luego vomité en el cesto de pañales sucios. Después tuve que lavar la alfombra.

—¿Vomitaste? —Asentí.

—¿Por un poco de mierda?

—Estaba entre mis dedos.

—Amigo, es caca. Tú lo haces, yo lo hago, todos lo hacen. Supéralo —dijo—. Yo toco caca de adultos todos los días y no vomito.

—Te repito, entre mis dedos a las 5:30 de la mañana. —Sonrió.

—Pobre de ti.

—Oye, deberías cambiar tú uno de sus pañales. Necesito cambiar su formula u otra cosa porque lo que sale de ella no es normal, no puede serlo.

—Ya cambio muchos pañales, así que no voy a agregar los de tu hija a la lista —dijo—. Ahora necesito regresar a trabajar… A menos de que quieras intentar cambiar uno de los míos.

—Joder, no.

—Entonces diviértete con los de la pequeña —se rió.

Tenía dos cirugías programadas después del almuerzo y luego una apendectomía de emergencia. Aun así pude salir del hospital justo después de las siete. Pequeña ya estaba lista para irnos en cuanto llegué a la guardería. Estaba bien despierta y chupaba su chupón cuando la cargué.

—Hola Pequeña —dije, haciéndole cosquillas en la pancita.

Joder, sí, había empezado a hacerle cosquillas a la niña. Se estaba acercando a reírse de verdad y, aunque pareciera raro, quería escucharla. Gorgoreó un poco y sonrió, dejando caer el chupón de su boca, pero no se rió. En un mes había decidido sacarle provecho a esto. Ella no se iba a ir a ningún lado, tampoco yo. Me gustara o no, tenía una hija y no era tan malo. De hecho, a veces era jodidamente genial.

Aunque acepté el hecho de que no iba a tener relaciones en un futuro cercano, descubrí que cuando la llevaba a correr conmigo las mujeres se me acercaban. Bueno, se acercaban a la carriola frente a mí, pero aun así me encantaba. Usar a mi hija para obtener atención estaba horriblemente mal, pero extrañaba esa atención. Solo porque por ahora no podía tener sexo no significaba que no podía coquetear. Y sí que coqueteaba. Además, la mitad del tiempo las mujeres sexis que se agachaban para ver a Pequeña me exponían sus pechos. Amaba la primavera.

* * *

Después de darle de comer, bañarla y cambiarla, Pequeña y yo nos sentamos en el sofá para ver un documental. La cargué en mis brazos y le di mi dedo como siempre. Descubrí que le gustaba más chupar eso que su chupón. ¿Quién era yo para negarle algo de felicidad? Además la mantenía callada y así podía ver la televisión.

—He participado en ésas —le dije, mirando la televisión—. Es un trasplante de riñón. Cosas muy interesantes. Sabías que seguí los pasos de mi padre al convertirme en doctor.

Ella siguió chupando y mirándome.

—Sería jodidamente fantástico si tú también siguieras mis pasos. —Sonreí—. Doctora Sofía "Pequeña" Cullen. Creo que encaja.

Sonrió en mi dedo. Creo que le gustaba que le dijera "Pequeña". A mí me gustaba un poco decirle de ese modo, así que era algo mutuo.

Le sonreí.

—Pequeña.

Hizo otro gorgorito, pero nada más. No risa. Ni siquiera un poco. El libro de bebés decía que debería pasar alrededor de este tiempo. La arrullé un poco en mis brazos y la dejé seguir chupando mientras terminaba de ver el documental. Ella tomó su siesta de siempre cuando me puse a ver televisión regular.

Hice el biberón de Pequeña justo antes de acostarla, lo cual últimamente parecía ser a las once. Eso es mucho mejor que dos o tres de la mañana, como antes. La guardería era algo bueno para ella. Toda esa mierda de la rutina hacía maravillas para mantenerme cuerdo.

En los últimos días Pequeña había empezado a usar sus manos para agarrar cosas. De vez en cuando me ayudaba a sostener el biberón. En realidad no era un agarre muy firme, pero lo intentaba. A veces su manita se ponía sobre la mía. Era…, dulce, creo.

La mecí suavemente en la mecedora mientras ella bebía y le sonreí. Había algo en ella que me hacía querer sonreír cuando me veía. De ninguna jodida manera me iba a suavizar, aunque eso pareciera. No iba a empezar a hablarle como bebé. Ella merecía algo mejor que eso. Las habilidades del habla eran algo importante.

—Le voy a preguntar a la abuela si quiere cuidarte el viernes en la noche —dije—. Necesito salir. Necesito más interacción con adultos. Chica Nueva es buena compañía en ocasiones, cuando viene por su correo o para ver cómo estás, pero necesito una conversación de verdad con un adulto que no te incluya a ti o al trabajo.

Limpié el exceso de fórmula que había alrededor de su boca y ella agarró el biberón para beber más.

—Serás buena con la abuela, ¿verdad? ¿Y no reirás para ella sin mí? —Sonreí—. Quiero escucharte reír pronto. El libro de bebés dice que debería pasar en esta etapa. Ya sé, ya sé, no todos los bebés son iguales. Hay diferencias y todo, pero desearía que pasara pronto. Así podría saber que eres feliz.

La vida de la niña ya había sido un torbellino de mierda por la desaparición de su madre. Quería darle una buena vida a partir de ahora. Quería hacerla feliz. Quizás era una jodida estupidez pensar que eso era lo que indicaba una risa, pero sería un buen comienzo. Las sonrisas eran geniales. Las sonrisas…, me daban calidez en el corazón o algo así. No sé. Era algo así. Quería una risa, una risita.

—Supongo que pasará cuando estés lista.

Después de sacarle los gases y cambiar una vez más un pañal mojado, la acosté en la cuna y me quede con ella veinte minutos después de que se durmió. A veces era solo una falsa alarma y se despertaba de nuevo, así que me quedé para asegurarme.

* * *

Afortunadamente mamá accedió a cuidar a Pequeña el viernes en la noche. Ella y papá dijeron que me merecía una noche libre, así que acordaron quedarse con ella toda la noche. ¿Estaba emocionado? Joder, sí. ¿Mi plan? Conocer a Alice, esperar hasta que ella, Jasper y la amiga se fueran, y luego seguir tomando y follarme a una chica que no planeaba recordar. Me lo merecía. Había sido bueno con Pequeña, así que era hora de que consiguiera algo. Habían pasado casi cinco semanas desde la última vez.

—Tienes todo para ella, ¿verdad? —le pregunté a mamá pasándole a Sofía.

—Sí, Edward, tenemos todo. Estará bien con nosotros esta noche —dijo, sonriendo mientras mecía suavemente a la bebé—. ¿No es así, Sofía?

Papá solo sonrió mientras yo revisaba una vez más la pañalera para asegurarme de que Pequeña tenía un chupón extra, por si las dudas.

—Estás nervios por dejarla, ¿no es así, hijo?

—No —dije—, es solo que… No quiero que ustedes tengan problemas con ella.

Rodó los ojos mientras mamá sonreía.

—Claro, Edward —dijo ella.

—No es como si no hubiéramos criado dos hijos nuestros y viéramos regularmente a nuestros nietos —dijo papá—. Creo que podremos con ella.

—Sí, de acuerdo, bien —dije—. Supongo que es hora de irme.

Acaricié con la mano la mejilla de Pequeña antes de despedirme de verdad e irme, llevando a Tanya conmigo. Todavía no había reunido el valor para renunciar a ella. Había estado guardada en la cochera de mis padres durante el último mes mientras que yo manejaba la SUV de mamá gracias a Pequeña. A mamá no le importaba. Rara vez conducía la SUV desde que papá le compró un Coupe hace unos meses por su cumpleaños. Eventualmente tendría que deshacerme de Tanya. Ya no era práctico tenerla. Eso rompía mi corazón.

Llegué al bar donde me encontraría con Alice y Jasper, estacioné a Tanya y entré. Le mandé un mensaje a Jasper para hacerle saber que estaba aquí y él me encontró en la puerta.

—Hola amigo, me alegra que pudieras venir —dijo, palmeando mi hombro—. Alice está emocionada por conocerte. —Sonreí.

—Claro que lo está.

—Ésta es una advertencia. Di algo ofensivo y te patearé el trasero. —Me miró mal—. Ella es importante para mí.

Alcé las manos.

—Seré un perfecto ángel, lo prometo.

—Y ni siquiera intentes acostarte con su amiga. Es muy dulce y no necesita que tú arruines eso.

—No follar a la amiga, entendido. ¿Podemos ir ya? Quiero una cerveza.

Al acercarnos a la mesa, una mujer pequeña con un puntiagudo cabello negro nos sonrió. Se bajó del taburete y se apresuró a nosotros. Demonios, era _chaparrita_. Casi menor a 1.50 metros. Sus bracitos se envolvieron por sí mismos alrededor de mi torso sin que yo me diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Cuando se alejó sonriendo, me dijo:

—Soy Alice. Es un gusto poder conocerte al fin, Edward.

—Lo mismo digo, Alice —sonreí.

Se giró y mis ojos la siguieron. Ahora, de frente a nosotros, estaba su amiga. Una amiga a la cual conocía. Una amiga que me conocía a mí. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando me vieron. Parecía que ella no sabía quién era yo cuando aceptó venir.

—Hola Bella —dije.

Chica Nueva se sonrojó y Jasper maldijo por lo bajo, pensando que ya la había follado.

—Relájate, es mi vecina —me reí—. No me he acostado con todas las chicas de la ciudad.

Me miró mal.

—Iré por una cerveza.

Alice me obligó a sentarme entre ella y Chica Nueva mientras Jasper se iba hacia la barra. Chica Nueva estaba jugando con el popote de su bebida frutal, evadiendo mi mirada. Creí que ya habíamos superado la timidez. Ella iba al apartamento al menos una vez a la semana para darme mi correo o ver cómo estábamos Pequeña y yo. Incluso me llevó esa sopa de pollo que había hecho la semana pasada.

—Entonces, ¿de dónde se conocen? —pregunté, mirando a Alice y a Chica Nueva.

—Trabajamos en la misma escuela —dijo Alice—. Yo doy clases a cuarto grado y Bella a los de preescolar. —Sonreí.

—Ya sabía eso.

—Bella, ¿por qué no me contaste sobre tu lindo vecino? —preguntó Alice, mirándola directamente.

—Alice —susurró Chica Nueva con aspereza—. Yo… No era para tanto.

—Bella se acaba de mudar a Port Angeles —dijo Alice—. ¿Te lo contó?

Sacudí la cabeza.

—No me dio muchos detalles.

—Suena a algo que ella haría.

—¿Llevan mucho tiempo conociéndose?

—Nos conocimos cuando ella empezó a trabajar en mi escuela —contestó.

Jasper regresó, me dio mi cerveza y se sentó junto a Alice, tomando su mano sobre la mesa. Eso era…, enfermizo. El pobre bastardo se estaba enamorando de verdad. Joder, de verdad estaba agarrándole la mano.

Tenía que dejar de mirar así que le pregunté algo a Chica Nueva:

—¿Supongo que no te dijo mi nombre?

Sacudió la cabeza.

—No, solo dijo que eras amigo de Jasper. Lo conocí hace un par de semanas —dijo—. ¿Hace cuánto que ustedes son amigos?

Bebí de la cerveza, dándome cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba esto. Cinco semanas sin sexo y alcohol eran un asco.

—Nos conocemos desde niños —le dije.

Asintió mordiéndose otra vez el labio. La lección de esto era no sorprender a Chica Nueva. Obviamente no reaccionaba bien a las sorpresas. O quizás solo no reaccionaba bien en grupos. Había estado bien con Pequeña y conmigo. Tampoco es que hablara mucho de sí misma, pero al menos hablaba. Ahora se sentía tímida e incómoda.

Conforme avanzaba la tarde y bebíamos más alcohol, las cosas se aligeraron. En realidad, Alice era jodidamente graciosa. Era completamente opuesta a Jasper. Extrovertida, muy abierta y jodidamente hiperactiva. Jasper la miraba como un maldito gavilán, colgándose de cada palabra. Ella lo tenía envuelto alrededor de su dedo fuertemente. Era bastante divertido.

—De acuerdo, déjame aclarar esto —dijo Alice—. ¿La chica se presentó a tu puerta con un bebé y lo dejó ahí contigo?

—Básicamente. Aunque en realidad salió del apartamento de Bella —dije.

Se giró hacia Chica Nueva.

—¿Y cómo es que no me contaste esto?

—No era de mi incumbencia —dijo Bella.

—¿Qué no sabes lo que es chismear?

—No es un chisme, es su vida.

Alice rodó los ojos.

—Bien —suspiró—. Al menos sé que si puedes guardar los secretos de un extraño, puedes guardar los míos.

—¿Tienes la boca chica, Bella? —pregunté.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que solo pensé que no era algo que debía compartir. —Sonreí.

—Gracias.

Sonrió un poco en respuesta mientras el sonrojo subía a sus mejillas. Pensándolo bien, cada vez que yo sonreía ella se sonrojaba. Comenzaba a pensar que Chica Nueva tenía un enamoramiento conmigo.

* * *

Para cuando Alice y Jasper se fueron, Chica Nueva estaba más dispuesta a hablar. Nos quedamos un rato más, bebiendo mientras yo le contaba cosas sobre mi vida, aunque sus labios no revelaron nada de ella. Quería cambiar eso. Conocía todas mis mierdas, pero yo no sabía básicamente nada sobre ella.

—¿Dónde creciste? —pregunté, recargándome en la silla.

—En Forks —dijo—. Es un pueblito a una hora de aquí. —Asentí.

—Sé donde está Forks. ¿A qué universidad fuiste?

—Universidad de Washington.

Era como sacar un jodido diente.

—¿Y supongo que tienes una licenciatura en educación? —Asintió.

—En realidad tengo una maestría.

—¿Quieres compartir algo más? —me reí.

—Um… Es mi primer año de maestra. Apliqué por todo el país y el otoño pasado fui contratada por el Consejo Educacional de Port Angeles.

—¿Qué te hizo mudarte a mi complejo de apartamentos?

—El viaje diario desde Forks era demasiado. Me mudé de regreso con mi papá cuando conseguí el trabajo para ahorrar dinero.

—Una inteligente decisión.

—¿Dónde creciste? —preguntó, poniéndose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

—Aquí. Nací y crecí en esta ciudad.

—¿Es agradable estar de regreso? Me refiero a que tuviste que haberte ido por la escuela, ¿cuándo regresaste aquí?

—Regresé en enero cuando terminé mi residencia en Nueva York. Mi padre me ofreció el trabajo y lo acepté. Estoy feliz de haber vuelto.

—¿Entonces tu papá también es doctor?

—Sí, supongo que seguí sus pasos. Misma especialidad y todo. —Sonrió.

—Apuesto a que se siente orgulloso.

—Eso parece. ¿Qué hay del tuyo? ¿Está feliz de que te convertiste en maestra? —Asintió.

—Sí. Siempre quise ser maestra. Mi mamá también era maestra.

—¿No fue tu padre quién te crió?

Se removió incómoda.

—Sí, fue él. Ella…, murió cuando yo era pequeña.

Mierda. Con razón no quería hablar del jodido tema.

—Lamento haberlo sacado a tema.

—No pasa nada —dijo con suavidad—. Se está haciendo tarde. Creo que ya me voy a casa.

Joder.

—¿Necesitas que te de un aventón?

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Perdí la cuenta de todas las cervezas que tomaste, así que no creo que deberías manejar.

Estaba sintiendo el alcohol. Ciertamente no estaba tan borracho como había planeado, pero probablemente ella tenía razón.

—Buena idea —me reí.

—Yo puedo manejar si quieres.

—Entonces, yo sí he tomado mucho, ¿pero tú no?

—Me tomé dos margaritas en tres horas.

Huh, creí que había tomado más. Supongo que fue Alice quien estaba pidiendo todas las bebidas.

—Entonces sí, lo apreciaría mucho. —Sonreí, poniéndome de pie y sacando la cartera.

Pague la cuenta —ya que Jasper y Alice se saltaron esa parte— y seguí a Chica Nueva hasta su viejo pedazo de mierda. Tanya estaba estacionada cerca de la parte trasera del estacionamiento debajo de un árbol. Saqué las llaves y me aseguré de que estuviera cerrada antes de subirme en el lado del pasajero de la camioneta. Probablemente hubiera podido manejar bien yo solo, pero Chica Nueva se ofreció.

—Deberías comprar un carro nuevo —le dije—. Sin ofender, pero esta cosa está decrépita y merece un descanso. —Me miró frunciendo el ceño. Al parecer no podía decir estupideces de su camioneta—. Puede que no —dije.

—Mi camioneta está bien —dijo—, pero si prefieres caminar, adelante.

De acuerdo, Chica Nueva puede ser un poco irascible.

Sonreí, intentando aligerar su humor.

—Estoy bien así.

Ella miró a la izquierda, así que no pude ver si se sonrojo o no. Maldición. ¿Estaba mal querer ver si lo había hecho? Había algo en ese sonrojo que me gustaba.

Nuestro complejo de apartamentos no estaba lejos del bar, así que el viaje fue rápido. Rápido y silencioso. Entré detrás de ella al edificio, subiendo las escaleras hasta nuestro piso. Ella se fue a su puerta y quizás fue el alcohol, pero se me ocurrió algo. En realidad, probablemente fue el alcohol y la falta de sexo.

—¿Quieres entrar? —pregunté, abriendo mi puerta.

—No, Edward —dijo—, así estoy bien.

Entró a su apartamento y cerró la puerta con demasiada fuerza. Bueno, lo jodí. Sacar el tema de su madre muerta, insultar su camioneta y proponerle sexo probablemente no era la mejor combinación para hacer una amiga.

Me quité mi camiseta y vaqueros antes de meterme a la cama. Metí la mano en mis bóxers y me masturbé. Joder, odiaba masturbarme.

* * *

¿Soy solo yo o será que Edward empieza a comportarse como un padre de verdad? Ya a partir del siguiente capítulo se verá más interacción Bella&Edward, y obviamente no puede faltar nuestra pequeña Sofía.

Las siguientes dos semanas tengo exámenes, así que no sé si podré actualizar, y luego tengo dos semanas de vacaciones, entonces espero poder ponerme al corriente. De todas formas el siguiente sábado les subo el capítulo de Dark Goddess, ese sí ya lo tengo.

¡Muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews!


	8. Foreign Feelings

Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **anhanninen**, yo sólo traduzco.

Este capítulo fue corregido por mi queridísima Isa.

* * *

**Fatherhood, Formula, and Other F Words**

**Capítulo 8: Extraños Sentimientos **

Cuando me desperté esta mañana me dolía la cabeza. No bebí tanto —en realidad ni siquiera estaba borracho—, y aun así tenía una pequeña cruda. Me tomé un Advil y preparé el café. El reloj en la estufa me decía que había dormido más de ocho horas. Aparte del dolor de cabeza me sentía bastante descansado, aunque me habría sentido mejor sin el dolor de cabeza. Mientras veía las noticias y revisaba mi celular, me di cuenta que mamá y papá no habían llamado, lo que significaba que Pequeña había estado bien. De todas formas llamé a mamá para asegurarme.

—Pues buenos días, cielo —me respondió alegremente.

—Buenos días. ¿Cómo está Sofía? —pregunté mientras bebía mi café.

—Creo que te extraña, pero está bien.

—¿Me extraña?

—Le costó mucho dormirse anoche.

—Lo siento —suspiré—. Iré pronto para recogerla.

Eso me hacía sentir como mierda. Sabía que la niña podía ser un problema cuando estaba quisquillosa. Probablemente mis padres no durmieron anoche gracias a ella.

—No te apures —me dijo—. Está mejor esta mañana. Me ayudó a hacer tostadas.

—¿Te ayudó a hacer tostadas? —pregunté—. ¿Qué hizo? ¿Batió los huevos? —Se rió.

—Bueno, no, pero fue buena compañía.

—No se rió, ¿verdad?

—No, cielo, no te perdiste de eso —dijo—. Ven por ella después de que hayas tenido un poco de tiempo para ti.

—De acuerdo, iré en una hora.

—Suena bien. Anoche hice galletas y te guardé un poco.

Me animé ante eso.

—¿Galletas? ¿De cuáles?

—De mantequilla de maní con chispas de chocolate, tus favoritas.

—Te quiero, mamá —me reí.

—También te quiero.

Antes de ir por Pequeña me serví un enorme tazón de cereal y me senté en el sofá, disfrutando de mi tiempo a solas. Cuando terminé me puse a lavar la ropa y salí a correr. No había corrido sin Pequeña en tanto tiempo que se sentía raro hacerlo sin la carriola. Un poco…, solitario, supongo. Joder, como que la extrañaba, por muy loco que sonara eso.

* * *

Cuando entré a la sala en casa de mis padres, me encontré a papá sentado en su sofá con Pequeña recargada sobre su pecho. Ella estaba despierta, chupando su chupón como siempre. Pareció que agrandó un poco los ojos al verme. Quizás lo imaginaba, pero no creía que fuera así. Papá me la pasó con gentileza, y la sostuve cerca de mí con una mano detrás de su cabeza.

—Hola Pequeña, ¿te portaste bien con el abuelo y la abuela? —pregunté, sintiendo la repentina necesidad de besar su mejilla.

Me estaba rindiendo jodidamente ante ella.

Papá sonrió al pararse.

—Estuvo bien —dijo—. Un poco renegona anoche, pero se solucionó.

—Perdón. Sé que puede ser bastante ruidosa.

—Estuvo _bien_ —dijo mamá entrando a la habitación con un recipiente lleno de galletas—. Nos encantó tenerla aquí en la noche. —Asentí.

—Qué bien.

—¿Te divertiste? —preguntó ella.

—Fue agradable salir.

Me dedicó una mirada evaluadora.

—¿A qué hora llegaste a casa?

—Uh…, creo que a la una. La novia de Jasper llevó a una de sus amigas, que resultó ser mi vecina —dije—. Después de que Jasper y Alice, su novia, se fueran, nosotros nos quedamos un rato a platicar. Ella nos llevó a casa ya que no había bebido tanto como yo.

Mamá se veía sorprendida.

—¿Solo te llevó a casa? —Asentí.

—Yo me fui a mi apartamento y ella al suyo.

Ya sabes, después de que intenté meterla a mi apartamento.

—Huh.

—_No_ me acosté con ella, ¿bien?

Alzó las manos.

—Nunca dije eso. —Sonrió—. Me alegra que te hayas divertido. Sé que es difícil para ti cambiar tan drásticamente por Sofía, pero lo estás haciendo muy bien.

—Yo, uh,… gracias, mamá.

Sonrió y besó la mejilla de Sofía.

—Adiós, bebita.

* * *

Pequeña se quedó dormida en el carro y durmió pacíficamente todo el camino a casa y al meterla al apartamento. Eso fue hasta que la acosté en su cuna. Comenzó a llorar al instante y a agitar los brazos. La cargué rápidamente y la sostuve contra mi pecho. Acaricié suavemente su espalda mientras que ella recostaba la cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello.

—Shhh, Pequeña, aquí estoy —dije, comenzando a caminar por el apartamento.

Me senté en el piso de la sala con ella y la acosté sobre una manta. Limpié las lágrimas de sus mejillas regordetas y sonreí. Había dejado de llorar y me regresaba la sonrisa. Le hice cosquillas en la pancita e hizo gorgoritos como siempre.

—Eres un bebé feliz, ¿verdad? —pregunté, moviendo mis manos a sus piecitos.

Le moví los pies, básicamente haciendo casi como una de esas mierdas de aerobics. Parecía que le gustaba. Se llevó la mano a la boca y empezó a chuparse los dedos. Esa niña amaba chupar todas las mierdas. Su chupón, mis dedos, sus dedos…, si podía llevárselo a la boca, se lo metía. Eso podría ser un problema algún día. Le saqué las manos y las moví con las mías, chocándolas juntas, como si estuviera aplaudiendo. Hice una jodida cara tonta, y ella se me quedó viendo, sin sonrisa, solo me miraba. Probablemente la estaba asustando.

—Sí, tampoco creo que mi cara deba hacer eso —me reí, agarrando un juguete de felpa y sosteniéndolo frente a su cara.

Alzó la mano y lo golpeó, pero no intentó agarrarlo. Se lo quité y ella empezó a verse un poco enojada. Rápidamente se lo regresé y la dejé pegarle un poco más. Eventualmente se cansó de eso, así que la cargué para recostarla en medio de su centro de juegos, así podría divertirse sola mientras yo le preparaba un biberón.

Mientras preparaba el biberón me asomaba por la cocina para asegurarme que estuviera bien. No quería arriesgarme más después de incidente en que se dio la vuelta sobre la mesa cambiadora. Ni siquiera tenía los cuatro meses y ya estaba haciendo eso; estaba un poco avanzada comparada con lo que decía en el libro de bebés. No quería distraerme y que algo le pasara.

Mientras examinaba el biberón en mi muñeca como siempre lo hacía, escuché un sonido. Regresé corriendo a la sala y encontré a Pequeña pegándole al juguete que colgaba sobre ella. Estaba…, riendo. ¡La niña estaba riendo!

Sonreí como un jodido lunático.

—¡Lo hiciste! —exclamé, cargándola en mis brazos—. Te reíste, ¿verdad?

No hizo ningún otro sonido mientras yo la abrazaba y besaba el tope de su cabeza. Quería correr alrededor del jodido vecindario gritando que _al fin_ la pequeña se había reído. El sonido que hizo fue…, para ser honestos, fue jodidamente lindo. Yo no digo que las cosas son lindas, pero esto sí lo era. No había mejor manera de describirlo.

—¿Lo harías de nuevo? —pregunté, aunque dudaba que fuera a escucharme. Después de todo ni siquiera me entendía.

La acosté de nuevo en el piso y le hice cosquillas en la pancita. Nada. Agarré sus pies y sí hizo un sonidito, pero no como el anterior.

—Ríe para papi —dije, sin darme cuenta de que esa palabra salía de mi boca.

Nunca antes me había llamado papá a mí mismo. Parecía algo loco referirme de esa forma a mí mismo, pero sí podía hacerlo. Yo ayudé a crearla. En verdad no creía merecer el derecho de llamarme papá, no como mi propio padre merecía. No era correcto ponerme en el mismo nivel que él. Él y mamá intentaron quedar embarazados por años, querían muchísimo tener bebés. Rose nació seis años después de que se casaron, luego yo. Ellos nos querían más que a nada en el mundo.

No era un secreto que yo no quería a Pequeña; en realidad era algo vergonzoso. Sentía que esto era más una carga que una alegría, pero sí quería que fuera una alegría. No era lo suficientemente estúpido para no darme cuenta de que _debería _ estar emocionado ante la idea de tener una hija. Yo era un egoísta, lo único que me importaba era mi propia felicidad. Sabía que eso tenía que cambiar, y lo estaba intentando. Aunque Pequeña merecía más que solo un intento, ella merecía un papá que la amara.

Lo cual me regresaba a la pregunta, ¿la amaba? Honestamente todavía no lo sabía. Claro, me preocupaba por ella. ¿Pero eso era amor? Demonios, quién sabe. Amaba a mis padres y a mi familia. Conocía ese tipo de amor. No conocía este amor. No sabía cómo se sentía amar a un hijo y eso me preocupaba. ¿Y si no la amaba? Eso sería una mierda para ella porque merecía ser amada. Ella era…, especial.

* * *

Cuando bajé a agarrar mi correo esa misma tarde llevé a Pequeña conmigo. Había olvidado agarrarlo cuando llegamos a casa, así que tuvimos que salir del apartamento de nuevo. Y como si alguien quisiera obligarme a disculparme como es debido, Chica Nueva entró al edificio en el mismo instante en que yo estaba sacando los sobres. Esperó pacientemente detrás de mí hasta que terminé y cerré mi buzón antes de abrir el suyo.

—Fui un cabrón —dije.

Giró la cabeza y alzó una ceja.

—De acuerdo —dijo. Suspiré.

—Intento disculparme por hacerte enojar.

Cerró su buzón, metiendo sus llaves y correo a su bolso antes de girarse para quedar de frente a mí.

—No me hiciste enojar.

—Hice algo mal porque apenas me hablaste después de que dije algo de tu camioneta —dije—. Solo estaba jugando.

—Incluso si hubiera estado enojada, no hubiera sido por la camioneta. Ya estoy acostumbrada a eso.

—¿Fue que te invité a pasar?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Eso no fue muy sorprendente, viendo tu historial.

—¿Qué es lo que sabes acerca de mi historial? —miró a Sofía, y luego a mí—. Bien, lo merecía.

—Si quieres que te diga que te perdono, bien, te perdono.

—Bueno, si no estás enojada supongo que no necesito disculparme. —Sonreí—. ¿No es así?

Rodó los ojos y bufó.

—Tú uh…, eres algo más, ¿lo sabías?

—¿Es un insulto o un cumplido? Porque lo he escuchado en ambos significados —me reí. Ella sonrió.

—No hablaba de cumplidos.

—Ah, entonces insulto. Eso duele. —Se rió suavemente.

—Estoy segura de que has escuchado cosas peores.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Sí —me reí entre dientes—. Entonces, ¿no estás enojada conmigo?

Sacudió la cabeza.

—No, Edward, no estoy enojada.

—Pero algo te molestó anoche.

Jaló el labio entre sus dientes y luego lo soltó rápidamente. Sonrió un poco y dijo:

—Estoy bien.

No le creí. _Algo_ la molestó anoche, y si no fue su camioneta o invitarla a pasar, entonces tuvo que ser haber sacado a tema a su madre. Podía entenderlo. Estaba seguro de que era un tema delicado, después de todo parecía serlo. Pero si aclarábamos esto, _ella_ lo mencionó, no yo. Ella dijo que su mamá había sido maestra. Aunque de hecho no fui yo quien la molestó; aun así me sentía un poco mal.

—Oye, hoy haré mi especialidad para cenar —dije—. ¿Quieres compartir mis macarrones con queso? —me reí.

No quería, ya saben, dejarla enojada…, o algo así.

—¿No preferirías espagueti casero con albóndigas? Bueno, salsa cacera. Las albóndigas están congeladas —dijo sonriendo.

—Sabes, eso suena mucho mejor. Me encantaría, y de todas formas a Sofía le encantará pasar tiempo contigo otra vez. —Sonreí, girando a Pequeña para que pudiera verla—. Le agradas.

Chica Nueva se acercó y tocó la mejilla de la niña.

—Ella también me agrada —dijo.

* * *

Mientras Chica Nueva preparaba la cena, yo llevé a Pequeña a nuestro apartamento para bañarla y darle de comer. Era un poco temprano para eso, pero al parecer no le molestaba. Ella se recostó cómodamente mientras yo usaba mi mano libre para enjuagarla, con la otra mano estaba deteniendo su cuello. Pequeña nunca movía sus brazos para salpicar de agua. Aparentemente éste era su momento de relajación.

—Creo que disfrutas demasiado de esto —dije, moviéndome a su cabello—. Pero prefiero esta extraña inmovilidad a que estés salpicando y mojando todo.

Después de secar a Sofía y ponerle un mameluco, le di de comer. Luego de que quedó satisfecha la metí al porta bebé y cruzamos el pasillo para llegar al departamento de Chica Nueva. Dijo que acababa de terminar la cena, yo tenía una sincronización perfecta.

Su apartamento era…, agradable, supongo. Los muebles eran simples y no había fotos en las paredes. No parecía muy personal, aunque solo había visto la sala y el comedor. Probablemente tenía ese tipo de cosas en su habitación. Dejé el porta bebé de Pequeña junto a la mesa y me senté frente a uno de los platos que ya había puesto en la mesa.

—Espero que sepa mejor que tus macarrones con queso —dijo, dejando un vaso de agua en la mesa.

La comida estaba…, santa mierda, Chica Nueva sí que sabía cocinar. Lo que fuera la jodida cosa que llevaba esta salsa era deliciosa. Me atrevería a decir que era mejor que el espagueti de mamá, y mira que amaba el suyo.

—Por la mirada en tu rostro me atrevo a suponer que te gustó —se rió suavemente.

—Está delicioso —dije—. Eres una buena cocinera.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco mientras tomaba un trago de agua.

—Gracias.

La conversación empezó fácilmente mientras comíamos. Le pregunté por su día y ella preguntó por el mío. Manejó hasta Forks para visitar a su papá, como hacía una vez al mes más o menos. Él era el jefe de policía del pueblo, pero ella quería que se jubilara. No podía creer que en realidad estaba hablando de sus cosas.

—Entonces, ¿cómo le va a Sofía en la guardería? —preguntó. Yo asentí.

—Parece que bien. Su horario es mejor, más predecible, lo cual es bueno para ella y para mí.

—Eso es bueno. —Sonrió—. ¿Qué está haciendo ahí abajo?

Miré a mis pies y encontré a Pequeña dormida.

—Al parecer es hora de su siesta vespertina.

Chica Nueva se asomó por un lado de la mesa hacia mis pies para ver por sí misma a Pequeña.

—Es muy bonita. —Sonreí; estaba algo orgulloso.

—Sí, lo es.

—¿Ya te…, acostumbraste? —Bufé.

—Demonios, no. No creo que pueda hacerlo nunca.

—¿Todavía no te ves como papá?

Me encogí de hombros.

—No estoy seguro. Accidentalmente me referí como "papi" con ella. Fue…, algo extraño. —Sonrió.

—Creo que es dulce. Ella necesita escucharlo para poder decirlo algún día.

—También se rió por primera vez hoy.

—Vaya, esos son pasos agigantados para ustedes dos. Apuesto a que fue algo precioso.

—Sí —me reí—. Nunca pensé que me referiría a algo como lindo.

—_En verdad_ es algo bueno, Edward. —Sonrió y alzó su vaso de agua—. ¿Por más risas?

Me reí y choqué mi vaso con el suyo.

—Por más risas.

Me quedé en el apartamento de Chica Nueva después de la cena. Por la forma en que veía a Pequeña, podía ver que quería cargarla. Aunque seguía dormida y una rabieta pudo haber comenzado, saqué a Sofía del porta bebé y dejé que Chica Nueva —cuyo nombre en realidad era Bella, aunque yo prefería Chica Nueva—, la cargara. Ella se sentó en el sofá y le sonrió a la pequeña. Afortunadamente ninguna rabieta comenzó. Pequeña se quedó perfectamente dormida, incluso se acurrucó con Chica Nueva.

—¿He de suponer que, obviamente ya que eres maestra, te gustan los niños? —le pregunté sentándome junto a ella mientras la miraba con mi hija.

Asintió.

—Me gustan.

—Um…, ¿por qué?

Levantó la vista confundida.

—¿Por qué me gustan los niños? —Asentí—. Pues, simplemente así es. Ven el mundo de manera diferente y desearía algunas veces poderlo ver de esa manera. Sería bueno para nosotros.

—¿El ver solo lo bueno?

—Ellos también ven lo malo, solo que de manera distinta. Si le preguntas a un niño de cinco años qué hacer cuando alguien está molesto, te dirían que le dieras un abrazo. Simple. Dale un abrazo. Si le preguntas a un adulto, ¿qué diría?

—Uh, supongo que intentaría descubrir la razón.

Probablemente no era la mejor persona para responder esa pregunta. Normalmente lo dejaría solo, a menos de que fuera un paciente o alguien que me importara. Demonios, incluso _si_ fueran un paciente o alguien que me importara, probablemente también los dejaría solos. Yo no congeniaba bien con…, la tristeza. Me incomodaba.

—Harías un alboroto por eso, ¿cierto? —preguntó. Mentí con un asentimiento—. Pero la mitad del tiempo un alboroto no es necesario. Solo necesitan saber que alguien está ahí. Un abrazo transmite ese mensaje.

—Huh —dije—. ¿Entonces te gustan los niños porque abrazan?

Se rió suavemente.

—Me _gustan_ porque son inocentes. Ellos no saben lo que hacemos. Y porque son bastante adorables.

—No siempre. Pueden morder.

Las rotaciones en pediatría me habían enseñado eso.

Rodó los ojos y sonrió un poco.

—Probablemente te lo merecías si te mordieron.

—No es así.

—Y ahora discutes como uno de mis estudiantes.

—Touché.

—Claro, los niños pueden ser malos, pero son solo niños —dijo—. Aunque hay una razón por la que enseño a preescolar.

—¿Y cuál es?

—Son muy dulces, además de que toman siestas. —Me reí.

—Tiempo de tranquilidad. — Ella asintió.

—Y entonces despiertan con esas caritas somnolientas. Hermosos —se rió suavemente.

Los ojos de Pequeña empezaron a abrirse, y levantó la vista hacia Chica Nueva. No protestó, solo bostezó y se estiró un poco.

—Esa cara —dijo Bella.

—Sí que me gusta esa cara —estuve de acuerdo.

Pequeña y yo nos quedamos un rato más. En verdad parecía que le gustaba Chica Nueva, así que las dejé hacer lo que se les diera la jodida gana. Pequeña hasta se rió un poco más por Chica Nueva, eso era lindo. Me gustaba la risa. Valía la pena todo el tiempo que se tardó en hacerlo; no quería que se detuviera.

—Gracias por venir y traerla —dijo Chica Nueva, acostando a Pequeña en su porta bebé y abrochándola para el viaje de veinte pies a través del pasillo.

—Gracias por cocinar —dije—. Y tendremos que hacer esto de nuevo. Creo que ella se divirtió. —Sonrió.

—Pues yo también, así que me encantaría repetirlo. Ella puede venir siempre que quiera. —Me reí.

—No me tientes. Todavía necesito pensar en qué voy a hacer con ella cuando vuelva a estar de guardia y tenga turnos de noche.

Levantó la vista hacia mí.

—¿Necesitas alguien para cuidarla?

—Sí, porque me llamarán para ir si me necesitan. También algunas semanas tendré que trabajar de noche; va con el paquete de ser cirujano.

—Oh —dijo—. Si alguna vez estás en medio de un apuro yo puedo cuidarla. Quiero decir, entiendo si te niegas, después de todo apenas me conoces.

—¿Estarías dispuesta a cuidarla?

—Claro.

Joder, podría haberla abrazado.

—Ella puede causar muchos problemas.

Se encogió de hombros.

—No es como si fuera a ser siempre. Puedo cuidarla cuando no tengas a nadie más.

—No _tengo_ a nadie más. Mi mamá dijo que ella podría cuidarla en ocasiones, pero no siempre puede hacerlo. Y tú vives a un lado.

—Me encantaría ayudar.

—Gracias, Bella. Todavía no voy a regresar a las guardias o turnos de noche, pero te diré cuando lo haga. En serio, gracias.

Sonrió y besó la mejilla de Pequeña antes de cargar el porta bebé y dármelo.

—Solo hazme saber.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado.

¡Gracias a todas por sus comentarios! ^^

yolabertay, Zanzamaru, Gabriela Cullen, flexer, Soemarie Grey, Esmeralda C, solecitopucheta, freckles03, jacke94, ISACOBO, hilarycullen17, twilight-love1694, anamart05, Dreams Hunter, Tata XOXO, Cami-twilighter, alejandra1987, IsAbElA M CuLlEn, Robmy, Idta, NadiaGarcia, Danii Belliner Cullen, Manu Twifics, Gretchen CullenMasen, lokaxtv, Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen, BeLeNxiiiZzz, gaby, JSGN


	9. Frightening Ordeal

Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **anhanninen**, yo sólo traduzco.

Gracias a mi beta Isa.

* * *

**Fatherhood, Formula, and Other F Words**

**Capítulo 9: Una experiencia espantosa**

—Entonces, ¿cómo te trata la paternidad? —preguntó Emmett con una jodida sonrisa—. ¿Acaso no amas levantarte a media noche para darle de comer?

Estábamos almorzando en la cafetería del trabajo. Acababa de terminar mi primera cirugía del día, una agotadora experiencia de cuatro horas, cuando él salió de su quirófano y me preguntó si tenía hambre; dijo que él invitaba. Como si fuera a desaprovechar esa mierda, incluso aunque podría haberlo pagado.

—En realidad ya duerme durante toda la noche —dije sonriendo al ver su cara decaer.

—¿Me estás jodiendo? Ben todavía me despierta a veces, y claro, Rose me hace atenderlo ya que ella lo cuida todo el día.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Le agrado lo suficiente a mi niña para que me deje dormir.

—¿Cuánto tiempo te da?

—Cinco horas, a veces seis.

Apuñaló su comida con el tenedor.

—Ésas son mierdas. Cuando Ben tenía quince semanas tenía que levantarme cada noche al menos una vez, a veces dos.

Me reí.

—Pues yo normalmente la acuesto en la cuna a las once, depende de si durmió lo suficiente durante el día. A veces es más temprano si no toma su siesta en la tarde. Aun así siempre consigo al menos cinco horas.

—Cambiemos niños.

—Joder, no. Pequeña es algo genial. Ahora le caigo bien, así que ya nos llevamos mejor.

Pequeña solo necesitaba acostumbrarse a mí, y yo a ella. Ahora que ya dormía en las noches, con todas las risas, sonrisas y felicidad a nuestro alrededor, Pequeña era probablemente la mejor niña en todo el jodido mundo.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—Incluso si no te hubieras hecho la prueba de paternidad, hubiera estado seguro que era tu hija. Quiero decir, ¿a quién más podrías agradarle?

—Soy de gusto adquirido —dije, dando otro bocado mientras que Jasper llegaba con su bandeja.

La dejó caer en la mesa y se sentó con un suspiro.

—Alice tiene miedo de no agradarle a tu familia, así que no sabe si quiere o no ir a la renovación de votos de tus padres.

La renovación de votos de mis padres sería en dos semanas, el dos de junio. Obviamente Jasper estaba invitado y le dijeron que podía llevar una cita, pero al parecer Alice no estaba muy interesada en eso.

—Pues eso es lo que dice —dijo—. Le dije que mi madre iba a ir, y dijo que se sentiría muy incómoda.

—Le tiene miedo a tu madre —Emmett se rió—. Y la verdad no la culpo.

—Mi mamá no es _tan_ mala —dijo Jasper.

—Me disparó en el trasero con una pistola de aire comprimido cuando éramos niños.

—Porque intentábamos escaparnos y pensó que eras un ladrón. —Sonrió.

Me carcajeé.

—Eras un adolescente de quince años que medía 1.80, Em. Es un error comprensible.

—Jasper, eres mi amigo, así que creo que está bien decir esto —dijo Emmett—. Tu mamá está loca, tiene algo zafado allá arriba.

—Amigo —dije—, sigue siendo su madre.

—Jódete, Emmett. No está loca —dijo Jasper—, solo es..., diferente.

—Deberías advertirle sobre eso a Alice —dije.

—Sí —suspiró—, pero no quiero ahuyentarla. La conoces, es genial.

Asentí.

—Lo es.

—¿Jasper se me unirá al oscuro lado de las relaciones serias? —preguntó Emmett antes de meterse más comida a la boca.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que por ella sí lo haría.

—Bien —dijo Emmett que seguía masticando—. Edward se saltó esa parte, así que necesito a alguien que esté dispuesto a salir en una cita doble con Rose y conmigo. Últimamente me ha estado pidiendo mucho eso.

—Hablaré con Alice.

Le puse la tapa a mi agua.

—Ustedes dos hablan como señoritas. ¿Organizando una cita doble? ¿En serio? —me reí.

—Al menos no hablo constantemente de mi bebé —dijo Emmett.

—No hablo constantemente de ella.

—Claro que sí —se rió Jasper—. Y nos dices señoritas a nosotros.

—Jazz —dijo Emmett—, llamó a su mamá el otro día, Rose y yo estábamos ahí, para decirle que Sofía había logrado darse la vuelta entera rodando.

—Oh, sí me contó.

Me paré agarrando mi bandeja.

—¿Saben qué? No es mi culpa que mi vida haya terminado en esto —dije—. Antes de que te folles a Alice, asegúrate de que está en control natal y que el condón no se rompa.

—Lecciones que Edward tuvo que aprender de la manera difícil —se rió Emmett.

—Jódanse los dos.

* * *

—¿Por qué estás tan molesta, Pequeña? —pregunté intentando calmarla.

Eran las dos de la mañana y no había dormido casi nada. Ella me despertó gritando a todo pulmón. Probablemente me había ganado eso por haberle echado en cara sus patrones de sueño a Emmett. Corrí más rápido de lo que creí posible para cruzar el pasillo porque ya nunca me despertaba de ese modo. Una cosa era llorar, pero estos gritos rompe-tímpanos eran algo muy diferente. Sonaba como si le doliera algo.

La acosté gentilmente en la cambiadora.

—Todo está bien —le dije, desabrochando su mameluco y su pañal, encontrándola completamente seca—. ¿Tienes hambre? No te terminaste todo el biberón antes.

Le puse un pañal nuevo y la cargué, palmeando su espalda mientras la llevaba a la cocina. Siguió gritando y agitando las manos. Logró agarrar el cabello de mi nuca y jalarlo.

Jodidamente doloroso. Definitivamente estaba mejorando con su agarre. Alejé su mano y la acosté en el columpio para poder prepararle el biberón. Se enojó aun más cuando me fui para sacar del refrigerador uno de los biberones que había hecho anoche. Mientras pasaba el biberón por agua caliente, regresé la vista a la pequeña. Se estaba tirando la oreja izquierda. Nunca tiraba de sus oídos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunté, la miraba confundido.

Siguió tirando y giró la cabeza hacia ese lado para presionarse contra el columpio como si estuviera…

—Mierda —maldije.

Cerré el agua y dejé el biberón en el fregadero antes de abrir el gabinete y encontrar el termómetro digital. Por favor no, joder.

—Por favor, no estés enferma —dije, arrodillándome frente a ella y sosteniendo su oreja derecha para meter el termómetro.

Ella hizo una rabieta enorme durante los pocos segundos que tardó la lectura. Sabía que no era tan certera como podría haber sido, pero su oído funcionaría bien. No quería traumatizar a la pobre niña haciéndolo de la manera más certera. Bueno, tampoco quería traumatizarme yo.

Miré la lectura e hice una mueca.

—39.2 grados..., joder —suspiré—. Ahora ya sé por qué estás enojada.

La cargué de nuevo e intenté pensar. Tirar de su oído probablemente significaba que tenía una infección en el oído. Probablemente pero, ¿y si no era tan simple? Mierda. Estaba seguro de que si estaba enferma era por mi culpa. Solo Dios sabía qué tipo de gérmenes traía a casa cada día.

—Lo siento —dije, besando su cabeza mientras me movía de un lado a otro.

El movimiento era tranquilizador. A ella le gustaba cuando me movía alrededor con ella, aunque no se estaba calmando. No es que esperara que lo hiciera. Ella estaba sufriendo, y me sentía jodidamente mal por eso. No quería que Pequeña sufriera.

De repente alguien empezó a tocar mi puerta. Los gritos de dolor de Pequeña probablemente despertaron a mi vecino de al lado, o a Chica Nueva. ¿Estaba mal rezar porque fuera Chica Nueva?

Cuando abrí la puerta suspiré aliviado. Era Chica Nueva. Nunca había estado tan feliz de ver a alguien, jamás.

—Está enferma —dije—. Entra por favor.

Frunció el ceño entrando por la puerta.

—Oh, no. ¿Qué crees que sea?

—De verdad espero que sea una infección en el oído, pero no sé. Ahora me siento jodidamente terrible. Traigo a casa con ella todo tipo de gérmenes.

—Los bebés se enferman, Edward —dijo, acercándose a mi sofá para sentarse—. Y un montón de bebés contraen infecciones de oído.

Me mecí con Pequeña.

—Sí, pero ¿y si no lo es?

—Pues la vas a llevar al pediatra, ¿no?

—Creo que la llevaré a emergencias y llamaré a mi papá.

Me miró con simpatía, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿De verdad necesita ir a emergencias, Edward?

Me encogí de hombros.

—No sé… ¿Quizás?

—¿Puedo cargarla?

Le pasé gentilmente a la niña que seguía llorando y corrí de regreso a mi habitación para buscar mi celular. Marqué el número de papá, él sabría qué hacer; si debería llevarla a emergencias o esperar hasta en la mañana para llevarla al pediatra. Solo que…, estaba jodidamente asustado. No sabía por qué, pero lo estaba. Con todo lo que no podría, o todavía no sabía si podría, ofrecerle a Pequeña, esto era algo que debería haber sido capaz de manejar fácilmente. De verdad, era un jodido doctor. Pero en este momento, cuando debí haber estado centrado, no fue así. Era una maldita canasta llena de preocupación.

—¿Edward? —respondió papá—. Son las dos de la mañana. ¿Qué pasa?

—Está enferma —dije.

—¿Sofía?

—¿Quién demonios más si no?

—De acuerdo, cálmate. Los bebés se enferman. ¿Qué tiene?

—Tiene 39.2 grados de fiebre, está llorando sin parar y la vi tirando de su oreja.

—Entonces probablemente es una infección de oído, hijo. Dale algo para la fiebre y el dolor, y llama a su pediatra en la mañana. Probablemente le darán antibióticos.

—¿No debería llevarla a emergencias? —pregunté caminando alrededor de mi habitación.

—No. Tienes Tylenol para niños, ¿verdad?

—Sí, ¿pero estás seguro que debería dárselo?

—Sí, hijo. ¿Sabes cuál es la dosis?

—Sí.

—Entonces dáselo. Le ayudará con la fiebre y el dolor.

—No sé —dije, pasándome la mano por el cabello—. Quizás debería llevarla a emergencias para estar seguros.

—No necesita ir a emergencias.

—¿Puedes venir?

—Hijo, escúchame, estará bien. Llama a primera hora de la mañana y haz una cita con su doctor para que la revise lo más pronto posible. No necesitas que yo vaya.

Suspiré.

—Estoy…, preocupado.

—Ya me di cuenta —se rió entre dientes.

—¿Por qué te estás riendo?

—Porque suenas como yo la primera vez que Rosalie se enfermó. Yo sí la lleve a emergencias, pero no lo necesitaba. También tenía una infección en el oído. Te lo prometo, Edward, todo saldrá bien.

—Pero no ha dejado de llorar y no es su llanto de siempre. Está gritando de dolor.

—Sé que es así como parece, pero estará bien. Dale el Tylenol.

Me pellizqué el puente de la nariz.

—De acuerdo.

—Bien. Ahora buenas noches. Llámame mañana para que me digas que dijo su doctor. Haré que alguien te cubra.

—Gracias, lo haré. Perdón por despertarte.

—No pasa nada.

* * *

Después de darle la medicina a Pequeña, solo la cargué. Eventualmente se quedó dormida en mis brazos, por lo cual me sentía agradecido. El llanto empezaba a ser doloroso para _mí_.

—Puedes irte si quieres —le dije a Chica Nueva, que estaba sentada junto a mí en el sofá—. Estoy seguro de que tienes que trabajar mañana.

—Sí —dijo—, pero me puedo quedar.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—Está bien, aunque gracias por venir.

Sonrió.

—Sonaba como si necesitaras ayuda.

Bufé.

—¿Cuándo no la necesito?

—Todos necesitamos un poco de ayuda a veces, y en realidad no hice nada esta vez.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Viniste, así que yo diría que eso ya es algo.

—Pues supongo que no fue nada —se rió suavemente—. Se ve mucho más pacífica.

Bajé la vista a la durmiente pequeña. Sí que se veía pacífica.

—¿Por qué siento que acabo de tener un ataque al corazón?

—Porque estabas muy preocupado por ella. Estoy segura de que eso es muy normal. La amas, y no quieres que sufra. Es dulce.

—Yo uh…, ¿la amo?

Me miró con una ceja alzada.

—Eso parece, con toda la preocupación y esa obsesión.

—¿Es obvio?

Rodó los ojos y se rió.

—¿Para mí? La cosa más obvia del mundo.

—Ella es…, importante para mí, creo. Sé que me preocupo por ella, pero creí que..., ya sabes, me daría cuenta cuando la amara.

—El amor es algo intrincado.

—¿Crees que ella me ama a mí? —pregunté, levanté la vista y la encontré sonriendo.

—Creo que definitivamente te ama —dijo, acariciando la mejilla de Pequeña—. Eres su papi.

—Qué afortunada ella —me reí rodando los ojos.

—Muy afortunada —me dijo—. Eres un buen papá, incluso si no puedes verlo.

—Estoy muy feliz de que no me conocieras antes de tenerla a ella.

—No creo que importe cómo eras antes. Lo que importa es cómo eres ahora. Y justo ahora, creo que eres un tipo genial porque diste la cara. Cambiaste por ella.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Dobló las piernas debajo de ella y asintió.

—Claro.

—¿Por qué tu papá tuvo que dar la cara?

Se mordió el labio y suspiró.

—Te dije que mi mamá murió.

—Sí, ¿pero por qué tuvo que dar la cara? Él ya estaba ahí, ¿no?

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Mi papá no supo de mí hasta que tuve cuatro años. Servicios sociales lo llamaron después de que mi mamá murió. Ella puso el nombre de él en su testamento, en caso de que algo le pasara.

—Maldición, lo siento.

Parpadeo rápidamente; estaba empezando a llorar.

—No me gusta hablar de eso, ¿sí?

—Sí, no, claro, entiendo. Lo siento por sacar el tema.

—Era una pregunta razonable después de un comentario como ése —dijo limpiando su mejilla.

—Supongo que ya veo porque tú, uh, querías ayudar.

Asintió.

—Conozco ambos lados de la historia; el tuyo y el de ella. Viví el de ella y miré el tuyo. Si puedo ayudar, entonces quizás eso ya sea algo.

—Eres una gran ayuda, Bella.

Sonrió, y me di cuenta que me gustaba verla sonreír. Me agradaba Chica Nueva, y no solo porque estaba buena. Era una buena persona y me aguantaba, aunque yo no lo hacía. Ella era una…, amiga. Tenía una amiga mujer.

¿Qué tal iba con ese progreso?

* * *

Yo sé que muchas quieren ver más acción entre ellos, no se preocupen, ya no faltan muchos capítulos para que Edward vea a Bella como algo más que solo su amiga ;)

¡Gracias a todas por sus reviews! ^^

Manu Twifics, yolabertay, Karina Masen, BellRCullen, AlwaysMoon, mvfap18, Elyy Pocoyoo, Soemarie Grey, solecitopucheta, MaeCllnWay, LuluuPattinson, bellaliz, Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen, supattinsondecullen, ludwikacullen, Rebe Masen, Gabriela Cullen, Gretchen CullenMasen, Zanzamaru, auramont, Kjmima, PrincesLynx, Tata XOXO, anamart05, Esmeralda, Yeicy Duquesa Swansea, flexer, Tatahasi, alejandra1987, Robmy, freckles03, Danii Belliner Cullen, JusticeCullen, lokaxtv, Stephaniie15, MonZe Pedroza, carlita16, IsAbElA M CuLlEn, Dreams Hunter


	10. Found Out

Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **anhanninen**, yo sólo traduzco.

Gracias a mi beta Isa.

* * *

**Fatherhood, Formula, and Other F Words**

**Capítulo 10: Descubriendo **

En realidad Pequeña sí tenía una infección de oído. La mañana siguiente su pediatra me lo confirmó y me dejó verlo por mí mismo. No quería creerlo ya que no estaba resfriada, pero ahí estaba, inflamación con ese color rojo enojado.

—Solo mezcla la amoxicilina con una onza de fórmula — dijo Maggie, la pediatra de Sofía—, debería tomársela más fácil de ese modo.

Mecí a Pequeña que seguía llorando por la tortura a la que la habían sometido.

—¿Y si no funciona?

Levantó la vista del historial y me sonrió con simpatía.

—Tiene que tomarla. Si no le gusta con la fórmula, tendrás que echársela en la garganta—dijo—, aunque creo que no te va a gustar su reacción.

Rodé los ojos sobando la espalda de Pequeña.

—¿Eso crees?

—Lo siento, Edward.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para el dolor?

—Sigue dándole el Tylenol o altérnalo con el ibuprofeno, es tu decisión. A algunos bebés les gusta un trapo cálido, no caliente, en su oído. Los tranquiliza.

Asentí.

—¿Algo más?

—Inclina el colchón poniendo una almohada entre el colchón y el marco. Eso aliviará un poco de presión cuando esté dormida.

—Bien, puedo hacerlo.

Arrancó la receta del recetario y me la dio.

—_Termina_ el tratamiento, ¿de acuerdo?

—Soy doctor, sabes —le dije—. ¿Y estás segura de darle antibióticos?

—Sí, _Doctor_ Cullen. Queremos desinfectar esto lo más rápido posible. No le doy antibióticos _solo_ para darle medicina, los necesita.

—Sí, sí, lo sé. Solo quería asegurarme.

Sonrió y se puso de pie, acomodando su estetoscopio y moviendo, _convenientemente_, su blusa para mostrar escote. Miré, no mentiré diciendo que no lo hice. Si esto era todo lo que podía conseguir ahora, el escote de una pediatra, lo tomaría.

—Llámame si tienes más preguntas —dijo.

Cuando se fue metí de nuevo a Pequeña a su porta bebé y besé su frente. Todavía seguía enojada, pero ya no lloraba.

—¿Viste eso? —le pregunté sonriendo—. Sí, todavía tengo el toque.

* * *

Pasé la tarde con Pequeña en mis brazos o en su porta bebé junto a mí. Le gustó el trapo cálido en su oído. Probablemente le recordaba a cuando le daba un baño, el cual sí le di aunque no lo necesitaba. Estaba jodidamente aliviado cuando se tomó la amoxicilina con la onza de fórmula. Ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta de la diferencia. Solo se lo bebió, y luego bebió más fórmula normal. No tanto como siempre, pero no podía culparla. Yo también me negaba a comer cuando estaba enfermo. La hija igual al padre, supongo.

—¿Sabes qué extraño hoy? —le pregunté, ella me miraba adormilada—. Trabajar. Amo mi trabajo. Si no, ya sabes, te amara a ti también, estaría enojado. —Bostezó y estiró sus manitas para acomodarse en mis brazos—. Pero me necesitas así que aquí estoy.

Poco después se quedó dormida, y la acosté en la cuna para poder conseguir yo mi propio descanso. Estaba jodidamente cansado después de pasar toda la noche despierto con ella. Dejé el monitor para bebé junto a mí cuando me acosté luego de programar la alarma a las cuatro; a esa hora era su siguiente dosis de medicina.

Aunque Sofía no me dejó tomar una siesta. Se despertó llorando otra vez a los veinte minutos, pero en cuanto la tuve en brazos dejó de llorar y se durmió. Juraba por Dios que la pequeña intentaba matarme. La llevé a la sala conmigo y me acosté en el sofá. Ella siguió dormida cuando la acosté sobre mi pecho.

Me quedé despierto con ella, luchando contra la jodida necesidad de dormir hasta las cuatro. Pequeña no estaba feliz conmigo por despertarla para tomar su medicina, pero sí se la tomó, aunque no sin una rabieta.

—Sé que no te gusta, pero tienes que tomarla —dije, pasando la punta del biberón sobre sus labios fruncidos—. No quieres experimentar la otra alternativa, y yo no quiero hacerte eso.

Después de que se tomó la medicina intenté darle un biberón normal, pero se negó. En realidad empezó a gritar cuando intenté convencerla de que abriera la boca de nuevo. Eventualmente lo dejé de lado y me recosté otra vez con ella. Al parecer ella solo quería seguir durmiendo.

* * *

Me desperté de repente por el sonido de alguien tocando mi puerta. Sofía seguía profundamente dormida en mi pecho. La sostuve contra mí cuando me levanté, y caminé hacia la puerta. Estaba exhausto y hubiera estado enojado si hubiera sido alguien más, pero el ver a Chica Nueva cuando abrí la puerta me despertó de inmediato y puso una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Traía comida, después de todo.

—Supuse que no cocinarías esta noche —dijo con una cálida sonrisa y sus ojos se enfocaron en la pequeña que tenía en brazos.

—Estás en lo correcto en esa suposición —dije—. Entra.

Chica Nueva entró y dejó la cacerola en el mostrador de mi cocina mientras yo acostaba a pequeña en su sillita saltarina. Afortunadamente no lloró en el momento en que dejó mis brazos. Se quedó dormida, viéndose tranquila.

—¿Dónde tienes los platos? —preguntó Bella cuando entré a la cocina.

—En el gabinete que está sobre ti —dije, abriéndolo para ella antes de sentarme en un taburete.

—¿Cansado? —preguntó. Abrió tres cajones antes de encontrar los cubiertos.

—Exhausto —dije—. Me tuvo despierto toda la noche.

—Estaba dormida cuando me fui. ¿Se despertó de nuevo?

Asentí mientras ella servía el…, no estaba exactamente seguro de qué era lo que salía de la cacerola.

—Es comprensible. Tiene una infección de oído bastante mala.

—Aww, pobrecita. —Frunció el ceño, dándome el plato y un tenedor—. Es pastel de carne, ¿está bien?

—Comeré cualquier cosa —dije, tomando un bocado.

Me miró mientras masticaba, mordiéndose el labio. Quería reírme. Se sentía nerviosa porque no fuera a gustarme.

—Está delicioso —dije, haciéndola sonreír.

—Me alegra que te guste, Edward. Es algo así como…, mi comida de consuelo.

—Malditamente buena comida de consuelo —me reí—. ¿Alguna razón por la que hayas hecho esta comida de consuelo?

—Creí que podrías necesitarla. Estabas bastante alterado anoche.

—Yo, uh…, estaba preocupado por ella.

Asintió, trayendo un plato y sentándose junto a mí.

—Ella va estar bien, ¿verdad?

—Sí, está tomando antibióticos, solo tengo que seguir dándole el Tylenol para el dolor y la fiebre. La fiebre no está muy mal ahora.

—Qué bien. —Sonrió—. Oye, míralo de esta manera, ¿qué mejor padre que un doctor cuando estás enfermo?

Me reí.

—No estoy seguro de que sea algo bueno. Una molesta perra llamada "lo peor que puede pasar" sigue apareciendo en mi cabeza.

—Pero estará bien. Tú lo dices.

Asentí mientras seguía comiendo.

—Entonces, ya viene el verano, ¿verdad?

—Estamos a mitad de mayo —bromeó.

—Ya no vas a trabajar, ¿no?

—Sí, así es. Dos meses completos sin nada que hacer… Voy a terminar limpiando la casa de mi papá, lo sé.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque él _nunca_ tira nada, y cuando tengo tiempo libre, limpio. Mi apartamento quedará impecable en cuanto la emoción de no tener que trabajar se termine.

—¿Quieres limpiar el mío? —Sonreí, esperando convencerla.

—No, gracias. Y parece que tú solo te las arreglas bien.

—Maldición.

Mientras comía otro bocado Pequeña empezó a gritar. Me moví para levantarme, pero Bella me detuvo.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó.

Sonreí.

—Sí, gracias.

Terminé mi plato cuando Chica Nueva trajo a Sofía a la cocina. Pequeña tenía recargada la cabeza sobre el hombro de Bella y sus ojos enfocados en mí.

—Creo que está mojada —dijo cuando yo me limpiaba la boca.

—No me sorprende. Dame —dije, extendiendo las manos—, déjame ir a cambiarla.

—¿Ya acabaste de comer?

—Sí, y estuvo delicioso. Gracias —dije, tomando a mi hija—. ¿Quieres quedarte un rato? ¿Quizás ver una película? Tengo una enorme colección.

Se mordió el labio y asintió antes de que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.

—Me encantaría.

—Elige una, están en el gabinete junto a la televisión.

* * *

Después de cambiarla chequé la temperatura de Pequeña. Tenía 38 grados, eso ya era algo bueno. Desearía que fuera más baja, pero tenía que esperar a que los antibióticos hicieran su trabajo. La cargué de nuevo y ella movió su mano a mi nuca para agarrar mi cabello. No me lo jaló así que la dejé hacer lo que quisiera. De todas formas lo soltó con rapidez.

Cuando regresamos a la sala Chica Nueva seguía eligiendo una película. Sus dedos acariciaban las cajas de cada película mientras leía los títulos.

—¿Encontraste algo? —pregunté, acostando a Pequeña en su sillita saltarina.

—No creo que tengamos los mismos gustos en películas —dijo sacando una.

—Mierda —dije, quitándosela—, fue un regalo de broma, lo juro.

Intentó esconder su risa.

—Estoy segura de que sí.

—No _necesito_ porno, mujer.

Ella asintió sonriendo.

—No te estoy juzgando.

Iba a matar a Emmett la próxima vez que lo viera, y probablemente luego me mataría yo por ponerla ahí.

Después de tirar el viejo, lo juro por Dios, regalo de broma, regresé para encontrar a Chica Nueva poniendo una película en el reproductor. Cuando le pregunté qué había elegido solo me dijo que mirara. Me senté en el sofá, y ella se sentó más cerca a mí que al otro brazo del sillón. Su rodilla estaba cerca de mí, tocándome mientras presionaba algunos botones en el control remoto.

No me molestaba.

—En realidad me sorprendió encontrar esa película — dijo mirándome—. No pensé que fueras del tipo de películas animadas.

Mierda, había encontrado _Happy Feet_, ¿verdad? Me di cuenta que ya no debía seguir aceptando películas de regalo, y _de verdad_ no debía ponerlas en el gabinete. ¿Por qué no pudo haber elegido _Transformers_ o alguna mierda así?

Como había esperado, el menú reveló que sí había elegido _Happy Feet_. Gemí cuando empezó. Cuando la miré me di cuenta que estaba sonriendo.

—¿Te gusta esa película? —le pregunté cuando bajaba el volumen para no despertar Pequeña, que estaba durmiendo otra vez.

—Sí —dijo—. ¿A ti no?

—Fue un regalo…, de mi mamá. Ella pensaba que estaba siendo graciosa.

—¿Entonces no la has visto?

Sacudí la cabeza.

—Me sorprende que no tuviera puesto el envoltorio.

—Pues no lo tenía. Y creo que te gustará, es linda. Probablemente deberías acostumbrarte a este tipo de películas. Sofía las amará.

—¿Entonces no sería buena idea ver _Saw_ con ella?

Se quedó boquiabierta.

—¡No! Si alguna vez la haces ver _eso_, yo personalmente te reportaré por abuso infantil.

—Qué salvaje. Estaba bromeando —me reí—. Y no estoy seguro de que eso sea considerado abuso infantil, para que sepas.

—Debería serlo. Ese tipo de películas son horribles.

—¿No te gustan las películas de horror?

Sacudió la cabeza.

—No, para nada.

—Maldición. Entonces yo debí haber elegido la película. Podríamos haberte hecho superar esa aversión.

—Me hubiera ido —dijo—. Ahora mira los pingüinos bailarines e imagina tu futuro.

Los pingüinos bailarines no estuvieron _tan_ horribles. Bueno, no fueron geniales, pero sobreviví. Al parecer Chica Nueva tenía una cosa con los pingüinos porque amó la película. Obviamente no era la primera o segunda, posiblemente tercera vez que la veía. Incluso Pequeña decidió despertarse a verla, no es que en realidad entendiera ni una maldita cosa. Se recostó contenta en los brazos de Chica Nueva.

—Es hora de más Tylenol —dije, poniéndome de pie y estirándome luego de ver el reloj.

—Está actuando mucho mejor —dijo Bella pasando los dedos por las mejillas de Sofía.

—Sí, pero tiene sus momentos. Cuidado con el cabello.

—Ah, te jaló el cabello —se rió suavemente—. Supongo que eso es lo que pasa cuando tienes cabello loco.

—Oye, me gusta mi cabello, muchísimas gracias.

—No dije que a mí no.

Sonreí.

—Te gusta mi cabello.

Se sonrojó y se mordió el labio.

—Ve por la medicina de tu hija.

* * *

No estaba muy conforme con dejar a Pequeña en la guardería estando ella enferma, así que mamá aceptó cuidarla. Era eso o no ir a trabajar, y papá no estaba muy de acuerdo con esa opción.

—Ya que no se siente bien últimamente ha estado durmiendo mucho —le dije a mamá—. También ha estado con muchos cambios de humor.

—No la culpo —dijo mamá besando la mejilla de Sofía—. Pobrecita.

—Sí, no me gusta verla así.

Ella levantó la vista y sonrió.

—Es porque la quieres, y no te gusta verla enferma.

—Lo sé.

Alzó una ceja.

—¿Lo sabes?

—La amo, ¿bien?

Sonrió y lanzó un brazo alrededor de mi cuello, casi aplastando a Pequeña entre nosotros.

—Sabía que lo descubrirías. Es algo más, ¿no? — preguntó apartándose. —El amor por un hijo.

—Es…, diferente, pero es un buen sentimiento.

—Uno de los mejores sentimientos del mundo. Solo espera hasta que ella te lo pueda decir. Lo juro, cariño, tu corazón se inflará.

Me pasé una mano por el cabello y sonreí.

—Mi vecina piensa que Pequeña también me quiere.

—Pues tu vecina es una mujer inteligente, porque sí te quiere. Esta niñita ama a su papi. —Sonrió, regresándome a Sofía.

Besé la mejilla de Pequeña y le susurré que la amaba, probándolo. Todavía me parecía un poco extraño decirlo. Quiero decir, lo descubrí apenas hace dos días, y no fui yo quién lo hizo, Chica Nueva me ayudó. Pero para ser honesto, el amor era la única manera de describir lo que sentía por Sofía. Parecía ser…, correcto.

—Vendré por ella cuando salga —dije, entregándosela a mamá—. Llámame si tienes algún problema, o si su fiebre aumenta.

—Lo haré —dijo.

—Y asegúrate de darle sus medicinas a tiempo.

—Ya me dijiste cuando le tocan. Lo haré, Edward. He cuidado bebés enfermos antes.

—Bien, bueno te veo más tarde. Gracias.

—De nada. ¡Qué tengas un buen día!

* * *

Estaba de pie en la estación de enfermería cuando vi a dos enfermeras mirándome. Giré la cabeza y ellas apartaron la vista. Regresé la atención a mi historial, y escuché sus suaves susurros, pero no podía descifrarlos. ¿Qué carajo? Miré de nuevo y vi a una con la boca abierta.

—¿Pasa algo? —pregunté.

La otra sacudió la cabeza.

—Nada en absoluto, Doctor Cullen.

Ladeé la cabeza.

—¿Algún jugoso chisme nuevo?

Ellas siguieron sacudiendo las cabezas mientras yo cerraba el historial y me iba. Estaba… ,bueno, tenía una jodida curiosidad. Quería saber qué era lo que estaban diciendo de mí, y estaba seguro que Jasper lo sabría. Entré al elevador y subí a la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos para buscarlo. Lo encontré sentado y revisando algunos historiales.

—¿Qué se traen con ese chisme sobre mí? —pregunté.

Levantó la vista.

—Yo no lo llamaría chisme ya que es verdad.

—¿Qué?

—Jessica te vio con Sofía cuando salías de la oficina de su pediatra. Estaba haciendo un encargo.

Mi rostro decayó.

—¿Me estás diciendo que todos saben que tengo una hija?

Asintió.

—Pero en serio, Edward, ¿creíste que podrías esconderlo?

Dejé caer la cabeza sobre el mostrador y gemí. ¿Creí que podía esconderlo? Pues no, pero sí creo que mis asuntos privados deberían permanecer privados. Ya podía escuchar los rumores sobre cómo la jodí, sobre quién sería la mamá de Sofía.

—No te preocupes por eso, hombre —dijo Jasper—. Oye, ahora puedes presumir con otros todo lo que ella hace —se rió.

—No "presumo".

—También algunas mujeres encuentran atractivos a los padres.

—Ya sabía eso, pero gracias.

Sonrió.

—No dejes que te afecte. Debes estar, ya sabes, orgulloso.

—¿Orgulloso de que embaracé a una chica de veintidós años y tengo una hija bastarda?

—Amigo.

—¿Orgulloso de que tengo una hija a la que amo?

—Exacto. Ahora ve con esas mujeres chismosas y enséñales una foto de Sofía y de ti. Estarán tan abrumadas al punto del desmayo que ni siquiera pensarán en su procedencia —se rió.

Lo señalé y sonreí.

—Buena idea. Usarlo para mi ventaja.

—Solo no lo uses para llevártelas a la cama. Ahora intenta cambiar, jovencito.

—¿En serio? ¿Jovencito?

Jasper sonrió.

—Solo déjame en paz, tengo trabajo de verdad que hacer.

* * *

Yo sé que todas deseamos ver que la relación de Edward&Bella avance un paso más, pero todo a su tiempo. Para que vean que no soy mala les diré que eso que tanto quieren leer sucederá en el capítulo 13 ;)

¡Gracias por sus comentarios! :D

Tatahasi, EmDreams Hunter, Tata XOXO, jacke94, Shibubi, Marie Sellory, Rebe Masen, yolabertay, AlwaysMoon, Zanzamaru, bellaliz, Tattys, JusticeCullen, Gabriela Cullen, Manu Twifics, Danii Belliner Cullen, solecitopucheta, PRISGPE, alondrixcullen1498, Aryam Shields Masen, Sun-e Kristal, IsAbElA M CuLlEn, Soemarie Grey, Gretchen CullenMasen, BellKris Cullen, carlita16, Agustineti, Stephaniie15, fati21, Esmeralda C, Cami-twilighter, anamart05, freckles03, Caroline Jonas, BeLeNxiiiZzz, alejandra1987, flexer, isis, lokaxtv, Beastyle


	11. Food For Thought

Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **anhanninen**, yo sólo traduzco.

Gracias a mi beta Isa.

* * *

**Fatherhood, Formula, and Other F Words**

**Capítulo 11: Comida por tus pensamientos**

—No mamá —dije, cargando a Pequeña.

Ya que todavía no quería regresarla a la guardería, mamá seguía cuidando a Sofía por mí. Ya que era viernes y estaba mejorando mucho, planeaba regresarla a la guardería el lunes, incluso aunque seguía tomando antibióticos. Llamé y dijeron que podían acomodarse siempre y cuando ya no tuviera fiebre.

—¡Oh, vamos, Edward, será divertido! —dijo intentando darme el folleto.

—No voy a tomar una clase de Mamá y yo. No soy una mamá.

—Eso no importa. También los papás pueden ir —dijo—. Es divertido, cariño, te lo prometo. Yo las tomé con Rosalie.

—No tengo tiempo.

Me forzó a tomar el folleto.

—Encuentra el tiempo. Solo escoge un día que estés libre y revisa si tienen algún lugar libre. Es solo una hora.

—Bien —suspiré. En realidad no planeaba ir.

Sonrió.

—Qué bien. Sofía lo disfrutará.

—Sofía disfruta chupar mi dedo, bañarse y comer. No veo razón por la que tenga que ir a una clase para que disfrute.

Me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Los únicos lugares que ve con regularidad son tu apartamento, la guardería y aquí. Ni siquiera la llevas a la tienda. Todos en el trabajo lo saben, ¿no?

Rodé los ojos.

—Sí.

—Entonces no tienes excusa para esconderla. Ve a la clase, Edward, saca a tu hija a diferentes lugares.

—Lo haces parecer como si estuviera avergonzado de ella.

—Prueba que no lo estás.

Me metí el folleto a la bolsa de la chaqueta y me pasé una mano por el cabello.

—De acuerdo, iremos, pero puede que nunca volvamos a ir.

—Solo inténtalo. Hazlo por ella. —Sonrió—. Y por mí.

—No es como si pudiera negarte algo —dije sonriendo.

Se paró de puntillas a la vez que yo me agachaba para dejarla besarme la mejilla.

—No, no puedes.

* * *

Ya que Pequeña se sentía mejor, papá decidió ponerme de regreso en guardias. La verdad, probablemente fue Emmett y sus malditas quejas los que lo obligaron a hacerlo. Así que por este fin de semana tenía que estar listo para regresar al hospital si me llamaban.

—Entonces, tú podrás cuidarla, ¿cierto? —le pregunté a Bella que estaba jugando con Sofía en el piso de mi apartamento.

Acabábamos de cenar juntos otra vez. En realidad ésta era la cuarta noche consecutiva. Amaba jodidamente su comida.

—Supongo, pero mañana tengo planes con Alice —dijo.

—No en la noche, ¿verdad? Solo te necesitaré en las noches.

Alzó las cejas.

—Um…, bien. Supongo que puedo hacerlo.

Sonreí.

—Genial, gracias.

—Entonces, ¿hoy y mañana en la noche debo estar lista para recibirla a cualquier hora?

Asentí.

—Y el domingo en la noche. Estás bien con eso, ¿cierto?

Sonrió un poco.

—Uh, claro. Me gusta pasar tiempo con Sofía.

Le hice cosquillas a Pequeña en la pancita, haciéndola reír.

—Me alegra —dije—. Oye, ¿hay alguna manera de que puedas cuidarla el siguiente fin de semana? Bueno, solo el sábado.

—¿También tienes que trabajar el siguiente fin de semana?

Sacudí la cabeza.

—No, pero mis padres van a renovar sus votos. Preferiría no llevarla conmigo.

—Oh, me alegro por ellos. Llegarás a casa en la noche, ¿verdad? ¿No será toda la noche?

—No es como si llevara una cita —suspiré—. Sí, llegaré a casa luego de que todo termine. Antes de las diez estoy seguro.

—Bien, puedo hacerlo.

—¿Tenías planes para esa noche?

Sacudió la cabeza.

—No, solo tenía…, curiosidad.

—¡Genial! Eres la mejor, Bella.

Se sonrojó un poco y giró la cabeza de nuevo hacia Pequeña para jugar con ella de nuevo.

* * *

Afortunadamente no me llamaron el viernes en la noche. Pequeña y yo pasamos esa tarde solos luego de que Bella se fue al otro lado del pasillo, aunque me dejó las sobras. Me di cuenta de que dependía completamente de ella para la comida. Yo no era buen cocinero. En realidad ni siquiera me acercaba a eso, y dudaba tener siempre a Bella para que me cocinara.

—Probablemente vas a terminar desnutrida —le dije a Sofía. Ella me miraba comer las sobras mientras estaba en su sillita saltarina a mis pies—. Será eso o siempre comida rápida, y terminarás siendo obesa. Pero siendo yo un buen doctor no puedo permitir ninguna de esas opciones.

Ella abrió la boca, riéndose y soltando su chupón.

—En realidad eso no fue gracioso —me reí, agachándome en el sofá para levantar el chupón de su pecho. Hizo gorgoritos y lo aceptó de nuevo, levantando una mano para tocarlo—. Lo que intento decir es que debería aprender a cocinar. Pronto vas a empezar a comer comida para bebé y cereal, pero con el tiempo tendré que cocinar para ti.

Pateó sus piernecitas y batió los brazos como si yo fuera el tipo más gracioso del mundo. Probablemente solo estaba de humor juguetón.

Después de que terminé de comer me senté en el piso para jugar con ella. Ella estaba dispuesta a jugar, e intentaba rodar sobre mí. Se estaba volviendo malditamente buena haciendo eso, y también a una edad bastante temprana.

—¿Qué opinas sobre ir de compras? —le pregunté, acariciando su espalda mientras ella levantaba la cabeza y el pecho del piso—. Mamá dice que no te llevo a otros lugares, así que estoy intentando cambiar eso. Supongo que ir a correr al parque no cuenta ya que nunca he visto ahí a nadie del trabajo.

Gruñó y se dio la vuelta de nuevo, sonriendo y agitando las manos como si fuera una tortuga acostada sobre su caparazón, a excepción de que ella estaba feliz. En cierto modo podía volver a ponerse de costado, pero todavía no dominaba el darse la vuelta de nuevo para quedar sobre su estómago. Aunque estaba cerca.

La cargué y besé su mejilla, haciéndola reír con más fuerza.

—Te gusta eso, ¿huh? —le dije antes de soplarle un beso en la mejilla. Ella se rió _de verdad_. Una carcajada que la hizo temblar. Joder, amaba cuando hacía eso.

* * *

Luego de asegurar correctamente su porta bebé al carrito, Pequeña y yo empezamos nuestro camino a través de la tienda el sábado en la mañana. Estaba empeñada en escupir su chupón. Afortunadamente yo era bastante ágil y lo atrapé antes de que cayera en el asqueroso suelo; si fuera así terminaría en el bote de basura más cercano. Ella jugaba felizmente con los juguetitos de peluche que colgaban sobre ella. La. Mejor. Adquisición. Del. Mundo. En serio, toda esa cosa del entretenimiento independiente era jodidamente genial.

—Hola doctor Cullen —dijo una voz femenina captando mi atención.

Me di la vuelta y encontré a la enfermera que un tiempo atrás me daba muffins de pie ahí con una pequeña canasta en manos. Honestamente, ¿era triste el saber que no podía recordar su nombre? No era como si trabajara mucho con ella. Conocía los nombres de mis enfermeras pero era más que nada porque no quería ser un cabrón y decirles enfermeras. Solo veía a la Enfermera Muffin si ella estaba trabajando cuando me tocaba asistir en su piso. No parecía necesario aprenderme su nombre.

—Hola —dije, fingiendo como un experto.

—Vaya, ¿entonces los rumores son ciertos? —preguntó mirando a Pequeña—. ¡Es adorable!

Sonreí con orgullo. Era jodidamente adorable.

—Gracias.

Se acercó y le hizo cariñitos a Sofía, que soltó de nuevo su chupón y sonrió su sonrisa desdentada.

—¿Cuál es su nombre? —preguntó.

—Sofía.

—¡Aww, es precioso! ¡Es la niña más linda del mundo! —dijo, haciéndole cosquillas a Pequeña en su pancita.

Quería reírme ante el hecho que Pequeña no se rió. Si Bella o yo lo hubiéramos hecho estaría riéndose como loca. En realidad empezó a ponerse renegona e inquita.

—Oh, supongo que está irritable —dijo la Enfermera Muffin.

_No, quizás solo no le caes bien_, pensé, sonriendo para mí.

—Sí, probablemente —mentí.

Dejó en paz a Sofía y se giró hacia mí.

—Hace unos días te llevé algo al trabajo, pero dijo Jasper que pediste permiso.

—Infección de oído. Ella me necesitaba en casa.

Se mordió el labio, pero no era tan…, no sé, no era tan entrañable como lo que hacía Bella. Cuando Enfermera Muffin lo hacía se veía extraño.

—Fue muy…, dulce de tu parte el haberte quedado en casa con ella —dijo.

Me encogí de hombros.

—No tenía otra opción.

—¿Irás el lunes?

—Sí.

Sonrió.

—Entonces supongo que tendré que agregar unas cosas a mi lista. Te llevaré muffins.

Obviamente había algo mal conmigo. _No_ quería sus moffins o cualquier otra cosa que me ofreciera. ¿Qué jodidos estaba mal con mi polla? ¿Es que acaso todavía funciona correctamente? Enfermera Muffin estaba buena. Tenía lindas tetas —copa D, en realidad—; la blusa con escote que estaba usando las enseñaba perfectamente. Ya que recoger chicas en los bares estaba fuera de cuestión, una enfermera debería estar bien. Mi polla debería estar rogándome, pero no era así. Estaba rota. Mi polla…, mi parte favorita de mi cuerpo…, estaba rota. Todo por una niña que, aparentemente, me había convertido en una chica.

Eran épocas de tristeza para mi polla.

—Suena bien —mentí—. Gracias.

Me sonrió y se fue, resonando sus tacones sobre el piso.

Me giré hacia Pequeña y fruncí el ceño.

—Te amo, pero tú tienes la culpa de esto.

Se rió y agitó un juguete en mi dirección antes de seguir con nuestras compras.

* * *

A causa de mi suerte fui llamado esa misma noche del hospital para atender un posible caso de apendicitis. Junté las cosas de Pequeña y las metí a la pañalera antes de sacar la cuna portable del armario y sacarla a ella de su sillita vibradora.

—Por favor, no te portes mal con Bella —dije—. Necesito que acepte cuidarte otra vez.

Puso la manita a mi boca y se rió. Suspiré y la quité, besándosela y haciéndola reír más mientras yo sonreía. El que ella estuviera feliz de nuevo me hacía sentir menos como un caótico desastre. Yo me empezaba a volver loco con esas mierdas, así que era bueno que se estuviera sintiendo mejor.

Cuando abrió la puerta, Bella sonrió simpáticamente.

—¿Te llamaron? —preguntó.

Asentí.

—El apéndice de alguien está a punto de explotar, así que probablemente debería irme.

Estiró los brazos y me quitó a Sofía.

—¿Cuánto crees que tardarás?

—Unas cuantas horas si en realidad es apendicitis. Regresaré durante la noche. ¿Quieres que pase por ella en la mañana?

—Um…, mándame un mensaje para ver si sigo despierta. ¿Qué hay de su medicina?

—Ya le di su última dosis del día —dije, dejando la pañalera en su sofá—. Probablemente le dará hambre en unas dos horas. Aparte de eso, acuéstala luego de darle de comer y, con esperanza, se quedará dormida. Te daré mi número celular por si tienes algún problema para que puedas llamarme. Te regresaré la llamada en cuanto pueda.

Luego de poner la cuna en su sala e intercambiar números de teléfono, dejé solas a Bella y Sofía. Esperaba jodidamente que Pequeña se portara bien con ella y no le causara problemas. O, ya sabes, que no le jalara el cabello porque esa mierda dolía.

* * *

Llegué a casa cerca de las tres de la mañana y le mandé un mensaje a Bella como dije que haría. Ella no respondió, y no escuché ningún grito salir de su apartamento, así que asumí que todo estaría bien. Me fui directo a mi apartamento, puse la alarma para las siete y me quedé dormido en cuanto mi cabeza tocó la almohada.

La mañana siguiente crucé el pasillo y toqué en la puerta de Bella para recoger a Pequeña, pero no respondió. Revisé mi celular pero no tenía ninguna llamada perdida ni mensajes.

Raro.

Confiaba en Bella, ¿cierto? Parecía ser de confianza, así que en realidad no creía tener nada de qué preocuparme. Quizás ella y Pequeña seguían dormidas. Si logró mantener a la pequeña dormida después de las seis de la mañana, su nuevo nombre sería Hacedora de Milagros. También me sentiría celoso y la obligaría a contarme sus secretos. La niña nunca dormía mucho conmigo.

Casi a las ocho lo intenté de nuevo y esta vez sí abrió la puerta con una sonrisa.

—Nos acabamos de levantar —dijo—. Le estoy preparando su biberón. Entra.

Entré y encontré a Sofía en la cuna, con los ojos bien abiertos y sonriendo.

—¿Durmió hasta las ocho? —pregunté totalmente incrédulo.

—Así es. —Sonrió, agitando el biberón—. Aunque en realidad no se durmió hasta después de la una.

Cargué a Pequeña y presioné los labios en su mejilla.

—¿Te causó problemas?

—En realidad no. Lloró un ratito luego que se dio cuenta de que no ibas a regresar, pero jugamos un rato y se calmó. Tomó una siesta de una hora a las diez, y luego le dio hambre.

—¿Qué hiciste con ella?

—Solo pasamos el rato. Se portó muy bien, Edward.

Al parecer la expresión de mi cara era muy graciosa porque empezó a reírse cuando estiró las manos. Le di a Pequeña y se sentó en el sofá.

—Oh —dijo dejando el biberón en la mesita de centro—. Necesita sus antibióticos, ¿verdad?

—En una hora, pero puedes darle de comer ahora si quieres —dije sentándome junto a ella—. Entonces, ¿de verdad se portó bien contigo?

Sonrió mientras le ofrecía el biberón a Sofía.

—Sí. ¿Es tan difícil creerlo?

—La última vez que la dejé durante la noche le causó problemas a mis padres. Es que… No puedo creer que se haya portado tan bien.

—Pues así fue. Nos la pasamos bien, ¿huh, Sofía? —preguntó.

—Vaya…, ¿qué demonios hiciste?

Se rió.

—¿Qué?

—Solo estoy…, sorprendido, es todo. Y un poco celoso.

—Quizás es solo que le caigo bien —bromeó.

—Al parecer. —Sonreí—. Eres genial con ella.

—Es una buena niña, Edward. ¡Y es muy divertida! Hasta le leí, y creo que le encantó.

—¿Qué le leíste?

Bajó la vista hacia Pequeña, evadiéndome.

—_Cumbres Borrascosas_.

—¿Le leíste _Cumbres Borrascosas_ a mi hija?

—Solo un poco.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que eso está sobre su nivel de comprensión —me reí—. Pero si eso es lo que se necesita para hacerla dormir los fines de semana, lo haré.

—Creo que más bien le gusta cuando la gente le habla.

Sonreí y pasé el pulgar por la mano de Sofía.

—De verdad que sí. Aunque no le gustan las caras graciosas.

Levantó la vista hacia mí y sonrió.

—Sí le gustan mis caras graciosas.

—¿Oh, sí? Veamos.

Sus mejillas enrojecieron mientras se mordía el labio.

—Estaba bromeando.

—No es así. Haz una.

Bajó la vista a Pequeña, sacó la lengua y sacudió la cabeza. Me solté riendo. Sus mejillas enrojecieron más cuando me vio. Un mechón de cabello le cayó en la cara y alcé la mano para quitarlo. Afortunadamente me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y me detuve antes de que esta mierda se pusiera incómoda. Ella misma se lo metió detrás de la oreja, sin siquiera darse cuenta de lo que yo estaba a punto de hacerlo.

—Eso fue uh…, lindo —dije, intentando deshacerme de ese extraño sentimiento.

Rodó los ojos.

—Nunca más volveré a hacer eso, para que sepas.

—Vamos, a Sofía le gustó.

En realidad Pequeña ni siquiera se molestó en dejar de comer así que eso en realidad no probaba nada.

—Veamos las tuyas pues —dijo.

—No, pero solo porque las mías la asustan. Son muy aterradoras.

Se rió suavemente.

—Pues tú pareces ser un chico aterrador, después de todo.

—Completamente aterrador.

Cuando la niña terminó de comer Bella le sacó los gases por mí. La chica era encantadora con mi hija. Era…, mejor que yo y probablemente incluso mejor que mi mamá. Pequeña la adoraba. Estaba claro por lo feliz que era cuando Bella jugaba con ella, o incluso cuando solo la cargaba. Se reía _muchísimo _y nunca se irritaba.

No podía evitar estar de acuerdo con la opinión que Sofía tenía de Bella. El hecho de que fuera tan linda y cariñosa hacían que me gustara. Ella era _real_ y nada parecida a las otras chicas por las que usualmente me inclinaba. No tenía duda alguna de que ella sí me enfrentaría por mis mierdas, a diferencia de otras chicas. Ella era un…, reto. Pero no un reto de "quiero llevármela a la cama". Claro, me sentía atraído por ella; era difícil no estarlo, pero era más que eso. _Quería_ conocerla mejor.

Todo esto era jodidamente extraño para mí.

—Gracias Bella —dije cuando me regresó a Sofía.

Sonrió.

—De verdad que fue un placer para mí —dijo—. Si me necesitas esta noche, aquí estaré.

—En realidad me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme con algo más esta noche, si no me llaman del hospital más bien.

—¿Oh, sí? ¿De qué se trata?

Ésta era mi oportunidad.

—¿Podrías ir a cocinar otra vez, pero esta vez enseñarme cómo hacerlo?

—¿Enseñarte a cocinar?

Asentí.

—Conozco lo básico, pero no me molestaría aprender cómo demonios es que haces todo tan jodidamente delicioso.

Se rió suavemente.

—Esa oración pudo haber sido hecha sin las maldiciones.

—Sí —me reí entre dientes—, es cierto. Estoy intentando mejorar. Entonces…, ¿lo harás?

Se mordió el labio; eso causaba algo en mí.

—Claro, déjame buscar en mis recetas. Estaré ahí a las seis.

Sonreí.

—Gracias.

* * *

—No creo que me vea tan mal —le dije a Pequeña mientras me doblaba hacia arriba las mangas—. Es mejor que la camiseta de siempre, ¿no?

Ella me miraba detenidamente mientras yo me aseguraba que la camisa de vestir se viera bien. ¿_De verdad_ estaba intentando impresionar a Bella usando una camisa formal? Sí, así era. Ésta era mi oportunidad para demostrarle que no era un completo cabrón. Ella me conocía como padre, sí, pero como hombre solo me conocía como el chico con la puerta giratoria. Si es que estaba considerando en hacer esto, intentando cambiar drásticamente, tenía que mostrarle que yo era mucho más que eso. Era más que un hombre que se acostaba con muchas y decía joder muy seguido. ¿Será que esto me iba a estallar en la cara? Probablemente sí, pero oye, nunca llegarás a ningún lado si no te arriesgas. Quería arriesgarme. Quería conocer más a Bella y dejarla a ella conocerme a mí.

Pequeña era la única razón por la que me hablaba. Ella fue mi entrada, pero necesitaría más que una niña bonita. El asunto con Bella es que ella era diferente. ¿Pensé mucho en ella la primera vez que la vi? Joder, no. Pero ahora, ahora ya estaba pensando. Ahora la veía más allá de una cara bonita…, y buenos pechos. La forma en que se portaba con Pequeña; eso era importante. Lo poco que conocía de ella me hacía verla como una persona, no solo una chica. Solo quería ver más de eso.

—De acuerdo —dije, mirándome una última vez en el espejo y pasándome la mano por el cabello—. Ya estás bañada y alimentada, tu pañal está limpio, así que intentemos mantenerlo de esa forma por un rato, Pequeña.

La levanté de mi cama y la llevé a la sala, dejándola en el columpio. Se pondría a jugar o se dormiría. Estaba esperando que se durmiera. En realidad no me importaba siempre y cuando se entretuviera sola.

En cuanto escuché el primer golpe me dirigí hacia la puerta —demasiado rápido en realidad—. La abrí con una sonrisa y encontré a Bella con dos bolsas de mandado que rápidamente cargué. Ya sabes, siendo yo todo un caballero.

—Gracias —dijo, entrando mientras yo cerraba la puerta.

Se dirigió a la cocina y yo iba detrás de ella. Cuando solté las bolsas empezó a sacar todas las mierdas.

—Te prometo que no es muy difícil —dijo sonriendo—. Haremos pollo parmesano al horno. Creo que te gustará.

—Pues me gusta el pollo y el parmesano, así que empezamos bien —me reí.

—Genial. ¿Pondrías a calentar el horno a 350 grados?

Mientras el horno se calentaba Bella empezó a derretir mantequilla en un sartén. Me dijo lo que estaba haciendo, pero más que nada yo le estaba prestando atención a _ella_, no a sus palabras. Era derretir mantequilla, después de todo. ¿Qué tan difícil era eso?

—Bien, mientras yo hago esto, ¿podrías tú poner el pan molido, el queso, tomillo, albahaca, pimienta y sal en un cuenco por mí? —preguntó levantando la vista.

—Uh…, sí, claro —dije confundido—. ¿Qué es eso exactamente?

—Ya tengo todo medido. Solo vacía todos esos contenedores de ahí —señaló—, en un tazón y mézclalos.

Hice lo que dijo y eché todo junto, mezclándolo hasta que todo estuvo, ya sabes, mezclado. Lo miró y me dijo _buen trabajo_, aunque estaba bastante seguro que eso era una prueba bastante tonta. Cuando la mantequilla estuvo lista se acercó y le quitó la tapa a un recipiente, revelando tres muslos de pollo.

—¿Tres? —pregunté.

—Sé que te gustan las sobras —dijo sonriendo y se llevó el recipiente a la estufa—. Trae un plato y el tazón, por favor.

Preparó un muslo, enseñándome lo que tenía que hacer, y luego me dejó hacer los otros. Lo bañaba en mantequilla, luego le daba vueltas en la mezcla hasta que quedara cubierto. Sencillo. Ella limpió el traste en el fregadero y luego dejó los muslos en él de nuevo y lo metió al horno.

—¿Ves? —preguntó lavándose las manos—. Fácil, ¿verdad?

—Eso fue bastante sencillo —dije—. ¿Cuánto tardarán en estar listos?

—Entre 45 y 50 minutos. Empezaré con los ejotes en media hora. Esos son ridículamente fáciles de preparar porque vienen en lata.

Sonreí.

—He preparado de esos antes.

Se rió suavemente.

—Qué bien, entonces esos los haces tú.

Ella se sentó en un taburete mientras yo sacaba una botella de vino. Fue un regalo de cuando compré mi casa de parte de mamá y papá, pero ahora parecía un buen momento para abrirla.

—¿Gustas una copa? —pregunté.

—¿Y si te llaman a trabajar?

—Solo tomaré la mitad de una copa. No me hará nada.

—Entonces sí, me encantaría una copa. —Sonrió—. Al parecer Sofía está tomando su siesta.

Miré hacia la esquina y encontré a Pequeña dormida en su columpio. Pequeña era buena. Muy buena. Amaba jodidamente a esa niña. Luego de darle su copa a Bella me senté junto a ella y bebí de la mía.

—Está bueno —me dijo—. Gracias por invitarme.

Bufé.

—Gracias _a ti_ por hacer esto. Necesito saber cómo cocinar para cuando Pequeña sea más grande.

—Probablemente le gustará comer algo más que tus macarrones con queso —se rió.

—¿Y cómo te va en el trabajo? ¿Ya terminó el año escolar?

Asintió.

—El último día para los estudiantes es el viernes. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Pues va bien, nada interesante que reportar.

Cruzó una pierna sobre su rodilla mientras seguía bebiendo.

—¿Qué se siente ser cirujano?

Sonreí, feliz de que haya preguntado. Era la manera perfecta de demostrarle que no era un completo cabrón. Antes de que Pequeña llegara sí me preocupaba por otras cosas aparte del sexo.

—Es desafiante y gratificador. La verdad es la única cosa que siempre quise ser. El saber que yo soy la razón de que alguien vivió, es una sensación que no puede compararse con nada. Siento que he hecho algo bueno. Estoy ayudando a las personas. Aunque mi parte favorita es la medicina…, la ciencia detrás de ello. Como dije, es algo desafiante.

—¿Te gusta ser desafiado?

Asentí.

—Sí.

—Apuesto a que eres un excelente cirujano.

—Sí —me reí.

—Eres un poco presumido. —Sonrió.

—Supongo que no puedo negarlo.

—No, no puedes. Pero no es lo peor del mundo. Autoestima es algo bueno, especialmente en tu campo de trabajo. Yo no querría a un cirujano que duda de sí mismo constantemente. Siempre y cuando no te pases de la línea.

—Creo que mantengo un saludable balance. Estoy en el nivel de presumido en el que puedo admitir cuando me equivoco, aunque no me guste.

—¿A quién le gusta?

—Exacto. Ahora dime más acerca de ti. Conozco tu trabajo y por qué te gusta, pero dime algo más.

Se mordió el labio y levantó la vista pensativa.

—¿Cómo qué?

Me encogí de hombros.

—¿Alguien especial en tu vida?

¿Era muy obvio? Probablemente sí.

Se rió.

—Ah. No, Dios, no. Terminé con mi novio hace casi un año.

Soltera… Eso era bueno para mí.

—Entonces…, ¿podrías salir a algún lugar con alguien y a nadie le molestaría?

Alzó las cejas.

—No creo que nadie tenga ese derecho, no.

—¿Qué opinas de la renovación de votos?

Su boca se abrió de golpe, pero no salió ni una palabra. La copa de vino en su mano cayó y golpeó la barra, manchándonos a ambos de rojo.

Mierda.

Joder.

Maldición.

—¡Oh Dios mío! Lo siento mucho —dijo levantándose con rapidez y yendo por servilletas.

La parte de enfrente de mi camisa quedó bañada en rojo, así que la desabroché y me la quité al levantarme. Cuando ella se giró para regresar, dejó caer las servilletas y se quedó viéndome sin camisa frente a ella, aunque se recuperó rápidamente y dejó las servilletas en la barra, agarrando una para ella.

Podrías haberse quitado ella también su blusa, sabes.

—¿Supongo que te sorprendí? —dije, todavía de pie ahí, intentando usar esto para mi beneficio.

Asintió.

—Yo… Lo hiciste.

—Pues ahora que tus manos están vacías, ¿te gustaría ir conmigo?

—Uh…

Mierda. Iba a decir que no, ¿verdad?


	12. For the Better

Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **anhanninen**, yo sólo traduzco.

**Beta: **Isa.

* * *

**Fatherhood, Formula, and Other F Words**

**Capítulo 12: Mejorando**

Me comencé a preocupar al ver que Bella no contestaba.

Pues joder.

—Eso no me hace sentir muy esperanzado —dije, riéndome con incomodidad.

Siguió evadiendo mi mirada mientras sus mejillas se ponían del rojo más brillante que había visto nunca.

—¿Puedes…, um, ponerte una camisa? —preguntó con suavidad—. Yo…, limpiaré esto.

—Sí, claro. Lo siento.

Corrí a mi habitación para ponerme una camiseta. Quería patearme por haberla invitado. Juro por Dios que ése no era mi plan, solo que…, bueno, nos conocíamos en un ambiente tan seguro. Pensé que salir de ese ambiente sería bueno.

De camino a la cocina revisé a Pequeña, asegurándome de que siguiera dormida. Afortunadamente sí lo estaba. Al entrar a la cocina vi a Bella limpiando el mostrador, recogiendo con cuidado los pedazos de vidrio.

—Maldición —siseó, alejando el dedo y metiéndoselo a la boca.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunté, agarrando el bote de basura y usando un trapo para echarlo todo ahí.

Se sacó el dedo y lo miró.

—Sí, solo me corté con el vidrio —dijo.

—Déjame ver.

Vaciló al darme su mano, pero luego suspiró y la depositó en la mía.

—Es solo una cortada.

Claro que así era.

—Te traeré un curita…, mientras tú piensas en mi pregunta.

—Edward, ¿la renovación de votos de tus padres? ¿En serio?

—Sí, en serio —dije, sacando la caja del gabinete—. Déjame ver tu dedo otra vez.

—Es que…, no sería, ya sabes, ¿raro? —preguntó mientras le ponía el curita.

—¿Por qué? Te estoy invitando. Supongo que no tiene que ser una cita.

—¿No querías que cuidara a Sofía?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Ella puede venir. Estoy seguro que se portará bien.

Todavía no parecía muy convencida. Estaba bastante seguro que tenía un "no" en la punta de la lengua.

—¿Por favor, Bella? —le pedí, recurriendo jodidamente a las súplicas—. De verdad quiero que vengas. Nos la pasamos bien en el bar, ¿verdad?

Asintió.

—Sí, fue agradable.

—Entonces ven. Si estás preocupada de que yo…, intente algo, te prometo que no será así.

—No me preocupa, creo que ya estás más allá de eso.

Sonreí.

—Entonces di que sí, ¿por favor?

Se mordió el labio pensando.

—Alice irá, ¿verdad?

—Síp. Ella y Jasper, así que tú... —Fui interrumpido por el sonido de mi celular—. Mierda. Ahora vuelvo.

Corrí a la sala y agarré mi celular de la mesita de centro. El identificador de llamadas decía que era papá, así que respondí rápidamente, justo entonces escuché como sonaba mi buscapersonas en la habitación. Esto no podía ser bueno.

—¿Sí? —respondí, avanzando por el pasillo hacia mi habitación.

—¿Ya te llegó el mensaje al busca?

—Acaba de sonar. ¿Qué pasa?

Mi busca remitió trauma mayor y un número cruzó la pantallita. Mierda.

—Varios vehículos accidentados —dijo—. Ya voy de camino al igual que Emmett. Necesitas apresurarte.

Qué manera de arruinar la noche; jodidos conductores idiotas.

—De acuerdo, voy en camino —suspiré—. Te veo allá.

Agarré mi cartera, me eché el celular y el busca al bolsillo del pantalón, y regresé a la cocina. Bella estaba poniendo la cacerola con los ejotes en la estufa.

—Tengo que irme —dije—. Era mi papá sobre el hospital.

Se giró y dijo:

—Oh, bueno, si tienes que irte, tienes que hacerlo. ¿Quieres que limpie todo?

—Um… ¿Quieres quedarte aquí para cuidar a Sofía? Me refiero a que el pollo todavía ni siquiera está terminado. No es como si pudieras sacarlo y terminar de cocerlo allá. ¿Cuál sería el punto?

Asintió.

—Puedo hacerlo, siempre y cuando tú estés de acuerdo.

Me encogí de hombros.

—No es como si me fueras a robar —me reí.

Rodó los ojos y sonrió.

—No, ése no era mi plan. Terminaré la cena y luego me llevaré a la niña mi apartamento.

—Suena bien para mí. No tengo ni idea de a qué hora llegaré a casa, pero si pienso que no podré llegar a casa para cuando te tengas que ir a trabajar, le pediré a mamá que venga por Sofía para llevarla a la guardería.

—Bien. —Sonrió.

Regresé a la sala para despedirme de Pequeña, y ella me siguió de cerca. Aunque seguía dormida, saqué a Sofía de su sillita vibradora y la acerqué a mi pecho, besando su cabecita. Empezó a removerse, despertándose.

—Papi tiene que irse —dije—. Pórtate bien con Bella, ¿bien?

Empezó a llorar y me arrepentí de haberla cargado, pero no me sentía bien dejándola sin decirle nada.

—Déjame cargarla —dijo Bella estirando los brazos.

Besé una vez más a Sofía y se la entregué.

—Adiós Pequeña —dije—. Muchas gracias, Bella.

Sonrió y asintió.

—No hay problema —dijo, y empecé a irme—. Oh y, ¿Edward?

—¿Sí?

—Me encantaría acompañarte a la renovación de votos de tus padres, siempre y cuando estés seguro.

Sonreí.

—Estoy completamente seguro. Nos la pasaremos bien, ya verás.

Sonrió y alzó la manita de Pequeña para despedirse.

—Dile adiós a papi.

* * *

—¿Cómo les va a ti y a Sofía? —preguntó papá.

Papá me invitó a comer, diciendo que necesitaba hablar conmigo. Ya que la comida de la cafetería estaba fuera de consideración para él, vinimos al deli que estaba cruzando la calle. Si hubiera sabido que esto era solo sobre Pequeña, no habría estado tan jodidamente nervioso. Creí que esto iba a ser acerca del trabajo. Para ser honestos, mi…, desarrollo no era lo que solía ser. No había jodido ninguna cirugía ni nada, pero me había hecho perezoso. Es solo que esta última semana había estado tan cansado al tener a la niña enferma y manteniéndome despierto. Su horario de dormir todavía no era como antes —a excepción de esa noche en que Bella la cuidó—, ya que de nuevo se despertaba a mitad de la noche, lo cual reducía mis horas de sueño.

Decir que había descuidado mi caligrafía sería decir poco. Habían acudido a mí múltiples enfermeras preguntándome qué demonios era lo que quería que hicieran. Era peligroso y hoy vi de verdad el efecto que podía tener. Una enfermera casi le dio a uno de mis pacientes la dosis incorrecta de medicamento porque no podía leer lo que había escrito. Obviamente iba a mejorar a partir de ahora, pero creí que eso era de lo que papá quería hablar conmigo.

—Estamos bien —dije—. No está durmiendo tan bien como antes. Ayer regresó a la guardería, así que esperemos que la rutina la ayude.

Asintió.

—Eso es bueno. Los niños necesitan rutinas. Esperemos que pronto regrese a la normalidad, aunque tú tendrás que ajustarte si no sucede. A veces esa rutina cambia.

—Pues joder, ruego porque la nueva rutina no sea despertarse a media noche todos los días.

—Sabes, hijo, estoy orgulloso de ti. —Sonrió—. Has avanzado un largo camino en dos meses, aunque esa boca no lo ha hecho.

—Sí, sé que necesito trabajar en eso, pero gracias. Intentó hacer lo mejor que puedo por ella.

—Se nota. Tu mamá me contó que dijiste que la amabas.

—Me sorprende que no te llamara en el segundo en que me fui para gritártelo —me reí.

—No, se esperó hasta que yo le llamé. —Sonrió—. Aunque sí gritó un poco.

Le di otra mordida a mi sándwich al mismo tiempo que él.

—¿Es todo lo que querías hablar? ¿De que estás orgulloso?

Le dio un trago a su agua y asintió.

—Sí. Estoy seguro de que sientes que he sido muy duro contigo, poniéndote de nuevo en guardias y prohibiéndote tomar días libres, pero he hecho eso porque la vida real no es fácil. Puede que trabajes para mí, pero eso no significa que te daré privilegios especiales. Pero la verdad, si no _supiera_ que puedes manejarlo, no lo hubiera hecho. Aunque por ahora no te daré turnos de noche. Estoy completamente consciente de que no tienes los recursos para trabajarlos y asegurarte de que Sofía está bien cuidada, eso sin estar dependiendo de tu madre.

Pude haber dicho que tenía a Bella pero, honestamente, estaba bastante seguro que ella no llegaría tan lejos. Ya estaba haciendo suficiente por mí al cuidarla cuando estoy de guardia. No era tan estúpido como para no darme cuenta que aprovecharme de ella estaría mal. Pensándolo bien, se veía un poco sorprendida por lo que hice el fin de semana pasado al asumir que cuidaría a Sofía. Claro que yo no me di cuenta en el momento. Quiero decir, le pregunté muchas veces si estaba de acuerdo con eso. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, sí se veía un poco rara, así que asumí que recurrir a ella para todo no sería la mejor idea.

—El turno de noche me tiene preocupado, así que gracias —dije—. Y puedo trabajar con todo lo demás. Los fines de semana de guardia son solo una vez al mes, y tengo a alguien para entonces.

—Tu vecina, ¿no?

Asentí.

—Bella. Y, de hecho, la voy a llevar conmigo el sábado.

Ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Vas a llevar una cita?

—Supongo que técnicamente es solo llevar una amiga.

Sonrió.

—Vas a llevar a una amiga… Es diferente.

—Lo sé, ¿verdad? —me reí—. ¿Qué te parece eso?

—Es bueno, hijo. Me alegra que empieces a ver de diferente manera a las mujeres. Aunque aún no entiendo cómo es que llegaste a tener esa manera de verlas.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Están buenas.

Rodó los ojos.

—Tu madre y yo te educamos mejor que eso. Estabas bien hasta que te fuiste a Nueva York. Creo que te diste cuenta de que podías usar tu aspecto para tu ventaja, pero en algún punto a lo largo del camino cambiaste completamente. ¿Entiendes lo mucho que eso lastimó a tu madre?

—¿Qué? ¿Que me acostara con mujeres?

—Que las usaras.

—Yo… —Realmente no tenía motivos para diferir. Sí las usaba—. Tienes razón, lo hacía, pero eso ya se terminó.

—El tener una hija te cambió de una buena manera.

—Sí, la verdad que sí.

Sonrió.

—Entonces, ¿cómo es ella? La chica que cuida a mi nieta.

—Es genial con Pequeña. Es mejor con ella que yo —me reí entre dientes—. Parte de mí tiene celos de que ella le agrade más a mi hija.

Se rió.

—Te prometo que no es así. Pero aparte de cómo es con Sofía, ¿cómo es su forma de ser?

—Es amable, inteligente, de hecho es maestra, y realmente solo es…, diferente. Disfruto de verdad estar con ella, y quiero conocerla mejor.

—Tu madre va a preguntar esto cuando la vea el sábado, así que te lo preguntaré ahora. ¿Te estás acostando con ella?

—Te juro por Dios que no. De verdad es solo una amiga; aunque estoy intentando conocerla mejor porque creo que podría gustarme en serio.

Asintió.

—Qué bien, pero sé cuidadoso. Esto ya no es solo de ti, ahora está involucrada una pequeñita.

—Sí, lo sé, y mi hija está primero.

Sonrió.

—Exacto. Ahora regresemos a trabajar. Creo que tienes algunos historiales que corregir, ¿no?

Mierda.

—No pasará de nuevo.

—Será mejor que no. Pero si pensara que pudiera volver a suceder, habríamos tenido una conversación completamente diferente hoy.

* * *

—¿Tengo una niña contra mi pecho y quieres que revuelva? —le pregunté a Bella.

Esta noche me estaba enseñando a preparar su espagueti, porque, enfrentémoslo, era jodidamente delicioso, y de verdad lo quería. En realidad no estaba prestando tanta atención como debería cuando me dijo qué era lo que llevaba, pero me había escrito la receta así que todo estaba bien.

Se rió, dejó el pan en el horno antes de acercarse a mí y empujarme a la estufa.

—Los humanos fuimos lo suficientemente afortunados para obtener dos brazos —dijo, quitando mi mano de la espalda de Pequeña y poniendo en ella un cucharón de madera, llevándolo a la olla—. Estás cargando un bebé _y_ revolviendo. Es increíble.

—Oh, ¿ahora eres una sabelotodo? —Sonreí.

—Eres tú quien se niega a soltar a la niña.

—Ha estado renegona esta tarde. Creo que solo quiere pasar tiempo con su papi.

Sonrió y se rió suavemente.

—Deberías decir "papi" más seguido. Es lindo.

—¿Me dijiste lindo?

Rodó los ojos.

—No. —Tosió—. La palabra es linda. Es todo.

—Uh-huh, _claro_—bromeé.

—Sigue revolviendo —ordenó, regresando al mostrador donde estaba picando lechuga.

—¿Puedes creerlo, Pequeña? Está siendo un poco mandona, ¿huh?

—Ella está de mi lado —dijo, mirando sobre su hombro y sonriendo—. Las chicas necesitamos unirnos contra ti.

Definitivamente Bella ya había perdido la incomodidad de la otra noche cuando la invité a la renovación de votos. Ahora parecía estar bien, pero yo seguía sin entender por qué había estado tan vacilante y tímida. O por qué me pidió que me pusiera una camisa mientras evitaba mirarme. Por muy presumido que suene, estaba completamente consciente de que no me veía mal sin camisa. Debió haber sido una distracción.

Cuando Bella dijo que la cena estaba casi lista, me adelanté y le preparé un biberón a Pequeña. Bella puso la mesa y yo me senté para alimentar a mi hija, levantando la vista de vez en cuando para ver a Bella mirándome, aunque apartaba la vista rápidamente, sonreí para mí.

—¿Ya encontraste lo que vas a usar el sábado? —pregunté para hacer conversación.

—Alice y yo fuimos de compras hoy al salir del trabajo —dijo—. Al parecer, y según ella, todos nos vamos a ir juntos.

—Oh, ¿en serio?

Asintió.

—Es lo que decidió. Sabes, está muy nerviosa. Nunca había visto a Alice entrar en pánico, pero hoy la vi.

—Le tiene miedo a la mamá de Jasper —me reí—, aunque no puedo culparla.

—Sí, Jasper le dijo que su mamá era…, un poco extraña. ¿Lo dijo de modo amable?

Pequeña necesitaba apurarse porque Bella acababa de poner los platos de espagueti en la mesa. Era cruel poner eso frente a mí cuando no podía comerlo, ya que mis manos estaban ocupadas.

—Pues en definitiva es extraña —dije—. Emmett diría que está loca, pero no es _tan_ mala. Solo que él le tiene rencor.

—¿Quiero saber?

—Involucra una pistola de aire comprimido y el trasero de Emmett.

—Ah, entonces no, no quiero saber —se rió—. ¿Ya terminó?

El biberón estaba casi vacío, gracias a Dios.

—Parece que sí.

—¿Quieres que le saque los gases?

Ángel. Juro por Dios que esta mujer era un ángel o una de esas mierdas.

Sonreí.

—Eso sería genial. Gracias.

Bella mejoró aun más cuando dijo que yo podía empezar a comer mientras ella le sacaba los gases a la pequeña. Yo estaba a punto de babear, así que fue una buena decisión. Empecé a comer y me fui al cielo. Incluso estaba gimiendo un poco, haciéndola reír suavemente.

—Actúas como si fueras un hombre hambriento —se rió.

—Quizás lo soy —dije con la boca llena, haciéndola reír con más fuerza.

—No te ahogues. Puedo sacarle los gases a un bebé, pero no estoy segura de poder hacer la maniobra de Heimlich con un adulto —dijo, limpiando la boca de Pequeña—. Creo que ya terminó. ¿Quieres que la ponga en el columpio?

Asentí.

—Sí, jugará y se dormirá.

Mientras Bella iba a dejar a Sofía en el columpio yo me llené la boca con toda la comida posible.

—Entonces, Alice dijo que el sábado nos iríamos de aquí como a las cinco —dijo Bella, sentándose frente a mí—. ¿Está bien o necesitas llegar allá antes?

—Está bien —dije—. La ceremonia empieza a las seis, así que nos da tiempo de sobra.

—Bien. —Sonrió—. Alice va a llegar más temprano porque quiere arreglar mi cabello. Al parecer yo no soy capaz.

—Pues creo que se equivoca, tu cabello siempre se ve lindo.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron de nuevo y se mordió el labio. Dios, esa jodida mordida. Me causaba algo, al igual que su sonrojo.

—Siempre te sonrojas —dije—. ¿Por qué?

Se encogió de hombros.

—No puedo controlarlo. Siempre lo he hecho cuando me pongo nerviosa o…, ya sabes.

—¿Cuando te hago un cumplido?

Asintió.

—Entonces, cuando no te hago cumplidos y te sonrojas, ¿quiere decir que te estoy poniendo nerviosa? —pregunté.

—No sé. A veces solo pasa.

Sonreí.

—Pues me gusta, y mi misión será hacerte sonrojar lo máximo posible.

—¿Qué? —se rió—. Eso es cruel.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Entonces, quizás soy cruel.

Rodó los ojos.

—En ese caso yo haré mi misión el dejar de sonrojarme.

—Ah, pero no puedes. Es una función corporal sobre la que no tienes control. —Sonreí—. Pero al parecer yo sí tengo algo de control sobre ello.

—Idiota.

Me reí.

—Lo estás haciendo de nuevo.

—Cállate y come.

Tomé otro bocado y la miré. Usó una servilleta para tapar su sonrisa. Maldición, era jodidamente linda. En realidad estaba ansioso por verla el sábado. Si ahora ya se veía hermosa, no podría imaginar cómo se vería ese día.

¿Estaba…, enamorándome de ella? ¿Era así como se sentía? Maldición no sabía, pero estaba sintiendo _algo _que no había sentido antes.

* * *

Lo repito demasiado pero en serio, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo y la paciencia que recibo.

¡Gracias a todas por sus comentarios! 448 en 11 capítulos, casi no me la creo :D

LuluuPattinson, Ale Pattinson Diaz, albi-yo, Zanzamaru, Marie Sellory, jacke94, valu03, BeLeNxiiiZzz, bellaliz, MonZe Pedroza, Kjmima, Yeicy Duquesa Swansea, freckles03, Rebe Masen, solecitopucheta, Elyy Pocoyoo, Idta, yolabertay, Gretchen CullenMasen, JusticeCullen, Beastyle, Tata XOXO, PRISGPE, Gabriela Cullen, EmDreams Hunter, Hey Caroline, liduvina, Esmeralda C, javistewart, Karina Masen, alejandra1987, Robmy, Stephaniie15, hilarycullen17, ClauVero, flexer, monika . lcu, carlita16


	13. Family Affair

Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **anhanninen**, yo sólo traduzco.

**Beta: **Isa.

* * *

**Fatherhood, Formula, and Other F Words**

**Capítulo 13: Evento Familiar **

—¿Estás nervioso? —preguntó Jasper riéndose.

Estaba arreglándome la corbata…, de nuevo. Estaba torcida y me irritaba. Odiaba las jodidas corbatas, pero la mirada del mal que Rosalie me lanzó cuando le dije que iba a usar una de broche me hizo cagarme del miedo. Al parecer, las corbatas de broche no eran aceptables en la renovación de votos de tus padres. ¿Quién lo diría?

—No, esto es lo que me encabrona —dije soltándola de nuevo—. ¿Crees que Rosalie se dará cuenta si me pongo una de broche?

—¿Tu hermana? Claro que sí se dará cuenta. Yo ni siquiera lo intentaría.

—Pues entonces ella tendrá que hacerle el nudo a la jodida corbata cuando lleguemos allá —dije rindiéndome.

Sí, estaba admitiendo la derrota contra una maldita corbata. Jasper se rió pasándome a Pequeña, que se negaba a que la soltaran. Estaba rezando porque dejara de actuar así pronto ya que, si interrumpía la ceremonia, yo sería hombre muerto gracias a mi hermana. Rosalie había planeado cada pequeño detalle junto con mamá, básicamente haciendo de esto su misión. Se volvió jodidamente loca cuando se casó y nunca pensé que podría empeorar, pero estaba jodidamente equivocado.

Cuando le dije que iba a llevar a alguien —jodiendo efectivamente el orden de los asientos—, creí que saltaría por el teléfono para estrangularme. Estaba _encabronada_, y luego me hizo enojar al sugerir que Bella era otra de mis "zorras". La mujer estaba loca de remate. Yo tenía que usar una corbata azul, y Sofía tenía que llevar un vestido azul porque, aparentemente, necesitaba ir a conjunto con mi hija. Nada de esto tenía ni un poco de jodido sentido para mí, y estaba malditamente feliz de que estuviera a punto de terminar. No me malinterpreten, estaba feliz por mis papás, pero mi hermana estaba haciendo de ésta la segunda peor ocasión de mi vida, después de su boda, claro.

—Me alegra tanto que lleves a Sofía —dijo Jasper—. Ocupará a mi madre y evitará que interrogue a Alice.

Rodé los ojos.

—No tienes permitido usar a mi hija para mantener ocupada a tu madre.

—Vamos, ella ama a los bebés. —Sonrió—. Ambos ganamos. Podrás descansar de Sofía y mi novia no romperá conmigo.

—¿Creí que tu mamá no era tan mala? —le pregunté cuando alguien tocó la puerta.

—Sí, mentí. Estoy jodidamente preocupado —se rió mientras yo abría la puerta.

Me quedé boquiabierto cuando mis ojos cayeron sobre Bella, que estaba ahí de pie con una sonrisa. Apenas me percaté de Alice parada junto a ella. Su cabello estaba suelto y rizado, y llevaba un vestido azul que… Solo diré que estaba hecho a la jodida medida. El hecho de que fuera azul me hacía querer reír. ¿Rosalie la había contactado? De verdad, se veía hermosa. Se sonrojó con mi mirada y se acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

—Te ves…, hermosa —dije sonriendo.

—Gracias, Edward —dijo—. Tú también. ¡Y Sofía se ve tan bonita! ¿Puedo cargarla?

—Sí, por favor, tómala —dije, pasándole a Pequeña—. Ha estado pegajosa hoy.

—¡Oh, Bella! —dijo Alice—. Dijiste que Sofía era bonita, pero esta cosita es preciosa.

—Se parece a su padre —dije sonriendo.

—Oh, sí, Edward, tú también eres precioso —se rió.

Mientras ellas dos se encargaban de Sofía, terminé de meter las cosas a su pañalera para poder irnos. Llevaba cosas extra de todo, solo por si acaso. Estaba preparado para cualquier cosa que Pequeña me lanzara, incluso metí una camisa para mí en caso de que las cosas se pusieran sucias. ¿Más que preparado? No existía tal cosa tratándose de la bebé.

—¿No vas a usar corbata? —preguntó Bella cuando me puse la pañalera sobre el hombro.

Jasper se rió.

—No pudo hacerle el nudo.

Entrecerré mis ojos en su dirección al tiempo que Bella preguntaba:

—¿Quieres que la yo le haga el nudo?

—Si no es molestia —dije, alejando mi mirada de Jasper y sonriéndole.

Agarré la corbata de la pañalera y se la di a Bella, que comentó que el color combinaba con el vestido de Pequeña. Sus manos trabajaron rápidamente para hacer el nudo perfecto mientras yo miraba su cara. Se mordió el labio al concentrarse en hacerlo bien. Cuando terminó puso su mano sobre mi pecho y levantó la vista, sonriéndome. Sus ojos se veían diferentes, más brillantes creo; de verdad hermosos.

—Perfecto —dijo, dejando que sus dedos me acariciaran mientras sus manos se resbalaban. Su toque era agradable—. ¿Estás listo para irnos?

—Sí —dije, echándome la pañalera al hombro—. Solo tengo que subir las cosas de Pequeña a la cajuela del carro.

* * *

Cuando llegamos a casa de mis padres subí las escaleras dirigiéndome a la habitación de mamá con Pequeña en brazos. Estaba pegada a mí. Iba a dejarla abajo con Bella, que iba a adelantarse e ir a sentarse, pero empezó a llorar. Nunca lloraba con Bella, así que no sabía qué demonios le pasaba. ¿Quizás era toda la gente? El patio trasero ya estaba atestado, y Pequeña nunca antes había estado alrededor de tanta gente.

—Oh, qué bien, ya estás aquí —dijo Rosalie cuando nos encontramos en el pasillo—. Mamá quiere pedirte algo.

—¿Qué? —pregunté.

Sonrió y abrió la puerta, haciéndome una seña para que entrara.

—En realidad es algo muy dulce —dijo—. ¿Quieres que me lleve a Sofía?

Sacudí la cabeza.

—No quiere que la deje con nadie.

—Pues es mejor que se haga a la idea de despegarse de ti por un rato.

Nosotros entramos y Rosalie siguió por el pasillo para bajar las escaleras. Encontré a mamá de pie junto al espejo, asegurándose de que su vestido se viera bien.

—Entonces, ¿te casarás con él? —bromeé—. ¿Estás segura?

—Considerando el hecho de que he estado casada con él cuarenta años, sí, estoy segura —se rió suavemente—. ¡Aww, se ven adorables!

Besé su mejilla antes de sentarme en la cama.

—Rosalie me ayudó. Y tú te ves hermosa, mamá.

Sonrió y estiró las manos hacia Sofía.

—Gracias, cariño. ¿Y cómo está hoy mi nieta?

Le pasé a Pequeña y esperé a que el llanto empezara. Asombrosamente no lloró.

—La verdad algo renegona.

—Solo está confundida, es todo. —La besó suavemente antes de regresármela—. El moño se ve precioso.

—¿Está derecho? Me causó problemas cuando se lo estaba poniendo.

Eso era una…, subestimación. En cierto punto jalé accidentalmente su cabello, haciéndola llorar. Bueno, más bien gritar. Aunque no planeaba contarle eso a mamá.

—Está perfectamente torcido como solo un papá sabe hacerlo —se rió—. Entonces… ¿Bella está aquí?

Asentí.

—Sí. Ya está afuera con Jasper y su novia, Alice.

—Tu papá me contó todo lo que dijiste sobre ella. —Sonrió—. Preséntamela lo más pronto posible, ¿de acuerdo? Quiero conocer a la chica a la que _tú_ consideras tu amiga.

—La forma en que papá y tú muestran estar orgullosos de mí me hace pensar que deberían regalarme un pastel —me reí.

—Puedes tomar un poco del mío. —Sonrió—. Incluso te dejaré llevarte un poco a casa.

Bufé.

—No planeaba pedirlo. ¿Y qué era lo que me querías preguntar?

—Pues, como tú sabes, papá y yo no tuvimos una gran boda la primera vez.

Asentí—. Fue en el despacho del juez para ustedes ya que el abuelo no estaba de acuerdo.

—Solo teníamos dieciocho años, pero sí —dijo. —Ya que no tuve esa primera vez, ¿me preguntaba si mi hijo favorito querría llevarme al altar?

Sonreí.

—¿De verdad creías que me negaría?

Sacudió la cabeza.

—No, pero supuse que debería preguntar.

—Sí, mamá, te llevaré al altar.

Sonrió y se inclinó para abrazarme.

—Gracias, cariño.

—Bien, iré a intentar dejar a Sofía con Bella. Nos vemos abajo.

Bajé las escaleras con Pequeña, saliendo hacia el patio donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia. Encontré a Bella en la primera fila; Rosalie debió llevarla ahí.

—Hey —dije, llamando su atención.

Levantó la vista y sonrió.

—¿Ya va a empezar?

Asentí.

—Sí, y yo llevaré a mi madre al altar, así que tendré que dejar a Sofía contigo, ¿está bien?

—Sí —dijo, estirando los brazos.

Le pasé a la pequeña.

—Si comienza a irritarse, ¿podrías llevarla adentro?

Asintió.

—Por supuesto.

—Gracias, Bella. Esperemos que no suceda, pero ya la has visto hoy. Mamá piensa que está confundida.

—Estoy segura que sí —dijo besando la cabeza de Pequeña—. Es una experiencia nueva y quizás aterradora. Ella sabe que papi la protegerá.

Sonreí y pasé los dedos sobre la mejilla de Sofía.

—Claro que sí, pero Bella te mantendrá a salvo de la gente aterradora, Pequeña —me reí entre dientes—. Me sentaré luego de entregar a mamá.

Sonrió.

—Es muy dulce de tu parte el hacerlo.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Puedo ser un chico dulce.

—Y tampoco te ves muy mal en traje de vestir.

Sonreí presumidamente.

—Pues gracias, Bella. Y ya te dije que tú te ves hermosa, ¿verdad?

Sus mejillas se encendieron de nuevo para mí.

—Sí, Edward.

—Qué bien, porque es verdad.

* * *

—Él ronca —dije, poniendo el brazo de mamá sobre el mío.

—¿De verdad intentas convencerme de _no_ casarme de nuevo con tu padre? —se rió.

—Solo bromeo.

—Bien —dijo Rosalie—. Papá ya está ahí y todo está listo. Cuando la música empiece, comiencen a caminar.

—Deberíamos pavonearnos por el pasillo, solo para ponerla nerviosa —bromeó mamá.

Rosalie rodó los ojos.

—He pasado dos meses planeado esta cosa. Pavonéate y nunca te volveré a hablar.

—Tranquila, Rosalie —dije—. No es tu boda. Ni siquiera es _una_ boda.

—Solo…, caminen, ¿sí? Voy a sentarme.

—Gracias, corazón, por todo lo que has hecho —dijo mamá.

Ella sonrió.

—De nada. Me divertí.

Cuando la música comenzó, mamá y yo empezamos a caminar. Cuando pudimos ver a través del pasillo levanté la vista y miré a mamá sonreír con la vista pegada a papá, que también tenía sus ojos pegados en ella. Era lindo que siguieran tan felices luego de cuarenta años de matrimonio. Lo hicieron bien, y a edad temprana. Cuando llegamos con papá, besé la mejilla de mamá y la solté.

—Gracias hijo —dijo papá sonriendo.

—De nada.

Regresé a la primera fila y me senté junto a Bella, tomando a Pequeña y abrazándola en mis brazos. Sorprendentemente se veía cansada. Sus ojos se cerraron cuando se acurrucó en mi pecho.

—Hora de la siesta —le susurré a Bella.

Ella me miró y sonrió.

—Eso es bueno.

Mecí a Sofía mientras mamá y papá decían sus votos, volviendo a contar sobre su amor y felicidad. Noté que Bella tenía una sonrisa constante en el rostro mientras escuchaba. Incluso se rió con todos sobre algunas de las cosas ridículas que mis padres se decían. Se veía realmente hermosa cuando se reía así; cuando sonreía así.

Cuando la ceremonia se terminó y todos empezaron a dirigirse hacia la recepción, llevé a mi hija durmiente adentro y la acosté en una de las habitaciones extras donde había instalado su cuna portable. Puse el monitor junto a ella y cargué el otro en mi bolsillo, para poder escucharla cuando se despertara. Probablemente tendría hambre o necesitaría un cambio de pañal en una hora, así que sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo.

—Luego vuelvo, Pequeña —dije, inclinándome para besar su frente—. Te amo.

* * *

—La cena estuvo deliciosa —dijo Bella. Estábamos de pie a un lado de la pista viendo a mamá y papá en su primer baile.

—Sí —dije sonriendo—. Es una pena que tengamos que esperar por el pastel.

Se rió suavemente y sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Sofía se terminó su biberón?

—Síp, y ahora la señora Whitlock está divirtiéndose con ella.

Miramos hacia una de las mesas donde actualmente se encontraba la mamá de Jasper besando la mejilla de Pequeña. Se había despertado llorando justo cuando yo terminaba de cenar, así que tuve que bajarla conmigo. Afortunadamente la señora Whitlock estaba encantada con ella, y se ofreció a cuidarla por mí. Jasper solo juntó las manos y pretendió hacerme una reverencia, básicamente me agradecía por mantenerla ocupada. Hasta ahora ella parecía adorar a Alice, pero él no quería tentar a la suerte dejando que toda la atención de la señora Whitlock estuviera en ella. Bueno, ahora la mujer estaba completamente distraída con Sofía, así que él estaba a salvo por un rato.

—No puedes dejar que las mujeres sigan cargando a tu hija, sino se enamorarán de ella y te quedarás sin niña —dijo Bella—. Es bastante imposible no quererla, especialmente luego de besar esas mejillas regordetas.

Me reí entre dientes.

—Esa mujer sí es capaz robarme de verdad a mi hija, así que hay que mantener un ojo en ella.

—Mis ojos están pegados —dijo—. Bueno, a medias. Justo ahora estoy viendo a tus padres. Están muy enamorados, ¿verdad?

—Sí, siempre se han visto así.

—Cuarenta años es un tiempo muy largo. Es,… conmovedor verlo. —Sonrió—. Te hace creer en almas gemelas.

Alcé la ceja con una sonrisita.

—Dime, Bella Swan, eres una romántica empedernida, ¿verdad?

Se encogió de hombros.

—En realidad no.

—Supongo que debí saberlo con tu selección de libros.

—Quizás solo tengo un gusto por los clásicos.

—No vi a ningún Homero en tu repisa. —Sonreí.

Rodó los ojos.

—Quizás no buscaste bien. No es como si te hubiera dejado entrar a mi habitación, después de todo.

—Encontraría _Romeo y Julieta_ ahí, ¿cierto? —bromeé. Una vez más sus mejillas se pintaron de rojo—. Lo sabía. Eres una romántica empedernida de cabo a rabo, ¿huh? No te juzgo.

—Bien —suspiró— Soy una romántica empedernida…, a veces.

—¿Es por eso que estás soltera? ¿No puedes encontrar a tu Romeo?

Levantó la vista y alzó una ceja.

—¿Qué? Quizás no…, lo estoy buscando.

Sonreí.

—Todas las mujeres buscan eso. Yo solía ser el hombre que las mantenía ocupadas mientras esperaban.

—¿Entonces estás diciendo que no eres el Romeo de nadie?

Me reí.

—No creo poder encajar en esa categoría.

Sonrió.

—Dos meses atrás hubiera estado de acuerdo contigo.

—¿Y ahora? —pregunté, fue entonces cuando me dio un codazo en el costado—. Ow.

—Tus padres vienen para acá.

Mi mamá se acercó con una sonrisa jalando a mi padre tras de ella. Al instante abrió los brazos y abrazó a Bella, que abrió los ojos como platos por la sorpresa.

—Gracias por venir —dijo mamá soltándola—. Es un placer conocerte, Bella.

—Es un placer conocerla a usted, señora Cullen —dijo Bella—. Gracias por recibirme. Fue una ceremonia hermosa.

—Tendrás que asegurarte de decirle eso a Rosalie —se rió—. Y dime Esme, por favor.

—Gracias por venir, Bella —dijo papá, ofreciéndole su mano—. Y antes de que lo intentes, me llamo Carlisle.

—Claro —asintió.

—Felicidades —dije—. Estuvo lindo.

—Gracias hijo —dijo papá—. ¿Dónde está Sofía?

Señalé a la señora Whitlock.

—Si quieres cargar a Sofía, tendrás que arrancarla de los brazos de la señora Whitlock —me reí.

Mamá sonrió.

—Puedo con ella.

—Tranquila, tigresa —papá rió—. ¿Se están divirtiendo ustedes dos?

—Sí, la cena estuvo genial —dije—. Bella estaba a punto de llorar al verlos bailar.

Bella se sonrojó _de nuevo_ mientras evitaba la mirada de mi padre.

—No, no es cierto. Solo decía que ustedes se veían muy enamorados.

Papá sonrió y acercó a mamá.

—Es porque lo estamos.

—Pues yo iré a intentar recuperar a mi nieta —dijo mamá—. Ustedes vayan a bailar.

—¿Te opones a bailar conmigo, Bella? —pregunté.

Sacudió la cabeza.

—No, pero no me hago responsable si te piso.

—Estoy seguro de que estaré bien. —Le guiñé un ojo y tomé su mano para llevarla a la pista de baile.

Deposité mi mano izquierda en su espalda baja, manteniéndola en un lugar respetable, aunque parte que mí quería bajar un _poquito_ más. Su mano se apretó en mi mano derecha cuando empecé a mecernos al ritmo de la música. ¿Ya mencioné lo jodidamente hermosa que se veía esta noche? Era difícil evitar que mi mente divagara. Comenzaba imaginando lo que estaría usando debajo del vestido, ya que..., ya sabes, soy un hombre. Quería apostar que, a pesar de que se ve como una chica buena, tenía una traviesa en ella. Quizás estaba usando tanga…, o nada en absoluto. De repente mi polla comenzó a regresar a la vida, y tuve que detener mis pensamientos.

—Así que, ¿ya se terminó el año escolar? —pregunté, intentando pensar en algo que sacara a mi mente fuera de ese puto canal.

Asintió recargando la cabeza en mi pecho.

—Síp. Sobreviví a mi primer año como maestra.

—¿Qué te parece? Técnicamente también sobreviví a mi primer año como cirujano adjunto —me reí—. Deberíamos celebrar.

—Estaba planeando en celebrar con helado de galleta y un maratón de películas. Al menos hasta que me invitaste aquí.

—Hmm, quedarte en casa sola con un bote de helado o bailar conmigo… Estoy feliz de que me hayas elegido.

—Yo también estoy bastante feliz de haberte elegido.

Sonreí para mí cuando la música cambió por algo más, aunque seguía siendo lento, así que seguí moviéndome al mismo ritmo. En realidad estaba jodidamente agradecido de que mi hermana haya elegido la música. A ella le gustaba este tipo de mierdas. Esta lenta…, mierda romántica.

—Eres un buen bailarín —dijo Bella, levantando la vista al mismo tiempo que yo la veía.

Sonreí.

—Mamá me hizo tomar clases para baile de salón cuando era niño —dije—. ¿Quieres que te incline hacia atrás?

Se rió suavemente.

—Creo que así estoy bien. Entonces, ¿clases de baile? La verdad no pensé que fueras de ese tipo.

—Tengo algunas sorpresas ocultas. Sorpréndeme con algo sobre ti.

—Me gusta pescar.

Alcé la ceja.

—¿Pescar?

Asintió.

—Era algo que mi papá y yo hacíamos juntos. En realidad todavía lo hacemos. Somos…, personas calladas. Es agradable sentarte a pensar en un bote. Pocas veces atrapo algo, pero cuando lo hago, mi papá demuestra estar tan _orgulloso_. Honestamente solo me gusta atrapar algo para ver esa mirada.

—Pues definitivamente me sorprendiste. —Sonreí—. Entonces, a Bella Swan le gusta pescar, novelas románticas, cocinar, los niños y dar clases a dichos niños. ¿Qué más?

—No, ahora es tu turno. Dime algo más que me sorprenda.

—Tocaba el piano cuando era joven.

—¿Eras bueno?

—Mi mamá piensa que sí —me reí—. Cree que debería seguir tocando.

—¿Cuánto tiempo duraste tocándolo?

—Comencé a tomar lecciones a los seis años. En realidad era un niño muy bien portado, no puedes culpar a mis padres por cómo terminé siendo.

Se rió.

—No planeaba hacerlo. Pero de verdad, no eres tan malo. Si lo fueras, ni siquiera un bebé me haría disfrutar de tu compañía.

—Es bueno saber que te gusto por más que solo mi bebé —me reí entre dientes—. Es tu turno de nuevo.

—Tengo un cactus, para recordar a mi madre.

—¿La recuerdas?

Recargó la cabeza en mi pecho.

—En realidad no, pero mantengo el cactus porque nos llevó a Arizona luego de dejar Forks. Mi papá dice que le gustaba el sol y el calor. Siempre hablaba de cómo un día dejaría Forks e iría a un lugar así, por eso él no se sorprendió cuando lo hizo.

—¿Estaban…, juntos?

—Sí, eran enamorados de preparatoria.

—¿Y ella lo dejó sin más? —pregunté—. Lo siento, sé que es un tema sensible.

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Está bien. Te lo diré cuando ya no quiera hablar más de esto. Y sí, solo se fue. Tenía un espíritu libre y quería irse de Forks. Él sabía que no estaba bien detenerla, así que no lo hizo.

—¿Y ella nunca le contó sobre ti? Quiero decir, en lo personal, desearía que Kate me hubiera dicho que estaba embarazada. Quizás así no habría estado tan cegado. Joder, en realidad no tengo ni idea de qué hubiera hecho.

—No sé por qué mi mamá no le dijo nada a mi padre, pero él deseaba que se lo hubiera dicho. Él dijo que hubiera dejado Forks por ella…, por nosotros.

La música había cambiado de nuevo, pero Bella y yo seguimos bailando del mismo modo. Ella estaba _hablando_ conmigo, dejándome conocerla, así que no iba a cambiar nada. Eventualmente ella regresó la conversación a mí, preguntándome cuándo había sido la última vez que había tocado el piano. Joder, ni siquiera podría recordar.

—¿Hay un piano aquí? —preguntó.

—Sí, ¿por qué?

Se alejó, manteniendo mi mano en la suya.

—Quiero escucharte.

Me reí.

—¿En serio?

Sonrió asintiendo.

—Sí. Tócame una canción, chico del piano.

Miré a papá bailando con Sofía y a mamá mirándolos con una sonrisa. Supuse que tendríamos un rato libre, así que la llevé por la casa hacia el viejo piano.

Saqué la banca para ella y dije:

—Siéntate, aunque no puedo prometer que esto sonara bien.

Caminó alrededor y se sentó en una orilla. Yo me senté en medio.

—No te juzgaré —dijo.

Me troné los dedos y presioné unas teclas, empezando con lo fácil, en realidad haciéndola reír.

—Incluso _yo_ puedo tocar _Mary tenía un corderito_ —dijo—. Impresióname.

Sonreí.

—De acuerdo. _Creo_ recordar una canción que escribí para mi mamá. Intentaremos con esa.

—¿Le escribiste una canción a tu mamá? —Sonrió—. Qué dulce.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Me han acusado de ser un niño de mami —me reí.

Comencé a tocar, jodiéndola en gran medida. Me salté algunas teclas, olvidé algunas otras, pero seguí tocando. Para cuando terminé no estaba ni cerca de ser perfecto, pero miré a Bella sonriendo con la vista en mis manos. Comencé de nuevo, haciéndolo un poco mejor. Ella quería verme tocar, así que supuse que debería seguir tocando unos minutos más. Seguí mirándola, equivocándome en la canción, pero valía la pena por verla.

—Entonces…, como puedes ver, ha pasado el tiempo —dije.

—Estuvo bien —dijo encontrando mi mirada—. Me gustó.

Sonreí.

—Me alegra.

Bajó la vista de nuevo a mis manos sobre las teclas, mordiéndose el labio, esa jodida mordidita que yo estaba comenzando a amar. Su mano se posó sobre la mía, presionando una tecla. Se acercó, poniendo su otra mano entre las mías y presionó unas teclas más. Aunque mantuve mis ojos en ella, sin importarme ni una mierda lo que estaba haciendo.

Sin pensarlo ni un segundo más, bajé la cabeza, presionando sus labios con los míos. Sentí que se tensaba por un momento, pero pronto sus labios comenzaron a moverse con los míos. Joder, no me alejó ni me golpeó, lo cual pudo haber sido el resultado de esto. En lugar de eso levantó la mano y la puso en un costado de mi cabeza, volteando un poco su cuerpo. Eventualmente ella rompió el beso. La miré y noté que tenía los ojos cerrados y que jadeaba suavemente. Su mano seguía en mi cara, y yo moví la mía hacia su rostro, alejando un mechón de cabello de sus ojos.

—Yo…, um —susurró—. Eso fue…

Presioné mis labios de nuevo contra los suyos, deteniéndola de decir algo. Nuestras lenguas se encontraron en esta ocasión. Ella estaba…, poniéndose agresiva. Movió la mano a mi cuello y me acercó más. Escuché un silencioso gemido de su parte cuando acaricié detrás de su oreja con el pulgar. Nos separamos de nuevo y su mirada encontró la mía. Tenía la boca abierta, pero no salió sonido alguno.

—No me voy a disculpar —susurré.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

—No iba a pedirte que lo hicieras. De hecho, _iba_ a decir que…, fue lindo.

—¿Edward? —me llamó mamá—. ¿Estás aquí? Sofía necesita... —Se congeló cuando vio la posición en que estábamos—. ¡Oh! Lo siento _mucho_. Yo…, me iré.

Sonrió antes de darse la vuelta, saliendo de la habitación tan rápido como había entrado.

—Yo…, uh, creo que Sofía necesita un cambió de pañal —dijo Bella.

—Eso creo yo también. ¿Necesitamos…, hablar de esto?

—Más tarde.

Asentí.

—Bien, más tarde entonces. Nos vemos afuera, ¿sí?

—Sí, por supuesto.

Sonreí.

—Gracias por no abofetearme.

Se rió suavemente.

—De nada.

* * *

Dios, creo que Esme no llegó en buen momento…

Por las que tienen duda: no me manejo con días de actualización, subo capítulo cuando lo tengo, y este fic tiene 37 capítulos así que todavía nos faltan 24.

También me preguntan que en inglés cómo le dice Edward a Sofía, la traducción de "Pequeña" sería "Little One"

¡Gracias a todas por comentar! :D

JusticeCullen, liduvina, albi-yo, yolabertay, solecitopucheta, jacke94, freckles03, Tata XOXO, Soemarie Grey, BeLeNxiiiZzz, NANAko, Alizce, san, ClauVero, Elyy Pocoyoo, VanerK, Zanzamaru, idtamary, Soy un Shinigami, flexer, milarobstener, bellaliz, Hey Caroline, indii93, Yeicy Duquesa Swansea, Karina Masen, Robmy, MonZe Pedroza, Gabriela Cullen, LizieRossemary12, Manue01, MayBCullen, Ale Pattinson Diaz, Rebe Masen, Clau, Berta, Beastyle, lokaxtv, carlita16, alejandra1987, Kjmima, fati21, anamart05, Laura Katherine, Cami-twilighter, Caroline Jonas, Gladiiz D'Kltz, kmylita, milarobstener, Gretchen CullenMasen


	14. First Step

Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **anhanninen**, yo sólo traduzco.

**Beta: **Isa.

* * *

**Fatherhood, Formula, and Other F Words**

**Capítulo 14: Primer Paso**

Después de cambiarle el pañal a Pequeña regresé afuera y encontré a Bella hablando con Rosalie. Me apresuré a ellas, esperando evitar que le dijera algo grosero a Bella, aunque rápidamente me di cuenta de que la conversación iba muy bien. Bella estaba comentando la ceremonia y la recepción, diciéndole a mi hermana lo hermoso que era todo. Obviamente Rosalie estaba deleitándose con el cumplido.

—Ahí está —dijo Rosalie—. Y tiene a mi adorable sobrina. Hoy no la he cargado. ¿Puedo?

Le pasé a Pequeña.

—¿Dónde está Ben? —pregunté.

—Contratamos a una niñera para que lo cuidara. Sabía que yo estaría ocupada y no quería que Emmett tuviera que cuidarlo toda la tarde. Además ha estado queriendo entrometerse en todo. Era mejor dejarlo con alguien.

¿Desearía haber hecho eso con Pequeña? Demonios sí, pero no se la confiaba a nadie aparte de Bella, mi familia o su guardería. Además era lindo tener a mi hija conmigo. Joder, amaba como todos se acercaban a ella diciéndole bonita, preciosa o adorable. Era verdad. De todas formas hoy no había causado muchos problemas, excepto cuando llegamos, e incluso entonces no interrumpió nada.

—¿Qué edad tiene? —preguntó Bella.

—Acaba de cumplir un año —dijo Rosalie sonriendo—. Está creciendo mucho.

—Oh, ¿tienes fotos de él?

—En mi teléfono. Iré por él. —Sonrió regresándome a Sofía antes de darse la vuelta y apurarse hacia Emmett.

Pasé el brazo por la espalda de Bella y acerqué mis labios a su oído.

—Te das cuenta de que te acabas de ganar una nueva amiga al haber pedido ver una foto de Ben, ¿cierto? —me reí entre dientes.

Ladeó la cabeza y sonrió.

—Es muy amable.

—Contigo quizá —bufé.

—¿Presiento por aquí problemas entre hermanos? —se rió.

—A veces me altera.

—Solo lo hace porque eres su hermanito, y creo que eso es lo que se supone que deben hacer las hermanas mayores.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Quizás, pero puedo asegurarte que no dejará de hablar sobre Ben por un rato, así que sacaré a bailar a Sofía. Pareció gustarle cuando mi papá lo hizo.

—Oh, los estaré viendo.

Ahora la música era más animada, así que sostuve en brazos a mi pequeña y me divertí con ella. Estaba haciendo el ridículo, pero Sofía se estaba riendo así que decidí que no me importaba. Seguí mirando hacia Bella, que de nuevo estaba hablando con Rosalie. Ella levantó la vista del teléfono que tenía en manos y sonrió, agitando su otra mano. Le regresé el saludo con la mano de Pequeña y me reí cuando mamá se acercó. Tomó las manos de Sofía, aplaudiendo con ellas.

—No sabes lo mucho que disfrutó con esto, ¿verdad? —preguntó.

—¿Con qué? —pregunté—. ¿Con Sofía y conmigo, o con lo que viste?

Sonrió.

—Bien, con ambos. Pero verte con tu hija es la felicidad que en realidad no puedo explicar.

—Sabes, ahora no puedo imaginarme mi vida sin ella.

—Qué bien. Y ahora con lo otro...

—Por favor, ¿no?

—Solo diré que creo que ella puede ser buena para ti. —Acarició la mejilla de Pequeña—. Buena para ambos. Parece ser muy linda. Las mamás reconocen ese tipo de cosas.

—Apenas has hablado con ella.

Miró hacia Bella y Rosalie.

—Tienes razón, así que iré a platicar más con ella.

—No le digas nada, ¿de acuerdo?

Sacudió la cabeza

—No lo haré.

—Porque es tímida, y no quiero espantarla.

Se alejó riéndose suavemente.

Joder.

* * *

—Sabes, Jasper, quiero uno de estos —dijo la señora Whitlock. Estábamos sentados en la mesa y ella cargaba a Pequeña.

—Mamá — le dijo mirándola mal.

—Está bien, Jazz —dijo Alice—. ¿Qué madre no quiere nietos?

Obviamente Alice era jodidamente perfecta para Jasper. Parecía manejar todo lo que su mamá le decía con una sonrisa, incluso las cosas insultantes. Como cuando preguntó que si Alice era una enana. Yo casi morí de risa, y también Alice. Aunque Jasper no lo encontró gracioso. Él se aseguró rápidamente de que su madre supiera que Alice _no era_ una enana y que era grosero decirlo. La señora Whitlock solo le dio otro trago a su vino y se disculpó a medias.

—Es inteligente —dijo la señora Whitlock—. Entonces, ¿quieres tener hijos?

Alice miró a Sofía y sonrió.

—Sí, algún día.

—Pues puede que quieras apresurarte. No estás rejuveneciendo en absoluto.

—De acuerdo —dijo Jasper—, creo que ya has bebido lo suficiente. Regrésale su hija a Edward.

La señora Whitlock rodó los ojos cuando me puse de pie para agarrar a mi hija.

—No he bebido tanto —me dijo regresándome a Pequeña.

—Claro que no, señora Whitlock —dije—. Solo estamos previniendo. Además necesito darle de comer.

—¡Aww, yo solía amar cuando le daba pecho a Jasper! Agarraba mi bubi como todo un experto.

Intenté con todas mis fuerzas no reírme porque sabía que Jasper se enojaría, pero una vez me alejé no pude evitarlo. Esa mujer no tenía filtro, mierdas como ésas seguían volando de su boca durante toda la noche, avergonzando a Jasper.

Luego de darle de comer a Pequeña fue la hora de partir el pastel. La noche estaba a punto de terminar y podía ver que Sofía estaba lista para ir a casa. Estaba renegando mientras veíamos a mamá y papá darse de comer el uno al otro.

Palmeé suavemente su colita, meciéndola para intentar calmarla.

—Creo que está agotada —le dije a Bella.

Tomó la mano de Pequeña y sonrió.

—Apuesto que sí. Esta noche ha visto toda clase de cosas nuevas.

—¿Podemos, uh…, guardar la plática para mañana?

Para ser honestos estaba jodidamente nervioso sobre lo que fuera a incluir esa plática. ¿Quería estar en una relación? No estaba seguro. Pero, ¿prefería escuchar las palabras "seamos solo amigos"? No. Joder no, en realidad temía eso. Estaba siendo un cobarde al intentar posponerlo, pero no estaba listo para lo que ella pudiera decirme.

—Por supuesto, Edward —dijo—. Podemos hablar mañana. ¿De acuerdo?

Ella parecía estar aliviada, no sabía si eso era bueno o malo. Parecía ser una mala señal. Quizás estaba tan asustada como yo por saber dónde podría terminar esto.

—Sí, suena bien. Solo quiero acostar a Sofía y quizás intentar conseguir unas horas extras para mí —mentí.

Asintió justo cuando papá comenzaba a hablar, llamando nuestra atención.

—Nos gustaría agradecerles a todos por venir y compartir este día tan importante con nosotros —dijo—. Ahora mi esposa y yo nos iremos a nuestra segunda luna de miel. Si alguno ha bebido demasiado, siéntanse libres de usar nuestro teléfono para llamar a un taxi. Una vez más, gracias por venir y hacer de este día uno memorable.

Rosalie y Emmett aceptaron quedarse para asegurarse de que todos se fueran a casa, así que Bella, Jasper, Alice, Pequeña y yo fuimos los primeros en irnos. Cuando llegamos al edificio de apartamentos Alice y Jasper se fueron, dejándonos a Bella y a mí para subir juntos. Me detuve afuera de nuestras puertas, intentando descifrar cómo debería despedirme. Podría besarla de nuevo, ¿no? ¿O era demasiado sin haber hablado antes de la última vez?

—Descansa, Sofía —dijo, besando la mejilla de Pequeña—. Hablaré contigo mañana, ¿de acuerdo? —preguntó.

Asentí.

—¿Quieres venir por un café en la mañana?

Sonrió.

—Claro. Vendré a las nueve. ¿Está bien?

—Genial. Quizás ella me dejará dormir —me reí.

Acarició la mejilla de mi pequeña.

—Sé buena y hazle ese favor a tu papi.

—Pues buenas noches, Bella. Gracias por acompañarme.

—De nada. Me divertí así que gracias por invitarme.

Luego de unos incómodos segundos decidí inclinarme y besar su mejilla. Sí, eso funcionaba. Sus mejillas se encendieron y se giró, abriendo su puerta mientras yo me dirigía a la mía.

* * *

Pequeña me miraba con ojos somnolientos mientras le quitaba el vestido y le ponía un mameluco rosa. Bostezaba mucho, eso me hacía reír. Era jodidamente lindo, ¿de acuerdo? Su boquita era…, sí. Imposible no sentir algo cuando la ves.

—Gracias por portarte tan bien —dije, abrochando su mameluco—. Y lamento haber dejado que la señora Whitlock asaltara tus mejillas.

Pasé los dedos sobre su mejilla regordeta, y suspiró cerrando los ojos. La levanté de la mesa cambiadora y me mecí con ella.

—Pues hoy besé a Bella —dije—. Dijo que le gustó, pero no estoy muy seguro de qué sigue a partir de ahí. No soy…, una persona de relaciones, pero creo que podría serlo por ella. Ella es genial, ¿verdad? Te agrada. Parte de mí tiene miedo de que la perderé como amiga si esto no funciona, y no quiero eso.

Se acurrucó más en mi pecho con su manita agarrando mi camisa. Me seguí meciendo, sabiendo que se dormiría pronto.

—A veces desearía que pudieras hablar conmigo —suspiré—. Pero otras estoy feliz de que no puedas. Probablemente tendrás unas cuantas palabras para mí —me reí—. Palabras que te he enseñado.

Bajé la vista encontrándome con sus ojos todavía cerrados. Probablemente todavía no estaba dormida por completo, así que me senté en la mecedora con ella apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo.

—Te amo, Pequeña. Has mejorado mi vida. Me has hecho una mejor persona, una persona con la que alguien como Bella podría querer estar. —Sonreí—. Creo que quiero intentar esto. Yo solo…, siento algo por ella. Gracias por escuchar —me reí—. Bueno, por dormirte en mí.

Bajé la cabeza para besarla suavemente antes de levantarme e ir hacia la cuna, acostándola y deseándole una buena noche.

* * *

Pequeña sí me dejó dormir, me dio ocho horas completas, lo cual me sorprendió. Estuvo lista para ser cambiada y alimentada a las ocho. Luego de ponerla feliz la acosté en el columpio y me di una ducha rápida. Cuando terminé me senté en el piso y jugué un rato con ella antes de preparar el café. Justo antes de las nueve sonó un golpe en la puerta. Bella había llegado puntual, por supuesto.

Abrí la puerta encontrándola con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días —dijo.

—Buenos días —dije—. Gracias por venir.

Abrí la puerta por completo para ella, animándola a entrar. Ella se acercó a Pequeña, agachándose para besar su mejilla en lo que yo iba por dos tazas de café.

—¿Cómo quieres el tuyo? —pregunté.

—Negro.

Alcé la ceja.

—¿Negro?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Agarré el gusto por mi padre.

Sonreí.

—Yo igual.

Luego de llenar dos tazas regresé a la sala, y la encontré sentada en el sofá con Pequeña en las rodillas. Seguía besando su mejilla, soplándole besos para hacer reír con fuerza a mi hija. Me gustaba verla con Sofía. Era natural, y no pude evitar pensar lo afortunado que era al tenerla como vecina.

—Entonces…, tenemos que hablar —dije, sentándome en el sofá.

Asintió y dejó a Pequeña en el columpio que estaba a sus pies.

—Creo que deberíamos. No estoy segura…, de qué significó eso.

Asentí tomando un sorbo.

—Pues te besé porque quería, porque me gustas —dije—. Sueno como un niño de catorce años, ¿huh? —me reí.

Sonrió, dejando de lado su taza luego de darle un trago.

—Esto es un poco incómodo.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Nunca he tenido que hablar sobre _por__qué_ besé a alguien.

—Me alegra que lo hicieras, ¿sabes? Yo um…, quería que lo hicieras, pero para ser honestos no creí que fueras capaz. Pensé que éramos amigos.

—Si es todo lo que quieres, podemos dejarlo ahí —suspiré, deseando que no fuera eso todo lo que quisiera. Me gustaba Bella, y no de la forma normal en que me gustaban las mujeres, lo cual honestamente me confundía hasta el carajo. Esto…, besar a una chica…, no era típico de mí. En realidad, ni jodidamente cerca. Pero con Bella no podía ser _ese_ hombre. No estaba bien.

—Eso no es todo lo que quiero —dijo—. Pero, siendo honestos, no sé _qué_ es lo que quiero. Aunque sé que _no_ seré como esas otras mujeres con las que has estado.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—Si hay una cosa que tengo decidida es eso. No eres como ellas, y no te trataré de esa forma.

—Entonces ahí tenemos nuestro comienzo. —Sonrió tomando otro sorbo—. Podemos ver a dónde vamos a partir de ahí, si quieres.

—¿Dejar que pase?

Asintió.

—Me gustas, y quiero ver dónde puede terminar esto.

—Entonces, ¿lo intentaremos?

—Me gustaría.

—Pues supongo que debería invitarte a una cita de verdad —sonreí—. Prometo que esta vez mi mamá no nos interrumpirá.

Se rió.

—¡Dios, eso fue mortificante!

—Creo que le gustó —me reí.

Se sonrojó y se mordió el labio inferior. Me acerqué más, acariciando su labio con la punta de mi dedo.

—Joder, me encanta cuando haces eso, Mordelona.

Lo soltó rápidamente.

—¿Mordelona?

—Digamos que es una expresión de cariño.

Sonrió riéndose suavemente.

—No estoy convencida de que me guste.

Presioné mi frente con la suya, dejando mis labios a centímetros de los suyos.

—Dale una oportunidad —susurré antes de besarla de nuevo.

Envolvió su mano alrededor de mi cuello, enredando los dedos en mi cabello. La empujé contra el brazo del sofá, acomodándome sobre ella. Bajé la mano por su costado, subiéndola de nuevo y subiendo junto con ella su blusa. Su piel era suave y cálida. Amaba jodidamente sentirla. Al parecer subí demasiado porque puso su mano sobre la mía para bajarla, pero no rompió el beso para detenerme, así que supuse que todo estaba bien. Solo tenía que mantenerlo respetable. Podría hacerlo. Podría hacerlo ahora y esta noche pasar algo de tiempo en la ducha imaginando lo que me gustaría haber hecho.

—Entonces…, ¿una cita? —preguntó cuando nos separamos.

Asentí.

—Sí, ¿quieres?

Sonrió y presionó sus labios con los míos por un momento.

—Me encantaría.

* * *

Esta será la última actualización hasta después del 24 de mayo.

Leí que sentían curiosidad por el significado del nombre de la historia, aquí les dejo a grandes rasgos lo que sería cada parte del título:

Fatherhood sería Paternidad, la recién estrenada paternidad con la que se encontró Edward  
Formula hace referencia a la formula con la que se hace la leche de bebé, se podría decir que esa parte es de Sofía  
Y Other F Words, sería Otras palabras con F, palabras tales como Fuck - la palabra favorita de Edward xD -. También hace referencia a los nombres de los capítulos, en inglés todos comienzan con F, aunque en la traducción se pierda un poco de estos detalles, pero si quieren comprobarlo basta con abrir la lista donde te aparece el nombre de todos los capítulos. En español el nombre perdería su sentido y gracia, por eso decidí dejarlo en inglés.

¡Gracias por sus comentarios! Ya llegamos a los 550 :D

Gabriela Cullen, yolabertay, Danii Belliner Cullen, Shibubi, albi-yo, LuluuPattinson, Aryam Shields Masen, Agustineti, BeLeNxiiiZzz, freckles03, Alexiita-Pattinson-Horan, LeonaSt, Karina Masen, Beastyle, jacke94, Mary de cullen, Zanzamaru, Moni Camacho, twilight-love1694, bellaliz, Laura Katherine, solecitopucheta, LizieRossemary12, Ana Fntz, Hey Caroline, Gladiiz D'Kltz, solcito, kryzpollito, Robmy, liduvina, ALEXANDRACAST, Chayley Costa, EsmeeP, anamart05, alejandra1987, Manu Twifics, JusticeCullen, carlita16, hilarycullen17, Tata XOXO, Yeicy Duquesa Swansea, Gretchen CullenMasen, flexer, jolie love, Cami-twilighter, Severla Masen Pattinson Cullen, Esmeralda C, Soemarie Grey, kmylita


	15. Fun For Little One

Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **anhanninen**, yo sólo traduzco.

**Beta: **Isa.

* * *

**Fatherhood, Formula, and Other F Words**

**Capítulo 15: Diversión para Pequeña **

No podía creer que en realidad estaba haciendo esto. Una jodida clase de Mamá y Yo, Dios mío. Yo no era una mamá. Era un papá, pero ¿tenía Port Angeles una clase de Papá y Yo? Claro que no. Cuando llamé para buscar una clase abierta me aseguré de preguntar si era el primer papá que tenían. Me juraron que no, pero al mirar por la habitación, que estaba llena solo de mujeres, comenzaba a dudar eso. Estaba rodeado de mujeres y bebés llorando. Me di cuenta de que aunque amaba a mi niña, seguían sin agradarme los hijos de otros. ¿Y por qué jodidos las mamás dejaban llorar a sus hijos?

—Tú debes ser Edward —dijo una mujer sonriendo y ofreciéndome su mano—. Soy Irina. Bienvenido.

Tomé su mano e intenté sonreír, esperaba no verme tan miserable como me sentía.

—Un placer conocerte —dije.

—¿Y ésta es? —preguntó señalando a Pequeña en mis brazos.

—Sofía.

Le hizo cosquillas a mi pequeña en la espalda con una sonrisa. ¿Por qué demonios tocaba a mi niña?

—Es un placer tenerlos a ambos aquí. Toma un lugar en el círculo y prepárate. La clase comienza en cinco minutos.

El círculo ya estaba bastante bien formado, pero encontré un lugar entre dos personas con espacio suficiente. Solté la pañalera y me senté con Sofía en mi regazo. Extendí su manta y la acosté sobre su espalda como otras mujeres habían hecho con sus hijos. No tenía ni puta idea de lo que debería estar haciendo, así que solo me quedé sentado jugando con los pies de mi pequeña para hacerla reír.

—Edward Cullen —dijo alguien—. No puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos.

Levanté la vista encontrándome con una cara vagamente familiar, aunque no podía identificarla. Tuvo que haber pasado mucho tiempo.

—Soy Lauren —dijo—. ¿De la preparatoria?

—Oh, sí, claro —dije cuando me llegó la comprensión—. Es bueno verte.

Se sentó junto a mí con un bebé.

—¡Lo mismo digo! Dios, no puedo creer que hayas regresado. Y con una hija.

—Sí —me reí incómodo—. Ésta es mi hija, Sofía.

—Aww, es adorable. Éste es mi cuarto bebé y primer niño, Nick.

—¿Cuarto, en serio?

Asintió.

—Tyler no puede mantener alejadas sus manos de mí —se rió.

Oh, carajo. No necesitaba esa imagen.

—¿Tyler Crowley? —pregunté.

—Sí, nos casamos al salir de la preparatoria. ¿Qué hay de ti? Escuché que te mudaste a Nueva York. ¿Hace mucho que regresaste?

—De hecho hace un año.

—Huh. Ésta debe ser tu primera vez aquí, ¿no?

Asentí levantando a Pequeña y llevándomela al pecho.

—Sí, mi mamá pensó que sería buena idea venir.

—Oh, te encantará la clase. Es muy divertido. También es una buena manera de crear lazos. ¿No va a venir su mamá?

—Soy padre soltero.

Frunció el ceño y acarició la espalda de Sofía. ¿Por qué carajos todos querían tocarla?

—Lo siento.

—No te preocupes. Estamos bien.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más Irina llegó al círculo y se sentó frente a mí. Empezó a hablar con las mamás, preguntándoles cómo habían estado. Escuché todo sobre pezones hinchados, distintos colores de popó de bebé, y otras cosas asquerosas que en realidad debieron haber sido platicadas con un doctor. Al parecer éste era el tiempo de _compartir_. Rápidamente siguió para señalar a le gente nueva, mencionándome solo a mí.

—Cuéntanos sobre ti y tu hija, Edward —dijo.

—Soy Edward y ésta es mi hija Sofía —dije.

Se rió.

—¡Oh, vamos! No mordemos. Cuéntanos sobre _ti_.

—Um… Soy cirujano, soltero y ella es mi única hija.

¿Qué demonios se suponía que tenía que decir? ¿Querían la historia de mi vida?

—Apuesto a que es difícil, ¿huh? Trabajar horario completo y cuidar un bebé. Sabes, como grupo, estamos aquí para apoyarnos entre nosotros por si alguna vez quieres hablar.

—Tengo ayuda suficiente y personas con quien hablar, pero gracias.

En realidad no, porque esto era raro. Mamá no mencionó nada acerca de hablar sobre mí.

Asintió.

—¿Qué edad tiene Sofía?

—Tiene casi dieciocho semanas.

—Qué edad tan dulce. —Sonrió—. Ahora, ¡comencemos con la clase!

Irina puso música ridícula y comenzó a aplaudir, cantando junto con la canción. Qué. Jodidos. ¿Tenía que cantar? Con Pequeña en mi regazo, aplaudí con sus manos como todos los demás estaban haciendo, pero mantuve la boca cerrada.

Lauren me dio un codazo sonriendo y dijo:

—Canta. ¡Es divertido!

Jesucristo. Las palabras eran simples, pero no quería _cantar_. Moví los labios junto con la letra, pretendiendo cantar. Incluso me avergonzaba hacer eso. Aunque Pequeña se estaba riendo. Al parecer le gustaba esto, al igual que le gustaba cuando me tapaba la cara con las manos y jugaba "¿Dónde está bebé?". Le gustaban las cosas simples. No había necesidad de avergonzarme en público por ella, pero lo hacía. Luego de que Lauren me dio otro codazo, haciéndome enojar por completo, canté un poco. _Nunca_ hablaría de esto. Le agradecía a Dios porque nadie que realmente conociera estuviera aquí para ver esto.

Luego de que la jodida canción terminó, hicimos saltar a los bebés. Hacía esto en casa con ella, ¿entonces _por qué_ necesitaba venir a una clase para hacerlo? Pequeña se chupaba los dedos, sonriendo con ellos en la boca mientras yo la hacía saltar sobre sus pies. Pateó con las piernas, pero en realidad no me fue de mucha ayuda. De todas formas no era como si ya pudiera sostenerse de esa manera. Seguimos con más actividades parecidas a ésa, solo moviendo a los bebés de un lado a otro.

—Entonces, ¿eres doctor? —preguntó la mujer que estaba al otro lado de mí.

—Sí.

¿No acababa de decir eso?

—Sabes, nosotros, los padres solteros, necesitamos unirnos —dijo—. Es tan difícil cuidar de un bebé mientras trabajas.

Asentí.

—Sí, no es fácil.

—Y apuesto a que tienes un horario agotador, ¿huh?

—Sesenta horas por semana es la norma. En realidad a veces son más.

—Vaya, y creí que con cuarenta era difícil. ¿Cómo sacas tiempo para ella?

No sabía decir si en realidad sentía curiosidad o si solo quería hablar. Ella era más joven, probablemente rondaba los veinte. La bebé frente a ella se veía de la edad de Sofía. Me di cuenta que debajo de sus ojos había oscuras ojeras, lo que significaba que probablemente estaba cansada. Yo también estaba cansado. Hubiera preferido por mucho pasar mi día libre en casa, relajándome, pero _sí_ quería hacer algo para hacer feliz a Pequeña. ¿Por qué venía ella aquí? ¿Las mismas razones; para intentar ser mejor madre?

—Paso las tardes con ella —dije—. Tenemos una rutina, creo que eso ayuda.

Asintió.

—Sí, eso es lo que yo hago con Kara, pero me siento mal por no estar con ella tanto como otras madres. Además voy a regresar a la escuela en otoño y sé que eso reducirá mi tiempo con ella.

—Pero la escuela es importante. Estoy seguro de que ella prefiere estar bien cuidada que unas horas más en esta época. Ni siquiera lo recordará.

—Aunque éste es el tiempo más importante. Es por eso que vengo aquí cada semana. Es tiempo en el que sé que puedo crear lazos con ella. ¿No es por eso porque estás aquí?

Me encogí de hombros.

—No exactamente. Mi mamá quería que viniera. Dijo que sería bueno para ella.

—¿Entonces es una obligación? ¿Ni siquiera haces esto por tu hija? —me acusó.

Maldición. Al parecer la chica podía entenderme, y no estaba muy emocionada con lo que vio.

—Hago mucho por ella —dije—. Su mamá la dejó conmigo, así que tuve que renunciar a mucho por cuidarla.

—El papá de mi hija me abandonó cuando supo que estaba embarazada —dijo—. Pero no por eso creo que cuidarla sea una obligación.

—Yo… Quiero decir, al principio así me sentí, pero ahora la amo. Hago estas cosas para hacerla feliz y darle una buena vida.

—Qué bueno.

—No pretendía sonar como un cabrón.

—¡No groserías! —dijo Irina—. Es una de las reglas. —Señaló el póster en la pared.

—Lo siento —murmuré rodando los ojos.

No sabía por qué sentía que tenía que darle explicaciones a esta chica, pero ella tenía razón. No debería estar haciendo esto solo por mamá. Y Pequeña lo estaba disfrutando, así que eso me hacía feliz.

—Lo siento —dijo—, tampoco pretendía decir eso. Empecemos de nuevo. Mi nombre es Angela.

Sonreí.

—Edward.

—Aunque es en serio, nosotros como padres solteros necesitamos unirnos aquí —susurró—. Se pone un poco… competitivo.

¿Una clase de Mamá y Yo competitiva? ¿Qué? ¿Contaban el tiempo para ver quién podía cambiar un pañal más rápido? Casi quería reírme de Angela. Era una jodida clase, no una zona de guerra donde necesitas unirte contra el enemigo.

—Competitivo, ¿huh? —me reí entre dientes empujando las piernas de Pequeña para que sus rodillas se doblaran, parecía que estaba pedaleando una bicicleta.

—No bromeo —dijo—. ¿Ya puede darse la vuelta?

—Nada más de estómago a espalda. Todavía está trabajando en volverse a poner sobre el estómago, pero ya casi lo domina.

Se acercó para susurrar de nuevo.

—Algunas de las mamás se ponen bastante competitivas por logros como ése. Piensan que su hijo es el mejor, y harían cualquier cosa por demostrarlo.

Alcé la ceja.

—Eso es… triste.

Yo ya sabía que Pequeña estaba avanzada para su edad, así que quizá por eso no me importaba. Quiero decir, mi niña era bastante maravillosa. No decía que fuera mejor que los otros niños, pero ya estaba haciendo cosas que otros bebés mayores que ella apenas comenzaban a hacer. Era inteligente, pero no me molestaría en demostrar que era mejor.

Luego de un poco más de ejercicio y de "aflojar" a los bebés seguimos con los juguetes. Al parecer la meta era función motora. Irina quería que los bebés intentaran agarrar los juguetes coloridos. Pequeña era buenísima en ello, aunque intentaba llevárselo a la boca, así que tenía que quitárselo. Agarré su chupón de la bolsa y se lo metí a la boca para evitar eso.

—Oh, ¿usas mucho el chupón? —preguntó Lauren.

—Sí, ¿por qué? —pregunté alzando una ceja.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Es que… Puede que se haga dependiente de él. También puede llevarla a más infecciones de oído y problemas dentales. Muchos pediatras no recomiendan el uso seguido del chupón.

—Pues, ¿sabías _tú _que investigadores han descubierto que el uso del chupón mientras duerme disminuye el riesgo de muerte de cuna? Por eso seguiré usando el chupón hasta que ella sea más grande y luego se lo quitaré cuando _yo_ sienta que es apropiado, pero gracias por preocuparte.

La perra se veía sorprendida por mi comentario. Qué bueno. ¿Me decía cómo debía cuidar a mi hija? He leído bastantes libros sobre esas mierdas, y tenía a mi mamá y a Rosalie para consultarlas, así que no necesitaba sus consejos. ¿Quién demonios se creía que era?

—Eso. Estuvo. _Genial_ —susurró Angela junto a mí acercándose más_—__. __Siempre_ hace lo mismo.

Me encogí de hombros.

—A Pequeña le gusta su chupón.

—¡Bien! —dijo Irina—. Hay que terminar la clase con un masaje. Estos bebés hicieron mucho ejercicio hoy.

Acosté a Pequeña sobre su espalda como todos los demás, sobando suavemente su pancita. Ella amaba cuando hacía esto en casa. Me moví hacia sus piernas y brazos, solo sobando ligeramente su piel, haciéndola gorgorear y sonreír alrededor de su chupón. Para cuando la acosté sobre su estómago para seguir con su espalda ya estaba fuera de combate.

—Entonces, ¿regresarás? —preguntó Angela mientras guardaba las cosas de Pequeña.

—Puede. Pareció que le gustó mucho —dije.

No me _mataría_ venir de vez en cuando con ella. Aunque no cada semana. Eso sí _podría_ matarme. Odié cantar, pero el resto no estuvo tan mal.

—Qué bien —dijo—. De verdad es bueno para crear lazos. Es una hora de tu día completamente dedicada a ella.

Asentí.

—Tendré que ver si puedo.

* * *

Después de la clase dejé a Pequeña con mamá. Ya que tenía libres el día de hoy y mañana, Bella y yo decidimos que hoy sería una buena noche para invitarla a salir. No corríamos el riesgo de que yo llegara tarde a trabajar o que me llamaran inesperadamente.

Tardé más de lo que esperaba dejando a Pequeña. Claro, mamá quería saber todo sobre la clase. Le conté todo a excepción de cuando canté. No podía confiar en que no le diría a papá, que le diría a Emmett. Nunca me dejarían olvidar esa mierda. Dijo que estaba orgullosa de mí por haber ido y esperaba que regresara. Se puso mucho más feliz cuando le dije que quizá sí lo hacía, incluso aunque no estaba seguro de haberlo dicho de verdad.

—Son casi las seis —dije—. Tengo que irme. Oh, y me voy a llevar a Tanya.

Sonrió y me abrazó.

—Bien. Diviértete esta noche, pero no _mucho_.

Suspiré.

—No planeo tener tanta diversión. Seré un caballero, lo juro.

—Qué bien, y una cosa más. Tu cumpleaños es en una semana. ¿Tienes planes?

—Pues ya que ponerme lo suficientemente borracho para olvidar que cumpliré treinta está fuera de cuestión, no, no tengo.

—Aww, no te pongas melancólico —se rió—. Ni que estuvieras tan viejo. Entonces, ¿no planes significa que quizá quieras venir?

—¿Un cumpleaños con mis padres? —suspiré—. Claro, ¿por qué no? Nada dice mejor que estás envejeciendo como regresar a los cumpleaños familiares.

Rodó los ojos y palmeó mi mejilla.

—Entonces no lo haremos aquí. Elige un restaurante e invita a Bella. Incluso cuidaré a Sofía para que puedas tomar unos tragos. _Pocos_.

Sonreí.

—Está bien. Ahora tengo que irme.

Me abrazó de nuevo y besé su mejilla.

—Bien, te quiero, cariño —dijo.

* * *

Le dije a Bella que la recogería —lo que significaba que cruzaría el pasillo para ir por ella— a las siete. Eran las seis cincuenta y tres. No estaba seguro de cuál era la etiqueta para citas, viendo que no había estado en muchas citas _de verdad_, pero supuse que era lo suficientemente cerca… ¿Cierto? Decidí verme en el espejo una última vez. Pasándome la mano por el cabello miré el reloj una vez más. Ahora ya eran las seis cincuenta y cuatro.

Suspiré para mí.

—¿En serio estoy jodidamente nervioso?

Joder no, no estaba nervioso… ¿O sí? ¿Por qué demonios tenía que estar nervioso? Pues estaba fuera de mi zona de confort. Una cita, una maldita cita de verdad. No había estado en una verdadera desde mi primer año en la escuela de medicina. Y no fue con una persona como Bella. Mi experiencia no se basaba en _salir_ con mujeres. Era en meterlas a mi cama lo más pronto que se pudiera, y luego en sacarlas de ahí antes de levantarme la mañana siguiente. Básicamente estaba en blanco para esta noche, y odiaba estar en blanco.

Cuando miré el reloj de nuevo, y ahora marcaba cuatro minutos hasta las siete, así que dije joder, suficiente cerca, y me dirigí a su apartamento. Toqué dos veces y esperé un minuto antes de que ella abriera la puerta. Se veía _jodidamente bien_ en un vestido negro.

—Hola —dije sonriendo—. Te ves hermosa.

Se sonrojó un poco y bajó la vista para verse, luego me miró. —Gracias, y tú te ves muy guapo —dijo y de repente sonrió—. ¿Qué, no hay flores?

Mierda. Flores. Sabía que se me olvidaba algo.

—Yo… Yo no… Lo sien...

Rápidamente me detuvo riéndose.

—Estaba bromeando. ¿Estás bien? Te ves un poco… nervioso.

Asentí.

—Estoy bien. ¿Estás lista?

Agarró un bolso pequeño de una mesita.

—Síp.

Puse mi mano en la parte baja de su espalda para guiarla hacia Tanya. Le abrí la puerta, siendo todo un caballero, y ella se sentó con una sonrisa.

* * *

Bella miraba el menú con una sonrisa, diciendo que todo se veía bien; estaba bastante feliz conmigo mismo por haber elegido este restaurante. Con todas las comidas italianas que ella me había preparado, supuse que le gustaría. Había escuchado a las enfermeras hablando y diciendo cosas muy buenas de este lugar.

—Creo que tendré que elegir el raviolis de gambas —dijo Bella cerrando su menú—. ¿Qué hay de ti?

Deje mi menú sobre el de ella y le di un trago a mi vino.

—Fettuccine Alfredo con pollo. Supongo que elegiré algo simple y seguro.

Sonrió.

—Pues eso también está bien.

—¿Y qué has estado haciendo con tu tiempo libre?

—Como ya dije antes, limpiando y organizando. No he tenido mucho tiempo para organizar todo desde que me mudé. Ha sido agradable. Finalmente puse algunas cosas en la sala. Fotos y esas cosas, ¿sabes?

Asentí.

—Sí, se veía un poco vacío.

—Sabes, no puedo evitar pensar cómo es que terminamos en el mismo edificio de apartamentos. Es solo que… pensé que vivirías en algún otro lugar… más lindo.

—Soy una persona muy simple —se rió entre dientes—. No necesito mucho, y no creo que sea muy mal lugar. Es seguro.

—Sí, por supuesto. Supongo que solo pensé que era raro que una maestra de preescolar y un cirujano vivan uno frente al otro.

—Pues estoy feliz de no haber comprado una casa como mamá sugirió. Soy muy afortunado de tenerte como vecina.

Sus mejillas se encendieron.

—Digamos que también estoy muy feliz de haber elegido ese apartamento.

—¿Feliz por mí o por Pequeña?

Sonrió.

—Más que nada por ella.

—No puedo culparte —me reí.

Le dio otro trago a su vino cuando la mesera vino por nuestras órdenes. Mientras esperábamos la comida me preguntó sobre mi semana en el trabajo.

—Papá regresó hoy, y estoy jodidamente agradecido —dije—. Emmett lo estaba cubriendo.

—¿El hombre que inició la conga en la recepción de tus padres? —se rió.

Asentí.

—Ves por qué estoy agradecido. Él no es exactamente material de liderazgo. El tablero ha sido un desastre. Les dio turnos dobles a las enfermeras de emergencias, dejándome a punto de iniciar la cirugía de una hernia con tan solo una. No estuvo bien.

—Eso parece. Al menos tu papá ya regresó. Además tienes el día libre. ¿Cómo estuvo la clase?

—Fue… interesante —dije, bebiendo más vino.

—¿Interesante bien o interesante mal?

—A ella le gustó, así que estoy feliz por haber ido, pero no estoy seguro sobre regresar. Parece que no tiene sentido llevarla a un lugar para hacer las mismas cosas que hago con ella en casa, ¿sabes?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Pero es lindo sacarla, ¿no?

Asentí.

—Creo que le gusta visitar nuevos lugares.

—Entonces… ¿Te gustó cantar? —se rió suavemente.

Entrecerré los ojos.

—¿Cómo supiste eso?

—Sé de qué trata la clase, Edward. He trabajado con niños desde que era adolescente.

Hijo de perra.

—Por favor, no le digas a Alice que canté. Ella le dirá a Jasper. Intento mantener esto en secreto.

—Oh, no te avergüences tanto. Estoy segura de que fue adorable.

—No fue así. Fue vergonzoso.

—¿Sofía se rió?

—Sí —suspiré.

—Entonces no te preocupes. Mantendré la boca cerrada, ¿bien?

—Gracias —dije cuando la mesera _finalmente_ trajo el pan de ajo.

No iba a decirle nada, pero estaba un poco lenta. Su propina no iba a ser buena. Bella partió un pan y se lo metió a la boca. Alcé una ceja. Si no lo supiera mejor, diría que me estaba tentando. Aunque mi polla llevaba tanto tiempo sin estar en la boca de una chica que probablemente solo estaba imaginando cosas. Probablemente. Pero a excepción de la parte de masticar, desearía ser ese pan de ajo.

—¿Está bueno el pan? —pregunté, agarrando uno para mí.

Asintió tapándose la boca con la mano.

—Mucho.

—¿Cómo era Forks? —le pregunté.

—Oh, no muy interesante. Es un pueblo _muy_ pequeño. Cuando era más joven no podía esperar para salir de ahí. Supongo que puedo ver por qué mi madre quería irse.

—¿Eres… Crees que te pareces mucho a ella?

Solo esperaba que ésta fuera una conversación segura. No quería alterarla, pero quería saber más de ella.

Sacudió la cabeza.

—No, me parezco más a mi papá. Cuando me fui de Forks empecé a extrañar la sensación de un pueblo chico. Estaba muy feliz de haber conseguido un trabajo en Port Angeles. Es pequeño, pero no demasiado, ¿sabes?

—Sí, aunque yo solo lo veo pequeño. Solo he vivido aquí y en Nueva York, así que no tengo mucho de dónde basarme.

—¿Extrañas Nueva York?

—En realidad no. Extraño la vida rápida, pero estar aquí no es muy malo. Es lindo estar de regreso con la familia y los amigos con los que crecí.

—Apuesto que estás realmente agradecido de haber regresado ahora que tienes a Sofía.

—Dios, sí —me reí—. No estoy seguro de haber podido sobrevivir la primera noche sin mis padres y sin ti, claro.

Luego de que nos sirvieron la cena Bella y yo seguimos hablando. Era una conversación cómoda. Aprendí más acerca de su infancia y su papá, y ella me preguntó sobre mí, consiguiendo escuchar historias graciosas sobre las cosas que Jasper, Emmett y yo hacíamos. De alguna forma llegamos al tema de su último novio. Pasó por accidente. Me estaba contando que pasaba mucho tiempo en La Push durante sus vacaciones en la escuela. Al parecer, el ex vivía ahí y lo conoció por un amigo.

—Estuvimos juntos hasta hace un año —dijo—. Oh, probablemente no quieres escuchar sobre esto, ¿verdad? lo siento. Ésta no es una conversación apropiada para una cita.

—No, está bien —dije. Sí quería saber sobre esto, por muy raro que sonara. Quizá solo quería saber qué era lo que tenía que superar, pero quería saber cómo terminó—. ¿Por qué terminaron? Quiero decir, una relación de seis años no parece algo a lo que renuncies con facilidad.

—Me engañó —dijo, entrecerrando los ojos y encajando el tenedor en el ravioli de su plato—. Eso fue todo.

Yo no era un santo, obviamente, pero engañar es algo que nunca, jamás haría. Es por eso que las relaciones serias nunca fueron para mí, así que al menos ya era mejor que el último novio que tuvo.

—Bastardo —dije.

—Sí. Entonces, cambiando de tema, ¿tu mamá se quedará con Sofía toda la noche?

¿Estaba pensando lo mismo que yo?

—Sí.

—Qué bien. Podrás dormir.—Sonrió.

Carajo. No pensaba lo mismo que yo, y me estaba provocando bolas azules.

—Sí —suspiré—. Será agradable.

—Puedo hacerte de almorzar mañana, si quieres.

Sonreí.

—Me encantaría. Y, oye, ni siquiera tuve que pedirte una segunda cita —me reí.

—No creo que el almuerzo sea considerado una cita. —Sonrió—. Pero supongo que puedes decir que eso es.

—Es nuestra segunda cita. —Sonreí.

Cuando la mesera regresó para recoger nuestros platos, preguntó por el postre. Bella se negó, diciendo que estaba llena. En realidad estaba jodidamente agradecido. No estaba seguro de poder lidiar con ella mientras lamía chocolate de sus labios. Estaba intentando comportarme, y si lamía sus labios no me ayudaría en nada. Sabía que no iba a acostarme con ella esta noche, y parte de mí —no mi polla, obviamente— estaba de acuerdo con eso. Ella merecía algo mejor.

—¿Estás lista para irnos? —pregunté, firmando el recibo con mi nombre.

Sonrió y asintió.

—Cuando gustes.

* * *

Mientras manejaba de regreso al edificio de apartamentos, empezamos a hablar sobre Pequeña. Era difícil creer que ya llevaba dos meses siendo parte esencial de mi vida. El tiempo parecía estarse yendo demasiado rápido, que me dejaba preguntándome a dónde me dirigía.

—Antes de que lo sepa estará gateando —dije—. ¡Y luego caminando! No estoy seguro de estar listo para eso.

—No te olvides de que va a hablar —dijo—. Está empezando a balbucear un poco. Es adorable.

—Lo sé —me reí—. En realidad estoy emocionado por el día en que diga papi. Demonios, incluso aceptaría "pa".

Giró la cabeza y sonrió.

—Lo dirá.

—Eres parte importante de su vida, ¿sabes? No puedo agradecerte lo suficiente por todo lo que has hecho. —Volteé la cabeza y noté su sonrojo, también se mordía el labio—. Vas a matarme, Mordelona.

Soltó su labio y se rió suavemente.

—¿Qué?

—Es por ese maldito sonrojo y cuando te muerdes el labio.

—Pues ya superamos el sonrojo. No puedo evitarlo, pero puedo intentar dejar de morderme el labio.

—Oh, no, no lo hagas. —Sonreí, entrando al estacionamiento—. Puede que me mate, pero me gusta.

Me moví rápidamente hacia el lado de Bella en cuanto salí del carro. Abrí su puerta por completo y le ofrecí mi mano. Se sonrojó, sonrió y aceptó mi mano. Sostuvo mi mano todo el camino por las escaleras. Era tonto, de verdad, pero algo lindo. Estaba sosteniendo su mano. Un cambio muy serio aquí.

Nos detuvimos frente a su puerta y pasé mis dedos por su mejilla. No pude evitar disfrutar de la forma en que se sentía su piel. Estaba tan malditamente _suave_. Alzó la mirada para encontrarse con mis ojos y sonrió suavemente.

—Me la pase genial esta noche —dijo.

Bajé la cabeza acercando mis labios a los suyos.

—Yo también —susurré besándola suavemente.

Aunque no duró mucho tiempo inocente. Movió sus manos a mi nuca, jalando un poco mi cabello mientras yo la empujaba contra la puerta. Mi mano se movió por su costado, acariciando su pecho. Gimió un poco en respuesta. Joder, sí. Una de sus manos dejó mi cabello y bajó por mi espalda. De repente estaba en mi trasero. Así que Bella también podía ponerse un poco picarona, ¿huh? Qué agradable.

—Yo… —jadeó—. Debería entrar.

Asentí, bajando la cabeza y besando su cuello. Probablemente ella debería entrar, pero yo no quería que lo hiciera.

—Oh —jadeó—. De verdad, Edward, debería hacerlo.

—Sí, deberías —susurré—, pero tu mano sigue en mi trasero.

Ella me soltó —maldición— y la movió hacia mi cara, haciéndome mirarla. Estaba sonrojada, pero sonreía tontamente.

—Buenas noches, Edward —dijo.

Sonreí.

—Buenas noches, Bella.

Me dio un besito una vez más antes de alejarse. Buscó en su bolsa, intentando encontrar sus llaves mientras la veía.

—Iré por la mañana —dijo.

—Te estaré esperando.

* * *

¡Gracias por sus comentarios!

Tata XOXO, yolabertay, JusticeCullen, LeslieeMariia, albi-yo, solecitopucheta, liduvina, Kjmima, Karina Masen, Gabriela Cullen, jacke94, Lauriitha Cullen, Zanzamaru, LuluuPattinson, NANAko, EmDreams Hunter, Gladiiz D'Kltz, Marie Sellory, Robmy, MonZe Pedroza, namy33, csuhayl, flexer, Caroline Jonas, danitta20, alejandra1987, Beastyle, supattinsondecullen, bellaliz, Laura Katherine, BeLeNxiiiZzz, Agustineti, Chayley Costa, Esmeralda C, Yeicy Duquesa Swansea, hilarycullen17, ALEXANDRACAST, V1V1, Soemarie Grey, Danii Belliner Cullen, Gretchen CullenMasen, DaniiStewart, jolie love, LizzieSwanCullen, fati21, carlita16, Severla Masen Pattinson Cullen, Lupita Isais, princesitajane, lucia cullen hale, suarezrosii, lokaxtv


	16. French Toast and Conversations

Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **anhanninen**, yo sólo traduzco.

**Beta: **Isa.

* * *

**Fatherhood, Formula, and Other F Words**

**Capítulo 16: Tostadas Francesas y Conversaciones**

Desafortunadamente no pude dormir como quería. Estaba acostumbrado a levantarme por Pequeña. Me levanté a las seis y decidí ir a correr, sabiendo que Bella no planeaba venir a almorzar al menos hasta las nueve. Mientras recorría el sendero, mi menté regresó vagando hacia la noche pasada. Probablemente no fue la cita más emocionante que ha habido, pero fue… agradable. Aprendí más de ella, como sobre su único y último novio. Jodido idiota. De verdad, ¿engañar a Bella? ¿Cómo es que alguien querría lastimar a una persona tan… linda, tan dulce? Parecía un crimen hacer eso. Ahora no me preguntaba por qué llevaba un año sin estar con nadie más. Pudo haber sido por eso que actuaba tan reservada conmigo.

¿Pensaba ella que yo podría hacer eso? Mi récord probablemente no me ayudaba a convencerla de otra cosa, pero yo _nunca_ haría eso. Si hacíamos que esto funcionara, tenía que asegurarme de que supiera que ella sería la única. Había pasado dos meses sin acostarme con nadie, y sabía que ella se había dado cuenta de mi cambio, así que tenía la esperanza de que me creyera. La única pregunta que tenía para mí mismo era si estaba listo para una relación. No estaba listo para una hija, pero lo logré. Cambié por Sofía en maneras en las que nunca pensé que podría. Podría cambiar por Bella si esto funcionaba. Tendría que dejar de hacer ciertas cosas, como mirar a las mujeres que pasaban corriendo junto a mí, rebotando tan perfectamente. Pero supongo que podría hacerlo si significaba tener algo mejor. Al carajo, no lo sabía. Demonios, apenas habíamos tenido nuestra primera cita así que, ¿por qué estaba pensando ya en esto?

Sacudí la cabeza, cambié la lista de reproducción en mi iPod y seguí avanzando, decidiendo dejar eso de lado por ahora.

Para cuando regresé a mi apartamento apenas eran las siete y media. Sabía que mamá y papá ya estarían levantados, así que decidí llamarlos para ver si Pequeña había estado bien.

—Te levantaste temprano —respondió mamá.

—Buenos días para ti también —dije sirviéndome una taza de café—. ¿Sofía sigue dormida?

—No, se acaba de levantar. Tu papá le está dando el biberón ahora.

—¿Cómo se portó?

Suspiró.

—Renegó anoche cuando se dio cuenta de que no ibas a regresar, pero la calmamos. Se portó bien, Edward.

—Bella también dijo que estuvo renegona al principio cuando la dejé con ella.

—Solo extraña a su papi cuando él no está aquí —se rió suavemente—. Es dulce. Aunque se calmó con rapidez, así que no te preocupes.

—Qué bueno. Probablemente iré por ella a medio día. ¿Está bien?

—Sí. Entonces, ¿cómo estuvo la cita? —Casi podía escucharla sonreír.

—Estuvo bien. La llevé a ese restaurante italiano que está frente al mar. Nos divertimos.

—¿Te comportaste? —Escuché que papá preguntaba en el fondo.

—¿Ambos se dan cuenta que eso no es de su incumbencia? —pregunté—. Es de mala educación preguntarle a tu hijo si se acostó con alguien.

—Bueno, ¿lo hiciste? —preguntó mamá.

Suspiré y me pasé la mano por la cara.

—No, ¿de acuerdo? Y no me vuelvas a preguntar, porque no te voy a decir.

—¿Me dirás cuando lo hagas?

—¡No!

Se rió.

—Bien. Dios, estaba bromeando.

—Por alguna razón no te creo. Llámame si necesitas algo…, con respecto a Sofía.

—Está bien. Nos vemos más tarde. Te quiero.

—Sí, yo también te quiero —dije colgando el teléfono.

Decidí que mis padres —más específicamente mi madre— estaban demasiado interesados en la vida amorosa de su hijo de treinta años.

* * *

—Llegas más temprano de lo que creí —dije, abriendo un poco más la puerta para Bella—. Y no traes comida.

Se rió suavemente dirigiéndose a mi cocina.

—Te estoy enseñando, ¿cierto? Por eso vamos a hacer esto juntos.

—Puedo preparar huevos —dije.

—¿Qué te parece tostadas francesas? ¿Tienes jarabe? ¿Azúcar? —preguntó buscando en mis gabinetes.

—Siempre tengo jarabe —dije riéndome mientras lo bajaba para ella de la repisa más alta—. Los Eggos son esenciales en este apartamento.

Luego se dirigió a mi refrigerador.

—Qué bien, ahora necesito ir por azúcar, extracto de vainilla, canela y chorizo. Tú tienes todo lo demás, y todas las fechas están en orden… Increíble —bromeó revisando dos veces.

—No soy tan malo… Al menos ya no. Pequeña requiere que haga viajes frecuentes a la tienda.

—Solías comprar leche en la gasolinera, ¿no?

—Probablemente. —Sonreí, empujándola contra el mostrador. Rocé mis labios con los suyos—. No me diste los buenos días —susurré besándola.

Ella movió sus labios con los míos, subiendo su mano a mi rostro. Rascó la barba de tres días que todavía no me rasuraba. La sentí reírse suavemente al alejarse.

—Tienes barba —se rió.

—¿Quieres que me rasure? —pregunté, pasando mi mandíbula por su mejilla.

Se rió más y me empujó.

—Tengo que ir por esas cosas —dijo. No me moví y ella entrecerró los ojos—. Es en serio.

—Bien —suspiré sonriendo—. De todas formas tengo hambre y no me voy a rasurar.

Cuando Bella regresó me explicó el proceso para preparar tostadas francesas. No dije nada pero, increíblemente, sabía cómo prepararlas, aunque la dejé seguir hablando porque, estaba claro, que le gustaba enseñar.

—¿Cuántas piezas quieres? —preguntó, sacando el pan de la bolsa.

—¿Me vería como un trasero gordo si dijera que cinco? —me reí.

Sonrió y ladeó la cabeza, obviamente mirando mi trasero.

—Disculpa —dije—. De alguna manera creo que si yo hiciera eso, me abofetearías.

Rodó los ojos.

—No eres tan sutil como piensas, y todavía no te abofeteo.—Miré sus pechos mientras hablaba, solo porque sí—. Pero puede que deba hacerlo —agregó, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Si no quieres que te vea, no uses escotes —dije, me encogí de hombros y seguí batiendo los huevos junto con otras mierdas para ella.

Dejó caer los brazos y sacó más pan de la bolsa justo cuando yo terminaba con los huevos y le daba el tazón. Compartimos más risas cuando quemé las primeras cuatro piezas de un lado, las cuales ella dijo que eran mías. La verdad era su culpa. Me distraía con sus pechos y su trasero, y era difícil concentrarme en un maldito pan. Estaba jodidamente caliente. Esto…, iba a ser difícil. Podía besarla, podía tocarla, pero no podía follarla. No todavía, al menos.

Luego de devorar uno de los malditamente mejores almuerzos que había tenido en un tiempo, Bella y yo nos acomodamos en el sofá a ver una película. Era martes en la mañana y no había ni una jodida forma en la que me hicieran ver caricaturas o noticias, así que solo nos quedaron las películas. Me encontré estirado con Bella entre mis piernas —no de la forma en que quería— y su espalda contra mi pecho.

Giró la cabeza para verme.

—Si te pregunto algo, ¿prometes no ofenderte?

—Que comiences una pregunta de esa forma no me da muchas esperanzas, pero está bien, no me ofenderé.

Giró su cuerpo para quedar con la espalda contra el sofá.

—¿Cómo es que terminaste siendo…, la persona que eras antes de Sofía?

Alcé una ceja y me enderecé un poco.

—¿Estás preguntándome por qué me acostaba con todas?

Asintió.

—Solo tengo curiosidad. Sé que es de mala educación preguntar.

—Um… Pues, porque me gustaba. Me di cuenta que a las mujeres les gustaba mi aspecto, así que las usaba. Ahora que lo veo me avergüenza un poco, pero es la verdad. No me acostaba con todas por algún problema inconcluso o ese tipo de mierdas. No lo hacía por otra razón aparte de que podía. Yo lo deseaba, las mujeres me deseaban, así que lo hacía.

Parpadeó sorprendida.

—Oh —susurró.

—Era una mala persona. Puedes decirlo.

—Yo no…, no iba a decir eso.

—Bella, yo ya no soy así —dije, acariciando su mejilla con mis dedos.

—Han sido tan solo dos meses.

Alejé la mano al mismo tiempo que fruncía el ceño.

—¿No crees que he cambiado?

Se mordió el labio y bajó la vista a su regazo. No era esa entrañable mordida que me gustaba.

—Estoy preocupada —admitió—. Me gusta el hombre que eres ahora. Mi preocupación es que en realidad no lo hayas superado, y si ése es el caso…, no quiero estar contigo.

—No te lastimaré —dije, alejando un mechón de cabello que había caído sobre sus ojos. Me miró de nuevo y sonrió un poco—. Antes de que llegara Sofía, mi meta en la vida era divertirme lo más posible. El sexo es divertido; ambos lo sabemos. Pero en el momento en que ella entró en mi vida, esa meta cambió. Tengo que darle una buena vida, y no puedo hacerlo si voy de cama en cama. Así que no voy a volver a ser quien era antes. No por ti, aunque ahora ya eres parte de la razón, sino por ella.

Se acercó más y me acarició la mejilla con la punta de sus dedos.

—Eres un buen papá. ¿Te das cuenta de eso?

—Estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo por ella.

—No estás haciendo esto, salir conmigo, besarme, hacerme sentí bien, solo porque quieres acostarte conmigo, ¿verdad?

Suspiré.

—Quiero acostarme contigo, pero no, no es por eso que hago esto. Lo hago porque me gustas. Me gusta que seas amable y cariñosa, como tratas a mi hija, como claramente eres una buena persona. Me gustas _tú_. Por una vez en mi vida puedo decir con honestidad que no estoy usando a una mujer.

—Era eso lo que quería saber. —Sonrió, inclinándose para besar mis labios—. Gracias por decirme la verdad.

—Eres hermosa —dije, haciéndola sonrojar—. Muerde tu labio para mí. —Se rió suavemente antes de poner el labio inferior entre sus dientes—. Ésa es la mordida que me gusta.

La acerqué a mí y presioné mis labios con los suyos. Nuestras lenguas se movían juntas mientras acariciaba detrás de su oreja con mi pulgar. Carajo, ella amaba eso. Ya la tenía jadeando entre besos. Eventualmente la empujé para que se acostara en el sofá conmigo sobre ella. Levantó la pierna y la envolvió en mi cintura mientras nuestros labios seguían moviéndose, separándose de vez en cuando para respirar. Mi mano subió por su cintura como la última vez, subiendo junto con ella su blusa. Esta vez no me detuvo. Metí la mano debajo de su sostén, levantándolo para acariciar su pezón con mi pulgar. Oh, jodido infierno, sí.

—Mmm —gimió, echando la cabeza atrás mientras yo movía los labios por su cuello.

Quería quitarle la blusa y el sostén para poder verla, pero me detuvo cuando intenté quitarla por completo.

—¿No? —pregunté.

—No ahora —dijo. Se veía apenada—. Es solo…

—¿Rápido? —Asintió mientras yo bajaba la copa de su sostén junto con su blusa—. Bien, vayamos lento. Entendido.

—Lo siento.

Sacudí la cabeza y la ayudé a sentarse.

—No lo estés. Entiendo.

—No es que no quiera, ¿sí? —preguntó recargándose de nuevo en mi pecho—. Solo hay que tomarnos nuestro tiempo.

—Creo que puedo manejarlo —dije, besando su cabeza.

Podía manejarlo, pero de verdad necesitaba una jodida ducha fría justo ahora. Aunque sí podía esperar. Ella valía la espera.

* * *

Bella y yo pasamos la mañana viendo películas y enrollándonos como jodidos adolescentes. Cuando llegó el medio día, me acompañó a recoger a Pequeña de casa de mis padres. En el segundo en que entramos mamá estaba sobre ella, abrazándola incluso antes de mirarme.

—¿Cómo estás, Bella? —preguntó mamá separándose.

—Estoy muy bien señora Cul-Esme —dijo Bella, corrigiéndose rápidamente ante la mirada de mamá—. Espero que haya tenido una buena segunda luna de miel.

Mamá sonrió.

—Oh, fue maravilloso. Hawai es hermoso. Solo desearía poder habernos quedado más tiempo.

—Hola mamá, también es bueno verte —dije, agachándome para abrazarla.

—No me olvidé de ti —bromeó, besando mi mejilla—. Solo estaba más emocionada por ver a Bella.

Puse la mano sobre mi corazón cuando nos separamos.

—Ouch.

Se rió junto con Bella mientras nos dirigíamos a la sala. Papá tenía a Sofía sentada en el sofá, y él estaba arrodillado frente a ella. Alcé una ceja al observar la escena. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Papá quitó la mano del hombro de mi pequeña y ella comenzó a caerse de lado.

—Todavía no puede mantenerse sentada —dije.

Él giró la cabeza hacia mí y sonrió.

—Solo lo intentaba. Ya puede levantar por completo el pecho del piso, así que quería probar.

La levantó del sofá y se acercó a mí para dármela. La sostuve cerca de mi pecho y besé su cabeza un par de veces.

—Hola Pequeña —dije—. Papi te extraño. —La besé una vez más, murmurándole que la amaba antes de levantar la vista. Por supuesto, mamá y papá tenían sonrisas ridículas en el rostro. Bella sonrió y puso la mano en la espalda de Pequeña, acariciándola suavemente. La mano de Sofía se estiró hacia Bella, e interpreté eso como una señal de que quería estar con ella, así que se la pasé.

—Entonces —comenzó mamá—, ¿ya decidiste a dónde quieres ir en tu cena de cumpleaños?

La cabeza de Bella se alzó cuando besaba a Pequeña.

—¿Es tu cumpleaños?

—La siguiente semana —dije—. De hecho te iba a preguntar si querías venir a cenar con mi familia, pero se me fue de la mente.

Abrió la boca sorprendida. No sabía por qué.

—Oh, pues si tú quieres, iré.

—Qué bien —dijo mamá—. Ahora solo falta que Edward decida a dónde quiere ir. Podríamos ir a steakhouse*.

Asentí.

—Sí, está bien.

Sonrió.

—Bien, ¿vas a trabajar?

—Sí. ¿Está bien a las ocho?

—Maravilloso. Supongo que ustedes quieren irse, ¿huh?

Luego de una larga despedida, que incluyó a mamá haciendo planes con Bella para el sábado, nos fuimos de regreso al apartamento. No estaba seguro de cómo me sentía respecto a que mi mamá y Bella fueran a comer juntas. En realidad sí sabía. Me ponía jodidamente nervioso. Sabía que a mi madre le agradaba ella, así que no me preocupaba de que espantara a Bella, pero estaba… Solo me sentía ansioso por eso.

También comentaron que Rosalie podría unirse a ellas, y eso no lo mejoraba en nada. Mi madre y hermana iban a estar solas con mi… De todas formas, ¿qué demonios era Bella? ¿Amiga? ¿Novia? ¿Mujer con la que, supongo, estaba saliendo? Estábamos saliendo, ¿cierto? Quiero decir, habíamos tenido una _cita_, pero ¿eso calificaba como estar saliendo? Esta mierda era jodidamente confusa y me provocaba dolor de cabeza.

—Así que, ¿éste es el carro de tu mamá? —preguntó Bella mientras yo conducía.

Asentí.

—Tanya no es muy apta para niños.

—¿Tanya? —se rió, echando la cabeza atrás contra el respaldo—. ¿Le pusiste Tanya a tu carro?

—Pues ella es muy sexy, así que sí, le puse Tanya a mi carro. Estás celosa.—Sonreí.

Se tapó la boca con la mano para sofocar las risas y sacudió la cabeza.

—No es raro, ¿sabes? —dije—. La gente le pone nombres a sus carros.

Asintió bajando la mano.

—Lo sé. Es que… ¿Tanya? ¿En serio?

—Le queda.

—¿Y Tanya va a quedarse para siempre?

—Estás celosa de mi carro, ¿no?

Bufó.

—Te juro que no estoy celosa de tu carro, solo tengo curiosidad de por qué todavía lo tienes.

—La —corregí.

La miré justo cuando rodaba los ojos.

—Bien. Solo tengo curiosidad de por qué todavía _la_ tienes. ¿No tendría más sentido _venderla_ y conseguir un carro en el que tu hija pueda pasear?

—A mi mamá no le molesta que use el suyo.

—Edward, ¿por qué no _la_ vendes?

Suspiré y aparté una mano del volante para pasármela por el cabello.

—Supongo que no estoy listo. Tuve que cambiar la apariencia de mi apartamento, mi horario de trabajo…, mi vida entera por Sofía. Solo intento aferrarme a la única cosa que me recuerda a… mi vida.

—Pero ésa ya no es tu vida —dijo con suavidad—. ¿De verdad quieres recuperar esa vida?

—Pues no, no si eso significa que pierdo a Sofía. Supongo que solo…, no sé. Todavía no quiero vender a Tanya. No estoy listo.

—Lo entiendo —dijo sonriendo—, pero cuando _estés_ listo, te ayudaré.

—No te ofendas, pero no estoy muy seguro de que tengamos los mismos gustos de carros —me reí.

Me golpeó el brazo.

—Mi camioneta fue un regalo de mi padre, ¿bien? Cuando exhale su último aliento, compraré uno nuevo.

—Presiento que eso va a ser pronto.

—Probablemente —dijo justo cuando entrábamos al estacionamiento.

* * *

Pasamos el resto del día juntos; solo Bella, Sofía y yo. Finalmente me puse a trabajar con algunos historiales y dictados, mientras Bella y Pequeña jugaban en el piso. Eso…, me distraía, por decirlo así. No podía concentrarme en el trabajo porque me detenía para verlas. Bella era… Las palabras no alcanzaban para describir lo buena que era con mi hija. Era natural. Pequeña se reía constantemente de las cosas que Bella hacía, y la sonrisa de Bella lo decía todo. Estaba feliz.

Cuando Sofía se quedó dormida, Bella se fue porque necesitaba ir a la tienda. Logré terminar gran parte de mi trabajo antes de que Pequeña despertara, gritando a más no poder. Cuando entré a su habitación y miré su cuna, la encontré agitando brazos y piernas mientras gritaba. La bebé feliz que había tomado su siesta hace hora y media ya no estaba. Rápidamente me di cuenta de por qué estaba tan molesta al revisar su pañal.

—Guardaste este para mí, ¿no? —pregunté, poniéndome los guantes porque seguía sin estar dispuesto a tocar la mierda—. Bella hubiera aceptado cambiarte, pero esperaste hasta que se fuera para poder darle a papi este regalo _especial_. Pues a papá no le gustan este tipo de regalos, así que todos esos logros que has alcanzado a temprana edad tienen que incluir saber hacer en bacinica.

En cuanto estuvo limpia y con pañal nuevo, llevé a Pequeña a la cocina para poder darle su biberón. Mientras la alimentaba su humor mejoró mucho. Levantó la mano y la puso sobre el biberón mientras bebía con mucha felicidad.

—No puedo creer cuánto has crecido en dos meses —dije, acariciando su mejilla con mi dedo índice—. Pronto empezaré a darte cereal. Creo que lo intentaremos mañana en la noche y veremos qué pasa. Aunque tengo miedo, porque presiento que tus "regalos" van a ser más desagradables —me reí.

La moví un poco, sacándole la mamila de la boca para poder limpiar el exceso de saliva.

—Parece que las cosas con Bella van bien —dije, regresándole el biberón antes de que renegara—. Le gusto, pero le preocupa que vuelva a ser como antes. No haré eso. —Sacudí la cabeza—. Y tengo que agradecerte por eso. En realidad estoy jodidamente feliz de que hayas llegado a mi vida… Y sí, necesito dejar de maldecir cerca de ti. Debería hacer una alcancía de maldiciones o algo así. Tu cuenta para la universidad estará completa para cuando empieces a caminar —me reí y presioné mis labios en su frente—. Te amo, Pequeña. Todavía me siento un poco despistado sobre esto de ser papá, pero por ti vale la pena descubrirlo.

Cuando terminó de comer la acomodé en mi hombro y palmeé su espalda. Demasiado tarde me di cuenta de que la toallita no estaba tapando donde debería. Me estremecí cuando sentí la leche que devolvió filtrarse por mi camisa.

Las alegrías de la paternidad eran infinitas.

* * *

*Es un tipo de restaurante que se especializa en diferentes tipos de cortes de carne.

* * *

Disculpen la demora, espero que les haya gustado. El siguiente capítulo es la cena de cumpleaños de Edward ;)

¡Gracias por sus comentarios!

Zanzamaru, MaeCllnWay, Gladiiz D'Kltz, Danii Belliner Cullen, Kjmima, BeLeNxiiiZzz, Gabriela Cullen, solecitopucheta, namy33, danitta20, Robmy, DaniiStewart, idtamary, Karina Masen, Pam Malfoy Black, flexer, Shibubi, hilarycullen17, bellaliz, Beastyle, anamart05, Tata XOXO, fati21, VanerK, Yumel22, jacke94, torposoplo12, Chayley Costa, PrincesLynx, EmDreams Hunter, LizzieSwanCullen, Gretchen CullenMasen, alejandra1987, anto prenezio, maferpatts, Rebe Masen, Laura Katherine, yolabertay, Nessa610, jolie love, Cullen-21-gladys, Severla Masen Pattinson Cullen, choiamberc, Soemarie Grey, princesitajane, suarezrosii, Caroline Jonas, Esmeralda C, lokaxtv, JusticeCullen


	17. Fondling is the Best Gift

Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **anhanninen**, yo sólo traduzco.

**Beta: **Isa.

* * *

**Fatherhood, Formula, and Other F Words**

**Capítulo 17: Las caricias son el mejor regalo**

—¿Si te ruego te lo comerías? —pregunté, moviendo la cuchara de cereal sobre los labios de Pequeña—. ¿Por favor?

Hace unas noches había empezado a intentar hacer que Sofía se comiera estas mierdas, pero no estábamos teniendo mucho éxito. Ella me dejaba metérselo a la boca a veces, pero rápidamente lo escupía, haciendo que chorreara por su barbilla. Pensé en intentar en las mañanas para ver si así comía algo, pero eso no estaba pasando. Probablemente no estaba lista, pero yo tenía la sensación de que se estaba burlando de mí. Se reía de mis intentos… Profundas carcajadas en realidad.

Suspiré dejando la cuchara de nuevo en el tazón.

—Bien, no más cereal. Pero es el cumpleaños de papá. Al menos pudiste haber pretendido que te gustaba.

Se rió y le pegó con la mano a la cuchara, haciéndola volar por el aire y llenándome de las hojuelas del repugnante cereal. Ella seguía riéndose mientras yo me limpiaba los ojos. Estaba intentando con todas mis fuerzas no enojarme. Seguía repitiéndome que sólo era una bebé y que no sabía lo que hacía, pero parte de mí volvía a la teoría de sus burlas.

—Tú… Vas a ser mi muerte —dije limpiándole la boca—. Y tienes mucha suerte de que Bella se haya ofrecido a cuidarte hoy, de otra forma llegaría tarde y entonces sí estaría muy molesto.

Luego de limpiar el desastre corrí por el pasillo con Pequeña y su pañalera. Bella se ofreció a cuidarla hoy para que esta noche yo no tuviera que apurarme al trabajo, luego a la guardería, luego a mi apartamento y finalmente al restaurante. Así al salir del trabajo vendría directo aquí, me cambiaría y luego nos encontraríamos con mi familia allá. La verdad creía que Bella sólo quería pasar tiempo con mi hija, y eso estaba perfectamente bien conmigo. La única cosa que me preocupaba es que ella no tenía un carro en el que Pequeña pudiera viajar en caso de que algo pasara. No había ni una maldita manera en que mi niña pudiera subirse a esa camioneta. Bella me aseguró que el hospital estaba a sólo cinco minutos, así que si algo pasaba me llamaría y yo podría llegar aquí con rapidez. No era una situación ideal, pero por ahora funcionaba.

—Hola cariño —dijo Bella, estirando sus brazos hacia Pequeña luego de abrir la puerta.

—Hola a ti también —dije sonriendo.

—Sí, buenos días y feliz cumpleaños, Edward —se rió, metiendo a Sofía con ella.

—Gracias. Ya tengo todo en esta bolsa que está a reventar, pero de todas formas voy a dejar la llave de mi apartamento por si la necesitas. —Dejé la bolsa en el sofá y saqué la llave para dársela.

La tomó y asintió.

—Entendido. Oh, tienes algo ahí. —Señaló mi cabeza.

—¿Qué? —me pasé la mano por el cabello pero no encontré nada.

Se rió estirando su brazo libre. Jaló un poco mi cabello y me enseñó una hojuela de cereal.

—Esto.

Gemí.

—Jod–uh, genial. Ella decidió jugar a lanzarle cosas asquerosas a papi esta mañana.

Acostó a Pequeña en la cuna portable que había traído anoche y le limpió la mano con un babero desechable.

—¿Todavía no lo logras? —preguntó.

—Ni siquiera un poco.

—Sólo…, sigue intentando. Comerá cuando esté lista.

—Eso espero —suspiré—. Bueno, iré por su sillita saltarina.

—Bien. —Sonrió—. Y puede que quieras revisar por más hojuelas —se rió suavemente.

—¿Te estás burlando de mí?

—Sí, porque es divertido.

Sacudí la cabeza caminando hacia la puerta.

—Y yo que pensaba que estabas de mi lado.

Luego de volver para instalar la sillita en su sala, cargué a Pequeña y besé su mejilla, diciéndole que la amaba. La acosté en la sillita, dejándola completamente feliz al disfrutar de los juguetes que colgaban.

—Estaré aquí pasadas de las siete —dije girándome hacia Bella—. Me daré una rápida ducha y luego nos podremos ir.

Asintió.

—Ambas estaremos listas.

Bajé la cabeza para besarla y con el pulgar acaricie su mejilla. Cuando me separé noté su pacífica sonrisa.

—Gracias, Bella.

—No es nada. Gracias por dejarme cuidarla.

* * *

Jasper era un cabrón. Simple y sencillo. _Jodido cabrón_. Le dijo a todo el hospital que era mi cumpleaños, así que aunque no quería creer que ya tenía treinta, me lo recordaron una y otra vez durante el día. Incluso me dieron muffins —hechos por la Enfermera Muffin— en la sala de descanso. No mentiré, sí comí algunos, y claro que ella se dio cuenta. Todavía necesitaba aprenderme el nombre de la mujer, así que miré rápidamente su gafete mientras hablaba conmigo. Era Becky, por cierto.

—¡No te ves de treinta! —dijo sonriendo—. ¿Estás pasando un buen cumpleaños?

Le di otra mordida al muffin y asentí.

—Uno genial —murmuré.

—¿Vas a…, celebrar esta noche? —Batió las pestañas—. Ya sabes, ¿con alguien especial?

—En realidad con mi familia.

—Oh, ¿y nadie más?

—Pues mi hija va a estar ahí. —¿Dónde estaba una pistola cuando la necesitabas? O un bisturí. Me cortaría la garganta en este momento si con eso lograba dejar de hablar con ella.

Sonrió.

—Aww, ¿cómo está?

—Está bien.

—Bueno, me estaba preguntando, ya que tienes planes esta noche, ¿quizá podríamos tener nuestra propia celebración privada este fin de semana?

Me atraganté con la mordida que le acababa de dar al muffin. Sacudí la cabeza rápidamente tosiendo un poco.

—Yo… Sabes que tengo una hija. No es un buen momento.

No quería deprimirla. Después de todo a veces tenía que trabajar con ella, pero Dios, incluso si no tuviera a Pequeña, no me acostaría con ella. Ese pensamiento había cruzado por mi mente antes, pero ahora estaba más que claro que no quería tener ni una mierda que ver con ella. Ella no era…, no sé. Simplemente ya no era lo que quería.

Su rostro decayó.

—Oh, bien —dijo—. Quizá en otra ocasión.

De repente, lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, pasó: mi buscapersonas sonó.

—Tengo que irme —dije antes de darme la vuelta y correr por el pasillo, sacando el buscapersonas de la funda en mi cadera.

No debería haberme alegrado tanto por un accidente. En realidad era una reacción horrible de mi parte, pero mierda, estaba feliz. Cuando bajé las escaleras me encontré con una laceración esplénica, así que pasé toda la tarde en cirugía intentando salvar el bazo del paciente. Todo terminó bien, eso mejoró mi humor y _casi_ me hizo olvidarme que estaba enojado con Jasper. Casi. Pero cuando él apareció junto a mí mientras trabajaba en el historial de un paciente, lo recordé rápidamente.

—Estás muerto para mí —dije—. Vete.

Se rió y palmeó mi espalda.

—No es _tan_ malo. Te dieron deliciosos muffins y la gente te puso atención. Dos de tus cosas favoritas.

—Oh, sí, estuvo genial. Excepto cuando la Enfermera Muffin me invitó a salir y tú tienes la culpa de eso.

Sonrió.

—Oops.

—Jódete —dije, regresando la atención al historial que tenía frente a mí—. Le dije que no por Sofía, así que dijo que quizá en otra ocasión. Afortunadamente mi buscapersonas sonó antes de que tuviera que decirle que nunca, _jamás_ saldría con ella.

—Eres tan maduro. Tengo una lágrima en el ojo, para que sepas.

Levanté la vista y entrecerré los ojos.

—Una vez más, jódete.

Se rió más leyendo el historial sobre mi hombro.

—Parece que tuviste un día divertido.

Sonreí.

—En realidad malditamente bueno. Creo que deberíamos corregir mi lista de cosas favoritas. Me gustan los muffins y la atención, pero esto está mucho más alto en la lista.

—Anotado. Cosas que hacen feliz a Edward: cirugías. Entre más difíciles más feliz es él.

—Maldición así es.

Le dio la vuelta al mostrador y se dejó caer en una silla, agarrando una pelota para el estrés que le pertenecía a una de las enfermeras.

—Entonces, cena con Bella y la familia esta noche. ¿Te dijo cómo estuvo el almuerzo con tu mamá?

—Dijo que estuvo bien. También Rosalie fue. Todo debió haber salido bien porque sigue dirigiéndome la palabra —me reí entre dientes.

—Es bueno que te siga hablando —asintió—. Y bien, ¿quieres salir esta semana? Alice se va a ir a Seattle para visitar a su mamá.

—No puedo, estoy de guardia.

—Maldición. Pues tenemos que resolver esta mierda porque no hemos salido en mucho tiempo. ¿Vamos a las jaulas de bateo una noche?

Amaba a Pequeña y Bella me gustaba, pero me vendría bien una tarde tranquila con Jasper. Él tenía razón; teníamos tiempo sin salir. En realidad no habíamos salido desde la noche en que conocí a Alice.

Asentí.

—¿Una noche de la siguiente semana luego del trabajo?

Me lanzó la pelota y la atrapé con rapidez.

—Suena bien —dijo—. Y, ya sabes, feliz cumpleaños, amigo.

—Gracias.

* * *

Me apuré a salir del hospital en cuanto terminó mi horario. Ni siquiera me cambié, de todas formas me metería a la ducha en cuando llegara a casa. Antes de ir a mi apartamento fui al de Bella para asegurarme de que Pequeña estuviera bien. Bella ya le había puesto un vestidito con un moño en el cabello. Estaba perfectamente recto, a diferencia de cuando yo se lo había puesto hace unas semanas.

—Estamos listas cuando tú lo estés —dijo Bella mirándome—. Supongo que te vas a bañar.

—¿Qué? —Sonreí—. ¿No te gusta mi uniforme? Me han dicho que mi trasero se ve genial en él.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron cuando intentó esconder la sonrisa.

—¿No tenemos que apurarnos? Estás desperdiciando el tiempo al mostrarme tu trasero.

—Pues no te lo estaba mostrando, pero si apartas los ojos de la pequeña, podría hacerlo —sonreí guiñándole.

Agarró uno de los juguetes de Sofía y me lo lanzó mientras se reía.

—¡Vete!

—Bien, no hay trasero para ti.

Me bañé rápidamente y me puse algo de ropa decente para el restaurante al que íbamos a ir. Para cuando finalmente llegamos ahí ya estaban todos sentados. Puse el porta bebé de Pequeña en su silla alta antes de sacar una para Bella. Sonrió y se sentó, acomodándose el cabello para que cayera de un solo lado. No era una sorpresa que se viera hermosa esta noche.

—Feliz cumpleaños, cariño —dijo mamá, y sonrió cuando besé su mejilla antes de sentarme entre Pequeña y Bella.

—Gracias —dije, dándole el chupón a Sofía.

La conversación fluyó como siempre entre mi familia, y Bella parecía encajar bien. Papá, Emmett y yo hablamos del trabajo, como siempre, mientras que mamá, Rosalie y Bella hablaban sobre Ben, que estaba sentado en el regazo de Bella. Rosalie hablaba sin parar sobre su hijo, y Bella parecía escucharla con mucha atención.

—Escuché que tuviste un buen día, hijo —dijo papá, bebiendo de su escocés mientras yo hacía lo mismo con mi cerveza.

Ya que mamá se había ofrecido a cuidar a Pequeña esta noche, me estaba dando un lujo. No era mucho, pero era bueno poder disfrutar de una cerveza, lo cual no había hecho en más de un mes.

—Sí —dije—. Y en cierto momento estuve seguro de que tendría que quitarle el bazo, así que tengo que admitir que me siento bastante bien de no haber llegado a eso.

—Oye, ¿has escuchado sobre ese programa de trauma en Seattle? —preguntó Emmett—. Aplicaste, ¿no?

Sacudí la cabeza.

—No, supuse que no sería un buen momento. Además estoy feliz aquí.

—¿Otro trabajo? —preguntó Bella, regresándole Ben a Rosalie.

—Uh, en realidad es entrenamiento especializado —dije—. Apliqué para uno en Nueva York para después de la residencia, pero no lo obtuve. No importó porque de todas formas quería venir aquí.

—Claro que sí —se rió Emmett.

Le lancé dagas con la mirada. Para ser honestos, sí quería entrar al programa. Luego de que me rechazaron me dije a mí mismo que no importaba porque de todas formas papá ya me había ofrecido un trabajo aquí, pero sí importaba. No había fallado en muchas cosas en mi vida. Tuve éxito en todos los deportes, entré a la universidad que quería y, por supuesto, no tuve problemas con las mujeres, así que no estaba acostumbrado a ser rechazado. Sólo digamos que era algo que no quería que me recordaran.

Bella debió notar que no quería hablar sobre ello porque cambió el tema.

—Creo que le está saliendo un diente a Sofía —dijo.

—¿Qué? —pregunté.

Sonrió.

—¿No te has dado cuenta que babea más de lo normal? También sus encías inferiores están más rojas que antes.

En realidad no me había dado cuenta, pero ahora que me lo decía tenía sentido.

—Quizá es por eso que ha estado teniendo problemas para dormir en las noches.

—Apuesto a que sí —dijo mamá, y Rosalie asintió para demostrar que estaba de acuerdo.

—A Ben no le fue tan mal —dijo Rosalie—. Estaba un poco más renegón, pero comparado con otras historias que he oído, lo manejó bastante bien. Quizá también sea el caso de Sofía.

Pasé los dedos por la mejilla de Pequeña.

—Eso espero.

En el momento en que llegó mi cena y empecé a comer, Pequeña anunció que su pañal estaba sucio. Probablemente debí sospecharlo antes, para ser honestos. La llevé al baño de hombres con su pañalera y me di cuenta de que allí no había mesa cambiadora. Fantástico. Aunque no me sorprendía. En lugar de interrumpir la cena de mamá o Bella, me escabullí dentro del baño de mujeres. Me aseguré de que nadie me estuviera viendo antes de entrar y apresurarme al cubículo para discapacitados que tenía el logo a la vista.

—Si me meto en problemas, usaré tu dulzura para salir de esto —le dije a Sofía cuando la acosté—. En serio, te sostendré frente a mí como si fueras un escudo.

Luego de que el pañal con popó estuvo fuera y ella quedara limpia, le puse el pañal nuevo y abroché su mameluco antes de guardar todo lo demás en la pañalera.

La cargué y besé su mejilla, haciéndola reír y patear. La cargue contra mi pecho con un brazo mientras que con el otro cargaba la pañalera para luego salir. Cuando abría la puerta del cubículo ahí estaba una mujer poniéndose labial frente al espejo. Me vio y se giró, jadeando con una mirada de horror en el rostro.

—Bebé —dije levantando a Pequeña—. Culpa del restaurante.

Salí rápidamente del baño antes de que pudiera lanzarme algo. Parecía estar aferrándose a ese labial con un claro propósito. Para cuando regresé a la mesa ya me estaba riendo. Todos me miraron cuestionándome qué demonios me causaba tanta gracia.

—Bueno, Emmett, tenías razón —dije—. El baño de mujeres es mucho más lindo.

—Oh —dijo Rosalie sonriendo—. El de los hombres no tiene mesa cambiadora, ¿huh?

—Nop —dije, acotando de nuevo a Pequeña en el porta bebé y dándole su chupón—. Y a las mujeres _en realidad_ no les gusta ver a un hombre salir de un cubículo.

—Por favor, dime que gritó —se rió Emmett.

—No, pero estoy bastante seguro de que me iba a lanzar su labial.

Afortunadamente Pequeña se durmió con bastante rapidez, así que pude terminar de comer. De alguna forma mamá y Bella llegaron al tema de mi infancia. Bella se reía con tanta fuerza de las cosas que mamá decía que hasta resoplaba. Al parecer la historia de cuando me encontraron intentando beber del escusado junto con nuestro perro cuando tenía cuatro años era así de divertida.

—Extraño a Snickers —dijo Rose—. Ese perro seguía a Edward a todos lados.

Me reí.

—Creí que lo odiabas. ¿No se comió tu par favorito de zapatos?

Bufó.

—Tienes razón. Odiaba a ese perro. Sólo que te metía en problemas y eso era divertido.

—De hecho, ahora que lo pienso, ¿no murió poco después del incidente con los zapatos? —preguntó papá.

—Probablemente Rose lo envenenó —dije.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—No fue así. Simplemente estaba viejo.

—Bella, de verdad, Edward y el perro eran tan lindos juntos —dijo mamá—. Tendré que sacar algunas fotos para mostrarte.

Gemí.

—Fotos infantiles… Genial.

Bella se rió y palmeó mi brazo.

—Estoy segura de que eras adorable.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Bueno, sí, pero eso no significa que esté de acuerdo con esto.

De repente escuché aplausos que fueron seguidos de gente cantando y los meseros me rodearon.

—¿En serio? —le pregunté a mamá—. ¿En serio hiciste esto?

Se rió.

—No pude detenerme.

Me desearon un feliz cumpleaños y un pastel fue dejado en medio de la mesa ya limpia. Afortunadamente no tenía velas. En realidad el pastel estaba bastante bueno, así que no estaba _tan_ enojado, aunque encontré que fue extremadamente innecesario. Luego de que nos dieron lo que sobró en cajas, cargué el porta bebé de Pequeña. Ella empezó a llorar, probablemente por ser despertada de repente.

—Dame —dijo Bella—. Yo tomaré el porta bebé, tú cárgala a ella.

Dejé el porta bebé en la mesa y la cargué, sosteniéndola cerca de mi pecho y meciéndola suavemente mientras besaba su frente. Bella cargó el porta bebé por mí cuando salimos para encontrarnos con todos afuera.

—Espero que hayas tenido un buen cumpleaños, hijo —dijo papá, estirando el brazo para palmearme la espalda.

—Sí, gracias por la cena. —Sonreí—. Fue agradable.

—¿Estás bien para manejar?

—Estoy bien —me reí—. Sólo bebí dos cervezas.

Mamá me rodeó con sus brazos para abrazarme suavemente.

—Feliz cumpleaños, cariño. Mi bebito ya tiene treinta —se rió.

—Gracias. ¿Eso significa que ya no me vas a llamar "bebito"?

Palmeó mi mejilla.

—Eso quisieras. —Estiró los brazos hacia Pequeña—. ¿Lista?

Besé la mejilla de Sofía unas cuantas veces más.

—Te amo, Pequeña. Sé buena con el abuelo y la abuela. —Se la pasé, dejando que mi mano agarrara su manita. Ella me miró y sonrió, y le regresé la sonrisa—. Adiós, bebita. Te veo mañana.

* * *

Me sorprendió un poco que Bella no se fuera a su apartamento cuando llegamos a nuestro piso. Abrí la puerta de mi apartamento y ella entró conmigo detrás. Soltó su bolso en la mesa que estaba junto a la puerta y se quitó los zapatos.

—Sabes que tienes una increíble familia, ¿verdad? —preguntó sentándose en mi sofá.

Me reí, quitándome también los zapatos para sentarme junto a ella.

—Vergonzosa, sí. ¿Increíble? No sé si yo usaría esa palabra.

Tenía una sonrisa en los labios, la hacía verse…, simplemente hermosa. Levantó las manos y desabrochó los primeros botones de mi camisa.

—Te tengo un regalo —dijo—. Está en mi bolso.

Sonreí.

—Un regalo, ¿huh? ¿Algo bueno?

Se encogió un poco de hombros.

—Creo que te gustará.

—¿Me lo vas a dar? —me reí.

Asintió bajándose del sofá. Se acercó a la mesa y sacó una caja cuadrada del enorme bolso. Me lo dio antes de sentarse de nuevo con las piernas dobladas debajo de ella.

No era muy grande, pero tampoco pequeño. Un cuadrado perfecto de unas seis pulgadas de largo y dos de ancho. Le quité el moño y se lo pegué a su blusa, haciéndola reír. Rápidamente quité el papel, revelando una caja blanca. Levanté la tapa, moví el papel china y encontré un marco.

—No tienes fotos de ella aquí —dijo cuando levanté la foto enmarcada de Pequeña. En la parte baja del marco decía "Mi Bebita"—. Creí que necesitabas una.

Sonreí, mirando a mi hija durmiente en la foto.

—Es… perfecto.

—Tomé la foto hoy. La verdad no sabía qué comprarte, pero tu mamá me ayudó. Mencionó que no le gustaba que no tuvieras ninguna foto aquí. Supuso que no tenías razón para tenerlas, así que pensé que éste sería un buen comienzo.

Asentí.

—Me encanta. De verdad, es perfecto.

Sonrió y acarició mi mandíbula con sus dedos, enderezándose y acercándose más. Sus labios tocaron los míos y nuestras lenguas se entrelazaron por un momento antes de separarnos.

—Feliz cumpleaños —dijo.

—Gracias, Bella.

Su mano se fue a mi cabeza, pasando entre mi cabello.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Dime.

—¿Por qué no aplicaste para ese programa en Seattle?

Suspiré apartando la vista.

—Porque no lo hubiera conseguido.

Presionó su otra mano en mi mejilla, moviendo mi cara hacia la suya. Su ceño estaba fruncido.

—¿Quién dice?

—No manejo muy bien el fracaso —dije—. No me voy a arriesgar de nuevo para ser rechazado.

—Entonces el programa no te aceptó, oh bueno. Si es lo que quieres no deberías rendirte. El rechazo es algo normal, Edward. Le pasa a todos.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—No a mí. Entré a la universidad que quería, al programa médico que quería… A mí no me rechazan.

—¿Es por eso porque te mudaste aquí? —preguntó, poniéndose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja—. ¿Por qué no conseguiste eso?

—Estaba seguro de que lo conseguiría. De hecho me reí de mi papá cuando me ofreció venir aquí mientras esperaba la respuesta. No quería decirle, ¿sabes? El hijo de Carlisle Cullen no fracasa en nada.

Suspiró sonriendo ligeramente.

—¿Cómo reaccionó él?

Me reí con suavidad.

—Dijo, y estoy citando, "Lo siento hijo, pero esas cosas pasan. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?" No estaba enojado.

—Por supuesto que no. Entonces, ¿por qué no intentas de nuevo?

—Pues Sofía me necesita. No puedo hacer una especialización con ella ahora. Las horas me matarían y no me dejarían tiempo para cuidarla.

—Contrata una nana.

—Tendría que mudarme a Seattle. Y, ¿sabes qué? Es discutible. El plazo ya terminó así que no importa.

—Entonces intenta de nuevo el siguiente año. Si es lo que quieres y lo que te haría feliz, deberías hacerlo.—

Sacudí la cabeza justo cuando su mano encontraba la mía.

—Soy feliz donde estoy ahora. Amo mi trabajo aquí. Aquí tengo a mi familia y…, a ti. Mi vida está aquí.

Se movió, pasando su pierna sobre mi regazo para quedar cara a cara. Su mano acarició mi mejilla y sonrió. —Sabes, ahora te ves más… humano —se rió.

—¿Qué?—me reí entre dientes.

—No eres perfecto. Probablemente suena…, loco, pero eres un poco intimidante. Saber que has… fallado, supongo, me hace darme cuenta de que eres como todos los demás. Aunque mucho más guapo, claro. —Sonrió.

—¿Así que mis defectos hacen que te guste más?

Se rió.

—Bien, digámoslo así.

—Tengo más defectos. Por ejemplo, la tapa de mi retrete siempre está levantada, no sé cocinar, como bien sabes, y me _encabrono_ cuando algo no sale a mi manera. Si no puedo descubrir qué está mal con un paciente, soy conocido por empezar a lanzar cosas.

—Oh, tienes tantos defectos —bromeó.

—Mis pies huelen mal también.

Besó mis labios riéndose sobre ellos.

—Recuérdame nunca oler tus pies.

Sus dedos desabrocharon mi camisa por completo mientras seguíamos besándonos. Mi mano se fue a la parte trasera de su vestido para desabrocharlo. Bajé los pequeños tirantes cuando rompíamos el beso. Sacó los brazos cuando bajé más el vestido. Besé suavemente su cuello mientras intentaba desabrochar su jodido sostén. Jesucristo, ¿estaba cocido? Movió las manos hacia su espalda para ayudarme. _Finalmente_ estuvo desabrochado y ella lo lanzó al piso mientras yo la veía.

—Preciosa —susurré llevándome un pezón a la boca.

Gimió suavemente. Sus manos agarraron mi cabello tirando de él con suavidad. Mantuve una mano en su espalda mientras que con la otra le acariciaba el pecho. Mi polla estaba dura. Tenía que contenerme. Probablemente esto era todo lo que conseguiría esta noche, pero, joder, al menos era algo. Sus caderas se movieron contra mí y la escuché jadear. Lo hizo de nuevo aunque más lento esta vez. Ella estaba tan cerca. Tan. Jodidamente. Cerca. Podía sentirla contra mí, y sólo quería follarla, hacerla gritar mi nombre.

—Eso… Oh, eso es agradable —susurró.

Me moví para acostarla en el sofá conmigo sobre ella. Sus manos viajaron a mis pantalones, desabrochando el botón y bajando el cierre. Jesucristo. Íbamos a hacerlo, ¿no? Me tocó sobre los bóxers y se me atoró la respiración. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que una mujer me había tocado, y joder, lo extrañaba. Mis labios encontraron los suyos mientras ella seguía con esos movimientos que seguro terminarían conmigo. La deseaba tanto, pero cuando mi mano se metió bajo su vestido con dirección a sus bragas, su otra mano me detuvo. Envolví mi mano alrededor de la suya y la llevé sobre su cabeza.

—Bella, si no te detienes, me voy a venir —dije gimiendo.

—Ése es el punto —dijo, capturando una vez más mis labios.

Sí. Estaba intentando matarme. Su mano se movió debajo de mis bóxers para agarrarme. La deslizo arriba y abajo lentamente unas cuantas veces antes de perderme. Gruñí su nombre moviendo mis labios a su cuello para chupar su piel.

Jodido feliz cumpleaños para mí.

* * *

Sofía está nominada como Mejor Personaje Infantil en el grupo de Facebook FFAD, gracias por todo el apoyo que le han brindado a esta traducción :D

¡Gracias por sus comentarios! ^^

DaniiStewart, VanerK, Nessa610, solecitopucheta, Soemarie Grey, freckles03, MaeCllnWay, Mary-Cullen25, VictoriaMasenCullenVulturi, Stephaniie15, hilarycullen17, ALEXANDRACAST, yolabertay, bellaliz, Agustineti, BeLeNxiiiZzz, anamart05, jacke94, EmDreams Hunter, Lilly Black Masen, flexer, carlita16, jolie love, fati21, Esmeralda C, Tata XOXO, SalyLuna, Zanzamaru, Danii Belliner Cullen, Severla Masen Pattinson Cullen, alejandra1987, Gabriela Cullen, Gretchen CullenMasen, Chayley Costa, Robmy, Soy un Shinigami, Lauriitha Cullen, idtamary, Beastyle, Caroline Jonas, Laura Katherine, solcito, LuluuPattinson, lokaxtv, anto prenezio, Cullen-21-gladys, phoenix1993, caritofornasier


	18. Flowers Fix Everything

Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **anhanninen**, yo sólo traduzco.

**Beta: **Isa.

* * *

**Fatherhood, Formula, and Other F Words**

**Capítulo 18: Las flores arreglan todo **

Bella y yo no avanzamos más esa noche en mi sofá. En realidad no hicimos más que eso. Demonios, ni siquiera lo volvimos a repetir. En las pasadas tres semanas, pasamos más tiempo juntos…, _saliendo_. Desde entonces habíamos salido tres veces, dos con Pequeña y una sólo nosotros. Aprendí más sobre ella, como su miedo a las aves.

Pasamos una tarde de domingo en el parque que estaba cerca de nuestro complejo de apartamentos ya que yo estaba de guardia. En realidad fue su idea. Ella empacó comida y nos sentamos cerca del estanque de los patos con Sofía. En ese momento, Bella me había asustado a morir, pero terminó siendo algo muy gracioso. Una camada de aves se acercó volando y un ave intentó quitarle el sándwich de la mano. Un grito de esos que te paralizan el corazón dejó sus labios mientras yo veía a Pequeña al darle su biberón. Juro por Dios, creí que la estaban matando o algo así. Cuando levanté la vista, ella se estaba poniendo de pie para correr alrededor como un gallo al que le cortaron la cabeza. Cuando finalmente se tranquilizó y se sentó —casi en lágrimas—, me explicó qué demonios había pasado, haciéndome reír. Resultó que una vez la habían atacado unas gaviotas. Me pegó en el hombro, diciéndome que no era gracioso, pero en serio, fue jodidamente cómico.

También descubrí otras cosas. Por ejemplo, sus flores favoritas eran los lirios y aparte de sus novelas de romance, también disfrutaba las de misterio. Los libros de Sherlock Holmes eran sus favoritos. Descubrí que pensaba en regresar un día a la escuela para poder enseñar literatura en preparatoria. Le encantaba dar clases en preescolar, pero parte de ella quería compartir su amor por la literatura. Aunque dijo que no estaba segura, porque de verdad amaba a los niños.

Esta noche íbamos a salir de nuevo, esta vez al boliche. Pequeña estaba, una vez más, pasando la noche con mamá y papá. También iban a cuidar a Ben porque querían pasar tiempo con sus nietos. Estaba bien para mí, Rosalie estaba feliz y Emmett estaba jodidamente emocionado. No quería escucharlo, pero básicamente estaba cantando el hecho de que iba a "conseguir algo" esta noche cuando salimos del trabajo.

—Entonces, boliche —dijo Bella cuando estacioné justo después de las ocho—. No estoy segura de que sea una buena idea.

Me reí.

—¿Mala jugadora de boliche?

—En realidad es mi horrible coordinación.

Sonreí.

—Pues es algo bueno que tengas a un doctor cerca, ¿huh?

Se rió suavemente sacudiendo la cabeza mientras yo apagaba el coche.

—En realidad también soy una mala jugadora de boliche.

—¿Quieres usar barreras?

Rodó los ojos.

—No tengo cuatro años. Puede que sea mala, pero creo que puedo arreglármelas sin barreras.

Me bajé del carro, moviéndome a su lado para abrirle la puerta. Le ofrecí mi mano y la aceptó con una sonrisa.

—Gracias —dijo.

Le puse el seguro a las puertas y metí las llaves a mi bolsillo, moviendo mi otro brazo a su cintura mientras caminamos a la entrada. Ya que era miércoles en la tarde, el boliche no está muy lleno. Rápidamente nos dieron un carril, nuestros zapatos y dos cervezas. Mientras Bella se ataba los zapatos, yo puse nuestros nombres en tablero.

Cuando se dio cuenta del nombre que le puse, Bella me golpeó el brazo y dijo:

—¿Mordelona? ¿En serio?

Me reí.

—Pues ya no puedo cambiarlo.

Entrecerró los ojos y presionó los labios en una delgada línea.

—Cabrón.

—¡Oye! Te estoy dejando tirar primero. Eso es lindo, ¿no?

Rodó los ojos, se puso de pie y agarró la bola sin decir nada. Cuando llegó a la línea, me miró.

—No te rías, ¿entendido?

Asentí alzando dos dedos.

—No me reiré a menos de que tú te rías. Palabra de scout.

—Nunca fuiste scout —dijo girándose hacia el carril.

Sorprendentemente no la lanzó directo al canal, e incluso logró tirar algunos bolos. Se volvió con una sonrisa esperando a que saliera de nuevo su bola. Una vez más tiró unos bolos para juntar un total de ocho. Cuando fue mi turno, se aseguró de decirme que sabría si la dejaba ganar. En realidad sí lo había considerado, así que me aseguré de hacerlo lo mejor posible, y logré hacer una chuza. Seguimos jugando unas cuantas partidas más. Bella sí echó unas cuantas bolas al canal, pero ella se rió de sí misma, lo que significaba que yo también podía reírme. Ya que yo la superaba en puntuación —obviamente iba a ganar—, decidió distraerme. La mujer dijo algo acerca de sus pechos, haciéndome fallar y lanzar la bola directo al canal.

—Eso fue cruel —dije cuando me volví a sentar.

Se rió.

—¿Te distrajo mi plática sobre mis pechos? Lo siento.

—Me la pagarás —dije, llevándome la cerveza a la boca.

—¡Estoy _tan_ asustada!

—Además, ese truquito funcionó _una vez_. No funcionará de nuevo, y como puedes ver en la pantalla —la señalé—, aún así voy a ganar. Sólo queda un juego, Mordelona. No puedes ganarme.

Ella también se llevó la cerveza a la boca, encogiéndose de hombros. La dejó en la mesa y se puso de pie.

—No, pero puedo divertirme.

Agarró su bola y caminó hacia el carril. Meneó su trasero sólo para mí, mirándome y guiñando un ojo. Me quedé callado, tramando mi venganza para el siguiente juego. Increíblemente logró hacer una chuza. Saltó aplaudiendo de felicidad. Me reí a carcajadas, algo que llevaba haciendo toda la noche. Se veía malditamente… bonita, emocionada más allá de las palabras.

Cuando terminó el juego —que yo gané, obviamente—, comimos pizza y nachos antes de jugar de nuevo. Esta vez estaba determinada. Dijo que el primer juego había sido un calentamiento, y esta vez ella patearía _mi_ trasero. Cada vez que se levantaba, me miraba pensando que iba a cobrarme mi venganza. No, estaba esperando la oportunidad perfecta. A mitad del juego, encontré esa oportunidad. Bajó la guardia. No me miró, así que grité para darle un buen susto. Sus pies se resbalaron bajo ella al mismo tiempo que la bola volaba al carril vacío que estaba junto al nuestro. Escuché el crujido de su cabeza golpeando el piso antes de que pudiera levantarme de mi asiento.

Corrí hacia ella llamando su nombre. No se movió. No hizo sonido alguno. Me arrodillé junto a ella, presionando la mano en un costado de su cara. Estaba asustado a muerte.

—Bella —dije—. Abre los ojos…, mierda, abre los ojos.

Aunque no lo hizo. No de inmediato, al menos. Mientras un empleado llamaba al 911, yo presionaba mis dedos en su cuello y un suave gemido escapó de sus labios.

—Bella, ¿puedes escucharme? —pregunté acariciando su mejilla—. Abre los ojos, mi amor.

Apretó los ojos y después los abrió lentamente.

—Ow —gimió.

—No te muevas —dije, evitando que se diera la vuelta—. Te golpeaste muy fuerte la cabeza, te provocaste un desmayo. Probablemente tienes una contusión. La ambulancia ya viene en camino. Lo siento _mucho_, Bella.

Parpadeó un par de veces con una mueca.

—Nada de ambulancias. La habitación da vueltas.

—Un golpe en la cabeza puede causarte eso. ¿Cuántos dedos ves?

Alcé dos y ella entrecerró los ojos.

—Um…, dos, creo, ¿quizá más? Todo es muy borroso.

—En realidad sí son dos. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Bella Swan.

—¿Qué pasó?

Levantó la vista para verme a los ojos.

—Me resbalé. Edward, no ambulancia, ¿por favor? No digo que no iré al hospital, pero nada de espectáculo, ¿de acuerdo?

Suspiré, intentando encontrar la voluntad para no ceder a sus deseos, pero no pude detenerme. Estaba alerta, se movía —aunque le dije que no lo hiciera—, y al parecer no se había lastimado el cuello. Aunque primero la revisé, antes de quitarle el celular al empleado del boliche. Les dije quién era yo y que la ambulancia no era necesaria, que la llevaría yo mismo. Regresé con Bella y la ayudé a sentarse lentamente. Parpadeó, intentando aclarar la obvia borrosidad que veía. La cargué con cuidado y la senté en una de las sillas, quitándole los zapatos de boliche a ella antes de quitarme los míos. Intentó decirme que podía caminar, pero no la dejé. La cargué hacia afuera y nos llevé rápidamente a emergencias.

* * *

—No puedo creer que no _intenté_ protegerme la cabeza —dijo Bella, cerrando los ojos mientras yo nos llevaba de regreso al complejo de apartamentos.

Habíamos pasado las últimas dos horas en emergencias. Fue diagnosticada con una contusión leve, y _puede_ que yo convenciera a su doctor para que ordenara una innecesaria tomografía. Sólo quería asegurarme de que sí fuera una contusión leve. Por las siguientes veinticuatro horas, tenía que cuidar a Bella en caso de que se presentaran complicaciones, así que planeaba quedarme con ella, aunque ella todavía no supiera eso.

—Quiero decir, ni siquiera intenté meter las manos —dijo mirándome—. Te dije que esto no era una buena idea.

Sonreí.

—Me lo dijiste, pero técnicamente fue mi culpa.

Giró la cabeza, abriendo los ojos ligeramente con una pequeña sonrisa tirando de sus labios.

—Entonces, ¿debería mandarte la cuenta a ti?

Me reí entrando al estacionamiento.

—Claro, ¿por qué no?

Se movió lentamente, subiendo las escaleras y entrando a su apartamento. Yo estuve cerca de ella, viéndola con cuidado, listo para estirar los brazos si necesitaba ayuda. Aunque logró subir sola, haciendo muecas de vez en cuando.

Entramos a su apartamento y cerré la puerta tras de mí.

—Estoy bien, Edward —dijo—. Puedes irte.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—Necesitas que te despierten cada pocas horas para asegurarnos de que sigues respondiendo bien. Puedo… dormir en tu sofá —dije, dejando su bolso en el mostrador.

—Es ridículo. Ve a casa. —Sonrió suavemente—. No tienes a Sofía así que necesitas dormir.

Una vez más sacudí la cabeza.

—Deberías acostarte. ¿Necesitas ayuda para desvestirte?

Una suave carcajada escapó de sus labios.

—¿Por qué, doctor Cullen, está intentando aprovecharse de mí en este frágil estado?

Rodé los ojos riendo.

—No, creo que puedo lograr que te desvistas sin necesitar esto.

_Aunque todavía no lo logro_, pensé.

—Estoy bien, Edward, en serio —dijo—, puedes irte. —Su mano se aferró al mostrador y cerró los ojos con fuerza—. Ow.

—Vete a la cama —dije, poniendo mi brazo en su cintura—, y deja de discutir conmigo. Eres una terrible paciente.

Se alejó del mostrador, recostando la cabeza en mi pecho.

—Bien —suspiró—. Me rindo. Haz lo que quieras conmigo.

Sonreí para mí ayudándola a llegar a su habitación.

—El doctor que hay en mí piensa que probablemente eso no es una buena idea.

—Eres horrible, ¿lo sabes?

—Quizá un poco —dije, ayudándola a sentarse en la cama—. Estoy seguro de que prefieres estar cómoda así que… ¿shorts, pants?

—Shorts, ahí. —Cerró los ojos, asintiendo hacia una silla en la esquina.

Agarré los shorts que colgaban del brazo de la silla y se los traje, dejándolos junto a ella. Ella se acostó, moviendo sus manos al botón de sus jeans. Logró desabrocharlos antes de suspirar.

—Mi cabeza duele cada vez que me muevo —dijo, llevándose una mano a la cabeza al masivo chichón que se estaba formando.

—¿Tú, uh…, quieres ayuda? —pregunté—. Seré todo un caballero.

Me miró asintiendo.

—Sólo quítalos.

Jalé los jeans bajándolos por sus piernas, que por cierto, se veían _muy_ lindas. Luego de que se los quité, puede que le hubiera dado un rápido vistazo. Joder, lo sabía. Eran pequeñas, rosas y tenían un moñito. Encontré esto completamente injusto. Aunque probablemente ésta era la manera en que el karma se cobraba todas las cosas de mierda que les había hecho a las mujeres en el pasado. Aparté la vista, agarré los shorts y los subí por sus piernas. Levantó el trasero con un gemido, y subí los shorts por completo.

—¿Otra camisa? —pregunté ayudándola a sentarse.

—Tengo un top bajo ésta, sólo quítamela —dijo levantando los brazos.

En cuanto estuvo cómoda la ayudé a acomodarse en la cama antes de ir por hielo y Tylenol para su cabeza. Se pasó la pastilla con unos tragos de agua antes de recostar la cabeza en las almohadas. Suspiró cuando presioné el hielo en su cabeza.

—No te vas a ir, ¿cierto? —preguntó abriendo un ojo.

—No. —Sonreí—. Estás atrapada conmigo. Puedes dormir, _deberías_ dormir, pero te voy a despertar en dos horas.

—Ya he tenido contusiones antes. Conozco las reglas.

—Qué bien…. Bueno, no qué bien, pero al menos entiendes.

—¿Por qué no te acuestas? —preguntó palmeando la cama—. Si te vas a quedar aquí, por lo menos deberías estar cómodo.

Me quitó el hielo y yo le di la vuelta a la cama, sentándome junto a ella. Acomodé una almohada y me recosté. Ella giró su cabeza hacia mí.

—Lamento haber arruinado nuestra cita —dijo.

—No la arruinaste, Bella. Necesitas dormir.

—Todavía me duele demasiado la cabeza. Quizá en un rato. —Se acercó más, poniendo su cabeza en mi hombro—. Sabes, incluso aunque estaba algo confundida y con dolor, te escuché darle órdenes al doctor —se rió suavemente.

—Soy mandón por naturaleza. Además me importas, tenía que asegurarme que estuvieras bien.

Vi la pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

—Tú también me importas. Y me gusta un poco que seas mandón.

Sonreí.

—Es bueno saberlo.

—Yo hubiera ganado.

—¿El juego? —pregunté y asintió—. Te dejaré creerlo porque estás herida. Ganaste ese juego, pero nunca más volveremos a jugar boliche, así que supongo que siempre estaremos empatados.

—Bien, quizá para la próxima podríamos sólo salir a cenar y a ver una película.

—Suena bien. ¿Ya disminuyó el dolor?

—En realidad no, pero estaré bien. Te repito que no es mi primera contusión.

—¿Ya te has golpeado la cabeza unas cuantas veces?

—Un par, pero te juro que sigo aquí. Ésta es mi segunda contusión, y olvidé lo mucho que dolía. —Frunció el ceño.

Besé su frente suavemente, moviendo mi brazo por su hombro. Ella se movió hacia abajo en la cama para recostar su cabeza en mi pecho y poner la mano sobre mi estómago. La escuché suspirar suavemente cuando le quité el hielo.

—¿Ya te vas a dormir? —pregunté.

—Quizá —dijo—. ¿Cómo va Sofía con los dientes?

—Hasta ahora no muy mal. Está de mal humor, pero es manejable. Tengo un poco de miedo de lo que va a pasar cuando sea peor.

—¿Miedo de las noches en vela?

—Sí, pero más que nade de su dolor. Esa infección de oído me asustó a morir con los gritos de dolor que pegaba. No quiero que vuelva a pasar.

Levantó la cabeza sonriendo un poco.

—Aww.

Alcé la ceja.

—¿Huh?

—Te estás convirtiendo en un sentimental. Es dulce.

Me reí poniendo la manta sobre sus hombros.

—No soy "sentimental".

—Claro que no —bromeó—. Tampoco eres una mala almohada. Un poco duro, pero cómodo.

—Qué bueno —dije, sacando el celular de mi bolsillo. Puse la alarma para que sonara en dos horas, ya que podía ver que estaba a punto de quedarse dormida.

—Y bien, incluso luego de causarte una contusión, ¿me gané otra cita?

Se rió.

—Sí, pero nada que requiera esfuerzo físico.

—Cena y una película, como dijiste.

—No puedo esperar —suspiró.

Me quedé dormido no mucho después que Bella. La desperté cuando la alarma sonó y le hice unas preguntas para asegurarme de que siguiera coherente. Estaba bien, por supuesto, aunque aprendí que no apreciaba haber sido despertada. Gruñó y frunció el ceño hasta que la dejé volver a dormirse.

* * *

—Entonces le causaste una contusión a tu novia —se rió Jasper antes de meterse más comida a la boca.

Rodé los ojos agarrando mi agua. Él, Emmett y yo estábamos comiendo en la cafetería. Desde que llegué esta mañana había estado ocupado sin parar ni un segundo, así que sólo intentaba disfrutar del hecho de que estaba sentado, pero ellos dos seguían y seguían hablando de lo que pasó la otra noche.

—¿Es muy malo que quiera ver un vídeo de cómo se cayó? —preguntó Emmett—. Es que tú lo haces sonar como si hubiera sido divertidísimo.

—Revoloteó los brazos —dije intentando no reírme. En realidad no fue divertido cuando pasó, pero pensándolo ahora no podía evitar encontrarle lo gracioso—, pero de alguna manera no logró meter los brazos frente a ella. Golpeó el piso tan fuerte que creí que me daría un ataque al corazón.

—No puedo creer que no esté enojada contigo —dijo Jasper—. La hiciste caer.

—Sólo me estaba vengando de ella. ¿Cómo iba a saber que se iba a caer?

—Pero sí te disculpaste, ¿verdad? —preguntó Emmett—. Si yo le hiciera eso a Rose, me arrastraría a ella con flores.

—¿Debería comprarle flores? —pregunté.

Asintió.

—Demonios sí. Me doy cuenta que no estás acostumbrado a estar en una relación, así que déjame ayudarte. Tú la jodes…, ella obtiene flores. Simple.

Eso parecía razonable, entonces, ¿por qué no lo pensé antes?

—Le gustan los lirios.

—¡Ahí lo tienes! —se rió—. Usualmente también le doy una tarjeta a Rose, pero dudo que en la tienda vendan tarjetas que digan "Lamento haberte causado una contusión".

—¿Así que cada vez que haces algo mal le das flores y una tarjeta y ella te perdona? ¿En serio?

—Si realmente meto la pata, como cuando me perdí de nuestro aniversario a causa del trabajo, me cuesta más. Pero tú estarás bien con las flores.

Probablemente Emmett no era la persona de quien debería aceptar consejos sobre relaciones, pero él y Rose han estado juntos desde la preparatoria. Algo debía estar haciendo bien.

—Las mujeres no son tan simples —dijo Jasper—. Dudo que esté enojada de verdad, pero cuando de verdad hagas enojar a Bella, no creo que las flores y la tarjeta ayuden mucho.

—Las calman lo suficiente para que vuelvan a hablarte —dijo Emmett—. Aunque cuando empiezan a hablar sí te cuesta más esfuerzo.

—Pues no es como si estuviera enojada conmigo —dije—, fue un accidente. Aunque creo que le gustarán las flores.

—También le doy flores a Rosalie sólo porque sí. Las mujeres aman esas mierdas. Es parte de ser romántico.

Sonreí.

—Tendré que recordar eso.

—Todavía seguimos con los planes del martes, ¿cierto? —preguntó Jasper.

Hace semanas le dije que iríamos a las jaulas de bateo, pero había estado pasando mi tiempo con Bella. Hace unos días Jasper me lo recordó, así que le pregunté a Bella si le molestaría cuidar a Pequeña el martes en la noche. Para mi sorpresa se ofreció a cuidarla todo el día para que Sofía no tuviera que ir a la guardería. Ella lo hizo parecer como si yo le estuviera haciendo un favor, lo cual era absurdo.

—Sí —dije—. Bella va cuidar a Pequeña, así que incluso podemos ir por una cerveza después si quieres.

Asintió.

—Genial. De todas formas quería hablarles sobre algo.

—¿Qué?

Sonrió.

—No es nada malo. Deja de preguntar.

—Pues no puedes decir eso y esperar que no sienta curiosidad.

—Emmett, ¿vas a poder venir? —le preguntó.

—Le preguntaré a Rose —dijo Emmett metiéndose más comida a la boca.

* * *

Antes de ir a casa esa noche llegué a la tienda de mamá y compré un ramo de lirios para Bella. Por supuesto, Pequeña quedó fascinada con las flores. Agarré una rosa color rosa y se la ofrecí, dejando tocarla.

—Qué dulce —dijo mamá sonriéndole a Sofía que jugaba con la rosa—. Aquí está tu ramo.

Miré el extravagante ramo que me había preparado.

—Es demasiado. ¿Por qué las rosas?

—Puede que su flor favorita sea el lirio, pero créeme, cariño, todas las mujeres aman las rosas.

Me reí.

—Confiaré en ti. Gracias, mamá.

—¡Oh, no, Sofía! —dijo, moviéndose para apartar mi mano que sostenía la flor. Pequeña tenía un pétalo de rosa en la boca. Se lo saqué rápidamente y revisé su boca para asegurarme de que no tuviera nada más dentro.

—Oops —dije, y mamá se rió.

—Las flores son bonitas para verlas, bebita, pero no para comerlas —dijo mamá besando la mejilla de Sofía.

—¿Cuánto te debo? —pregunté sacando la cartera.

Agitó una mano.

—No te preocupes por eso. Sólo cuéntame su reacción.

—Mamá, tengo que pagarte —dije—. Estás llevando un negocio.

—Es un ramo. Siempre le doy flores gratis a Emmett para Rosalie.

Me reí.

—Ahora ya sé por qué se las da sin razón.

—Oh, no —dijo—. Siempre tiene una razón, créeme.

—Lo sabía —dije, inclinándome para besar su mejilla—. Gracias, mamá.

—De nada. Te quiero.

Agarré las flores, alejándolas de Pequeña que estiraba las manos por ellas.

—También te quiero.

Pequeña lloró todo el camino a casa, probablemente porque podía ver las flores pero no podía tenerlas. Cuando llegamos a casa la cambié y le di de comer antes de cruzar el pasillo. Dejé el porta bebé de Pequeña en el piso, escondí la flores detrás de mi espalda y toqué en la puerta de Bella. Ella abrió con una sonrisa y yo saqué las flores.

—Lamento haber hecho que te lastimaras —dije cuando ella las agarró.

—Qué dulce eres —dijo, oliéndolas—. Y son hermosas. Gracias.

La besé antes de cargar a Pequeña y entrar. Bella se fue a la cocina y sacó un jarrón. Dejé el porta bebé y saqué a Sofía. Claro que sus ojos estaban pegados a las flores. No pude evitar reírme.

—A alguien le gustan las flores bonitas —dijo Bella cortando los tallos—. Tu papi es muy considerado, ¿no es así?

Asentí.

—Sí que lo soy, ¿no?

—Y un poco presuntuoso —se rió, agarró una flor y se acercó—. ¿Quieres tocarla?

—No —dije, sosteniendo el brazo de Sofía—. Se la comerá. Casi devoró una flor en la florería.

—Oh, entonces lamento haberte tentado, cielo. Quizá cuando seas más grande podrás volver a tocar las flores.

—Entonces, ¿tú… Te gustaron? —pregunté, moviendo a Pequeña hacia mi otro brazo.

Asintió, poniéndose de puntillas para besarme. Me incliné y presioné mis labios sobre los suyos, disfrutando del momento. Mi pulgar acarició detrás de su oreja mientras el beso de profundizaba.

—Son hermosas —dijo cuando nos separamos—. No tenías que hacerlo, pero me encantan.

—Qué bueno, ¿y cómo te sientes?

Ella regresó con las flores y yo me senté en un taburete.

—Estoy bien. El chichón no es nada atractivo y todavía duele, pero voy mejorando.

—Es algo bueno. Y sigues estando hermosa. —Sonreí. Ella se sonrojó mordiéndose el labio—. ¿Quieres que cocine?

—Oh, no. Ordené pizza. Debería llegar en cualquier momento. No tenía ganas de cocinar.

—¿Y estás segura que te sientes bien? Los efectos de una contusión…

Me interrumpió.

—Estoy bien, Edward. En serio.

—De acuerdo, siempre y cuando estés segura.

Sonrió metiendo las flores al jarrón.

—Estoy segura.

Cuando llegó la pizza nos sentamos en el sofá a comer y a ver una película. Pequeña estaba jugando con su juguete en la cuna portable, manteniéndose feliz y tranquila. Yo estaba sentado en una orilla del sofá y Bella estaba junto a mí con las piernas en mi regazo. Toda la escena era…, cómoda.

Esto era cómodo y al parecer se había puesto cómodo con demasiada rapidez. Pasé de soltero y feliz a ser papá, y luego a ser papá con novia en cuestión de meses. Pero la verdad, era más feliz ahora de lo que había sido nunca antes.

Y, carajo, eso me asustaba.

* * *

Oh, oh, Edward empieza a tener miedo… ya veremos cómo reacciona.

¡Gracias por comentar! ^^

Zanzamaru, Soy un Shinigami, jacke94, Tata XOXO, twilight-love1694, Laura Katherine, alejandra1987, jolie love, bellaliz, carlita16, yolabertay, VanerK, freckles03, flexer, solecitopucheta, liduvina, Robmy, Danii Belliner Cullen, idtamary, Gabriela Cullen, LuluuPattinson, Beastyle, phoenix1993, BeLeNxiiiZzz, Gretchen CullenMasen, Alizce, Rebe Masen, NBellaCullen, PRISGPE, Lilly Black Masen, zoila cullen, Caroline Jonas, EmDreams Hunter, Chayley Costa, Severla Masen Pattinson Cullen, Annaniicolle, anamart05, Stephaniie15, Esmeralda C, Cullen-21-gladys, ALEXANDRACAST, milarobstener, Media Noche New, Nadiia16, fati21


	19. Fucked Up

Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **anhanninen**, yo sólo traduzco.

**Beta: **Isa.

* * *

**Fatherhood, Formula, and Other F Words**

**Capítulo 19: Jodiéndolo**

—Amigo, apenas has hablado —dijo Jasper, tomando un descanso del bateo—. ¿Qué pasa?

Sacudí la cabeza, alzando mi bate para el siguiente tiro.

—Nada —dije, golpeando la pelota y luego el control para que ya no siguiera lanzando más. Me giré hacia él—. ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿No tenías que decirme algo?

Emmett no pudo venir, así que sólo estábamos Jasper y yo en las jaulas de bateo. Llevábamos media hora aquí, y ya estaba listo para tomar un descanso. En realidad estaba listo para irme. El trabajo me había dejado exhausto, y Pequeña me había mantenido despierto hasta tarde a causa de sus dientes.

—Sí, pensé en decírtelo mientras tomamos una cerveza —dijo—. No estás… actuando normal ahora.

Le di un trago a mi agua antes de ponerle la tapa.

—Estoy bien. ¿Estás listo para irnos?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Si quieres.

En los últimos días habían cambiado las cosas con Bella. Bueno, habían cambiado para mí. Probablemente ella no se había dado cuenta. No podía evitar sentir que esto no era lo que quería. Era feliz, pero quizá no era… ¿real? Joder, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pensando. Todo lo que sabía era que las cosas se estaban moviendo muy rápido, y estaba asustado. Quizá no estaba hecho para tener una relación.

Me bebí rápidamente mi primera cerveza cuando Jasper y yo llegamos al bar. Él sólo me miraba. Era jodidamente raro.

—¿Qué? —pregunté, cansándome de eso.

—Te conozco —dijo cuando la mesera trajo otra ronda de tragos—. Y sé que justo ahora algo está pasando, y está jodiendo tu cabeza.

—No sé. Son algunas mierdas con Bella. Ahora, ¿qué hay de ti?

Me sonrió como idiota.

—Amo a Alice.

—Bien, ¿y teníamos que salir para que me lo dijeras? De todas formas ya lo sabía.

—Quiero casarme con ella.

Me ahogué con la cerveza.

—¿Qué?

—No digo que voy a pedírselo justo ahora, pero… ella es la elegida. Lo sé.

—¿En serio? —pregunté, parpadeando sorprendido—. Llevas pocos meses con ella.

—¡Lo sé! —se rió—. Y me siento loco por si quiera pensar en ello, pero yo sólo… lo sé.

Me quedé sin palabras. ¿Qué jodido se suponía que debía decir? Quería decirle que era un idiota y que esto era una jodida locura, pero por la ridícula sonrisa de su rostro supe que no debía hacerlo.

—¿Ya han hablado sobre eso? —pregunté.

—No..., bueno, no en realidad. Hablamos un poco sobre el futuro. Ella quiere casarse algún día, yo quiero casarme algún día, pero no hablamos sobre casarnos _nosotros_ algún día.

—Yo… no vi esto venir —dije, dándole otro trago a mi cerveza.

—Sí, yo tampoco, pero hace unos días me llegó de golpe. La amo más de lo que alguna vez pensé poder amar. Ella es la persona más importante del mundo para mí.

Torcí una sonrisa.

—¿Entonces yo ya no ocupo ese lugar?

Se rió agarrando un cacahuate.

—Nunca ocupaste ese lugar. Y bien, ¿qué piensas? ¿Debería hacerlo?

Me encogí de hombros.

—No sé, hombre. Creo que ésa es tu decisión.

—Sí. Supongo que sólo quería saber si sonaba tan loco como pensaba. —Su sonrisa se desvaneció mientras masticaba el cacahuate.

—Es una locura —dije—, pero supongo… Tú eres el único que puede saberlo. Si sientes que es lo correcto, hazlo.

Bien, técnicamente no creía eso, pero no quería ser un cabrón. Jasper ha sido un buen amigo con toda la mierda que he pasado en mi vida últimamente. Él me apoyó, así que estaba bien que yo hiciera lo correcto, incluso aunque quería gritarle que no lo hiciera. Matrimonio… ¿en serio? Mi mejor amigo quería casarse, era feliz, y aquí estaba yo, intentando descubrir qué demonios estaba haciendo.

—Quiero hacerlo —dijo asintiendo—, no todavía, pero pronto. Quizá comenzaré a buscar anillos. —Sonrió—. Alice es particular. Espero no joderlo.

—Pídele ayuda a Bella.

—Ésa es una buena idea. Gracias. Entonces, están pasando algunas cosas con ella… ¿me vas a contar?

Me bebí de un trago el resto de mi cerveza.

—Soy feliz.

Se rió.

—Eso es bueno, Edward.

—Pero tengo… miedo por eso. No creo estar listo para una relación. Quiero decir, mira a nuestro alrededor. Podría llevarme a cualquiera de estas mujeres esta noche. Bueno, podría si no fuera por Sofía. No sé si estoy listo para renunciar a eso.

Rodó los ojos.

—Eres un idiota.

Ladeé la cabeza.

—¿Disculpa?

—No te llevarías a ninguna de estas mujeres a casa. No sé qué demonios pasa contigo, pero Bella ha sido increíble para ti. Si jodes eso, en serio hay algo mal contigo.

—Es demasiado simple —dije—. Ella me salvó el trasero con Pequeña, así que quizá sólo me gusta por eso. Era fácil.

—Era fácil porque te gusta. Ella es buena para ti, para tu hija.

—Ése es mi punto. Si no tuviera a Sofía, quizá nunca la hubiera conocido.

—Le tienes miedo al compromiso. Y ahora que ya estás comprometido, lo estás jodiendo. No lo hagas. ¿Has hablado de esto con Bella? ¿Sabe sobre esto?

Sacudí la cabeza.

—No.

—Pues deja de hablar conmigo y ve a casa, es ahí a donde voy yo. —Se puso de pie y lanzó dinero a la mesa—, Por favor, Edward, eres mi amigo, y de verdad no quiero ver cómo arruinas esto. Piénsalo.

Asentí sacando mi cartera.

—Lo pensaré.

—Y la próxima vez que vayamos a las jaulas de bateo, no dures sólo media hora dentro.

Me reí entre dientes.

—El trabajo más una niña renegona me dejan exhausto.

—Como sea. Yo trabajo más que tú. Ustedes los cirujanos la tienen fácil —dijo mientras salíamos.

—Mierdas. Mi sueldo es más alto por una razón.

—Ego inflamado, sueldo inflamado… y aun así tengo que recordarte el nombre de tus pacientes.

Abrí mi carro riéndome.

—Buenas noches. Te veré mañana cuando me recuerdes el nombre de mis pacientes.

—Nos vemos —dijo subiéndose a su camioneta.

* * *

Toda mi vida había cambiado drásticamente por mi hija, y ahora había cambiado de nuevo por Bella. ¿Me gustaba? Sí, la verdad que sí. ¿Pero estaba listo para esto? No estaba seguro. Hablar con Jasper no me había ayudado a descifrar nada. Me dijo que no arruinara esto, pero quizá no lo arruinaría. Quizá lo mejoraría. Si no quería estar con Bella, continuar con esto estaría mal.

—Ahí está —dijo Bella sonriendo cuando entré en mi apartamento. Estaba sentada en el piso con Pequeña, señalándome.

Sonreí, me acerqué y me agaché para cargar a mi pequeña. Se rió cuando besé y soplé en su mejilla.

—Hola bebita —dije—. ¿Tuviste un buen día con Bella?

—Sí, a excepción de los dientes —dijo Bella poniéndose de pie. Besé sus labios antes de volver a mirar a Sofía.

—¿Estuvo mal? —le pregunté.

—Tuvo ataques de llanto, pero eso es normal. Su anillo para morder ayudó un poco. Leí que poner tu dedo en sus encías aplicando un poco de presión también ayuda. Supongo que es la misma premisa.

Sonreí.

—Gracias Bella.

—No fue nada —dijo cuando nos sentamos en el sofá. Jugué con Sofía en mi regazo, haciéndola reír y sonreír—. Y bien, ¿tuviste una buena noche?

Asentí.

—Sí, estuvo bien. Jasper tenía noticias nuevas.

—¿Oh? ¿Cuáles?

—No estoy seguro de poder decirte. Es sobre él y Alice.

—Él va a pedirle matrimonio. —Sonrió—. Alice me dijo.

Me reí.

—¿Alice sabe? Él dijo que no habían hablado de eso.

—Pues ella lo sospecha. Parece un poco rápido, ¿huh?

—Es lo que pensé.

—Pero supongo que cuando lo sabes, lo sabes.

La miré y noté que sus ojos estaban… apagados. Normalmente, cuando ella sonríe, se nota en sus ojos, se iluminan… o esas mierdas. No estaban iluminándose ahora.

—Sí, supongo —dije.

—Hablé hoy con mi papá —dijo después de unos momentos—. Voy a ir a verlo por unos días.

—Oh, bien —dije—. ¿Todo está bien?

Asintió.

—Sí, es sólo que… pensé que unos días lejos estarían bien. Me voy mañana.

Mis ojos se movieron rápidamente de Pequeña a ella.

—¿Mañana?

—No sé qué está pasando, pero creo que necesitas un poco de tiempo a solas, Edward. No soy estúpida, ¿sabes?

Sacudí la cabeza.

—Claro que no lo eres.

—Has estado… distante. Como dije, no sé qué es porque no me lo has dicho. No sé si es el trabajo o Sofía… o yo, pero claramente algo está mal.

Parpadeé.

—Por eso te vas.

—Regresaré en unos días. Si para entonces quieres hablar, lo haremos. Aunque cuando regrese es mejor que ya hayas decidido qué es lo que quieres. Me gustas, me _importas_, pero no voy a esperarte sentada. Creí que las cosas estaban bien, pero obviamente me equivoqué.

Suspiré, me puse de pie y acosté a Pequeña en su columpio.

—Estoy… confundido.

Asintió.

—Lo sé.

—Sí me gustas, y sí me importas.

Sonrió.

—También sé eso, como también sé que han cambiado muchas cosas en tu vida en muy poco tiempo, así que entiendo que tengas que pensarlo.

—Aunque vas a regresar, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que sí. Tengo una vida aquí, Edward. No voy a huir de ello sólo porque lo nuestro no funcione. Adoro a Sofía y quiero seguir siendo parte de su vida, sin importar nada.

—Ella te quiere —dije sonriendo suavemente.

—Y yo la quiero a ella. Así que tomate tu tiempo y piénsalo. Si no es lo que quieres, entonces no es justo para ninguno de nosotros seguir con esto.

Asentí.

—Lo siento, Bella.

Se puso de pie y me envolvió en sus brazos. Me incliné y dejé un beso en su cabeza.

—No lo sientas —dijo—. Sólo piénsalo, ¿bien?

Levantó la cabeza y la besé.

—Lo haré —dije cuando nos separamos.

* * *

—Lo sé, Pequeña —dije, meciéndome por su habitación a las dos de la mañana—. Sé que te duele.

Todavía no había salido ningún diente y Pequeña ya estaba sufriendo por el dolor. Llevábamos horas levantados y simplemente no podía calmarla. Intenté bañarla, intenté con su anillo para morder, pero no funcionaba. Incluso intenté leerle, pero no era como si pudiera escucharme sobre sus gritos.

Limpié las lágrimas de sus mejillas rojas y abrí su boca para ver sus encías inferiores. Pasé mi dedo sobre ellas, haciendo un poco de presión como me había dicho Bella.

—Estás bien —dije, besando su frente—. Lamento que te duela.

Me senté en la mecedora con ella y seguí pasando mi dedo por su encía. Me costó un rato, pero eventualmente se quedó dormida. La recosté contra mi pecho y seguí meciéndome para asegurarme de que fuera a quedarse dormida.

Pequeña sí se quedó dormida, pero se despertó más temprano de lo normal… llorando otra vez. Si así iba a ser nuestra vida por los siguientes meses, joder, ya quería matarme. Le di una dosis de Tylenol —primero llamé a su pediatra para asegurarme de que estuviera bien—, antes de llevarla a la guardería. Afortunadamente para entonces ya se había calmado.

Mi día en el trabajo también fue un infierno. Jodidamente terrible, en realidad. Perdí un paciente que trajeron luego de sufrir un accidente automovilístico. Lo intenté con todas mis malditas fuerzas, pero no importó. Ella se fue y no hubo nada que yo pudiera haber hecho. Sin embargo, eso no me detuvo de pasar la tarde intentando descubrir si hubiera habido algo que pude haber hecho para salvarla. Si hubiera hecho algo diferente, quizá no hubiera muerto. Hacía esto cada vez que perdía un paciente. Revisaba el historial, analizando todo en mi cabeza una y otra vez, e intentaba descubrir una manera en que pudiera haber salvado al paciente.

—Eso —dijo papá cerrando el historial que estaba frente a mí—, no va a cambiar nada.

Levanté la vista y lo encontré con una taza de café para mí.

—Gracias —dije aceptándola—. ¿Y cómo sabes que no voy a descubrir algo?

Suspiró.

—Incluso si descubres algo, no va a cambiar el hecho de que tu paciente se fue. También sé qué hiciste todo lo que podías, así que no descubrirás nada nuevo.

Me recargué en la silla, pasándome la mano por la cara mientras que él se sentaba junto a mí en la mesa de la sala de descanso para doctores.

—No necesitaba esto hoy —dije—. Dormí muy poco anoche gracias a Sofía, Bella se fue con su papá, y yo estoy…, confundido sobre nosotros.

—Ah, problemas en la relación. ¿La hiciste enojar tanto que tuvo que irse de la ciudad?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Estaba distante. Ella creía que yo necesitaba tiempo para _pensar_.

—¿Y lo necesitas?

—No sé. Quizá nos haga bien un tiempo separados. Siempre estamos juntos.

Asintió y yo bebí más de mi café. Me trajo del café bueno.

—Tu mamá me dejó una vez.

—¿Qué?—dije. Estaba jodidamente sorprendido.

—Fue una situación completamente diferente a la tuya, pero sí. Probablemente fue el tiempo separados lo que salvó nuestro matrimonio. Me hizo darme cuenta lo que tenía y lo que estaba perdiendo. No hay necesidad de decir que no estuvimos mucho tiempo separados. Rápidamente me di cuenta de que no podía vivir sin ella.

—No creo que Bella y yo estemos en ese tipo de situación, sólo llevamos mes y medio juntos.

—Es cierto, ¿pero desearías ir a casa esta noche y hablar con ella sobre haber perdido a tu paciente? ¿Ella te haría sentir mejor?

Por supuesto que sí, ya lo había hecho antes.

—Sí.

—Deberías pasar los siguientes días pensando en lo que ella hace por ti, pensando en lo que tú haces por ella. Si descubres que la quieres, y necesitas, durante alguno de esos momentos, entonces quizá ya no estés tan confundido. ¿Pero qué sé yo? Sólo he estado casado por cuarenta años.

—Tengo miedo —admití—. Nunca antes he estado en una relación, y tengo miedo de de involucrarme mucho y que después ella descubra que esto no es lo que quiere. También tengo miedo de joderlo, de regresar a ser como era antes. No quiero lastimarla.

—Pues ella no va a estar aquí en los siguientes días. ¿Has considerado en salir?

Fruncí el ceño.

—Por supuesto que no. Nunca... Oh.

Se rió entre dientes.

—"Oh" es correcto. No tengo dudas de que no volverás a ser como eras antes. Creo que más que nada tienes miedo de enamorarte y perderlo.

—No creo amarla todavía, es demasiado pronto.

—Supe que amaba a tu madre en el momento en que la conocí —dijo sonriendo—. Creo que la amas.

—Me preocupo por ella, pero amar es otra cosa.

Se puso de pie acomodándose la corbata.

—Claro que sí.

—¿En serio te vas a ir después de decir eso? —pregunté lanzándole dagas con la mirada—. Ayúdame.

Palmeó mi hombro.

—Puedo ayudarte con muchas cosas, hijo, pero ésta no es una de ellas. Sólo piénsalo.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, él se giró y salió de la sala de descanso, dejándome incluso más confundido.

* * *

Ya que Bella se fue con su papá, yo me quedé solo durante la cena. En lugar de intentar preparar algo, ordené comida mientras jugaba en el piso con Sofía. Pollo agridulce, ven con papá.

—Estás de un humor _mucho_ mejor —dije, haciéndole cosquillas a Pequeña. Ella estaba sentada en mi regazo recargada contra mi pecho.

Estaba algo sorprendido por lo mucho que había avanzado. Básicamente ya había logrado darse vuelta a ambos lados, y ahora estaba aprendiendo a sentarse. Podía dejarla en el piso y se quedaría sentada por un buen rato sin ayuda de nadie, y ya comenzaba a moverse cuando estaba sobre su pancita. Todavía no podía gatear —gracias a Dios—, pero ciertamente comenzaba a descubrir ciertas cosas.

—¿Quieres jugar con la pelota? —pregunté besando su mejilla.

La moví de mi regazo y la senté en el piso frente a mí. Dejé mi mano en su espalda para que no se ladeara. Rodé la pelota color amarillo brillante entre sus piernas y se rió, la agarró y se la llevó a la boca, babeándola toda. Cuando la soltó yo la agarré y la rodé de nuevo. Seguimos haciendo esto por un rato hasta que se aburrió. La acosté sobre su estómago y pateó, intentando moverse. Sus pequeños gruñidos eran… tan jodidamente lindos. No podía dejar de reír.

Cuando llegó mi comida me senté de nuevo junto a ella, y comí junto a ella mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas poder moverse. Aunque no se iba a ir a ningún lado, así que sólo comí y la dejé intentarlo hasta que se agotó sola. Cuando se cansó acerqué la manta de juegos y la acosté ahí, dejándola pegarle a los juguetes que colgaban sobre ella.

Mientras estaba sentado ahí, sólo a excepción de Sofía, comencé a preguntarme qué demonios hacía antes de conocer a Bella. Claro, la televisión estaba encendida, pero me sentía un poco… solo. Quería llamarla. Quería contarle sobre mi día de mierda y que me hiciera sentir mejor. La verdad, después de hablar con papá y Jasper, empecé a darme cuenta de que mis razones para actuar así con Bella eran mentiras. No quería estar con nadie más, y sabía que no iba a joderlo ni engañarla. La comodidad de nuestra relación era lo que de verdad me asustaba, pero la comodidad era algo bueno. Quizá me sentía tan cómodo porque era lo correcto.

Justo ahora mi cabeza estaba completamente revuelta. Ni siquiera podía explicarme a mí mismo cuál era el verdadero problema. Parecía que estaba creando un problema de la nada. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente ser feliz? ¿Por qué tenía que joderlo? Le tenía miedo al compromiso, pero ya estaba comprometido.

* * *

—Creo que amo a Bella —dije, dándole a Pequeña su cereal. Ya se había tomado su biberón, así que intentaba darle el cereal en la noche como siempre. Y como siempre, no lo quería—. Y creo que tengo miedo de involucrarme mucho y que al final no funcione.

Ella sólo me miró, y mantuvo la boca cerrada mientras pasaba la cuchara por sus labios.

—Estoy malditamente confundido, Pequeña. De verdad me gusta, quizá la amo, pero estoy jodi... Arruinándolo. Necesito hablar con ella, pero no regresará hasta dentro de dos días. Yo…, la extraño.

Abrió un poco la boca, así que puse algo de cereal en su lengua. Sorprendentemente no lo escupió.

—Ésa es mi chica —dije, sonriendo al verla lamerse los labios. Le di un poco más y lo aceptó. Una pequeña victoria seguía siendo una victoria. Desde que comencé a darle esto, apenas había comido, aunque planeaba empezar pronto a darle esas mierdas de puré, pero justo ahora necesitaba comer esto primero.

—¿Entonces tienes alguno consejo para mí sobre Bella? —me reí.

Abrió la boca de nuevo, en realidad quería más. ¡Demonios sí! Quizá seguiría con esta actitud.

—Estoy pensando que, cuando regrese, lo primero que tengo que hacer es disculparme —dije, limpiando su barbilla y dándole más—. La lastimé al hacer esto. No tengo las respuestas, pero sí quiero que funcione, y la necesito para ser capaz de hacerlo.

Después de conseguir que comiera una buena cantidad, limpié la sillita y me llevé a Pequeña al baño para su actividad favorita. Cuando lavaba su cabello usé el champú para moldearlo en forma de moja. Me reí y ella me miró como si la estuviera molestando. Yo pensaba que era divertido. Rápidamente la lavé y le eché más agua tibia sobre el cuerpo antes de sacarla.

Luego de acostarla regresé a la sala para recoger su desastre. Mientras guardaba las cosas sonó mi celular en mi bolsillo. Lo saqué y encontré un mensaje de Bella.

**¿Cómo está Sofía?-Bella**

**Está bien. ¿Cómo estás tú?-Edward**

**Bien. Papá se duerme temprano… igual que Sofía. Jaja. Sólo quería saber cómo estaba… ¿y cómo estás tú?-Bella**

Sonreí, me senté y tecleé una respuesta.

**Estoy bien, Bella. Ya pensé en todo y te extraño.-Edward**

**:-) También te extraño. Entonces, ¿estarás listo para hablar cuando regrese?-Bella**

Le dije que sí y me disculpé por cómo había actuado. Seguimos mandándonos mensajes por un rato. Me preguntó por mi día, y le dije que estuvo de mierda. Incluso a través de un mensaje me hizo sentir mejor. Estaba tentado a llamarla, pero entonces dijo que ya se iba a acostar. Le deseé una buena noche y esperé su último mensaje.

**Buenas noches, Edward. Regresaré en dos días.**

Esos dos días no podían pasar lo suficientemente rápido.

* * *

Bueno, que quebradero de cabeza se traía este Edward, pero al menos parece que ya lo solucionó ;)

No tengo fechas de actualización, lo hago cuando puedo. Aunque voy a intentar que sea por lo menos un capítulo a la semana.

Las invito a pasar por mi más reciente traducción, un OS llamado "**Superhéroes y Segundas Oportunidades**".

¡Gracias por sus comentarios! ^^

jacke94, VanerK, Karina Masen, idtamary, csuhayl, LizzieSwanCullen, Zanzamaru, Soy un Shinigami, bellaliz, tattinava, PRISGPE, Media Noche New, Soemarie Grey, carlita16, Gretchen CullenMasen, BeLeNxiiiZzz, Severla Masen Pattinson Cullen, freckles03, liduvina, Robmy, flexer, maferpatts, Tata XOXO, yolabertay, Gabriela Cullen, jolie love, Stephaniie15, Beastyle, Laura Katherine, Chayley Costa, zoila cullen, solecitopucheta, denisseR-cullen, princesitajane, emelylucyana, Danii Belliner Cullen, alejandra1987, anamart05, fati21, Cullen-21-gladys, ALEXANDRACAST, Liz PattStew, JusticeCullen, Aleja Maggie, Carmen Cullen-i love fic, joa ferreyra, MILArobstener, Clau MacBells, PinkLady


	20. Flove and Stuff

Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **anhanninen**, yo sólo traduzco.

**Beta: **Isa.

* * *

**Fatherhood, Formula, and Other F Words**

**Capítulo 20: Amor y Otras Cosas**

Los siguientes días pasaron lentamente, incluso aunque me mantuve ocupado con el trabajo y con Pequeña. Bella y yo nos habíamos mandado mensajes unas cuantas veces más, pero nada de llamadas. Me preguntaba sobre Sofía, y nada se mencionaba sobre nosotros. Carajo, de verdad la extrañaba, lo cual era raro. Apenas hace unos días estaba considerando terminar todo, pero ahora sabía que eso no era lo que quería. Lo nuestro funcionaría, siempre y cuando ella nos lo permitiera. Me preocupaba que estuviera enojada conmigo por hacer esta mierda. Sería comprensible, después de todo. Sólo esperaba que me dejara arreglarlo.

—Cómo es que una bebita puede tener tanta ropa va más allá de mi comprensión —dije, doblando la ropa de Sofía que acababa de sacar de la secadora—. Sin mencionar las mantas.

Ella me miró desde su columpio, soltando la sonaja con la que había estado jugando.

—Sí, estoy hablando de ti —me reí cuando me imitó y también se rio. La risa era muchísimo mejor que los ataques de llanto, los cuales seguían dejándome sin dormir.

Mientras dejaba una pila de ropa doblada en la canasta, mi celular sonó en el buró. Lo agarré y vi el nombre de Bella en la pantalla. Respondí rápidamente y me lo llevé al oído.

—Hola Bella —dije—. ¿Ya vienes de regreso?

—Pues así era —suspiró. Sonaba frustrada—. Necesito tu ayuda.

Agarré la canasta de la ropa y comencé a caminar al cuarto de Pequeña.

—Claro. ¿Qué pasa?

—Mi camioneta se descompuso.

Sonreí, intentando no reírme de lo predecible que era eso.

—No me sorprende.

—Sí, sí, sí, era un pedazo de basura, lo que sea, pero era _mía_, así que no sigas.

—Yo la llamé un pedazo de mierda —me reí dejando la canasta en el piso—, pero ya me callaré. ¿Dónde estás?

—Como a diez millas de la entrada a la ciudad, en un lado de la 101. Me verás en seguida.

—De acuerdo, déjame cargar las cosas de Pequeña y estaremos ahí. ¿Ya le llamaste al remolque?

—Sí, pero no quiero…, ya sabes, viajar con un extraño.

—¿Peligro con extraños? —me reí.

—Mi papá es un policía, ¿recuerdas? Fui condicionada para no confiar en los extraños.

—Entendido —dije, agarrando el porta bebé y la pañalera antes de dirigirme a la sala—. Llámame si me necesitas.

—Gracias Edward.

—De nada.

Revisé el pañal de Sofía antes de ponerla en el porta bebé y meterle el chupón a la boca. De todas formas estaba a punto de dormirse, esperaba que el viaje en carro la ayudara con eso. No fue así; de hecho en cuanto salí del estacionamiento empezó a llorar.

—Te has portado tan bien hoy, Pequeña —dije—. ¿Por qué tenías que empezar a llorar ahora? Cuando sabes que no puedo agarrarte.

Miré el retrovisor, el cual me mostraba su reflejo en el espejo que tenía pegado al reposacabezas del asiento trasero. Su rostro estaba en su tonalidad normal de rojo cuando lloraba así. Joder. Su llanto era horrible…, era doloroso escucharlo. Hace tiempo me había dado cuenta de que nunca podría dejarla llorar, así que no poder consolarla era un asco. Quizá era un "sentimental" como decía Bella. Pequeña me había convertido en eso… Genial.

Cuando finalmente vi la camioneta de Bella me detuve en la orilla de la carretera, estacionándome frente a ella. Salió de la camioneta mientras yo abría la puerta de atrás para sacar a Pequeña. De verdad no quería escuchar más llanto en el viaje de regreso.

—Oh, ¿ha estado llorando todo el viaje? —preguntó Bella. Yo abracé con fuerza a Sofía y sobé su espalda.

—Sí, en realidad desde que salimos del estacionamiento —dije—. Y hoy se había estado portando tan bien. Incluso se comió su cereal en la mañana.

—Pues eso ya es progreso. —Sonrió tomando la mano de Pequeña y acariciándola.

Aparté una mano de Sofía y la estiré para rodear a Bella con mi brazo, pero ella se alejó. Mierda.

—Voy por mi bolsa —dijo—. El remolque debe llegar en cualquier minuto. No tenemos que esperar.

Asentí.

—Está bien.

Acosté a Pequeña en su porta bebé y le puse el cinturón. Había dejado de gritar, pero obviamente seguía enojada. Agarré su anillo para la dentición de la pañalera y se lo di, esperando aliviar su dolor. Afortunadamente de inmediato comenzó a morderlo.

Mientras manejaba de regreso quedó más que claro que Bella no estaba feliz conmigo. Estuvo callada la mayor parte del tiempo, pero respondía a mis preguntas con pocas palabras. Por alguna razón estaba bastante seguro que unas flores no arreglarían esto. Emmett era un mentiroso.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con tu camioneta? —pregunté mirándola.

—Estoy segura que ya murió, entonces tendré que comprar un carro nuevo —suspiró—. La extrañaré, pero no fue nada inesperado, supongo. Ya llevaba aquí mucho tiempo.

Sonreí.

—Era una antigüedad.

—Sí, Edward, lo sé —bufó. Justo en ese momento íbamos entrando al estacionamiento de nuestro edificio.

—Por favor, déjame explicártelo —dije, apagando el carro y girándome hacia ella—. Sé que estás enojada por cómo te traté, y es comprensible, pero tiene que dejarme explicártelo.

Me miró mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

—Te dejaré hacerlo. Sólo déjame guardar mis cosas y hacer unas llamadas. Iré a tu apartamento en un rato.

—Haré de comer si quieres.

No me perdí de su sonrisita.

—Bien.

* * *

Pequeña no estaba lista para tomar su siesta cuando llegamos al apartamento, así que la dejé en su sillita alta mientras hacía comida para Bella y para mí: macarrones con queso, mi especialidad a prueba de idiotas. Probablemente debí haber usado lo que ella me enseñó, pero para ser honestos, en la mayoría de esas lecciones mi atención estaba en _ella_, no en sus palabras. De todas formas era sólo comida. Quizá podría intentar prepararle una cena de verdad en otra ocasión.

No tardé mucho en prepararlo, y Bella seguía sin venir. Pues mierda. Supongo que comería macarrones con queso recalentados. Para cuando terminé Sofía se veía un poco cansada, así que la saqué de su sillita. La llevé a su cuarto y me senté con ella en la mecedora; quería arrullarla para que se durmiera. Funcionó, jodidamente gracias a Dios. En realidad casi me duermo yo también.

Eso hasta que escuché un golpe en la puerta. Acosté rápidamente a Pequeña en su cuna y agarré el monitor, metiéndomelo al bolsillo trasero. Cuando abrí la puerta sonreí, pero Bella no me correspondió. Mierda. ¿Y si no me… perdonaba por joderlo todo?

—Hola —dije, moviéndome para que pudiera entrar—. Ya está lista la comida.

Asintió.

—Oh, qué bien. Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho. Tuve que llamar a la compañía de remolques. Necesito sacar mis cosas de la camioneta y pagarles, y después ellos la mandarán al depósito de chatarra.

Obviamente estaba triste, y supuse que hacer una broma no sería la mejor idea.

—Lamento lo de tu camioneta.

Se sentó en un taburete y se encogió de hombros.

—Yo también.

Luego de calentar los macarrones con queso me senté junto a ella a comer. Le pregunté sobre su viaje para ver a su papá, y dijo que estuvo bien, que lo extrañaba. Me contó que fueron a pescar y eso le dio tiempo para pensar.

—Fui un idiota —dije, agarré nuestros tazones y los dejé en el fregadero—. Me asusté.

Me miró con una ceja alzada.

—Sí lo fuiste y sé que te asustaste.

Vaya, qué honesta.

—¿Quieres… quieres ir a la sala para hablar?

Asintió poniéndose de pie. La seguí al sofá, sentándome de frente junto a ella. Se mordió el labio mientras esperaba a que yo comenzara. Joder, esa mordida. Lo había extrañado estos días.

Supuse que sacarlo todo era lo mejor. Ya había desperdiciado suficiente de su tiempo.

—Tengo… miedo —Mierda, era difícil admitirlo—, de una relación.

—Lo sé —dijo—. No me sorprende, ¿sabes? He… estado esperando esto.

—¿De verdad? —pregunté con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Has estado esperando a que yo lo arruinara?

Sacudió la cabeza rápidamente.

—No, pero sabía que esto era diferente para ti. Esperaba que te lo cuestionaras, si es que eso tiene sentido. Aunque lo que no esperaba era que me dejaras fuera. Eso me dolió, Edward.

—Fui tan obvio, ¿huh?

—Sí —suspiró—. Cambiaste completamente esa noche en mi sofá. Te fuiste temprano y ni siquiera fuiste la noche siguiente, y cuando yo venía aquí tú me dabas la espalda. Hiciste eso por días. Fue algo de mierda.

Me froté la cara con las manos.

—Lo sé.

—Pudiste haber dicho que necesitabas tiempo.

—Lo sé, pero… nunca he estado en una relación, Bella —dije mirándola—. Estoy jodidamente indefenso con esto. Tampoco nunca había querido estar en una relación.

—¿Y quieres estar en una ahora? Porque si no, ahora es el momento de decirlo. La verdad, Edward, estoy enojada contigo —dijo entrecerrando los ojos—. Como dije, me lastimaste. Me hiciste sentir como si no fuera nadie especial, y_ no_ estoy de acuerdo con eso. Me gustas, y quiero estar contigo, pero _no_ voy a dejar que me uses.

—No lo haré.

Se acercó más, poniendo su mano en mi rostro para forzarme a verla a los ojos.

—Te dejaré en un _segundo_ si vuelves a hacerlo. Entiendo que necesitaras… asustarte, o lo que sea, pero si pasa de nuevo, se termina todo.

Asentí cuando bajó su mano.

—Quiero estar contigo, y lo siento _muchísimo_ por lastimarte. Ésa no era mi intención, pero no sé como…, mierda, no es fácil explicarlo —me reí incómodamente.

—Sólo dilo —dijo, sonriendo y agarrando mi mano con la suya.

—No sé cómo actuar. Estoy feliz, realmente feliz, y eso me asusta. Estaba preocupado de volver a ser como era antes, que quizá extrañaba eso. Pero no. No lo extraño, Bella. Bueno, extraño el sexo.

Rodó los ojos bufando.

—¿En serio?

Sonreí.

—Pero no extraño el sexo con mujeres que no conozco.

—Pues eso me hace sentir mejor —se rio.

—Supongo que lo que intento decir es que no quiero estar con nadie más. Quiero estar _contigo_. Te extrañé cuando no estabas. Extrañé hablar contigo. Eres… maravillosa.

Se sonrojó y sonrió.

—Gracias.

—De verdad, Bella. Eres única. Aunque honestamente no puedo entender por qué quieres estar conmigo —me reí.

—Eres divertido, y me encanta la persona que eres. Eres considerado, Edward, incluso si no lo crees. La forma en que te quedaste conmigo la otra noche… Eso me demostró lo considerado que eres. Y juro que, cuando estás con Sofía, es la cosa más dulce del mundo.

—En realidad no soy tan considerado.

—Eres un doctor. Si no te importara, ¿por qué serías doctor? —preguntó, sentándose sobre su pierna—. ¿Por qué te afecta tanto cuando pierdes un paciente si no eres considerado? Debajo de tu caparazón, creo que te preocupas mucho, y eres una gran persona.

Sonreí.

—Bien, soy "considerado".

Se rio.

—No lo hagas sonar como algo malo. Es algo bueno. Algo muy bueno.

—Está bien, no es algo malo. Me importas, Bella, más de lo que podría haber imaginado. Me asustaste a muerte esa noche en el boliche.

—Probablemente no será el último incidente de torpeza que veas.

La jalé a mí para besarla suavemente.

—Lamento mucho la forma en que actué. ¿Me darías otra oportunidad? —pregunté. Sonrió, mordiéndose el labio al asentir—. Gracias.

—Aunque hablo en serio —dijo—. No dejaré que lo vuelvas a hacer.

Acomodé un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oído.

—No lo haré de nuevo. Yo… te amo.

Abrió los ojos como platos y se quedó boquiabierta. Soltó un gritito, pero eso fue todo.

—Mierda —maldije—. Muy pronto. Mierda.

Puso su dedo en mis labios para callarme.

—¿Tú… me amas? —Asentí—. Oh. —Su dedo cayó y parpadeó.

—¿Lo acabo de arruinar de nuevo?

Se acercó a mí para pasar sus manos por mi cabello. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios, y luego fue creciendo más.

—También te amo, pero no quería decirlo y espantarte.

Me reí antes de besarla por un momento.

—Entonces fue bueno que lo dijera yo primero —me reí entre dientes.

La puse en mi regazo. Presionó su pecho contra el mío mientras nuestros labios seguían moviéndose juntos. Mis manos bajaron por su espalda, deteniéndose sobre su firme trasero, y le di un pequeño apretón. Se rio suavemente, moviendo sus labios a mi mandíbula mientras sus dedos se enterraban en mi cabello, jalando y tirando ligeramente.

Alejó su boca de la mía para verme.

—¿Crees que Sofía duerma un rato más? —preguntó antes de morderse el labio.

Oh, Dios, eso espero.

—Más le vale —dije, sosteniéndola contra mí al ponerme de pie. Envolvió sus piernas con fuerza en mi cintura. Sus labios viajaron por mi mandíbula de nuevo, me besaba… me distraía y no podía caminar. Casi nos chocó contra la pared junto a mi puerta.

En cuanto entramos a mi habitación la ropa pareció salir volando. Le dije que la amaba, y ella comenzó a atacarme. Bien, en realidad no, pero sus labios y manos estaban en todos lados. Estaba sobre mí, besando mi cuello. Moví mis manos alrededor de su cintura, sobre el pequeño elástico de su tanga hacia su trasero. Necesitaba quitarle eso. Ya.

Le di la vuelta para quedar ambos de costado. Acaricié su mejilla notando su sonrojo. Su pecho estaba incluso más sonrojado. Preciosa. Jadeaba suavemente mirándome a los ojos.

—Te deseo —dije besándola.

Asintió, murmurando una aceptación. Bajé mi mano por su estómago, metiendo los dedos bajo el elástico y bajando su tanga. Se removió y se levantó para quitársela. La empujé sobre su espalda, abriendo sus piernas mientras mi mano subía. Jadeó cuando toqué su clítoris. Sonreí, moviendo un dedo en lentos círculos. Besé su cuello bajando a su escote mientras sus dedos jalaban suavemente mi cabello. Suaves gemidos escapaban de sus labios y yo seguía sonriendo, sabiendo que ella lo estaba disfrutando. Metí mi dedo dentro de ella, entrando y saliendo lentamente. Se sentía tan jodidamente bien rodeando mi dedo. Sólo quería _estar_ en ella de verdad, pero ella merecía que fuera paciente. Merecía sentirse increíble primero.

Santa mierda, eso fue nuevo.

—¿Te gusta? —pregunté susurrando en su oído. Se mordió el labio asintiendo fervientemente—. Te amo, Mordelona.

Se rio suavemente y yo embestí más rápido, agregando otro dedo. Froté su clítoris con mi pulgar otra vez. La risa fue interrumpida por más gemidos. Jodido infierno, _amaba_ los sonidos que hacía, no sólo los gemidos, sino también los jadeos y murmuraciones que no podía entender también. Me di cuenta que movió la otra mano para aferrarse a las sábanas. Escuché mi nombre una y otra vez cuando se vino, junto con unos cuantos Dioses.

Presioné mis labios en los suyos, silenciándola porque se estaba poniendo malditamente ruidosa. Aunque al parecer no lo hice lo suficientemente rápido.

—Hijo de perra —maldije cuando escuché alto y claro los llantos de Pequeña.

Bella se rio, tapándose la boca con la mano. La miré con incredulidad. _Esto_ no era divertido. Esto significaba que ya se había terminado, y yo estaba jodidamente duro, sin un alivio a la vista.

—No es divertido —dije, moviendo mi mano a su costado para hacerle cosquillas.

Alejó mi mano todavía riendo.

—¡Lo siento, pero sí lo es!

Me senté mirándola.

—No eres tú quien tiene que ir por ella… con una maldita erección.

—Vuelve a dormirla y yo me encargaré de eso. —Sonrió.

Salí de la cama, me puse los bóxers y después mis jeans. —Maldición así será —murmuré intentando descubrir a dónde había lanzado mi camisa. Mierda.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó tapándose con la sábana.

—Pregunté dónde estará mi camisa —mentí.

Rodó los ojos.

—Claro que sí. Y está ahí —señaló—, junto a tu escritorio. ¿A dónde lancé mis bragas?

Agarré mi camisa encogiéndome de hombros.

—Checa en la cama. No creo que fueran muy lejos.

Me apuré hacia la habitación de Pequeña, encontrando una bebé enojada en la cuna. Rápidamente la cargué, oliendo la razón de que _mi_ tiempo fuera interrumpido.

—¿No pudiste esperar? —pregunté, acostándola en la mesa cambiadora—. Papi estaba… ocupado.

Cambié rápidamente su pañal antes de vestirla de nuevo. Cuando la cargué miré hacia la puerta y noté a Bella recargada ahí con una sonrisa en los labios. Pequeña recargó su cabeza en mi hombro mientras agarraba mi camisa con su puñito.

—Probablemente tiene hambre —dije, caminando hacia Bella. Me incliné para besarla suavemente. Se veía… hermosa. Casi resplandecía, por muy raro que sonara eso.

Suspiró cuando nos separamos.

—Puedo darle el biberón. Ya sabes, si necesitas… una ducha.—Quería quitarle esa sonrisa de la cara. Sólo se rio de mi ceño fruncido.

—Creo que ésa es una buena idea —dije—. Sabes, puede que se entretenga sola si la dejas en el columpio luego del biberón. —Le guiñé un ojo—. Podrías unirte a mí.

Se rio suavemente.

—Aun con lo mucho que me gustaría, creo que paso. He extrañado a esta pequeñita.

Suspiré pasándole a Sofía, que se veía medio dormida.

—Bien. Saldré en unos minutos.

—No actúes tan devastado. —Sonrió rodando los ojos—. Buenas cosas les pasan a aquellos que esperan.

* * *

Abrí la ducha en fría, dejando que el agua me empapara. Tenía la esperanza de que quizá, solo _quizá__,_la cortina se abriera y encontrara a una preciosa mujer desnuda frente a mí. Eso no pasó, lo cual apestaba. Aunque no fue tan malo. Hoy puse el placer de Bella antes que el mío, algo que nunca antes había hecho. Y, para ser honesto, se sintió… bien, hacerla sentir así. Se lo merecía. Era malditamente hermosa. Su rostro quedó grabado en mi memoria.

Cuando salí de la ducha caminé hacia la sala y me encontré con que Bella seguía dándole el biberón a Pequeña. Le hablaba suavemente, sonriendo mientras le hacía cariñitos a mi hija. La quería. Ella la quería como Sofía merecía ser querida por una mujer. Y yo amaba a Bella. Amaba la persona que era. Amaba su amabilidad, su bondad. Cómo había visto más allá de la persona que yo era, y sacó lo bueno en mí. Nunca pensé que podría enamorarme, nunca pensé que sería _ese_ hombre, pero ella me hizo serlo. Me mostró una felicidad que no creía que existía. Me hizo una mejor persona, y ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuándo pasó.

Miré como ponía a Sofía sobre su hombro, palmeando su espalda suavemente. Bella le susurró a Pequeña que era una niña buena después de que regurgitó y Bella le limpió la boca.

—Ahí está papi —dijo Bella, sosteniendo a Sofía de modo que su espalda quedaba contra el estómago de Bella. Bella me señaló, Pequeña sonrió y levantó su mano también.

Me acerqué y me arrodillé frente a ellas, tomando la mano de Sofía en la mía.

—¿Ya vas a ser una niña feliz? —pregunté—. Presumiendo para Bella, ¿huh?

Bella besó su cabeza.

—Ella siempre es una niña feliz. Una niña feliz y buena.

Bufé.

—Deberías pasar la noche. No está tan feliz entonces.

Tomó la mano de Pequeña y la puso sobre mi rostro.

—Di, lo siento por mantenerte despierto, papi, pero te quelo —se rio.

Me reí entre dientes besando la frente de Sofía.

—Yo también te "quelo", bebita.

Comodidad… No era algo malo. De hecho, era algo bueno. Realmente bueno. Aún así Bella y yo teníamos mucho camino que recorrer. Nuestra relación apenas comenzaba. Habían cosas que todavía no sabíamos sobre el otro, y yo quería saber todo.

* * *

Al menos Edward parece saber cómo remediar las cosas.

Vengo haciendo otra vez promoción, por ahí me dijeron que sí funciona Jaja. Esta vez se trata de una nueva traducción que estoy comenzando, se llama **Strange Brew**. Una Bella universitaria, un Edward siete años mayor que ella que intenta no enamorarse de su empleada, una cervecería de por medio… más o menos por esos rumbos, espero que les guste si la leen ;)

¡Gracias a todas por sus comentarios! ^^

Zanzamaru, Gladiiz D'Kltz, freckles03, Danii Belliner Cullen, Karina Masen, Rosii p, Tata XOXO, fati21, jacke94, BeLeNxiiiZzz, idtamary, andrixcedemar, Clau MacBells, Beastyle, Cami Fics, DaniiStewart, ALEXANDRACAST, PinkLady, EmDreams Hunter, bellaliz, Liz PattStew, Gretchen CullenMasen, Alizce, zoila cullen, namy33, Annaniicolle, Robmy, Laura Katherine, VanerK, Ayer Dormi, Gabriela Cullen, Caroline Jonas, alejandra1987, hilarycullen17, LizzieSwanCullen, BarbyBells, jolie love, solecitopucheta, nesines, yolabertay, DiAnA FeR, maferpatts, Cullen-21-gladys, Yeicy Duquesa Swansea, carlita16, denisseR-cullen, lokaxtv, Esmeralda C, liduvina, anamart05, Chayley Costa, Clau, Severla Masen Pattinson Cullen, PrincesLynx, MILArobstener


	21. Finally

Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **anhanninen**, yo sólo traduzco.

**Beta: **Isa.

* * *

**Fatherhood, Formula, and Other F Words**

**Capítulo 21: Finalmente**

—Tiene fiebre —dije, cargando a Pequeña mientras presionaba el dorso de mi mano en su frente—, aunque no creo que sea muy alta.

Bella me pasó una toallita para bebé y la usé para limpiar el exceso de saliva de las mejillas rojas y la barbilla de Sofía.

—Es por los dientes, ¿verdad? —preguntó.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Sí. Al menos eso espero.

Pasó la mano por la cabeza de Pequeña, besando su frente. Era casi media noche y Bella estaba a punto de irse a casa cuando el horrible grito de Sofía —algo a lo que ya estaba _muy_ acostumbrado—, la detuvo de golpe. Me siguió hasta su cuarto, queriendo revisar a mi pequeña por sí misma.

—Pobrecita —dijo suspirando—. Puedo quedarme.

—No tienes que hacerlo, Bella, ya estoy acostumbrado a esto. Lo detesto, pero no creo que vaya a cambiar pronto.

—_Quiero_ quedarme. —Sus ojos sostenían una mirada de determinación. ¿Quién era yo para negarme?

Asentí.

—Bien, ¿quieres mecerla? Iré a sacar su anillo para morder de la nevera.

Extendió los brazos y le pasé a Sofía, que seguía llorando. Bella se movió por la habitación para sentarse en la mecedora. Sostuvo cerca a Pequeña, hablándole con suavidad y meciéndola con gentileza. Besó su frente una y otra vez. Era… una imagen que yo disfrutaba por alguna razón. Esta mujer era maravillosa con mi hija. Simplemente era una persona maravillosa.

Me fue del cuarto hacia la cocina para agarrar el anillo para morder y el termómetro. Cuando regresé le di a Bella el anillo de plástico y me arrodillé, metiendo el termómetro a la oreja de Pequeña. Se removió y, durante el momento en que tardó para pitar, lloró con más fuerza.

—Ni siquiera pasa los 38 grados —le dije—. En serio creo que es sólo por los dientes.

Bella asintió y siguió meciendo con gentileza a Sofía. Afortunadamente Pequeña se metió el anillo de plástico a la boca y lo mordió; eso ayudó a silenciar su llanto. Me quedé arrodillado con la mano en mi hija por un rato mientras se tranquilizaba.

—Parece un ángel —dijo Bella.

La miré sonriendo.

—Un ángel ruidoso.

Se rió suavemente.

—Bien, sí, pero es tan hermosa. Hace bebés muy bonitos, doctor Cullen.

Sonreí.

—¿Qué puedo decir? De verdad que sí.

Cuando Pequeña se durmió Bella la acostó en la cuna. Besé la frente de mi hija antes de salir de la habitación. Bella tomó mi mano en la suya con una sonrisa para jalarme por el pasillo.

—No te molesta si me quedo, ¿cierto? —preguntó.

Oh, todavía quería quedarse… qué bien.

—Para nada.

No volvimos a tener otra oportunidad después de que Pequeña nos interrumpiera hace unos días, y por la forma en que Bella me estaba viendo, parecía que ella también lo quería. Dios mío, en serio que yo lo deseaba. Más bien lo necesitaba. Mis bolas estaban tan jodidamente azules, que no era gracioso.

En cuanto estuvimos en mi habitación envolvió sus brazos en mi torso y se paró de puntillas para unir nuestros labios. Fue un beso lento y suave. Nuestros labios se movían juntos mientras la acercaba más a mí. Deslicé mi mano por su espalda y bajo su blusa para sentir su cálida piel.

—Te amo —susurró.

La besé de nuevo.

—También te amo.

En realidad eran palabras muy simples, pero nunca pensé en decirle esas palabras a una mujer, al menos no hasta que conocí a Bella. Y aunque eran simples, sabía que ella entendía el peso que tenían al venir de mí. La hacían sonreír y sonrojarse, y yo disfrutaba mucho de eso.

Nos quitamos la ropa el uno al otro y la acosté en la cama, moviendo mis labios sobre su pecho y su estómago. Cuando la besé justo bajo su ombligo, tembló ligeramente. Subí por donde había bajado, tomándome mi tiempo para adorar su cuerpo. Su cuerpo _jodidamente_ perfecto del que no podía tener suficiente. Quería tocar cada centímetro de él. Quería sentirla estremecerse bajo mi tacto y escuchar los suaves jadeos que escapaban de sus labios.

Puso una mano sobre mi mejilla cuando iba subiendo por su cuerpo. Se levantó para encontrar mis labios, dejando que su otra mano bajara por mi pecho. Bajaba cada vez más y más. Rompí nuestro beso para inclinarme hacia mi buró y abrir el cajón.

—Buen chico —dijo.

Sonreí, mirándola mientras sacaba un condón.

—Es suficiente con Pequeña, ¿no crees?

Asintió.

—Bastante.

Me quitó el condón y me empujó para caer sobre mi espalda. Lo abrió y me lo puso lentamente, poniéndome dolorosamente duro. Jesucristo. La jalé hacia mí, dándonos la vuelta mientras presionaba mis labios sobre los suyos, bajándolos lentamente por su mandíbula hacia su cuello.

—¿Estás segura? —le pregunté abriendo sus piernas con una mía.

—Sí —jadeó—. Sí.

Entré en ella tomándome mi tiempo. Maldición, había extrañado esta sensación. Pero cada movimiento se sentía mejor de lo que recordaba. Bella era… Se sentía _extraordinaria_. Joder yo… Dios, carajo, lo amaba. Meció sus caderas contra las mías, pasando su pierna alrededor de mí. Pasé mi lengua sobre su cuello, besando su suave piel mientras seguía con mis movimientos. Echó la cabeza atrás, gimiendo al mismo tiempo que yo. Su mano se movió hacia mi hombro y se aferró con fuerza a mí mientras la cama crujía.

—Jesús, amor —gemí, moviendo mis dedos a su clítoris—. Tan bueno.

Murmuró incoherentemente, apretando con más fuerza mi brazo cuando aceleré mi ritmo, meciéndome contra ella y haciendo círculos en su clítoris. Moví mi boca de regreso a la suya, mordiendo su labio inferior mientras temblaba y gritaba. No tardé mucho en llegar después que ella, gruñendo su nombre al colapsar sobre ella.

Jadeé y luego parpadeé mientras Bella se acurrucaba a mi lado, poniendo su cabeza sobre mi pecho. Me quité el condón para tirarlo en el bote de basura que estaba junto a la cama antes de envolverla con uno de mis brazos. Miré que en su rostro había una sonrisa.

—Eres hermosa —dije—, tan jodidamente hermosa.

Se rió suavemente.

—No sé si puedes verlo, pero me estoy sonrojando.

Alcé su mejilla para besarla suavemente.

—Mi misión para hacerte sonrojar lo más que pueda va muy bien.

Rodó los ojos.

—Cállate o me voy a casa.

La acerqué más envolviéndola con ambos brazos.

—Demonios, no. No te irás a ningún lado. Todavía no termino contigo.

* * *

Me desperté sintiendo un cuerpo cálido junto al mío. Abrí los ojos y vi a Bella que estaba acostada en mis brazos, durmiendo pacíficamente. Levanté la manta, alzando la cabeza para ver debajo de ésta. Sonreí para mí, disfrutando de la vista de su cuerpo _jodidamente_ lindo. De repente se dio la vuelta sobre su estómago y ya no pude ver sus pechos. Maldición.

Me bajé en silencio de la cama, revisando mi celular para ver si tenía llamadas perdidas del hospital. Nada, pero sí me di cuenta de que eran las siete y media y Pequeña no me había despertado. Quería arrodillarme y agradecerle a Dios por una noche de descanso ininterrumpido, pero no lo hice y opté por asegurarme de que ella estuviera bien antes de celebrar.

Encontré mis bóxers tirados y me los puse antes de cruzar el pasillo. Revisé la cuna y encontré los ojos de Pequeña abiertos; me estaba mirando. La saqué cargándola cerca de mí.

—Te amo, Pequeña —dije, besando su frente y encaminándome a la mesa cambiadora—. ¿Dormiste bien? Papá sí lo hizo, así que gracias por eso.

Ella hizo gorgoritos, metiéndose una mano a la boca mientras yo desabrochaba su enterito y le cambiaba el pañal sucio, sin guantes. Sí, había estado trabajando en eso. Bella me dijo lo jodidamente ridículo que era. Tenía razón, claro, pero seguía sin gustarme la idea de tener mierda en mis manos. En cuanto Sofía estuvo limpia le revisé la temperatura, sólo para asegurarme de que ya no tuviera fiebre. Afortunadamente así era, pero tenía la sensación de que lo de anoche se repetiría.

—¿Tienes hambre? —pregunté saliendo de su habitación y dirigiéndome a la cocina.

La senté en su sillita alta mientras le preparaba un biberón y ponía una jarra de café. Ella sólo miraba a su alrededor, haciendo sus ruidos de siempre mientras esperaba para ser alimentada. Este buen humor era… joder, me encantaba. ¿Quizá se daba cuenta de lo feliz que estaba yo? No sé, pero cualquiera que fuera la razón, no me quejaba. Ésta era la primera mañana en casi una semana que no estaba renegona. Se tomó con facilidad el biberón, bebiéndoselo hasta acabar. Le di unos momentos antes de prepararle el cereal y luego la volví a sentar en su sillita.

—No la escuche —dijo Bella entrando a la cocina vistiendo sólo mi camisa, por cierto. Mierda, sus piernas.

—No lloró —dije, ofreciéndole una cucharada a Pequeña—. Acabo de hacer café.

Sonrió abriendo el gabinete para agarrar una taza.

—Puedo olerlo. Gracias.

La miré moverse por la cocina, admirando sus piernas y trasero hasta que Pequeña hizo un sonido de enojo. Miré a mi niña, sorprendido porque ese sonido hubiera venido de ella. Fue un gemido combinado con un grito. Rápidamente le di más cereal, lo cual la hizo feliz de nuevo.

Bien, no te metas con Pequeña y su almuerzo.

—Ten —dijo Bella, dejando una taza en el mostrador junto a mí mientras ella se sentaba en el otro taburete.

—Gracias —dije, dándole un trago.

La miré llevarse la taza a la boca; respiró el aroma antes de tomarlo. De verdad era hermosa, y quería patearme el trasero por no haberlo notado desde el primer momento en que la vi. ¿Por qué no lo había notado? ¿Cómo es que, literalmente, no me había importado ella? Era un ciego idiota por no verlo. Y era un maldito afortunado por haber tenido la oportunidad para hacerlo.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer hoy? —pregunté mientras seguía alimentando a Sofía.

—Tengo que ir al supermercado —dijo—. ¿Quieren venir? Ya sabes, ahora que Sofía puede montar en mi carro. —Sonrió.

Bella había comprado un carro nuevo un día después de que el suyo se fuera al basurero de chatarra. De hecho yo la llevé mientras Pequeña pasaba el día con mis padres. Eligió un nuevo Honda Civic, el cual dijo que amaba. No me detuve en expresar el hecho de que era mucho mejor que su camioneta. Incluso hice unas cuantas bromas, lo cual me hizo ganarme un golpe en el brazo.

—Claro —dije—. Ya que mañana tengo el día libre, Pequeña y yo regresaremos a la clase de Mamá y Yo.

Se rió.

—¿Es algo malo que quiera ir a grabarte?

Fruncí el ceño.

—Si te veo cerca de ahí, lo lamentarás.

—¡Estoy jugando! Pero sé que a ella le gustará. Me alegra que vayas de nuevo, incluso si no es en un horario regular.

—Sí, es una pena que usualmente trabaje entre semana —mentí. Estaba jodidamente emocionado de tener una excusa para no ir a la clase.

—Sí, estoy segura de que estás devastado —dijo riéndose suavemente—. Voy a bañarme. Hice muffins ayer, ¿quieres que traiga algunos cuando termine?

—¿En serio me estás preguntando eso? —me reí, limpiando la boca de Pequeña cuando terminó de comer.

—Entendido. No volver sin los muffins.

Me besó antes de irse de la cocina hacia la habitación. Cuando regresó ya traía puestos unos pantalones, pero mi camisa seguía cubriéndola. Me gustaba verla con ella, así que no iba a decir nada. Antes de que se fuera la volví a envolver con mis brazos.

—Gracias —dije, acariciando su mejilla y haciéndola sonrojar.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó.

Dejé suaves besitos en sus labios.

—Ya sabes por qué.

—Sí, bueno, no puedo decir que no recibí el mismo placer —se rió.

Me reí entre dientes.

—Es bueno saberlo. —Moví mis labios a su oído y le dije que la amaba antes de besarla una vez más.

* * *

Mientras ella no estaba me bañé rápidamente y vestí a Pequeña para el día. Me golpeó la realidad de lo mucho que estaba creciendo cuando le puse su vestidito rosa para bebés de seis meses. Jesucristo, casi tenía _seis jodidos meses_. ¿A dónde se había ido el tiempo? No podía creer que hace cuatro meses conocí a mi hija. De repente sentí que estaba creciendo demasiado rápido.

—De verdad no creo que haya un bebé mejor que tú en todo el mundo, Pequeña —dije, poniéndole en el cabello una flor que combinaba con su vestido—. ¿Sabes lo feliz que estoy por tenerte?

Balbuceó e hizo gorgoritos, haciendo sonidos que quería interpretar como palabras, aunque sabía que no lo eran. La levanté de la mesa cambiadora y la sostuve sobre mí.

—Voy a necesitar escuchar ese "papi" pronto —dije, atrayéndola a mí y besando su mejilla.

Agarró un mechón de mi cabello con una mano mientras que metía la otra a mi boca. Pretendí morder sus deditos, y ella se rió y alejó su manita. La llevé de nuevo a la sala para esperar a Bella.

Nos sentamos en el piso para jugar con la pelota. La dejé que se sentara sola con la espalda recargada en el sofá. Sus piernas estaban abiertas en forma de V para ayudarla con su balance y en realidad lo estaba haciendo malditamente bien.

—¿Ya nos vamos adiós-adiós? —pregunté. Ella ladeó la cabeza sonriendo. Le aventé rodando la pelota una vez más, ella la agarró y después la soltó. Estiré la mano y la agarré.

—Buena niña.

Después de unos minutos se aburrió, así que la acosté sobre su estómago. Miré como lograba _moverse_ de verdad. Movió su cuerpo hacia enfrente, arrastrándose sobre su estómago. Mierda. Ya se estaba moviendo.

Se escuchó un golpe en mi puerta. Le grité a Bella que entrara ya que no quería moverme todavía. Esto era un asunto jodidamente grande. Arrastrarse la llevaba a gatear, lo cual la llevaría a caminar. Y caminar significaba que Pequeña empezaba a agarrar mierdas, para lo cual _en serio_ no estaba preparado.

—¡Se está moviendo! —exclamó Bella, acercándose para sentarse junto a mí. Me dio la bolsa con muffins, y saqué uno.

—Esto es malo —dije—. Mi apartamento no es seguro para bebés.

—Pues haremos que sea seguro —dijo mientras yo comía un muffin—. Quiero decir, no es como si fuera a empezar a caminar mañana.

—Sí —suspiré—. Mierda, ¿sabías que la siguiente semana cumplirá seis meses?

Asintió sonriendo.

—Sí. Dos de agosto.

Ladeé la cabeza.

—¿Te sabes eso de memoria?

—Claro que sí. Puede que sea tu hija, pero sabes que la quiero. Sé ese tipo de cosas. Además tu mamá me llamó ayer para invitarme a ir de compras con ella esta semana. Pronto ya no le quedará la ropa a Sofía, y Esme dijo que ya no tenía muchas cosas de su edad.

—Sí, algunas de sus pijamas y enteritos le están quedando chicos. Entonces, ¿de compras con mi mamá? —Sonreí.

—Me agrada tu mamá… mucho, en realidad. Es muy amable.

—La mejor mamá del mundo.

—Aww, tú y tus tendencias de bebé de mamá son preciosas —se rió mientras yo terminaba mi muffin.

Me puse de pie levantando a Pequeña del piso. No había avanzado mucho, pero aún así me intimidaba que se moviera aunque fuera un poco.

—Entonces, supermercado y luego más sexo, ¿verdad? —le pregunté a Bella.

Abrió la boca.

—¡Edward!

Me reí entre dientes pasándole a Sofía.

—Estoy…, bueno, iba a decir que estaba bromeando, pero no es cierto.

Sacudió la cabeza, caminando hacia la habitación de Sofía conmigo detrás de ella.

—Eres… algo más —dijo.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Sí, pero sé que estás pensando en lo mismo. —Le guiñé un ojo, agarrando la pañalera mientras ella acomodaba a Pequeña en su porta bebé—. Necesito comprar pañales y toallitas para bebé. No dejes que se me olvide.

—Tengo una lista en mi bolso. Lo escribiré. ¿Algo más?

Sacudí la cabeza echándome la pañalera al hombro y estiré la mano para agarrar el porta bebé.

—No, creo que es todo.

* * *

Bella era una mujer con una misión. Yo llevaba a Pequeña en su porta bebé mientras Bella nos llevaba rápidamente por la tienda, tachando cosas de su lista luego de agarrarlas. Sólo llevábamos media hora en la tienda cuando ya íbamos pasando por la línea para pagar con el carrito lleno.

—Es preciosa —dijo la mujer de edad avanzada mientras pasaba nuestras compras.

Sonreí moviendo el porta bebé a mi otra mano.

—Gracias —dije.

—Se parece mucho a usted. No puedo distinguir a mami en sus facciones. —Miró a Bella moviendo la vista entre nosotros.

Bella estaba sonrojada con los ojos abiertos como platos, insegura sobre qué decir.

—Sí —dije.

—¿Qué edad tiene?

—Casi seis meses.

Sonrió y presionó unas cuantas teclas, haciendo aparecer el total en la pantalla.

—Son tan dulces a esa edad. No pueden contestarte —se rió.

Me reí entre dientes dándole mi tarjeta de crédito. Bella me dio un codazo.

—¿Qué? —pregunté.

Me obligó a aceptar su dinero con una mirada letal.

—No.

Rodé los ojos y me guardé el dinero en el bolsillo antes de firmar el recibo. Lo dejaría en su carro para que lo encontrara después. En cuanto el carrito estuvo lleno con nuestras bolsas, Bella lo empujó frente a mí en dirección al estacionamiento.

No pude evitar preguntar:

—¿Te hizo sentir incómoda?

—¿Huh? Oh, um… no supe qué decir —dijo abriendo las puertas. Le pasé el porta bebé y comencé a guardar las bolsas.

—Creo que va a ser una suposición normal —dije—; que eres su madre.

—No quiero excederme o algo así.

—No me molesta, si es lo que piensas. Quiero decir, _sé_ que no eres su mamá, pero eres lo más cercano que tiene, incluso antes de que empezáramos a salir.

Sonrió y se sonrojó antes de moverse hacia la puerta de atrás para meter a Sofía.

—No quise corregirla —dijo.

—Me alegra que no lo hicieras.

Cerré la cajuela y me moví hacia el lado del pasajero mientras ella terminaba de acomodar a Sofía. Aproveché su momento de distracción para meter el dinero en la consola central, esperando que no se diera cuenta. Se metió al asiento del conductor y encendió el carro; supuse que estaba a salvo, por ahora, al menos. Tenía la sensación de que cuando encontrara el dinero no estaría tan feliz. Pero si lo piensas bien, la mayoría de esa comida me alimenta también. Era justo que yo lo pagara.

—¿Necesitas ir a algún lugar? —preguntó—. ¿Quieres ir a comer?

Sonreí.

—Suena bien para mí.

* * *

Llegamos a mi apartamento a medio día, justo a tiempo para la siesta de Pequeña, algo que ella necesitaba con desesperación, aunque por alguna razón no quería dormirse. Bella la cargó e intentó hacer funcionar su magia, pero Pequeña gritó en protesta. Incluso le jaló el cabello a Bella.

—Shh, bebita —dijo Bella, meciéndola gentilmente en sus brazos. Movió una mano y abrió la boca de Sofía, pasando el dedo por su encía inferior como me había indicado que hiciera—. Estás bien, sólo duerme.

Bella siguió arrullando y meciendo a Pequeña hasta que se durmió. Era tan malditamente buena en eso, natural en cada forma. En cuanto Sofía estuvo profundamente dormida, Bella se levantó y la dejó en la cuna. Cuando Bella regresó se recostó en mis brazos en el sofá.

—Creo que deberíamos intentar dominar el arte del rapidito —dije y ella bufó—. No, en serio. La práctica hace la perfección, ¿cierto? Practiquemos. —Sonreí.

—Estás excitado —se rió.

—Maldita sea, sí lo estoy.

—Me das lastima.

—La lástima es buena. Lástima significa que conseguiré algo, ¿cierto?

Levantó la cabeza para besarme.

—Quizá —dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¿Prefieres que use el romance? Puedo usar el romance para sacarte de esas bragas.

—Vaya —se rio—. Esa declaración grita romance. Buen intento, doctor Cullen.

—Me gusta cuando me dices así. Pone pensamientos pervertidos en mi cabeza.

Se tornó de un rojo brillante y enterró la cara en mi pecho mientras se sacudía de risa. Acaricié su espalda, bajando más y más hasta que mi mano estuvo en su trasero.

—Podrías ser una sucia enfermera… o paciente. Tú decides —dije.

—Por favor, detente —dijo. Su voz sonaba sofocada por mi camiseta.

—¿De mover mi mano o de hablar?

Levantó la cabeza capturando mis labios por un momento.

—Hablar —dijo—. Deja de hablar.

Asentí mientras ella acariciaba mi mejilla —y no mi polla, tristemente—, y me besó de nuevo, moviendo su cuerpo contra el mío y dejándome jodidamente duro. Pasaron unos momentos y luego el beso se profundizó con más pasión. La deseaba. Deseaba sentir cada centímetro de su piel de nuevo, como anoche. Quería que gritara mi nombre una y otra vez mientras la hacía sentir de maravilla. Y cuando rompimos el beso y me miró a los ojos, supe que ella lo quería también.

Nos fuimos a mi habitación sin decir ni una palabra. La desnudé, moviendo mis labios a su pecho desnudo y luego bajando más y más. La acosté en la cama y bajé por su cuerpo, quitándole lentamente las bragas antes de mover la punta de mi dedo de su pierna a la parte interna de su muslo. La separé, metiendo lentamente mi dedo en ella, sintiendo que estaba perfectamente mojada para mí. Besé sus muslos antes de abrir sus piernas. Pasé mi lengua por su clítoris y jadeó agarrando mi cabello.

La miré, pidiéndole permiso en silencio. Ella sólo asintió mientras yo seguía metiendo y sacando mi dedo, añadiendo otro. Moví mi lengua sobre su clítoris de nuevo, haciendo lentos círculos, disfrutando de su sabor. Tan jodidamente bueno. Mi lengua bajó, uniéndose a mis dedos y mi otra mano subió por su muslo, sintiendo la piel de gallina que _yo_ le estaba causando. Gemidos llenaron mis oídos, y amé ese sonido. Amaba saber que la estaba haciendo sentir bien.

Toqué su clítoris de nuevo con mi lengua, y su cuerpo tembló bajo el mío. Escuché mi nombre cada vez más fuerte, y seguí sin detenerme. Se apretó alrededor de mis dedos al venirse, gritando.

—Oh… Dios —suspiró cuando la miré.

Sonreí y besé su estómago, subiendo por su cuerpo.

—Eres preciosa —dije acariciando su mejilla.

Estaba sonrojada; rostro, cuello y pecho. Ese toque de rojo en su piel pálida la hacía verse… deslumbrante. Simple y sencillo. Luego de unos momentos se puso de costado, poniendo su brazo sobre mi pecho.

—Bueno, eso fue… nuevo —dijo.

Alcé la ceja.

—¿Nuevo?

—Sí, nuevo. Pero estuvo —suspiró sonriendo_—__, __genial_.

Besé su frente antes de que se subiera sobre mí y se estirara hacia el buró. Abrió el cajón y sacó un condón. Lo deslizó sobre mi polla dura, y luego se movió, metiéndome en ella. Se movió lentamente. Se sentía tan jodidamente bien. Miré sus hermosas tetas moverse junto con ella, subiendo mis manos hacia ellas. Gimió y echó la cabeza atrás. Nos di la vuelta acelerando el paso. Tan. Malditamente. Cerca. Sus piernas se envolvieron en mi cintura, sosteniéndonos juntos.

Gemí besando su cuello al venirme.

—Te amo —susurré.

Y era verdad. Juro por Dios que la amaba.

* * *

Ahora Sofía sí los dejó hacer sus cosas en paz…

Me encantó la última línea de este capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado.

A este fic le quedan exactamente 17 capítulos. Llega hasta donde Sofía tiene 2 años y sí veremos cuando diga sus primeras palabras. También hay una secuela que apenas está siendo publicada, lleva 9 capítulos y planeo traducirla cuando esté terminada.

¡Gracias a todas por sus comentarios! ^^

Clau MacBells, BeLeNxiiiZzz, Media Noche New, dracullen, VanerK, Mary de cullen, MayBCullen, Tata XOXO, Yeicy Duquesa Swansea, jacke94, Annaniicolle, bellaliz, solecitopucheta, chicaolvidadaxti, yolabertay, DaniiStewart, rosii Suarez, Caroline Jonas, Gabriela Cullen, freckles03, denisseR-cullen, jolie love, alejandra1987, Danii Belliner Cullen, hilarycullen17, liduvina, anamart05, fati21, ALEXANDRACAST, idtamary, Gladiiz D'Kltz, DiAnA FeR, BarbyBells, Esmeralda C, Beastyle, Laura Katherine, Gretchen CullenMasen, VeroSalvatoreCullen, Cullen-21-gladys, Robmy, zoila cullen, PinkLady, Zanzamaru, NoeLiia, Isa Cullen Labra, flexer, carlita16, eddieIlove, antomirok, Ykbella, JusticeCullen, bella-maru


	22. Feels Right

Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **anhanninen**, yo sólo traduzco.

**Beta: **Isa.

* * *

**Fatherhood, Formula, and Other F Words**

**Capítulo 22: Se siente bien**

El reloj decía que eran las dos de la mañana. _Debería_ estar dormido, pero no era así. Bella estaba acostada junto a mí, profundamente dormida, y no podía apartar la vista de ella. Se había quedado a dormir todos los días de la última semana, y juro por Dios que no habíamos follado todas las noches. Era raro… pero supongo que un raro bueno.

Al parecer me gustaban los arrumacos. Los jodidos arrumacos. Me gustaba sostenerla en mis brazos mientras se dormía. Era cálida junto a mí. Por alguna razón los silenciosos sonidos de su respiración eran consolantes. Todo era tan… jodidamente extraño. Seguía pensando quién demonios era yo cuando pensaba esas cosas.

—¿Por qué tengo la extraña sensación de que me estás viendo? —murmuró Bella abriendo los ojos.

Sonreí tímidamente.

—Porque te estoy viendo.

Enterró más la cara en mi pecho y su brazo me abrazó con más fuerza.

—¿No puedes dormir?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Supongo que es sólo una de esas noches.

Mi pulgar acariciaba suavemente su espalda cuando suspiró.

—No soy yo, ¿verdad? Puedo irme si quieres.

—No, no quiero que te vayas. Es sólo que mi mente está trabajando tiempo extra o algo así. No puedo creer que hoy le salió el diente a Pequeña.

—Está creciendo, pero eso es bueno. Entre más rápido le salgan, menos tiempo pasará con dolor. Esperemos que los otros salgan pronto.

—Ojalá que sí —me reí—. No puedo soportar más gritos. Ha estado extrañamente callada esta noche, ¿sabes? Debería… ir a checarla.

Levantó la cabeza y sonrió.

—Bien, apresúrate.

La besé suavemente antes de que se quitara de encima de mí para poder levantarme. Salí de mi habitación y caminé la corta distancia por el pasillo. Abrí la puerta de Pequeña e intenté ser lo más silencioso posible al cruzar la habitación hasta su cuna. Con el brillo de la luz de la luna pude ver que sus ojos estaban abiertos, y sólo se movían a su alrededor antes de recaer en mí. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa y dio pataditas, llevándose un pie al pecho.

Estiré las manos para cargarla.

—Es como si mis malditos sentidos arácnidos estuvieran activados —me reí entre dientes llevándola a la mesa cambiadora. La acosté y abrí su mameluco junto con el pañal, este último estaba mojado—. Entonces es esto lo que te tiene despierta, ¿huh?

Ella balbuceó sus incoherencias de siempre mientras la cambiaba. Era como si estuviera platicando consigo misma y las caras que hacía acompañaban la conversación. Jodidamente bonita. Levantó el pie para llevárselo al pecho de nuevo. Tomé su piecito en mi mano para besar sus deditos.

—Entonces, ¿mecedora hasta que te quedes dormida? —pregunté.

—Pa ba —balbuceó cuando la cargué.

Sonreí sentándome con ella.

—No sabes lo mucho que quiero interpretar ese "pa" como "papi". Deberías decirlo de nuevo para poder pretender. Di Pa.

Ella sólo me miró mientras la mecía. Sonrió y estiró la mano para presionarla sobre mi mandíbula.

Suspiré.

—Bien, no más "pa". A pesar de saber que no te importa, estoy despierto porque yo… tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza. Vas a tener que escucharme, ¿de acuerdo? Ayúdame a encontrarle sentido a esto.

La subí un poco más en mi pecho, palmeaba su colita mientras nos mecía. Parecía estar contenta, lista para escuchar, por muy ridículo que suene eso. ¿Quién demonios necesita un psicólogo cuando puedes hablar con un niño?

—Como sea, ya superamos el hecho de que amo a Bella, pero soy nuevo en esto de las relaciones. Estoy seguro que te has dado cuenta de que ahora pasa más tiempo aquí. Me gusta eso, pero se siente raro que me guste. Aunque, ¿qué demonios sé yo? Quiero decir, ciertamente no voy a jod... Arruinarlo de nuevo. Sólo intento entender. Ella está aquí todo el tiempo y yo la quiero aquí todo el tiempo. Decirlo en voz alta hace que parezca simple, ¿verdad?

La imaginé asintiendo, incluso aunque no hizo nada.

—Me alegra que estemos de acuerdo —me río—. ¿Pero a dónde voy a partir de aquí? Siento que estoy estancado. Le digo que la amo porque es verdad, y se lo demuestro, algo que no necesitas saber. ¿Qué sigue? La conozco bastante bien, aunque todavía hay algunas cosas por las que siento curiosidad. Supongo que seguimos conociéndonos. Eso parece lógico. Quizá… quizá necesito un tiempo a solas de Papi-Bella. No es que no te quiera, porque sí te quiero, pero la abuela me _ha estado_ pidiendo cuidarte de nuevo. ¿Estarías de acuerdo con eso?

Bostezó parpadeando lentamente.

—Voy a tomar eso como un sí, para que sepas. Bien, la llevaré a algún lugar. Quizá podría sorprenderla. Le gustaría eso. Creo que a las mujeres les gustan ese tipo de cosas.

—Sí nos gustan —dijo Bella. Estaba de pie en la puerta sosteniendo el monitor para bebés. Sonrió al entrar.

—Así que mi plan se arruinó antes de que empezara a planearlo —me reí entre dientes.

—No pasa nada. Me gustaría ir a cenar, pero creo que puedo sobrevivir sin una cena sorpresa.

—No puedo creer que me olvidé de ese maldito monitor.

Se rió suavemente inclinándose para besar la cabeza de Pequeña.

—Sabes, cuando hablas con ella… no puedo explicar cómo me hace sentir. Es tan dulce.

—Ella es como mi psicólogo personal que no puede responderme. Bueno, al menos no con palabras reales.

—Oh, lo sé. Hablamos sobre ti _todo_ el tiempo cuando la cuido durante el día.

Alcé una ceja.

—Huh, entonces haces que mi hija me guarde secretos. Qué amable.

Rodó los ojos y sonrió cuando se movió para sentarse en el brazo de la silla, pasando la mano sobre la cabeza de Pequeña, quien, por cierto, estaba dormida una vez más.

—Pues ella guarda mis secretos y yo los suyos.

—¿Oh, en serio? ¿Ha estado hablando mierdas de mí? —me reí por lo bajo.

—Deberías escuchar sus balbuceos. Claramente es enojo dirigido directo a ti.

—¿Tienes quejas, Pequeña? ¿Ya estás cansada de que intente meterte guisantes a la garganta? —susurré.

—Odia en especial las zanahorias —dijo Bella.

—Eso sí lo sabía. Siempre terminan en mí.

—Y bien… ¿de qué se trata todo eso de querer saber más de mí?

—Escuchaste todo, ¿no?

Se mordió el labio evitando el contacto visual.

—_Intenté_ apagarlo, pero luego… me entró la curiosidad.

Sonreí.

—De ahora en adelante tendré que tener cuidado con ese monitor. Tu cumpleaños se acerca. No querría que nos escucharas planeando a Sofía y a mí.

—Shh, no hay que hablar de eso. Si lo hacemos, tendré que reconocer el hecho de que regresaré pronto a trabajar, y no quiero hacerlo. Extrañaré los días en que me dejabas quedarme con Sofía.

—Bien, me callaré. Y… creo que ya es hora de acostarla. ¿Quieres hacerlo?

Sonrió asintiendo.

—Me encantaría.

Levanté a Pequeña y besé su frente con suavidad.

—Duerme bien, bebita. Te amo.

Se la pasé con gentileza a Bella, que se acercó a la cuna mientras yo me ponía de pie. Besó la frente de mi hija diciéndole que la amaba. Joder, me encantaba escuchar eso. Ella amaba a mi niña. La trataba como… como si fuera suya. No pude haber pedido más de su parte.

—Buenas noches, cielo —dijo acostándola. Le acerqué su peluche a Pequeña antes de salir de ahí.

* * *

—Ya no tengo café —le dije a Jasper recargándome en el mostrador frente a él—. Y ahora quiero de la buena mierda.

Tecleó en el teclado, levantando los ojos para verme.

—No soy tu mandadero. Ve tú por tu maldito café.

—Jódete. ¿Qué te pasa con ese mal humor?

Sacudió la cabeza recargándose en la silla.

—Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza. —Checó su reloj—. Puedo irme a comer. ¿Te molestaría ir por café y a un lugar conmigo?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Claro. Tengo una hora para no hacer nada.

—Gracias, necesito… tu opinión en algo —dijo, poniéndose de pie y saliendo de detrás del mostrador.

—Vamos a ir a la joyería, ¿verdad? —pregunté suspirando.

—Sí, allí vamos. Te compraré café por tu tiempo —se rió.

—Qué bueno porque me lo merezco.

Luego de checar nuestra salida nos fuimos al Starbucks en su camioneta. Además del café lo hice que me comprara un sándwich de pollo. Iba a obligarme a ver anillos. Me gané el maldito sándwich.

—Apúrate —dijo, mirándome mal mientras yo me tomaba mi tiempo, comiéndome lentamente el sándwich.

—Buen sándwich —murmuré haciendo bolita el papel—. Gracias. Entonces voy a buscar anillos de compromiso, ¿verdad?

Asintió.

—Sólo… necesito una segunda opinión. No tengo ni una jodida idea de lo que estoy haciendo aquí.

—Necesitas a Bella, no a mí.

Se encogió de hombros.

—¿Podrías decirme sólo lo que piensas? Si no eres de ayuda, como creo que serás, le preguntaré a ella.

—Claro. Además conseguiste sacarme del hospital.

No estaba seguro de qué esperaba cuando entramos a la joyería. Jasper me llevó directo a los anillos y una vendedora nos preguntó si necesitábamos ayuda. Él le señaló algunos y ella los dejó en el mostrador frente a él. Eran… bonitos, supongo. Ya sabes, anillos de compromiso.

—Creo que le gustará más el solitario —dijo, dándome el anillo.

Asentí.

—Qué bien.

—¿Qué piensas? ¿Es bonito?

—Um… ¿creo? Aunque un poco pequeño.

Se lo regresé y él lo miró.

—Es, uh… lo que puedo comprar. Y en realidad es un poco más de lo que me puedo permitir.

—Amigo, ¿necesitas que te preste dinero?

—¡No! —dijo rápidamente—. No es por eso que te pedí que vinieras.

—Ya sé, ¿pero necesitas dinero? Quiero decir, ¿hay uno más grande que te guste más? Puedo ayudarte, lo sabes.

Sacudió la cabeza dejando el anillo en el mostrador.

—No necesito nada. Me gusta éste.

—¿Cuánto necesitas?

Para mí estaba claro que _en realidad_ no le gustaba ese. Sin ofender, pero sí _era_ pequeño y sólo… no era bueno, supongo. No me molestaba ayudarlo. Demonios, después de todo lo que él ha hecho por mí en todos estos años, un poco de dinero no era nada. Honestamente, Jasper era el mejor amigo que un hombre podría pedir. Me había escuchado quejarme y maldecir por los últimos veintitantos años. Estuvo ahí para mí cuando me enteré que no me aceptaron en el programa de especialización. Joder, voló hasta Nueva York y pasamos el fin de semana emborrachándonos. Siempre estaba ahí. Como cuando éramos niños. Evitaba que yo hiciera mierdas estúpidas que Emmett nos pedía. Si prestarle dinero era lo que _él_ necesitaba ahora, lo haría. Sin necesidad de preguntar.

—¿Por qué me lo ofreces, hombre? —preguntó—. Sé que en realidad no estás de acuerdo con esto.

—No estoy ni siquiera cerca de estar listo para estas mierdas, pero… lo entiendo. Supongo que entiendo lo que es estar enamorado. Entiendo lo que es querer hacer feliz a la persona que amas. Demonios, estoy intentando descubrir cómo hacer eso para Bella. Si necesitas dinero, sólo tienes que pedirlo. No es que esté siendo cursi, pero… eres mi mejor amigo. Me has ayudado. Déjame ayudarte.

—Jesucristo —se rió secamente—. El tener una hija te ha convertido en alguien a quien no reconozco.

—Creo que estoy madurando. —Sonreí—. Lo sé, es una jodida sorpresa.

Asintió.

—Es raro.

—Sólo dime cuánto necesitas. No te pongas cursi conmigo.

—Te pagaré.

—Espero café todas las mañanas. Del bueno.

Se rió.

—Creo que puedo encargarme de eso.

—Qué bien, ahora salgamos de una vez de aquí.

—Gracias, Edward. En serio.

—Dije que _no_ te pongas cursi.

* * *

Luego de que regresamos al hospital mi día avanzó muy suavemente. Cerca de las seis, recibí una llamada de Emmett diciendo que se había intoxicado con comida —honestamente no me sorprendía—, así que necesitaba que cubriera su turno. No había trabajado doble turno desde que me dejaron a Pequeña, así que esto apestaba. Claro, Bella se había quedado durante la noche con ella antes cuando estaba de guardia, pero eso era mayoritariamente planeado. No quería que se sintiera obligada, pero cuando llamé y le pregunté si podía quedarse con Sofía esta noche, ella no vaciló. Sólo me preguntó cuándo podía pasar por la llave de mi apartamento.

—¿Estás segura, Bella? —le pregunté una vez más al darle la llave.

—Sí, Edward —repitió—, estaremos bien. Yo la cuidaré esta noche.

—Me refiero a que has estado con ella todo el día —dije—. Si estás cansada, puedo llamar a mamá.

Rodó los ojos y sonrió, acomodando a Pequeña en su cadera.

—Estaremos bien, ¿verdad que sí, dulzura?

Estiré los brazos para cargar a mi hija, y Bella me la dio. En lugar de concentrarse en mí, su atención fue directa al estetoscopio que colgaba de mi cuello. Tomó la campana en sus manos llevándosela a la boca.

—No —dije, quitándosela—. No puedes comerte eso.

Bella se rió, acomodando de nuevo el estetoscopio en mi cuello.

—¿Estás cansado? —preguntó cuando Pequeña movía sus manos a la pluma que salía de la bolsa de mi bata. Una vez más alejé sus manos. Maldición, comenzaba a tener la maña de agarrar todo.

—Estoy bien por el momento —dije, besando la mejilla de Sofía—. Intentaré dormir un poco en la sala de guardia más tarde.

—Bien, ¿entonces te parece bien que me quede en tu apartamento hoy?

Asentí, inclinándome para besarla suavemente.

—Sí, Mordelona, está bien.

Se sonrojó ligeramente.

—Esta vez ni siquiera me mordí el labio.

Me reí entre dientes.

—¿Y qué? Eres _Mordelona_. Mi Mordelona.

Eso hizo que lo hiciera. Sonreía triunfante y besé una vez más la mejilla de Pequeña. Ella seguía intentando agarrar mis cosas a pesar de que yo tenía agarradas sus manos.

—Te amo, bebita —dije, soplando un beso en su mejilla, haciéndola reír y saltar en mis brazos—. Sé buena con Bella, ¿de acuerdo? Te veré en la mañana.

Se la pasé a Bella aunque seguía intentando agarrar mi estetoscopio. Ciertamente no entendía muy bien el concepto de _no_, a pesar de que yo lo había estado diciendo más seguido.

—Dale un beso a papi —dijo Bella, poniendo la mano de Pequeña en su boquita para luego tocar mis labios con su manita. Bella y yo sonreímos al escucharla reír—. Di, te amo, papi.

—También te amo, Pequeña.

Bella se había estado refiriendo a mí como "Papi" más seguido cuando hablábamos con Pequeña. Joder, me encantaba. Entre más lo escuchará, más probable sería que lo dijera. En serio había disminuido las groserías cerca de ella, esperaba que no dijera _joder_ primero.

—Llegarás a casa poco después de las siete, ¿cierto? —preguntó Bella.

Asentí.

—Sí, llegaré lo más pronto posible. Nos vemos mañana.

Pasé mi brazo por su cintura para acercarla a mí, aplastando a Sofía entre nosotros. Nuestros labios y lenguas se movieron unos momentos juntos antes de separarnos.

—Te amo —dijo Bella sonriendo.

—También te amo. Llámame si tienes problemas.

Asintió.

—Claro. Te llamaremos más tarde, ¿te parece?

—Sí, avísame cuando se duerma. Muchas gracias, Bella. Eres increíble.

La besé una vez más, y también a Pequeña, antes de que se fueran. Cuando me giré para subir las escaleras, encontré a papá de pie con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y una sonrisa _muy_ aparente en el rostro.

—¿Qué? —pregunté, pasando junto a él. Me siguió.

—Oh, nada. Aunque estoy seguro de que tu mamá encontrará muy interesante esta fotografía. —Me acercó su celular, enseñándome una foto que tomó hace unos momentos cuando le estaba dando un beso de despedida a Bella.

—Considero que eso es una invasión de mi privacidad —dije, presionando el botón del elevador.

—Veras, yo lo encuentro… conmovedor —se rio entre dientes entrando al elevador conmigo—. Aunque tu mamá la encontrará completamente adorable.

—Yo encuentro extraño que me hayas tomado una foto con mi novia.

—Pues yo sigo encontrando toda la situación extraña. Buena, pero extraña para ti. Me alegra que hayan solucionado las cosas. Estoy feliz por ti, hijo. —Me palmeó el hombro.

—Gracias. Estoy… muy feliz, la verdad.

—Eso es bueno. Y bien, en realidad estoy a punto de salir, pero quería hablar contigo primero.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Tu mamá quiere hacer una cena familiar. Necesitamos elegir un día que Emmett y tú tengan libre en la tarde. ¿Vendrás?

—Uh, sí, supongo. ¿Por qué la cena? ¿Se van a volver a casar? —me reí.

Salimos del elevador en la planta de cirugía.

—En realidad no hay una razón. Sólo queremos juntar a toda la familia. Y mamá espera que eso incluya a Bella.

—Le preguntaré, pero está bien. Estoy seguro que dirá que sí.

Sonrió. Estábamos de pie afuera de su oficina.

—Gracias, Edward. Ella estará emocionada.

Nos separamos, y yo me dirigí a revisar a mi último paciente con una sensación extraña en el estómago. Estaba pasando algo que él no me estaba diciendo. Algo de lo que toda la familia debía enterarse al mismo tiempo. Claro, a mamá le gustaban las cenas familiares, así que yo podía estar mal, pero tenía la sensación de que no era así. De cualquier forma lo descubriría en esa cena. Si algo estuviera _realmente_ mal, él me lo hubiera dicho, ¿cierto?

—¿Cómo te sientes, Cassie? —le pregunté a mi paciente de nueve años que se estaba recuperando de una apendectomía, mientras yo revisaba su historial.

Sacudió la cabeza, cerró los ojos con fuerza y frunció el ceño. Mierda, conocía esa mirada. Rápidamente le siguieron las lágrimas y pronto estuvo sollozando por completo. Joder. Presioné el botón para llamar a la enfermera para que ella lidiara con esto.

—Estás bien —dije cuando estiró la mano para agarrar la mía—. Es sólo por la anestesia. Estás confundida.

Intenté alejar la mano, pero ella no la soltaba, joder, seguía llorando. Y claro que la enfermera todavía no llegaba. Maldición.

—Estás bien —repetí, levanté mi otra mano y palmeé su hombro con torpeza. _De verdad_ no era bueno consolando niños. Bueno, supongo que con excepción de Pequeña. Intenté pensar en qué haría si esta niña fuera ella—. ¿Tú, uh, necesitas algo?

—Mami —lloró—. Quiero a mi mami.

Sí, yo también quería a su mami. Presioné de nuevo el botón de la enfermera. ¿Por qué jodidos todavía no respondía nadie?

—Iré por ella.

Lloró con más fuerza y con su otra mano se aferró su abdomen.

—Duele.

—Tuviste una cirugía y los sollozos no te ayudan con el dolor. Necesitas calmarte.

—¿Qué pasa, doctor Cullen? —dijo la enfermera que _finalmente_ había llegado a la habitación.

Gracias a Dios.

—Trae a su mamá.

—Ella tuvo que irse a casa.

Entrecerré los ojos levantando la mano a la que la niña se aferraba como si de eso dependiera su vida.

—No me importa. Llámala o algo.

Se apresuró en irse, dejándome con una niña que lloraba. Palmeé su hombro de nuevo.

—Shh —dije—. Ya viene tu mamá. ¿Puedo ver tu estómago?

Soltó mi mano con reticencia, asintió y sollozó.

—Sí.

Hice lo que debía hacer; asegurarme de que todo estuviera normal. Lo anoté en su historial antes de verla.

—Estás bien —le dije—. Todo se ve bien, al igual que tus análisis. Te revisaré mañana.

—Espere. —Agarró mi mano de nuevo—. No me deje.

Suspiré, y me asomé por la puerta para ver si ya venía su mamá. No todavía, claro.

—Me quedaré hasta que llegue tu mamá.

Acerqué más la silla que estaba detrás de mí y me senté, manteniendo su mano en la mía.

—Tienes nueve años, ¿verdad? —sabía que sí los tenía, eso decía su historial, ¿pero de qué más podía hablar con ella?

—Uh-huh —dijo—. Casi diez.

—Eso es… estupendo. ¿Cuándo?

—En dos semanas.

—Pues feliz casi cumpleaños.

—Todavía puedo tener una fiesta, ¿verdad?

—Um… claro.

_Probablemente_ ahora no era el mejor momento para mencionar que necesitaría unas cuantas semanas para recuperarse antes de realizar actividades extenuantes. Después de todo ya había dejado de llorar. No quería que lo hiciera de nuevo.

Sonrió un poco.

—¿Y qué te van a regalar? —pregunté.

—No sé. Pedí muchas cosas, pero mi mami me dijo que ella iba a elegir. _De verdad_ quiero un perrito.

Me reí.

—Pues espero que te regalen uno.

—Yo también.—Bostezó, y la tapé de nuevo con las mantas.

—Deberías descansar. Te ayudará a recuperarte.

—No se irá, ¿verdad?

Sonreí ya más cómodo.

—Me quedaré hasta que tu mamá regrese.

Y sí lo hice, a pesar de que tenía mierda que hacer. Me sentía... mal por ella. Afortunadamente se durmió de nuevo y su mamá regresó diez minutos después. La mujer me abrazó, como lo había hecho antes cuando le dije que Cassie había salido bien de la cirugía, y me agradeció una y otra vez por quedarme aunque no tenía que hacerlo.

Aparte de la incomodidad de tener que consolar a una niña, mi tarde pasó con mucha tranquilidad. Bella llamó cerca de las once y le di las buenas noches a Pequeña —Bella dijo que sólo miraba de manera extraña el teléfono—, y luego hablamos un rato. Le pregunté sobre la cena, y ella dijo que no tenía problema alguno con ir. Dijo que le _encantaría_ ir, y hablamos sobre lo feliz que la hacía saber que mi familia la aceptaba. Claro que la aceptaban. Estaba bastante seguro que a mi mamá le agradaba más ella que _yo_.

Luego de unas consultas en emergencias —que no requirieron cirugías—, y de asegurarme que todos mis pacientes que habían salido de cirugía estuvieran bien, me dirigí a la sala de guardias para intentar dormir. Pero en el segundo en que cerré los ojos, mi buscapersonas sonó, alertándome de ir a traumatología. Pasé el resto de la noche en el quirófano. Cuando terminé estaba exhausto. Faltaba poco para las siete cuando estuve listo para irme, ya que otro cirujano ya estaba a cargo.

—Hola doctor Cullen —dijo Enfermera Muffin sonriendo cuando me detuvo en el pasillo. Carajo, sólo quería irme. Me di cuenta que había vuelto a olvidar su nombre.

—Hola… Ya me voy.

—Oh, bueno, ¿cómo está tu hija?

—Bien.

Sonrió mordiéndose el labio. Mi polla ni si quiera se removió. Cuando Bella lo hacía, sí que reaccionaba.

—Y bien, ¿las cosas ya se tranquilizaron?

Iba a invitarme a salir de nuevo, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué jodidos no le conté sobre Bella la vez pasada? Me hubiera salvado de esta incomoda conversación.

—Mira estoy en una relación.

Eso le quitó la sonrisa del rostro.

—¿De verdad? No… lo mencionaste la última vez.

—Sí, no sé por qué no lo hice, pero es la verdad. Y es algo serio, entonces…

—Te dejaré en paz.

—No intento ser un patán. —No sé por qué sentía la necesidad de decir eso, pero no quería… ya sabes, herirla—. Es sólo que la amo y no quiero darte alas.

Asintió.

—Sí. Tengo que irme.

Se giró rápidamente, dejándome para al fin poder salir de este lugar. Carajo, gracias a Dios. Me apresuré a mi carro completamente exhausto.

Cuando llegué a casa revisé a Pequeña, que seguía dormida, y luego crucé el pasillo hasta mi habitación, encontrando a Bella en mi cama. Me quité los zapatos y me subí junto a ella, envolviéndola con mis brazos.

—Mmm —murmuró—. Buenos días.

Se giró en mis brazos y la besé con suavidad.

—¿Dormiste bien? —pregunté.

—Sí. ¿Cómo estuvo tu noche?

—Extenuante. ¿Pequeña se portó bien?

Asintió.

—No hizo ningún sonido, estoy segura que se despertará pronto. —Movió la mano bajo la parte de arriba de mi uniforme y hacia mi espalda para acercarme a ella—. No te cambiaste.

—Sólo quería llegar a casa. Estuve en quirófano desde las dos con un trauma mayor.

—¿Estarán bien? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido en preocupación.

Me encogí de hombros.

—No estoy seguro. Eso espero, pero… todavía no se puede saber. Sólo el tiempo lo dirá.

—¿Estás tú bien?

Subí la mano para acariciar su mejilla. La besé de nuevo, dejando que nuestros labios permanecieran juntos lo más posible.

—Estoy bien, Mordelona —dije, ganándome una sonrisa tímida de ella—. Sólo cansado.

Por supuesto fue entonces cuando Pequeña comenzó a llorar. Suspiré, comencé a levantarme, pero Bella me detuvo.

—Yo iré por ella —dijo—. Tú duerme.

—Eres un jodido ángel, Bella.

Se rió suavemente levantándose de la cama.

—Creo que es el cansancio el que habla.

* * *

Cuando me desperté unas horas después, Bella ya no estaba en mis brazos, pero cierta pequeñita sí. Estaba profundamente dormida y acurrucada en mi costado. Debía ser hora de la siesta y Bella la acostó conmigo. No podía decir que me molestara. Me giré de costado con cuidado para no despertarla. Había una almohada detrás de ella para que no se cayera de la cama.

—Hola —susurré, quitándole el cabello de la frente y besándola suavemente—. Me voy a levantar, pero tú sigue durmiendo. No me dejes molestarte —me reí entre dientes.

Me bajé de la cama lentamente y puse otra almohada junto a ella luego de rodarla sobre su espalda. No se despertó. Demonios, no hizo ningún sonido. La niña estaba exhausta. Me pregunté qué le habría hecho Bella para cansarla tanto. Y también me pregunté si podría enseñarme.

Salí de la habitación dejando la puerta completamente abierta para escuchar a Pequeña, ya que no tenía su monitor. Encontré a Bella en el piso de la sala rodeada de papeles. Estaba escribiendo algo en una libreta.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunté, sentándome en el sofá detrás de ella.

—Estoy planeando. La escuela va a empezar pronto —suspiró.

—Lo siento.

Giró la cabeza sonriendo.

—No lo sientas. Amo mi trabajo, pero extrañaré el tiempo que paso con Sofía. Como sea, ya terminé por ahora.

—¿Hace cuánto tiempo acostaste a Sofía?

—Hace una hora. ¿Estuvo bien que lo hiciera? —preguntó guardando sus cosas en su bolso.

Asentí sonriendo.

—Estuvo bien. En realidad me gustó.

Se levantó del piso sentándose en el sofá junto a mí. Puse mi brazo alrededor de ella, bajando la cabeza para besarla. Ella se acercó, pasando su pierna sobre mí y sentándose en mi regazo.

—¿Debo asumir que dormiste bien? —preguntó cuando nos separamos.

—Muy bien. Gracias por cuidarla, Bella. Sabes lo mucho que te aprecio y te amo, ¿verdad?

Se sonrojó sonriendo.

—Sí. Y yo también te amo.

La besé de nuevo.

—Y sabes lo hermosa que eres, ¿verdad?

—Quieres que me muerda el labio. —Sonrió.

Me reí suavemente y moví mis labios a su cuello para besarlo y chuparlo.

—Sabes, apuesto a que Pequeña estará dormida un rato más —dije al separarme.

—Está en tu cama, Edward.

Me encogí de hombros.

—No me importa.

Moví la mano bajo su blusa y subí por su espalda. Tembló y echó la cabeza atrás cuando moví mis labios de regreso a su cuello, saboreando la sensación de tenerla en mis brazos, cerca de mí. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que hoy estaría aquí, amando a una mujer y siendo contento al tenerla en mis brazos?

Se sentía… bien.

* * *

Ow, Edward ya está ansioso por esa primera palabra, ¿cuál creen que será?

En el siguiente capítulo se viene esa cena que Edward le comentó a Bella ;)

¡Gracias por comentar! ^^

antomirok, Gabriela Cullen, solecitopucheta, ALEXANDRACAST, Alexiita-Pattinson-Horan, Gladiiz D'Kltz, Annaniicolle, alejandra1987, jacke94, freckles03, Laura Katherine, albi-yo, bella-maru, bellaliz, Clau MacBells, csuhayl, VanerK, DaniiStewart, Caroline Jonas, Zanzamaru, EmDreams Hunter, PRISGPE, Tata XOXO, maferpatts, Robmy, Isa Cullen Labra, indii93, idtamary, namy33, denisseR-cullen, LuluuPattinson, zoila cullen, Beastyle, anamart05, yolabertay, eddieIlove, hilarycullen17, JusticeCullen, fati21, Esmeralda C, nesines, Chayley Costa, jolie love, Danii Belliner Cullen, DiAnA FeR, BarbyBells, Severla Masen Pattinson Cullen, LizzieSwanCullen, bichit0M10, Nadiia16, Liz PattStew, liduvina, Cullen-21-gladys, anto prenezio, Alea Jacta Est, RebeBellDom, samyzoe, Dariana Cullen, carlita16, BeLeNxiiiZzz


	23. For No Reason

Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **anhanninen**, yo sólo traduzco.

**Beta: **Isa.

* * *

**Fatherhood, Formula, and Other F Words**

**Capítulo 23: Sin razón alguna**

—¿Qué opinas, Pequeña? —pregunté, moviendo frente a ella la pulsera de dijes que le había comprado a Bella.

Estiró la mano para agarrarla con una enorme sonrisa. Ella estaba sentada en el sofá y yo estaba arrodillado frente a ella. Joder, ya había logrado sentarse… casi por completo. Claro, todavía se tambaleaba un poco, pero la mayor parte del tiempo lo hacía increíble. Sólo diré que yo era un papá orgulloso.

—Te estoy dejando que lo _veas_, no que lo pruebes —me reí, evitando que se lo metiera a la boca—. ¿Crees que le gustará? Espero que sí, ya que más tarde vamos a salir, supuse que sería lindo sorprenderla con algo. Bueno, además de las flores que va a traer la abuela.

Lo cual me recordaba, ¿dónde demonios estaba mamá? Cuando le pedí que cuidara esta noche a Sofía, dijo que vendría a recogerla para que yo no tuviera que manejar hasta allá. Se suponía que debía llegar hace cinco minutos, y yo debía irme con Bella pronto, con las flores que mamá prometió traer.

Quería que esta cita fuera… especial, supongo. Había hecho reservaciones en el restaurante más caro de la ciudad, e incluso estaba usando corbata, lo cual fue una chinga para ponérmela, y estaba bastante seguro que se veía chueca.

—En realidad no supe qué dijes ponerle, así que pensé que el corazón y la manzana serían suficiente —dije, apartando los deditos de Pequeña de la pulsera y guardándola en la caja—. El corazón es porque la amo y la manzana porque es maestra. Supongo que es muy simple, pero funciona.

Sofía hizo un puchero cuando puse la caja en la mesita y la cargué cuando sonó un golpe en la puerta. Me acerqué, la abrí y encontré a mamá.

—Lamento llegar tarde —dijo cuando me agache para abrazarla—. ¿Ya está lista para irnos, mi preciosa niña?

—Sí, tengo su pañalera lista —dije, guiándola dentro del apartamento. Acosté a Pequeña en el porta bebé y le puse el cinturón de seguridad.

—Aquí están tus flores. Una docena de rosas, justo lo que querías.

—Gracias mamá. ¿Puedes ponerlas en la mesa?

—Claro… ¡Oh! —jadeó.

La miré y vi que agarraba la cajita de la pulsera.

—Ábrela —dije, cargando el porta bebé de Sofía.

Sonrió cuando levantó la tapa.

—Está hermosa, Edward. ¿A qué se debe?

Me encogí de hombros.

—No hay una razón en especial. Sólo pensé que sería lindo comprárselo.

Cerró la caja, dejándola junto a las flores, antes de avanzar unos pasos para cerrar la distancia entre nosotros. Palmeó mi mejilla con una sonrisa.

—Te crié bien.

Me reí entre dientes rodando los ojos.

—Entonces, ¿te gusta? ¿Crees que le gustará a _Bella_?

—Le va a encantar. Pónselo en la muñeca, ¿de acuerdo? No sólo se lo des.

—Entendido —asentí, pasándole el porta bebé. Me agaché para ponerme al mismo nivel que Pequeña—. Pórtate bien con el abuelo y la abuela, ¿de acuerdo? No te comas nada que no sea comida.

Mamá se rió.

—Tendremos cuidado.

—Te amo, bebita. —Me incliné para besar su mejilla, haciéndola reír.

—¡Ma na! —balbuceó.

—Claro, yo también te ma na —me reí, besándola una vez más antes de pararme.

—¡Diviértete en tu cita! —dijo mamá cuando la envolví con mi brazo.

—Lo haré. Llámame si tiene problemas. Pasaré por ella poco antes del medio día, ¿bien?

Asintió.

—Me parece bien, cariño.

Agarré la pañalera de Pequeña del sofá y mamá la tomó, poniéndola en el hombro. La acompañé a la puerta preguntándole si necesitaba ayuda. Claro que dijo que no. Cuando se fue me puse mi chaqueta y me miré en el espejo una última vez, pasándome la mano por el cabello. Agarré las flores y metí la caja en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta antes de cruzar el pasillo.

Levanté la mano y toqué sólo una vez antes de que la puerta se abriera, revelando a una Bella hermosa y sonriente.

—Hola —dije sonriendo y ofreciéndole las flores.

Las aceptó y besé su mejilla, luego la seguí dentro de su apartamento.

—Gracias, Edward. Están hermosas.

—De nada. Pues mamá tiene a Pequeña y dije que iría por ella mañana a medio día. Tenemos la noche para nosotros solos.

Entramos a la cocina y ella agarró un jarrón de debajo del mostrador para llenarlo con agua.

—¿Sofía se fue bien? No estaba renegona, ¿verdad?

—No, creo que estaba feliz por estar lejos de mí —me reí—. Creo que mi mamá la mima o algo así. Sofía estaba demasiado feliz de irse con ella.

—Qué dulce. —Sonrió acomodando las flores—. Y, en serio, Edward, no tenías que traerme flores, pero me encantan.

—Pues entonces supongo que tampoco debí haber traído esto —dije, sacando la caja de mi chaqueta.

Sus ojos se agrandaron como platos al mirar la caja.

—¿Qué es _eso_?

Sonreí, moviéndome para ponerme frente a ella y abrir la caja.

—Es una pulsera de dijes. Quería… darte algo lindo. ¿Me permites tu muñeca?

—Edward —suspiró, ofreciéndome su muñeca izquierda mientras yo sacaba la pulsera.

Sonreí suavemente al ponérsela.

—¿Intentas decirme que te gusta pero no tienes las palabras para explicarlo?

Levantó la mano para ponerla en mi mejilla. Noté las lágrimas que había en sus ojos al sonreír.

—No debiste hacerlo, pero me encanta. Muchísimas gracias.

Bajé la cabeza, capturando sus labios. La acerqué a mí moviendo la mano a su cuello, envolviendo con ella su nuca mientras con el pulgar acariciaba detrás de su oído. Se alzó, encontrándose conmigo y profundizando el beso. Nuestras lenguas se movían juntas, al principio de manera lenta, pero pronto el beso se hizo más apasionado. Nuestros labios se separaron y recargué mi frente en la suya, sonriendo.

—¿Y lo hice bien? —pregunté.

Se rió suavemente dejando un besito en mis labios.

—Lo hiciste muy bien —dijo, envolviendo los brazos en mi cuello para abrazarme.

* * *

Con una meticulosa planeación y con la ayuda de mi cuñado, Bella y yo estábamos sentados en una mesa apartada cerca de la parte trasera del restaurante. Estaba tenuemente iluminada por una vela que parpadeaba entre nosotros, creando lo que yo creía era una cena romántica. Al menos así parecía, y Bella lo estaba disfrutando, lo cual significaba mucho para mí. Tendría que darle las gracias a Emmett. Si había una cosa que él sabía por haber estado tanto tiempo con mi hermana, era cómo hacer mierdas románticas. No sabía de dónde lo aprendió, pero no me importaba. Él me dio el nombre y el teléfono de dueño del restaurante, y me dijo qué debía pedir.

—Te superaste —dijo sonriendo mientras levantaba su copa de vino.

—Me ayudaron —admití—. Quería hacer que esto fuera romántico y ya que ciertamente _no_ soy el hombre más romántico del mundo, supuse que era mejor pedirle ayuda a alguien.

—Hubiera estado feliz con comida a domicilio y una película, pero esto, Edward… Trabajaste tanto por esto y me encanta. ¡Y la corbata! —se rió.

—¿Está chueca? Joder, sabes que odio estas cosas.

—Está perfecta. Te ves… sexy todo arreglado. —Se sonrojó—. Me halaga que hayas luchado con una corbata por mí.

—Deberías. Me costó una eternidad ponérmela bien —me reí entre dientes—. En realidad Pequeña eligió ésta. Puse dos frente a ella, y agarró ésta. Bueno, luego intentó agarrar la otra, pero decidí irme con la primera que eligió.

—¡Aww, estás haciendo que la extrañe! No la pude ver hoy. —Frunció el ceño.

—¿Pero terminaste de organizar tu clase?

Asintió.

—Sí, estoy completamente lista para que lleguen los niños la siguiente semana. Me alegra regresar a trabajar, pero no esperaba que el verano se pasara tan rápido.

—De hecho el tiempo parece irse volando —dije, levantando mi copa.

—¡No puedo creer que en dos meses Sofía cumple siete meses! No parece posible. Y el hecho de que… —se detuvo.

—¿Qué?

—Que cumplimos tres meses de estar saliendo… el primero.

Mierda, ¿cómo no me había dado cuenta de eso? Quiero decir, no existía un aniversario de tres meses del que debiera saber, ¿verdad?

—Lo siento.

Sus ojos regresaron de golpe a los míos y frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué?

—Yo no… Lo olvidé.

Suspiró, sonriendo y moviendo una mano.

—No lo dije porque esperaba que lo recordaras. En serio está bien. Creo que tienes cosas más importantes de las cuales preocuparte.

¿No estaba enojada? Qué bien.

—Como sea, lo recordaré. Es el primero. No debería ser difícil.

Cuando llegaron los aperitivos y comenzamos a comer, la conversación regresó a su trabajo. Me contó sobre algunas de las cosas que había planeado para los niños de su clase, y yo la _escuché_. Me di cuenta que ser maestro de preescolar no era tan fácil como parecía. Todo contaba con una gran cantidad de planificación. Más de lo que me hubiera imaginado, en realidad. Tenía que lidiar con muchos niños. Pequeña me dejaba agotado y ni siquiera había cumplido los siete meses, así que no sabía cómo lo hacía Bella.

La conversación siguió después de que llegó la cena, y platicamos sobre otras cosas que no tenían mucha importancia. A mitad de nuestra cena, decidí sacar a colación las cosas que quería saber, cosas que ella todavía no me había dicho.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo sobre tu pasado? —le pregunté, sintiéndome nervioso porque fuera a decirme que no.

Asintió.

—Tenía la sensación de que querías saber algo, así que adelante.

—Tu… ex novio.

—Su nombre era Jacob y fue mi único novio antes de ti. Lo conocía desde hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Y te engañó? ¿Fue por eso que dejaste Seattle?

—Es que no te he contado algo que probablemente debí decirte antes —dijo, bajando los ojos hacia su plato y mordiéndose el labio.

—No mantienes contacto con él, ¿verdad?

Sacudió la cabeza.

—No, claro que no. Él no era, um… sólo un novio. Era mi prometido.

La miré por un momento, no sabía qué decir.

—¿Cuándo iba a ser la boda?

—Dos semanas después de que lo encontré en _mi_ cama con mi dama de honor, Leah —bufó, pausó por un momento y sacudió la cabeza. Puse la mano en la mesa para agarrar la suya. Envolvió sus dedos alrededor de los míos y me miró a los ojos de nuevo—. Cancelé la boda de inmediato. Lamento no habértelo dicho, es sólo que no parecía haber un buen momento para hacerlo… Y me da vergüenza.

—Parece que él es un jodido cabrón por haberte hecho eso. Tú no… te abres mucho a mí, ¿sabes? Supongo que es por eso, ¿huh? Quiero decir, te conozco, pero no _sé quién eres_, supongo.

—Lamento no haberme abierto a ti como debería.

—Creo que no sé cómo deberías abrirte a mí. Pensé que lo habías hecho, pero esto es algo muy grande que nunca me habías contado. Casi estuviste _casada_.

—Fui una estúpida. Pensé que lo que Jacob y yo teníamos era real, pero creo que era más por conveniencia. Él era algo cómodo. Estaba _ahí_. Cada pocos fines de semana iba a casa de la escuela y ahí estaba él, queriendo hacer algo. Se convirtió en una relación, y ni siquiera me di cuenta. Pero luego consiguió trabajo en una concesionaria en Seattle y nos mudamos juntos. Estuvimos juntos por años y cuando me pidió matrimonio, parecía que era _así_ cómo debían suceder las cosas, así que acepté. Creí que estaba enamorada, pero… él era mi mejor amigo, Edward. Probablemente fue eso lo que siempre fue, pero lo hicimos algo romántico porque parecía correcto hacerlo.

—Aunque lo amabas.

Asintió.

—Sí. Era un buen chico, y estoy segura que lo sigue siendo.

—Fue un cabrón que te engañó.

—Me engañó porque estaba enamorado de verdad. Sólo que no sabía qué hacer.

—¿No lo odias… o a tu amiga?

Suspiró.

—Ya no estoy segura. ¿Odio lo que me hicieron? Claro. Pudo haberme dicho la verdad, pero en lugar de eso los descubrí yo. Pero no sé si los odio a _ellos_. Me di cuenta de algo gracias a ti.

Alcé la ceja.

—¿De qué?

—No odias a Kate, ¿o sí?

—Yo… no. Fue tanto mi culpa como de ella. Sí, haber dejado a su hija en mi apartamento fue algo horrible, pero gracias a que lo hizo, yo tengo a Sofía. No puedo odiar a la persona que me dio a mi hija.

—Y yo no puedo odiar a Jacob porque, si él no hubiera hecho eso, yo no estaría aquí ahora. No te hubiera conocido a ti o a Sofía. Y no estaría _verdaderamente_ enamorada.

—¿Y de verdad me amas? ¿No es sólo por conveniencia? Me refiero a que _vivimos_ cruzando el pasillo —me reí.

—Te amo. Intentas con todas tus fuerzas ser un buen hombre. Sé que es por Sofía, pero… quiero creer que también es por mí.

—También es por ti, Bella, te _amo_. Ése era un concepto tan extraño para mí, ¿sabes? Quiero que seas feliz, y quiero ser la persona que te hace feliz.

Me sentía como… como si me estuviera abriendo a Bella. Claro, ya había pensado antes en estas cosas, pero decírselas era algo muy diferente. Lo hacía ser más real. No parecía tan ridículo cuando se lo decía.

—Me haces feliz, Edward. El sólo pasar tiempo contigo me hace feliz. Cuando llegas a casa del trabajo y terminamos en el sofá, hablando sobre el día, se siente _bien_. No es complicado, es fácil, aunque en realidad no es así. Tienes una hija, y aunque no lo hablemos eso, complica una relación.

—¿Sabes cuál es mi mayor miedo? —pregunté suspirando—. Me preocupa que ella sea lo suficientemente grande para recordarte cuando me dejes porque lo joderé en algo.

—Y ése… ése es mi miedo. Tengo miedo de que te canses de mí y sigas adelante. Te perderé, no sólo a ti, sino también a ella.

—No quiero tener que preocuparme por eso.

—Yo tampoco, ¿pero tenemos que hacerlo? ¿De verdad crees que puedas… encontrar a alguien más? ¿Crees que puedas, algún día, querer a alguien más?

Sacudí la cabeza, sonreí y apreté su mano.

—La verdad, no. No creo que vaya a joderlo.

—Yo tampoco lo creo, así que necesitas dejar de preocuparte por eso. Tú te detienes, y yo también. ¿Te parece?

—Me parece. Pero supongo que Sofía sí complica las cosas. Sabes que confío en tu juicio con ella, ¿verdad?

—También me preocupa eso. Tengo miedo de tomar cualquier decisión con respecto a ella porque puede que tú no lo apruebes. Por ejemplo, hace unos días no me diste pañales suficientes. La llevé conmigo a la tienda y me di cuenta que no revisé qué marca compras tú. Así que abrí su mameluco, a mitad del pasillo, por cierto, y revisé el pañal porque tenía miedo de comprar la marca equivocada.

Me carcajeé y ella me miró divertida.

—Lo siento —dije, intentando controlarme—. Bella, era un pañal. Me importa una mierda qué marca use.

—¿Y si la marca que yo le compraba le provocaba salpullido o algo? ¿Te enojarías conmigo?

Sacudí la cabeza.

—No, porque yo podría haber cometido el mismo error. Pero si tuviera salpullido, querría que me llamaras. No porque no confíe en ti para cuidarla, sino porque querría saberlo.

—Te llamaría.

—¿Entonces estamos en la misma página? Confío en tu juicio, así que no te preocupes de que me enoje. A menos de que no me digas si está enferma, porque entonces sí puede que me moleste.

—Nunca te ocultaría algo como eso. Cualquier accidente o enfermedad será reportada tan pronto como me asuste.

—Podemos asustarnos juntos —me reí—. Estaba pensando en envolverla con plástico de burbujas cuando empiece a caminar. ¿Parece buena idea?

Se rió conmigo ante lo absurdo de la situación, y todos los problemas pesados que habíamos discutido parecieron desaparecer. La amaba. Ella me amaba. Ella había estado comprometida. Yo me había acostado con muchas. Pero toda esa mierda ya estaba detrás de nosotros. Ésta era una relación seria, y lo admitimos discutiendo cosas que debimos haber discutido antes.

* * *

Luego de terminar nuestra cena, Bella y yo caminamos un rato a lo largo del muelle. Tenía agarrada su mano y ella recargaba su cabeza en mi brazo. Bajé la vista para encontrarla sonriendo. Se veía malditamente hermosa esta noche. ¿Y el hecho de que ahora llevaba puesta mi chaqueta? Joder. Verla con mi ropa se sentía… Me gustaba. Mucho.

—Está muy bonito aquí afuera, ¿verdad? —preguntó suspirando contenta.

—Sí —dije, mirándola a ella—, sí lo es.

—¿No estás molesto porque básicamente te mentí?

Sacudí la cabeza.

—No, Bella. Puedo… ver por qué no me dijiste. Quiero decir, definitivamente no me hace sentir bien, pero lo entiendo. Aunque si alguna vez me encuentro con ese hijo de puta, le daré una paliza por ti.

Se rió suavemente.

—No estoy muy segura de que puedas, pero te dejaré creerlo.

—Soy fuerte.

—Claro que sí, Edward. Claro que sí.

—¿Se ejercita o algo así?

—Es… musculoso. No te preocupes por eso, ¿sí? Yo _creo_ que puedes con él.

—Bueno, ahora mi ego está un poco herido. Primero me dices que no puedo y ahora me mientes para hacerme sentir mejor.

Se detuvo y se movió frente a mí, poniendo sus manos a cada lado de mi cara.

—Tú eres _mucho mejor_ en la cama. ¿Te sirve eso de algo?

Sonreí.

—Soy asombroso.

Me golpeó suavemente con una sonrisa.

—Creo que tu ego está muy bien.

Levanté una mano y acomodé un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oído. Me incliné para rozar mis labios con los suyos.

—Creo que deberíamos irnos —susurré.

Asintió en silencio cuando tomé su mano de nuevo y comenzamos a caminar de regreso a mi carro. Como dije antes, se veía malditamente hermosa esta noche. Quería llevarla a casa, desnudarla, tocarla y probar cada pulgada de su ser. Una y otra vez. Quería que gritara mi nombre, que rogara por mí, y se viniera mientras yo la veía. Joder, la deseaba, y parecía que no podía manejar lo suficientemente rápido.

En cuanto llegamos a mi apartamento y cerré la puerta, la empujé contra ella, moviendo mis labios sobre su cuello. Enganché su pierna en mi cintura, subí mi mano por su muslo y hacia su trasero, dándole un apretón que la hizo reír. Envolvió sus brazos en mis hombros, y la levanté, alejándome de la puerta con dirección a la habitación.

La dejé sobre sus pies cerca de la cama y me moví detrás de ella. Bajé la boca a su oído y susurré:

—Quiero _follarte_, hermosa.

Gimió cuando moví su cabello para besar su hombro. Bajé el cierre lentamente y cuando estuvo desabrochado, me moví frente a ella para bajar los tirantes por sus brazos, y mirar cómo el vestido caía por su cuerpo. Se veía malditamente hermosa.

Se quitó el vestido junto con los zapatos. Sus manos se movieron hacia la corbata rodeando mi cuello. La jaló y se puso de puntillas para juntar nuestros labios. Levanté la mano y usé el pulgar para acariciar ese lugar que estaba detrás de su oído. Gimió y podía sentir como tiraba de la corbata, intentando deshacer el nudo, pero estaba muy distraída. Joder, amaba distraerla.

—_Amo_ la corbata —dijo, liberándola de mi cuello. Se mordió el labio, sólo para mí.

Sonreí, me quité rápidamente la camisa y los pantalones antes de avanzar hacia la cama. Me tomé mi tiempo con ella, quería darle todo el placer que pudiera. Además, su cuerpo era tan precioso, y _yo_ quería disfrutar de cada centímetro de ella.

La miré luego de sacarle las bragas por las piernas y tirarlas al piso.

—Quiero escucharte esta noche —dije besando su cadera—. Mi nombre, tus gritos, tus gemidos… no te calles nada.

Gimió, moviendo la mano entre mi cabello y enterrando las uñas en mi cuero cabelludo. Joder, eso se sentía bien.

—No lo haré —susurró— Te necesito, Edward.

Abrí sus piernas y besé el camino hasta su coño, separándola y metiendo mis dedos en ella. Estaba tan jodidamente caliente, y amaba como se sentía alrededor de mis dedos. Moví mis labios hacia su clítoris, besándolo antes de hacer círculos con mi lengua sobre él. Sus gemidos fueron cada vez más altos al incrementar mi ritmo.

—¿Te gusta? —pregunté, moviendo mis dedos dentro de ella y encontrando _ese_ lugar. Supe que lo había encontrado cuando gritó mi nombre—. Sí, te gusta que mis dedos te follen, ¿no?

—Ed-Edward —gimió, apretando su agarre en mi cabello—. Dios, _sí_.

Seguí golpeando ese lugar mientras que mi lengua volvía a trabajar con su clítoris. La mordí, la besé y la chupé. Mi polla estaba malditamente dura. Quería estar en ella, pero quería más ver _esto_. Podía sentirla apretándose alrededor de mis dedos, así que moví la cabeza hacia atrás para verla mientras mis dedos seguían follándola. Estaba cerca. Podía verlo, sentirlo.

—Te sientes tan bien, hermosa —dije—. Tu coño cálido y suave rodeando mis dedos. Vente para mí.

Usé el pulgar para hacer círculos en su clítoris mientras metía mis dedos en ella de nuevo. Los saqué lentamente para luego volver a meterlos agregándole la presión suficiente. Eso fue todo lo que necesitaba. _Gritó_ mi nombre y enterró los dedos en mi hombro. Se fue calmando lentamente mientras la miraba, mientras la sentía temblar. Se veía hermosa jadeando suavemente. Después de unos momentos abrió los ojos que se encontraron con los míos. Sonreí y besé de nuevo su cadera.

—Jesucristo, Edward —suspiró y me levanté para acostarme a su lado.

Me reí suavemente al besarla.

—Tomaré eso como un cumplido.

Sus mejillas e incluso su pecho estaban sonrojados mientras jadeaba; todavía no se recuperaba.

—Te amo.

—Yo también te amo.

Descansó por unos minutos antes de darse la vuelta hacia el buró para agarrar un condón. Se dio la vuelta y se subió sobre mí. Me fue metiendo en ella lentamente, gimiendo al hacerlo. Me senté y metí su pezón a mi boca, lo chupé mientras ella cabalgaba mi polla. La abracé con fuerza a mí, quería tenerla en mis brazos.

—Tan _jodidamente_ buena, Bella —gruñí cuando aceleró el paso, moviendo su cuerpo sobre el mío.

Arrastró sus dedos por mi espalda gimiendo mi nombre. No podía satisfacerme de ella, así que subí mis labios por su pecho y cuello hasta llegar a su boca, besándola con todo lo que tenía en mí.

No había ni una jodida manera en que pudiera llegar a desear a alguien más que a Bella.

* * *

Creo que la cena resultó muy bien ;)

Espero que les haya gustado, ¡Gracias por sus comentarios! ^^

jacke94, Mary de cullen, Isa Cullen Labra, Nessa610, Nadiia16, Beastyle, Esmeralda C, rosii Suarez, Annaniicolle, Clau MacBells, cary, BarbyBells, VanerK, suhaylc, LizzieSwanCullen, Liz PattStew, EmDreams Hunter, DaniiStewart, yolabertay, solecitopucheta, Soemarie Grey, nesines, Zanzamaru, Coco Cu, Amelie Masen, bella-maru, Gretchen CullenMasen, zoila cullen, idtamary, Nana Cullen, bellaliz, antomirok, Robmy, freckles03, Danii Belliner Cullen, , alejandra1987, Gabriela Cullen, flexer, Stephaniie15, Andrea 14 de Cullen, anamart05, Tata XOXO, Gladiiz D'Kltz, hilarycullen17, Caroline Jonas, DiAnA FeR, Palitatjcullen, maferpatts, jolie love, Ligia Rodriguez, BeLeNxiiiZzz, Dariana Cullen, Chayley Costa, Dianna-Lex, Cullen-21-gladys, caritoiturriaga, Karina Masen, denisseR-cullen, Laura Katherine, fati21, carlita16, theparadise, Clau, Meliiza Black, abigailascencio5, MILArobstener


	24. Father Knows Best

Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **anhanninen**, yo sólo traduzco.

**Beta: **Isa.

* * *

**Fatherhood, Formula, and Other F Words**

**Capítulo 24: Papá sabe lo que es mejor**

—Vamos, Pequeña —dije, sentándome junto a ella en el piso—, sé que al menos puedes arrastrarte.

—No sabe qué es lo que le estás pidiendo que haga —dijo Bella, sentándose junto a mí. Puso su mano en mi espalda y me sobó con suavidad—. No puedes obligarla a gatear, Edward.

—No la estoy obligando —me defendí—, es sólo que… sé que puede hacerlo. Sé que puede.

Sonrió riéndose un poco.

—Tiene siete meses. Eso es todo.

—El libro decía...

Puso un dedo en mis labios para callarme.

—Recuerdo haber leído que decía entre siete y diez meses. Tienes ese siete grabado en la cabeza, y puede que ella no esté lista. Dale tiempo.

Suspiré asintiendo con reticencia.

—Bien —le dije—. Bien, Pequeña, no más presión. Papi te va a dejar hacer lo que se te dé tu regalada gana.

Bella la cargó para ponerla en su regazo.

—Papi está ansioso, ¿verdad, cielo? Tiene miedo de que vayas a gatear cuando él no esté en casa.

Ladeé la cabeza con curiosidad.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

Sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Me gusta pensar que te conozco. Deja de preocuparte, ¿de acuerdo? No sólo va a gatear una vez. Incluso si no estás en casa la primera vez, seguirá haciéndolo cuando tú sí estés.

—Sí, está bien. Sólo quiero verlo, ¿sabes? No puedes culpar a papá por querer eso, ¿o sí, bebita? —pregunté, haciéndole cosquillas a Sofía en su pancita. Se rió, dándome su sonrisita. Sus dos dientes inferiores se veían fácilmente, la hacían ver… tan jodidamente bonita—. Es mejor que vayamos a casa del abuelo y la abuela. Están escondiendo algo y quiero saber qué es.

Bella se puso de pie con Pequeña mientras yo agarraba la pañalera y el porta bebé. La metimos en este último y después bajamos hacia mi carro. Bueno, el carro de mamá. En serio necesitaba comprarme uno propio, pero no quería renunciar a Tanya. Probablemente nunca querré hacerlo, así que estaré conduciendo la SUV de mamá un tiempo más. Afortunadamente a mamá no le molestaba.

Mientras manejábamos a casa de mis padres, Bella dijo:

—Sabes, estoy algo nerviosa. Quiero decir, no debería, ¿cierto? Les agrado a tus padres.

—Bella, llevas una tarta —me reí—. Estarás bien. Y sí les agradas. Mucho en realidad. Papá _quería_ que vinieras.

—Lo sé, pero no puedo dejar de preguntarme por qué.

Asentí.

—Yo también. Algo está pasando, lo _sé_, pero no puedo descubrir qué.

Habían tardado unas cuantas semanas para que mi horario y el de Emmett coincidieran, así que pensé que si algo realmente serio estuviera pasando, no lo hubieran mantenido en secreto por tanto tiempo. Bueno, eso esperaba al menos. No podía quitarme esa sensación del estómago que me decía que algo estaba pasando. Fue la forma en que actuó papá cuando me pidió que viniera. Claro, ya antes habíamos tenido cenas familiares y nada pasaba, así que quizá me estaba equivocando.

* * *

—¡Oh, se ve tan bonita! —dijo mamá, sacando a Pequeña de los brazos de Bella en cuanto entramos a la casa—. Bella te puso este moño, ¿verdad? Porque todas sabemos que tu papi te lo pone torcido.

—¡Oye! —dije—. Estoy mejorando.

Ella y Bella sólo se rieron sabiendo que eso no era verdad. Pobre Pequeña y sus moños torcidos. Entramos a la cocina, y ahí estaba Rosalie. Papá, Emmett y Ben debían estar en la sala viendo algún juego.

—¿Puedo poner la tarta en el refrigerador? —preguntó Bella alzando la tarta—. Es Mousse de chocolate.

Mamá sonrió y se puso a revolver algo en la estufa con Pequeña en brazos.

—¡Claro, querida! Apuesto a que está delicioso.

—Sí, está delicioso —me reí palmeándome el estómago—. Hizo un poco extra para mí anoche.

—Oh, ¿entonces te está consintiendo? —preguntó Rosalie—. Pues espero que pueda ponerte gordo.

—Perra.

Se rió golpeando mi brazo.

—Estaba bromeando. Además, tu trasero flacucho _no puede_ engordar, es por eso que te odio.

—Oigan ustedes dos —dijo mamá—. Tengo una delicada pequeña en mis brazos.

Miré a Bella, estaba sonriendo. Se veía hermosa esta noche, como siempre.

—¿Necesitas ayuda, Esme? —preguntó.

—En realidad la cena ya está casi lista —dijo mamá—. Si quieres, puedes ayudar a Rosalie a poner la mesa.

—Por supuesto.

—Necesito a mi niña —dije estirando las manos—. Es hora del biberón.

Mamá besó la mejilla de Pequeña y me la entregó. Bella sacó el biberón que ya estaba preparado de la pañalera y lo pasó bajo agua caliente por mí. En cuanto estuvo listo, llevé a Pequeña a la sala con papá y Emmett.

—La cena está casi lista —dije, sentándome y acomodando a Sofía—. ¿Cómo van?

—Los Seahawks van perdiendo… por mucho —suspiró Emmett.

Papá sonrió.

—Siendo justos te dije que iban a perder.

Emmett rodó los ojos dándole un trago a su cerveza.

—Como sea.

—Entonces, ¿cómo está mi preciosa nieta? —preguntó papá mirando a Pequeña en mis brazos—. ¿Le han salido más dientes?

Sacudí la cabeza.

—Sólo los dos de antes. Tampoco ha gateado aún.

—Ben no gateó —dijo Emmett—, sólo hizo esa cosa rara en que se arrastraba sobre su trasero. Aunque era muy gracioso.

Me reí recordándolo.

—Pues ella sí va a gatear y va a esperar hasta que yo esté en casa para hacerlo.

—Sigue repitiéndotelo, hijo —dijo papá—. Yo me perdí de la primera vez que tú y Rosalie gatearon, junto con las primeras palabras.

—Yo también me perdí de las primeras palabras de Ben —dijo Emmett.

Fruncí el ceño mirando a Pequeña que bebía felizmente en mis brazos.

—Estarás castigada si haces eso —dije.

Luego de que Pequeña terminó su biberón y le saqué los gases, todos nos reunimos en el comedor para la _maravillosa_ carne asada de mamá. Como siempre la conversación fluyó con facilidad. Papá, Emmett y yo hablamos sobre el trabajo, mientras mamá le decía a Bella que se acostumbrara a eso. Todos parecían estar bien; en realidad, incluso, diría que excelentes. No podía evitar seguir preguntándome qué demonios estaría pasando y por qué estábamos en esta cena. Por un momento comencé a creer que sí me había equivocado, que nada pasaba, pero entonces papá se aclaró la garganta para llamar nuestra atención.

Tomó la mano de mamá sobre la mesa y sonrió.

—Estamos felices de que todos pudieran venir esta noche. A veces es agradable tener a toda la familia en un solo lugar. La cena estuvo encantadora, corazón —le dijo a mamá.

—Gracias —respondió ella sonriendo.

—Pues en realidad sí tenemos que decirles algo.

—¿Pasa algo, papá? —preguntó Rosalie, moviendo a Ben en su regazo mientras le daba de comer.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—En absoluto. Espero que todos reciban esto como buenas noticias, como su madre y yo. El siguiente año voy a voy a dejar el cargo de Jefe de cirugía.

Dejé que sus palabras se asentaran, sorprendido por ellas. Yo… no podía creer lo que acababa de decir. Se suponía que todavía no se iba a retirar. Ése no era el plan, en realidad ni siquiera se acercaba al plan. Papá seguía hablando, pero yo había dejado de escucharlo.

—¿Qué? —pregunté, interrumpiéndolo.

—Me voy a retirar, hijo —dijo.

Sacudí la cabeza; estaba enojado.

—No. No, dijiste...

Levantó la mano para detenerme.

—Sé que fue lo que hablamos, Edward, pero los planes cambian.

—¿Estás _jugando_? —me reí secamente—. Todavía no puedo ocupar tu cargo. No tengo la experiencia suficiente.

—No, no puedes. Pero si me dejaras explicarte...

Me puse de pie lanzando la servilleta a la mesa.

—Ésas son _mierdas_. ¡Lo prometiste!

—¡Edward! —me regañó mamá, mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados.

Empujé mi silla y salí de la habitación con dirección al patio. Estaba encabronado. Cuando acepté el trabajo aquí, me prometió que cuando él se retirara, yo ocuparía su cargo. Se suponía que esto no debía pasar hasta dentro de otros cinco o seis años, mínimo. Si se retiraba ahora, yo no conseguiría el trabajo. Joder, probablemente se lo darían a _Emmett_, lo cual era una completa estupidez.

Caminé por el patio durante cinco minutos antes de que la puerta se abriera. Giré la cabeza, y encontré a papá saliendo. Me pasé una mano por el cabello mirando hacia el bosque mientras intentaba controlar mi enojo.

—Me mentiste —dije.

—Los planes cambian, Edward, y el que actúes como un mocoso maleducado no nos ayuda en nada.

Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¡Soy tu hijo! Debería ser _mi_ puesto.

—No es tu derecho, hijo. Ahora, siéntate y hablemos como adultos, ¿de acuerdo? —Se sentó en una de las sillas del patio y me hizo un gesto para que me uniera a él. Me recargué contra la barandilla por un momento y luego suspiré, acercándome para sentarme junto a él.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté—. ¿Quién se quedará con el trabajo? ¿Emmett?

—Todavía no estoy seguro. No te mentiré, él es mi opción, pero es decisión de la mesa directiva. Edward, es tiempo para que me retire. He trabajado duro toda mi vida. Nadie me dio nada a mí, a diferencia de ti.

Resoplé.

—No te pedí este trabajo.

—Tienes razón, pero aún así fui yo quien te lo dio. Eres un cirujano excepcional, por _eso_ te lo di, pero eres mi hijo. Ciertamente eso no te lastimó. Mi punto es que he trabajado muy duro. Cumpliré sesenta el siguiente año y quiero disfrutar de mi vida. Yo…, fui al doctor hace unas semanas.

Me enderecé en mi asiento frunciendo el ceño.

—Papá, ¿estás bien?

Asintió quitándole hierro al asunto con un gesto de la mano.

—Estaré bien. He estado teniendo dolores en el pecho y ya sabes cómo es tu madre. Como sea, mi presión sanguínea está por los cielos, pero ya estoy tomando medicamentos y trabajando para reducir el estrés. Mi trabajo es estresante, Edward. Ni siquiera puedes comenzar a comprender qué tanto. Siempre estoy en el trabajo, y cuando no, me traigo el trabajo a casa. Estoy listo para bajar el ritmo. Financieramente, puedo hacerlo. Necesito hacerlo, hijo. Quiero estar aquí para ver crecer a mis nietos, y si sigo con este ritmo, no lo conseguiré. Quiero poder dedicarle tiempo a tu madre, el tiempo que se merece.

—¿Qué medicamentos te dieron? ¿Cómo está tu colesterol?

—Edward, estoy bien. No te preocupes por eso. No planeé esto, ¿sí? De verdad creí que estaría trabajando por otros cinco años cuando te lo dije. No te mentí. Lamento si así te sientes, pero en este punto de mi vida, necesito pensar en _mí_. ¿Lo entiendes?

Me pasé las manos por la cara suspirando.

—Quiero ese trabajo, papá.

—No puedes tenerlo —dijo con simpleza—. Sé que algún día serás un excelente Jefe de cirugía, pero no estás listo.

—¿Y Emmett sí? Porque _en serio_ no estoy de acuerdo con eso.

Se encogió de hombros.

—No estoy seguro, pero tengo un año para enseñarle la dinámica. Voy a empezar a darle algunas responsabilidades, para quitarme un poco de estrés. Si para cuando me retire la mesa directiva no cree que él esté listo para el trabajo, probablemente traerán a alguien nuevo. No estoy haciendo esto para lastimarte.

Asentí con reticencia.

—Sí, lo sé.

—Eres un cirujano excepcional, y creo que si de verdad lo quieres, podrías conseguir un trabajo donde sea. Aunque espero que te quedes aquí. Esta comunidad te necesita, y esta familia también.

—No me voy a ir a ninguna parte, al menos no por ahora. Tengo que pensar en Sofía y… no puedo hacerle eso a Bella. La amo y no la voy a dejar.

Sonrió.

—¡Mírate, hijo! Desde que te mudaste aquí has madurado. Te has convertido en un padre, en un novio, en un _hombre_. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Honestamente, quería poder darte este trabajo un día. Era uno de mis sueños, pero las cosas cambian. Espero que puedas entender por qué hago esto.

—Sí, papá. No me gusta, pero lo entiendo. No te vas a desvanecer aquí conmigo, ¿verdad? Porque en serio, eso sería un jodido asco. —Sonreí.

Se rió sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No, no voy a ninguna parte. Y, conociéndome, el dejar el puesto de jefe no significará que deje de trabajar en cierta forma. Sólo necesito bajar el ritmo un poco.

—Qué bien. Yo… lo siento por haber actuado como un niño mimado.

—Creo haber dicho mocoso malcriado, pero eso también funciona. Ahora necesitas disculparte con tu madre por lo que hiciste en el comedor. Creo que tenemos que comer una tarta, ¿no?

Me puse de pie asintiendo.

—Y está deliciosa.

Después de disculparme con mamá fui con Bella a la cocina para sacar la tarta y los platos. Podía ver que estaba enojada conmigo y lo entendía. No había actuado tan infantil en un largo tiempo, y lo lamentaba.

—Lo siento —dije, moviéndome detrás de ella—. Estuvo mal la forma en que actúe y espero que podamos hablar más tarde.

Se giró en mis brazos y asintió.

—Sí, por supuesto. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, supongo que sólo un poco decepcionado. Quería ser jefe algún día, pero probablemente eso ya no va a pasar ahora, especialmente si Emmett consigue el trabajo.

—Pues, si te sirve de algo, estoy segura de que hubieras sido un maravilloso jefe. —Sonrió—. Te amo.

Me incliné para presionar mis labios con los suyos y acariciar detrás de su oreja.

—También te amo —dije cuando nos separamos.

* * *

Cuando llegamos a casa Bella entró directo a mi apartamento, donde básicamente había estado viviendo por las últimas semanas. Pequeña se había quedado dormida en el carro, así que la acosté en su cuna y regresé a la sala con Bella. Había dejado sus zapatos en el piso y tenía las piernas dobladas debajo de ella; me sonrió al verme. Me senté junto a ella y la jalé a mis brazos.

—Pues fue una cena interesante —dijo.

Me reí suavemente.

—Mucho, y la verdad no lo vi venir. Lamento haber estallado de esa forma y haberte dejado ahí sola.

—Eso fue malo. Me recordaste a uno de mis estudiantes. —Sonrió.

—Mi papá me dijo mocoso malcriado, ¿puedes creerlo?

—Oh, sí puedo creerlo, actuaste como uno.

—Ouch —me reí.

—¿Estás bien, Edward? —preguntó. En sus ojos había una mirada de simpatía—. Sé que te molestó.

Asentí.

—Me enojó, pero después de hablar con él entendí los motivos de mi papá. ¿Sabías que mientras estudiaba medicina también trabajaba porque mis abuelos seguían enojados con ellos por haberse fugado juntos? Él tuvo que mantenerse a sí mismo y a mamá, incluso mientras se partía el culo en la escuela. Ha trabajado duro durante toda su vida, así que merece retirarse temprano. No es lo que quiero, pero lo entiendo.

—Siempre podrías… conseguir otro trabajo, ¿no?

—Sí, pero no quiero. Si en unos años se presenta una oportunidad, lo pensaré. Pero justo ahora estoy donde quiero estar. Él tiene razón, sabes. No estoy listo para el trabajo. Tampoco creo que Emmett lo esté, pero supongo que él es una mejor opción que yo —suspiré.

—Si en unos años _quieres_ un trabajo diferente, te seguiré.

Ladeé la cabeza; estaba sorprendido por sus palabras.

—¿Qué?

—Bueno, apenas estamos comenzando, pero te amo y quiero que seas feliz. Ni siquiera deberíamos hablar de eso todavía, pero sentía que necesitaba decirlo. Olvidémoslo, ¿sí?

Sonreí besando su cuello.

—¿Crees que querrás estar conmigo para siempre?

Se sonrojó mordiéndose el labio.

—No sé. Quizá.

Moví mis labios a los suyos, liberé su labio inferior y la besé.

—Yo también creo que querré estar contigo para siempre.

* * *

La mañana siguiente dejé a Pequeña en el piso después de darle su comida para bebé. Mientras ella jugaba yo bebía mi café y veía las noticias, estaban aburridísimas. Bella tenía que trabajar, pero yo tenía el día libre así que me quedé con Sofía en lugar de llevarla a la guardería. Casi me ahogo con mi café al mirarla.

La vi levantar las rodillas debajo de sí misma y _gatear_. Juro por Dios que estaba gateando, aunque no se veía que lo hiciera muy bien. Aún así se estaba moviendo, avanzaba por el piso.

—Santa mierda —dije, dejando de lado mi taza y poniéndome en el piso junto a ella. De repente se detuvo y se acostó sobre su pancita—. No, no, te _vi_, Pequeña. ¡No te pongas tímida ahora! Necesito mi celular.

Me levanté con prisa del suelo y lo agarré de una de las mesitas, abriendo la aplicación de la cámara.

—Vamos, bebita. Bella querrá ver esto. Sólo gatea un poquito más.

Sí, estaba rogando, ¡pero, joder, mi niña había gateado! Me reí, seguí intentando animarla para que lo hiciera de nuevo. Agarré uno de sus juguetes y lo puse frente a ella, esperando que intentara ir por él. Lo hizo. Incluso logré grabarlo. Joder sí, mi niña gateó. A la fregada ese libro que decía entre siete y diez meses. Pequeña lo hizo a los siete, justo como pensé.

—Ésa es mi niña —dije, levantándola del piso—. Sabía que podías hacerlo.

Besé su mejilla una y otra vez haciéndola reír. Le mandé el vídeo por mensaje a Bella, mamá y papá, porque, joder, Pequeña acababa de gatear. Todos necesitaban saber sobre esta mierda.

* * *

Edward es tan lindo cuando se pone en modo Edward-Papi-Orgulloso :)

Espero que les haya gustado, en el siguiente capítulo Edward conocerá a alguien muy especial ;)

¡Gracias por sus comentarios! ^^

BeLeNxiiiZzz, abigailascencio5, albi-yo, maferpatts, rosii Suarez, yolabertay, solecitopucheta, CARY, Gabriela Cullen, Media Noche New, ndii93, JusticeCullen, freckles03, Gladiiz D'Kltz, kikaly, Clau MacBells, Isa Cullen Grey M, theparadise, MARTHA, LizzieSwanCullen, EllaesCM, Andrea 14 de Cullen, EmDreams Hunter, Clau, Danii Belliner Cullen, DaniiStewart, Annaniicolle, jacke94, Palitatjcullen, Yeicy Duquesa Swansea, fati21, Nadiia16, dracullen, Estrella viajera 2, Liz PattStew, alejandra1987, nesines, bella-maru, twilight-love1694, carlita16, Laura Katherine, Robmy, flexer, Vanerk II, Tata XOXO, Caroline Jonas, VeroSalvatoreCullen, hilarycullen17, anamart05, Gretchen CullenMasen, Chayley Costa, belgicaorosgarcia, jolie love, Dariana Cullen, ann, Ligia Rodriguez, DiAnA FeR, vane cullen swant, PinkLady, antomirok, ALEXANDRACAST, liduvina, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Karla Stew Pattz


	25. Forks

Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **anhanninen**, yo sólo traduzco.

**Beta: **Isa.

* * *

**Fatherhood, Formula, and Other F Words**

**Capítulo 25: Forks**

Era un jodido idiota. Simple y sencillo. ¿Por qué demonios _quería_ que Pequeña empezara a gatear? En el corto periodo de tiempo que llevaba moviéndose, la perdí por un minuto bajo la mesa de la cocina y se golpeó la cabeza con la mesita de la sala. Obviamente ahora la mantenía lejos de las mesas y le prestaba aún más atención. Esa niña iba a ser mi muerte.

Ya que ahora estaba gateando —y no tardaría mucho en caminar—, Bella y yo pasamos el domingo haciendo mi apartamento a prueba de bebés. Ni siquiera podía recordar la mitad de la mierda que le hicimos. Los gabinetes tenían seguros, los muebles estaban asegurados a la pared, las mesas tenían protecciones en las esquinas, las tomas eléctricas tenían tapaderas y, carajo, incluso mi taza del baño tenía un truco para abrirla. A las tres de la mañana la maldita cosa era casi imposible de abrir. Pero al menos ahora Pequeña estaba a salvo, eso era lo importante.

Aparte de gatear, Pequeña estaba aprendiendo nuevos trucos cada día. Demonios, ya hasta había empezado a aplaudir. Era jodidamente lindo. Sonreía y se reía, aplaudiendo mientras jugábamos en las noches. Mi juego favorito era esconderle algo debajo de las mantas. La niña lo _sabía_ y empujaba la manta de un lado a otro hasta agarrar el juguete. Tenía su propia risa de victoria, lo cual era lo más gracioso del mundo.

—¡Oh, mira quién llegó a casa! —dijo Bella cuando entré en el apartamento y cerré la puerta detrás de mí.

Bajé la vista al piso y encontré a Pequeña gateando hacia mí. Sonrió y balbuceó algo que quise interpretar como palabras mientras yo soltaba mi maletín y la cargaba. Besé su mejilla varias veces, haciéndola reír como siempre.

—Hola Pequeña —dije—. ¿Me extrañaste?

Metió sus dedos a mi boca y se los mordí antes de que apartara la mano. Me senté en el piso junto a Bella y bajé a Sofía para que quedara sentada frente a mí. Por supuesto, no se quedó quieta. Gateó hacia donde estaban algunos juguetes y jugó, pegándole a una de las cosas para intentar abrirla.

Me incliné para besar a Bella mientras movía mi mano a su nuca, acariciando ese lugar detrás de su oído.

—¿Qué hay de ti? —pregunté sonriendo—. ¿Me extrañaste?

Presionó sus labios contra los míos de nuevo y dijo:

—Claro que sí. ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Supongo que normal. Emmett volvió a reprogramar otra de mis cirugías sin avisarme. Sabes, si va a ser jefe, necesita comunicarse con un carajo. Está de mierda tener que explicarle a mi paciente el porqué no va a entrar en quirófano hasta dentro de un par de horas.

Frunció el ceño, movió la mano a mi cuello y me frotó ahí.

—Lo siento. Aunque está aprendiendo. Quizá deberías hablar con él.

Asentí.

—Supongo que sí. ¿Y cómo estuvo tu día? ¿Algo interesante?

—En realidad no —sonrió—. Mis niños son bastante bien portados. Aunque sí tengo que decirte algo. ¿Qué te parece durante la cena? Hice enchiladas de pollo.

—Suena delicioso —dije palmeándome el estómago—. Yo iré por la niña.

Se rió cuando me puse de pie y le ofrecí mi mano para ayudarla a pararse. Levanté a Pequeña del piso y la senté en su sillita antes de agarrar mi plato y su puré. Esta noche le tocaba pollo con aderezo, y se veía tan asqueroso como sonaba. Mientras Bella y yo comíamos, yo le daba a Pequeña de su comida, la cual parecía disfrutar. ¿Por qué? No tenía ni idea.

Luego de la cena bañé y le puse su pijama a Sofía, y la dejé en su columpio para que se relajara un poco. Era nuestra rutina nocturna de siempre, que funcionaba de maravilla. Si nos desviábamos, ella estaría renegona y no querría dormir.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasa? —pregunté, sentándome en el sofá y rodeando a Bella con un brazo.

Se mordió el labio tomándose unos segundos antes de responder. Obviamente estaba nerviosa, lo cual me puso nervioso a mí.

—Conozco muy bien a tu familia, ¿verdad? Hablo todo el tiempo con tu mamá y tu hermana.

Asentí confundido.

—Sí, ¿y?

—Hablé con mi papá hoy… sobre verlo de nuevo, y él te mencionó. Él... um..., quiere conocerte porque, por lo visto, parece que vamos muy en serio.

Uh, ¿mierda? Sabía que eventualmente tendría que pasar por esto, pero conocer al papá de Bella me hacía cargarme del miedo. Obviamente nunca antes había conocido a los padres de alguien. Además, el tipo era jefe de policía… tenía una pistola y yo era, bueno, yo.

—De acuerdo, ¿sabes cuándo? —Por favor, deja que sea en Acción de Gracias u otra de esas mierdas. Necesitaba tiempo para prepararme.

—Pues tienes el siguiente fin de semana libre, ¿verdad? —preguntó viéndose esperanzada—. Esperaba que pudiéramos ir en mi cumpleaños.

Joder, o sea que no sólo significaba que tendría que conocer pronto al hombre, sino que tampoco podríamos pasar el cumpleaños de Bella en mi cama como había planeado. Genial.

—Sí, pero… ¿y si no le agrado y se arruina tu cumpleaños?

Besó mi mejilla riéndose.

—¡Aww, estás nervioso!

—No, no, me estoy cagando del miedo. No le has dicho de..., ya sabes, como era yo antes, ¿verdad?

Apartó la vista mordiéndose el labio.

Suspiré y me pasé una mano por la cara.

—Bueno, no guarda las pistolas en la casa, ¿verdad?

—Claro que sí. Es policía, Edward. Mira, _puede_ que le haya dicho algunas cosas, pero también le conté cómo eres ahora. Y cuando le dije esas cosas fue antes de conocerte… y cuando estaba enojada contigo —suspiró—. Esto está sonando mal, ¿cierto?

Asentí.

—Un poco. Así que ya me odia, ¿no?

—No, claro que no. Sólo son unos días. Manejaremos hacia allá el viernes en la noche y nos regresaremos el domingo en la tarde. Te juro que no te va a disparar.

Alcé una ceja.

—Si Sofía conociera a alguien como yo, y yo tuviera una pistola, le dispararía.

Se rió suavemente.

—No pasará nada, ¿de acuerdo? Le he contado cómo eres _ahora_, que es todo lo que importa. Tienes que conocer a mi papá, Edward. ¿Podemos ir, por favor? Lo extraño.

Lo juro por Dios, me hizo ojitos. Se veía tan malditamente llena de esperanza, no podía haberme negado. Además, había una gran posibilidad de que no me matara si llevábamos a Pequeña.

—De acuerdo, iremos, pero Sofía viene con nosotros. No la dejaremos con mamá. Puede que la necesite en caso de que tu papá comience con sus ideas.

Se rió abrazándome con fuerza.

—Gracias, Edward. Estoy segura de que estará menos inclinado a matarte frente a tu hija.

* * *

Cuando llegó el viernes comencé a considerar el pedirle a Emmett que me dejara cubrir su horario del fin de semana, pero Bella estaba muy emocionada y de ninguna jodida manera me perdería de su cumpleaños mañana. No sabía mucho de su relación con su papá, pero sabía que eran muy cercanos ya que él fue todo lo que ella siempre tuvo. Me preocupaba cómo iba a reaccionar él conmigo, especialmente considerando cómo había terminado su única relación. Joder, ¿se desquitaría conmigo por eso? Supongo que podía entenderlo. Él no querría que la lastimaran de nuevo.

—¿Entonces tu padre no va a trabajar este fin de semana? —le pregunté mientras manejaba por la 101 hacia Forks.

—Nop —sonrió—. Oh, y me preguntó si querrías ir a pescar con él el domingo. Ya sabes, para pasar tiempo a solas. Puedes usar a Sofía de excusa. Por cierto, sigue dormida.

Miré por el retrovisor y sonreí.

—Supongo que fue el viaje en carro. Y sí, necesito quedarme con ella, ¿sabes? No quiero obligarte a cuidarla y que tu papá piense que me estoy aprovechando o algo así.

—Oh, sabe que la quiero, pero te dejaré usarla como excusa.

El GPS me dijo que girara a la izquierda en Calawah Way, y sentí un nudo en la garganta. Ya casi llegábamos ahí y el pánico me inundó como nunca antes.

—¿Hay algo que deba saber?

—¿Como qué? —preguntó.

—Um… ¿está de acuerdo en que… salgas? Ya sabes, por lo que pasó con Jacob.

—Oh, no menciones a Jacob. Es un tema sensible para él. Pero él entiende que voy a seguir saliendo, Edward. Sabe que soy una mujer adulta.

Asentí.

—De acuerdo, no mencionar a Jacob. —Giré por otra carretera y busqué la casa.

—Es ahí —dijo Bella señalando una casa con una patrulla en el camino de entrada.

Sí, nada más obvio. Me estacioné junto al carro y apagué el motor, respirando profundamente.

—Nunca antes he conocido a los papás de alguien, Bella. Si comienza a parecer que voy a joderlo, detenme, por favor. Preferiría no avergonzarme a mí mismo.

Puso su mano sobre la mía y sonrió.

—Estarás bien, pero intentaré evitar que te avergüences. Creo que le agradarás a mi papá.

Resoplé.

—Claro, Bella. Aun así me voy a proteger con Pequeña.

Salimos de la SUV, saqué a Pequeña, que seguía durmiendo, con todo y porta bebé y me eché su pañalera al hombro. Por el olor que había supe que se requería de un cambio de pañal lo más pronto posible. Dejamos las bolsas en el carro por el momento y seguí a Bella por los escalones del porche hacia la pequeña casa de dos pisos. Antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta de tela metálica, la puerta principal se abrió revelando a su padre.

Era de estatura promedio con cabello negro y un… jodido pornstacho*. Lo juro por Dios, tuve que contener la sonrisa. Estaba usando una camisa de franela, lo cual sólo le sumaba a la gracia.

_Es policía_, me recordé. _Y el papá de Bella. No te rías. Puedes reírte con Jasper y Emmett el lunes_.

—Bells —dijo, abriendo la puerta de tela metálica e invitándonos a pasar. Rápidamente la jaló para abrazarla y le dijo que la extrañaba.

Con que Bells, ¿eh? Me pregunté si me mataría por usar eso.

—Hola papi —dijo Bella sonriendo y regresó a mi lado—. Éste es Edward. Edward, éste es mi papá, Charlie.

Asintió mirando el porta bebé en mi mano.

—Es un gusto conocerte, Edward —dijo ofreciéndome su mano.

Le acepté el saludo y me apretó la mano con más fuerza de la que creí necesaria.

—Igualmente, señor.

—Y, Bells, supongo que ésta es la pequeña de la que estás enamorada —señaló.

Bella asintió y se movió detrás de mí. Dejé el porta bebé en el piso y ella sacó a Pequeña, haciéndola renegar un poco, aunque cuando se dio cuenta de que era Bella quien la cargaba, recostó la cabeza en su hombro y bostezó.

—Esta pequeña que huele mal es Sofía —dijo—. Y probablemente deberíamos solucionar eso —se rió.

—Me llegó el olor cuando la saqué —dije—. ¿Por qué no la cambio yo mientras tú hablas con tu papá? Iré por el equipaje en unos minutos.

Asintió pasándome a Pequeña. Claro que fue entonces cuando empezó a llorar. Genial. Bella me dijo que subiera a su vieja habitación, que era la única puerta de la izquierda, así que agarré la pañalera y subí con Sofía. Miré la habitación un poco, estaba bastante vacía a excepción de los muebles comunes. Las paredes eran color verde y había una gran ventana que daba al bosque. Acosté a Pequeña en la cama, que no estaba alzada, y saqué una manta de su pañalera para cambiarla ahí. Seguía llorando así que sobé suavemente su pancita.

—Ya voy, Pequeña —dije, bajándole los pantalones y abriendo su pañal—. Necesito que te portes bien este fin de semana, ¿de acuerdo? Tienes que mantener el llanto al mínimo en las noches porque no quiero que Charlie tenga problemas para dormir.

La limpié y puse el pañal sucio en una bolsa de plástico antes de ponerle un pañal nuevo y subirle los pantalones. Se estaba tranquilizando y se chupaba la mano, así que se la saqué de la boca y le di el chupón. La cargué y me mecí, tranquilizándola más mientras ponía sus manos en mi cabello y me lo jalaba.

—Ésa es mi niña buena —dije besando su mejilla—. ¿También te asustó el hombre con el pornstacho? Porque papi está bastante asustado. Ése es el papi de Bella, y tengo miedo de no agradarle. Ella le contó cómo era yo antes de tenerte, lo cual es la peor pesadilla de todo padre —suspiré.

Escupió su chupón, pero afortunadamente había recordado abrochárselo a su camisa.

—Pa ma —balbuceó.

¿Por qué eso sonaba como "papi malo"? Bien, estaba exagerando mucho.

—Bajemos las escaleras y _conozcamos_ a Pornstacho. Mierda, espero que no se me salga decirlo —me reí.

* * *

Luego de pasarle Pequeña a Bella, bajé las maletas del carro, y luego regresé a la sala. Charlie estaba sentado en el sillón meciendo a Sofía en su regazo con una sonrisa y Bella le contaba todo sobre ella. Obviamente haber traído a Pequeña fue la mejor idea del mundo. ¿Quién podría no amarla?

—Es muy bonita, Edward —dijo Charlie mientras Sofía estiraba la mano y le jalaba el mostacho.

_Carajo_.

—Lo siento mucho —dije.

Apartó su mano y se rió.

—No te preocupes por eso. Todas las damas aman el mostacho.

—¡Papá! —dijo Bella.

—Estoy bromeando, Bells. ¿Quieres que te la regrese, Edward?

—Pronto va a querer su biberón —dije mirando mi reloj—. ¿Quiere dárselo usted?

—Oh, no. —Sacudió la cabeza—. Esto es todo lo que puedo hacer con bebés.

—Iré a prepararle el biberón —dijo Bella parándose del sofá.

De repente me quedé solo con su padre y no sabía qué jodidos decir. Él seguía hablando con Pequeña, y la hacía reír mientras yo me sentía incómodo ahí sentado.

Luego de un rato en silencio dije:

—Gracias por invitarnos a pasar el fin de semana.

Sí, esa era una buena manera de comenzar, ¿cierto?

—De nada —dijo—. Bells habla mucho de ti, supuse que ya era hora. Me dijo que eras cirujano, ¿no?

Asentí.

—Cirujano general.

—No tengo idea de qué significa eso, hijo.

—Oh, um, mi especialidad se centra en los órganos abdominales.

—Ah, ¿entonces supongo que no haces cirugías cerebrales? —se rió.

—No desde la residencia. De hecho seguí los pasos de mi padre.

—Qué bien. Estoy seguro de que se siente orgulloso.

Y luego hubo más silencio incómodo entre nosotros dos. Bella parecía estar tomándose su tiempo con ese biberón.

—Entonces, eres el vecino de Bells —dijo—. Ella te salvó el trasero con esta pequeña, ¿verdad?

Me reí en voz baja rascándome la nuca.

—Uh, sí, lo hizo. No sé qué haría sin ella.

—Es una gran chica, aunque estoy bastante seguro de que yo no tuve nada que ver en eso. ¿La amas?

Directo al grano, ¿eh?

—Sí, señor. Es amable, inteligente, divertida, y simplemente maravillosa. No sé cómo es que tuve tanta suerte para que me hablara.

—Yo tampoco —dijo arrullando a Pequeña—. Eres la bebé más feliz del mundo, ¿no?

Pues eso solucionaba el problema. Él no creía que yo debía estar con Bella, y no podía culparlo. Aunque eso sí, ya sabes, dolía jodidamente. ¿Me odiaría para siempre? Si le decía a Bella que yo no le agradaba, ¿rompería conmigo? Mierda. Sabía que venir aquí era mala idea.

—Aunque me dijo que eres un buen papá —dijo mirándome—, eso es importante. Cambiaste tu vida por esta pequeña y te hiciste responsable. Sabes, eso dice mucho sobre un hombre y puedo entenderlo.

Parpadeé, confundido sobre a dónde jodidos quería llegar. Entonces… ¿no me odiaba?

—Amo a mi hija con todo mi corazón, y no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ella ahora… o sin Bella. Sé que conoce mi pasado, pero le juro que ya no soy ese hombre.

Asintió.

—Creo en segundas oportunidades, pero si lastimas a mi hija… pues lo pagarás —sonrió, y juro por Dios que su pornstacho se torció. _Puede_ que tuviera un nudo en la garganta.

—¡Aquí va! —dijo Bella llegando con el biberón—. ¿Puedo cargarla, papá?

—Claro, Bells —dijo, levantando a Pequeña para que la cargara.

Bella se sentó junto a mí y acostó a Pequeña en sus brazos para darle el biberón. Encontré a Charlie mirándola con una sonrisa mientras ella le hacía cariñitos a Sofía y limpiaba la baba que tenía en la barbilla. Era todo un espectáculo, así que no podía culparlo. Me pregunté qué pensaría él de ver a Bella así; como una mamá. Quiero decir, básicamente era la mamá de Pequeña, incluso aunque todavía no hablábamos mucho sobre eso, con excepción de esa ocasión en la tienda. Sabía que era pronto, pero esperaba que un día Sofía le dijera mamá.

Sí, jodidamente pronto.

—Actúas de forma natural, Bells —dijo Charlie sonriendo—. ¿Es todo lo que come?

Bella sacudió la cabeza

—No, también come comida para bebé. Ya le dimos la cena antes de venir para acá, ya que íbamos a llegar muy tarde. Su favorito es la papilla de pollo, pero come de todo bastante bien.

—Menos las zanahorias —me reí—. Siempre logra embarrármelas a mí, así que ya dejamos de intentarlo.

Sonrió.

—¿Te avienta la comida?

—También le escupe —Bella se rió suavemente—. He encontrado todo tipo de cosas en su cabello.

—Qué divertido, ¿pero contigo no?

Sacudió la cabeza.

—No, come muy bien conmigo. Aunque no sé por qué. Sólo he tenido que limpiarme como dos veces.

—Como dije, totalmente natural. Y bien, ¿había espacio suficiente para la cuna allá arriba? —preguntó cambiando de tema.

Asentí.

—Ya armé la cuna portable. Probablemente se irá a dormir en una hora más o menos, pero primero tiene que jugar un rato más. Tomó una siesta ya tarde en el carro. Esperemos que no cause muchos problemas.

—Pues siéntanse libres de hacer lo que necesiten. Ya me voy a acostar, si les parece.

—Claro, papi —dijo Bella sonriendo—. Ya pasó tu hora de dormir.

Se rió.

—Sí, después de las nueve. —Se levantó del sillón y se puso frente a ella, se inclinó y besó su mejilla—. Feliz casi cumpleaños, cariño. Gracias por venir a verme.

—De nada. Buenas noches. Te quiero.

—También te quiero. —Movió su mano hacia la cabeza de Pequeña para acariciarla suavemente—. Buenas noches, calabacita.

Espera… ¿le dijo _calabacita_ a mi niña? Me refiero a que, claro, era pelirroja y eso, pero eso era… grosero. No me gustaba, pero Bella se rió y dijo que era lindo. Joder no, no era lindo. Mi niña no era una maldita calabaza.

Luego de que Pornstacho subió las escaleras, Pequeña terminó su biberón y jugamos un rato. No estaba cansada en absoluto, lo cual no era bueno. Ahora su horario estaba todo jodido. Tuvo una siesta tarde, un biberón tarde, y el ambiente era nuevo. Por alguna razón sabía que todo esto me olía a desastre. Tenía razón. Nada de lo que hicimos la hizo querer irse a dormir. Bella la meció, yo la mecí, pero tenía los ojos bien abiertos y se portaba de manera juguetona, riéndose en voz alta y balbuceando sus disparates de siempre.

Cerca de las once Bella subió por un libro para niños. Esperábamos que leerle fuera la solución, así que sostuve a Sofía en mis brazos mientras Bella le leía. Tenía fotos y también texto, el cual Pequeña tocó con alegría. Sólo pareció despertarla más.

—¿Qué te parece uno de tus libros? —pregunté, suspirando derrotado mientras Pequeña se removía en mis brazos.

—Traje _Sensatez y Sentimientos_ —dijo—. Puedo intentarlo.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Funcionó antes, ¿cierto? En este momento estoy empezando a desesperarme.

—Bien, iré por él —sonrió, y se inclinó para besar la frente de Pequeña antes de levantarse.

Cuando regresó comenzó a leer desde el principio hablando con voz suave. La verdad me importaba una mierda el libro y nunca antes lo había leído. Por el aspecto que tenía la portada supuse que ésta no era la primera, o incluso segunda vez que Bella lo leía. Luego de unas cuantas páginas Pequeña comenzó a bostezar y parpadear lentamente. Había dejado de moverse y estaba quieta en mis brazos. Santa mierda, Bella _era_ milagrosa. No sabía si era su voz, o quizá Sofía encontraba el libro tan aburrido como yo, pero funcionó muy bien. Luego de veinte minutos estaba completamente dormida.

Me levanté con cuidado y subimos las escaleras hacia la habitación de Bella. Ya antes había instalado la cuna, así que acosté gentilmente a Pequeña mientras Bella preparaba nuestra cama. Me rasqué un poco la cabeza ante el hecho de que Pornstacho estuviera de acuerdo en que compartiéramos cama, pero no había dicho nada. Supuse que ya se había encargado de eso.

Luego de cambiarnos Bella y yo nos acostamos en la pequeña cama, y la jalé a mis brazos para besarla. No iba a poder tocarla de verdad durante todo el fin de semana, así que agarré lo que pude y moví mi mano a su culo.

Se alejó de mí riéndose con suavidad.

—Eres terrible. ¿En la casa de mi papá? ¿En serio?

Sonreí.

—Iba a ir por tus pechos, pero sé cómo te pones.

Rodó los ojos y me besó de nuevo.

—Sólo tú, Edward. Sólo tú.

* * *

Pornstacho: combinación de Porno y Mostacho. En pocas palabras, Edward se burla mentalmente del bigote de Charlie xD

* * *

¿Qué les pareció el encuentro de Edward con Charlie? Y esperen que todavía falta más...

Sobre las actualizaciones, intentaré que sigan siendo cada domimgo, cualquier cosa lo iré informando en el grupo de Facebook: **FungysCullen13-Traducciones**, por si quieren unirse.

Espero que les haya gustado, ¡y gracias por sus comentarios! ^^

abigailascencio5, Cami Fics, Andy161616, EmDreams Hunter, maferpatts, Clau MacBells, yolabertay, jacke94, Andrea 14 de Cullen, eddieIlove, ALEXANDRACAST, LizzieSwanCullen, dracullen, CARY, VeroSalvatoreCullen, Karla Stew Pattz, Yeicy Duquesa Swansea, Tata XOXO, freckles03, Zanzamaru, Annaniicolle, lokaxtv, anamart05, cielo carlie cullen, Gretchen CullenMasen, Tepha, Gladiiz D'Kltz, alejandra1987, Cullen-21-gladys, Robmy, bella-maru, Pau'CM, Laura Katherine, bellaliz, Media Noche New, MaeCllnWay, idtamary, Danii Belliner Cullen, javieraa12, Palitatjcullen, liduvina, Martha, Caty Bells, Nadiia16, fati21, Dark, vanecullenciprianogrey, solecitopucheta, hilarycullen17, DiAnA FeR, Esmeralda C, andy10, princesitajane, BeLeNxiiiZzz, Liz PattStew, Vanerk II, Gabriela Cullen, MARIIBETT, antomirok, Mary-cullen25, Beastyle, Chayley Costa, Mercedes Mejia, Dariana Cullen, jolie love, JusticeCullen, Isa Cullen Grey M, Caroline Jonas, carlita16, airelavcullen, sandra32321, Ligia Rodriguez, Lesly jailenne, LeiFer12, rockergirl661, vane cullen swant, celina rojas, flexer


End file.
